My Estrella
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Chibs Telford and Nina Franklin have a one night stand. Chibs leaves the next morning leaving a broken hearted Nina behind. Little does he know that wasn't the only thing he left her with. Nina comes home to Charming five years later with a little girl in tow. Sophie just turned five and she has her daddy's brown eyes. What will happen when fate steps in reuniting the three?
1. A Valiant Move

Nina Franklin silently cursed to herself as she darted down the muddy street careful not to get her suede red flats soaked. She was late for work, so extraordinarily late.

It didn't rain often in Charming but when it did it tended to pour. The streets were a mess and people were driving like idiots. Which might actually be a problem for Nina if she actually had a car.

She knew that she'd be completely and totally flat out screwed if her boss wasn't related to her. She just hoped that her Aunt Gabriella wouldn't be too pissed that her only niece was late once again.

She let out a low groan as she managed to close her leopard print umbrella her dark curly hair getting damp. She knew that now she'd be a frizzy headed mess all night long. Water and curls didn't mix well.

She shot into the back entrance of the bar dropping her umbrella in a wooden stand by the door.

Nina dumped her black cotton hoodie into her locker letting out a relieved sigh when she spotted a hair tie on the top shelf.

She made quick work of pulling her hair back thankful that she'd managed to work with the difficult thick hair. She let out a soft sigh as she took a quick look in the mirror. She dabbed her fingers around her green eyes relieved to see that her eyeliner hadn't smudged too badly; no one liked the raccoon look.

She cringed as a familiar voice sounded behind her. "You're late."

"I know Tia I'm so sorry. Lola borrowed the car again. I told her it was my turn to use the truck, but she's not the type to share. If I'd known that before we became roommates I might of had second thoughts about signing the apartment lease." Nina blurted out as she turned to face her irritated Aunt.

Gabriella was her only aunt. She was Nina's mother's older sister and the only tie Nina had to her absentee mother.

Nina's mother Miranda hadn't been ready to be a mother. Nina had been a result of a short but violent relationship with a man Miranda and Gabriella's parents hadn't approved of.

Their parents hadn't approved simply because Miranda was a barely twenty year old Latina and her boyfriend Jeff Franklin was a much older white man with a criminal record a mile and a half long.

Jeff had gotten Miranda pregnant before running off. Miranda's parents had been unwilling to accept their only grandchild.

Miranda's parents had been too stubborn and too heartless to accept a grandchild that was not only illegitimate but biracial as well.

When Nina was only three her mother had dropped her on Gabriella's front porch. It had been meant to be for just a short time, but Miranda had never returned from her _vacation. _Or actually she'd never returned long enough to actually be a proper parent to Nina.

Nina's Tia had become the only mother Nina had ever known.

Gabriella had no children of her own. She loved little Nina like she was her own. She'd done all she could with what little she'd had raising the girl. She had raised Nina in a tiny apartment not far from the bar Gabriella owned.

The bar was called Estrella's Tavern. It was Gabriella's pride and joy. Estrella was Spanish for Star. And Gabriella saw the bar as her shining star.

Gabriella Diaz let out a heavy sigh as she heard this. The frown lines around her eyes deepened as she gave her niece a firm frown.

Her thin hand reached up running through her long salt and pepper hair as she spoke. "You're lucky that we have a light crowd tonight mi querida. I sent most of the barmaids home for the night. There's no use having them here when there's no one to wait on."

Gabriella let out a huff as she broached the car subject for what seemed like the billionth time with her niece. "Why won't you let me cosign on a car for you. It doesn't have to be new. It would make your life so much easier."

Nina shook her head giving her aunt the same answer she always gave her. "I can't let you do that for me Tia. You've given me so much in my life. I love you for all that you've done for me. I couldn't possibly ask for more."

Nina gave her aunt a peck on the cheek putting a quick stop to the argument that always seemed to stem from the car subject.

She spoke up giving her aunt a smile as she headed out front to the bar. "I love you Tia."

Gabriella shook her head as she gave the girl a smile. "I love you too but you're difficult."

Nina was relieved to find that her aunt was right about the bar being sparsely populated. The rain seemed to be keeping the usually full bar empty.

Nina stepped behind the bar jumping right into work. She reached under the bar pulling out a rag before she got to work polishing the bar until it shone.

Her aunt often teased Nina telling her that she had OCD. Nina however just liked having a clean workspace.

Gabriella stepped out from behind the double doors leading to the back room letting out a huff as she took in the empty bar. "I hate the rain it always slows down business."

"You could go home. I could work alone till close. It wouldn't be a problem." Nina insisted hating to see her aging aunt work so hard.

Gabriella poured herself into running the bar. She kept such a light staff preferring to do most of the work herself.

Gabriella pursed her lips at this suggestion. Nina cringed as her aunt shook her head making a clicking noise with her tongue. That was always a sign of disapproval. "I don't know. You know how I feel about leaving you here alone at night."

Nina dropped the rag back underneath the bar as she spoke up. "I'll be fine tia. I don't have classes tomorrow so working late is no problem really. It isn't like we live in a bad neighborhood."

Gabriella made the clicking noise with her tongue once again as she mulled over the pros and cons of leaving Nina alone tonight. She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke up. "Fine. Just be careful Nina. Call me if there's any trouble."

"You know I will. I'll be just fine I promise." Nina reassured her aunt trying hard not to show her irritation over her aunt's overprotective tendencies.

She loved Gabriella but the woman often forgot that Nina was a grown woman now.

Nina wondered out from behind the bar as soon as she saw her aunt out once again assuring her that she would be just fine on her own.

She made her way over to the jukebox slipping a quarter in and starting the old thing up.

Gabriella hardly ever allowed her niece to run the jukebox. She despised the thing. She often called it _The noise maker. _

Gabriella's ex husband Fernando had long ago talked her into buying the retro jukebox. Nina had the feeling her aunt's dislike of the jukebox was tied to her dislike of Fernando.

Nina smiled as she selected _I Wanna Know What Love Is _by _Forigener. _Nina had always had a soft spot for eighties love ballads even though she knew they were so cheesy. Cheesy was perfect for a gloomy stormy night though.

Nina turned her head as she heard the little bell above the front door jingle. She turned around fully expecting her aunt to have come back in because she'd forgotten something.

She widened her eyes as she realized the visitor was not her aunt. The man was intimidating to say the least.

Nina felt a distinct chill run down her spine at the sight of the long horizontal scar along his cheeks.

Chibs Telford tried to ignore the way his heart sank as the brunette stared at his scarred cheeks a wide-eyed look of terror on her face. He'd thought that he had finally gotten accustomed to seeing people's reaction to Jimmy O's little parting gift.

He had been in Charming California for only a few months now. He was a fresh transfer to SAMCRO straight from the Belfast Ireland charter of the Sons SAMBEL; where he'd prospected.

He had only been an official Son for about eight years now and it had been eight long somewhat miserable years.

This loss of his wife and daughter to a man whom he'd assumed he could trust had left him a broken angry man.

The Sons were the only thing he had now; the only family he really had left.

He had found that he liked Charming. It was a nice place; a little quiet community that just so happened to have a biker club residing in it.

Tonight Chibs found that he didn't like Charming so much though; it was the rain. The rain often brought up too many horrible memories for him. He hated it.

It hadn't always been that way. He had loved the rain as a child living in the slums of Glasgow. He had loved the cleansing feeling of it all. He liked the way the rain made the dirty old streets in his neighborhood glitter under the streetlights. He liked coming out and jumping in the puddles as a little boy.

Jimmy O'Phelan had changed the way he saw the rain forever.

It had been raining much like this the night Jimmy O' had scarred him; the day he found out that his Fiona and their Kerrianne were no longer his family to cherish. Jimmy had clamied Chibs' girls as his own.

He had taken a sharp blade and had left Chibs with a reminder of his depravity. It had been left to remind Chibs not to cross him; not to even dare to get his girls back.

Now the rain made Chibs feel empty. It brought up pain and left him feeling lost and alone.

It was a Friday night and Friday night usually meant that the men of SAMCRO went to the clubhouse for their weekly chapel meeting. After a long session in chapel they were rewarded with a wild party filled with booze and women willing to please.

Chibs had attended chapel of course, but he'd been in no mood for the party that followed.

He had wanted a place where he could come to be alone; a place to clear his mind.

Tig and Bobby were always going on about Estrella's Tavern. Bobby claimed the place had the best margartias in town and Tig claimed it had the hottest bartender and barmaids.

Chibs could see that Tig was correct about that statement.

The wide eyed girl staring at him was quite stunning even if she was a little surprised and probably frightened by his appearance.

He found himself admiring her green eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the kelp he'd see along the seashores in Scotland that his mother and grandfather had taken him to as a boy on holiday. Her eyes were like kelp on the shore mixed with flecks of dark brown driftwood.

He also found himself entranced with her dark wild curls. He'd always had a thing for girls with curly hair the wilder the better.

Her skin was a pleasant golden brown. He couldn't help but to admire how smooth it looked underneath the dark blue tank top she wore.

He let out a soft sigh realizing he had no place admiring a pretty young woman.

Chibs knew that had been part of Jimmy's _punishment. _Chibs had always felt so handsome before Jimmy had scarred him. Now he felt damaged.

The only women who ever gave him any attention now were the croweaters and he knew deep down inside that most of the time their attraction was more for the kutte on his back than his looks.

Nina swallowed a lump developing in the back of her throat as she shifted her eyes away from the patron. She felt a blush form across her cheeks as she realized just how rude she must seem to him.

If Gabriella was here right now she would more than likely be scolding her niece for gawking; and Nina knew it. Her aunt was big on polite. The customer was always right and he or she was always to be shown the utmost respect.

Nina couldn't lie though. This man did frighten her a little. She could spot the kutte on his back; Sons of Anarchy California. Redwood Originals.

All of Charming knew about the Sons of Anarchy. They'd been here long before Nina was born.

Her aunt just like most of Charming's residents seemed wary of the men of SAMCRO. She'd always told her niece to be careful amongst these men. She had also told her to be polite. _Give them whatever they want and watch your manners. _Gabriella had insisted anytime one of the Sons walked into the tavern.

Nina had always done just that.

She had never seen this particular man before. She wondered about him. He wasn't talkative like most of the Sons that ventured into the bar.

She only hoped he was more polite and less of a pervert than the man who always seemed to be coming in here; Tig was the name he'd always given her.

Tig had asked her out a few times but there was something about him that gave her the creeps. It was more than likely the fact that he stared at her boobs the entire time she was in his presence.

Nina turned her eyes back to him a polite smile developing along her face as she spoke "Welcome to Estrella's Tavern. Can I offer you one of our specialty drinks? We have a new Bloody Mary that we've just started selling this month. It's called the Inferno. It has some of our homemade hot sauce in it."

Chibs returned her smile thankful that she was no longer staring at him with such a look of terror. "No lass...thank ya though. I'd like a glass of Jameson if ya have it."

Nina raised an eyebrow a bit shocked by his deep accent; Scottish if she would guess. It was a shock to hear right here in the middle of Charming Cali.

What was a Scot doing here in Charming of all places? It wasn't exactly the most desirable place on the planet.

It was a small town that was seemingly stuck in the past. Most people found it a little boring or at least most of the people Nina knew did.

She ignored her reservations about the man as she jumped right into duty taking her place behind the bar.

Chibs sat at a stool in the center of the bar more than ready for a drink. Chapel had been just as hellish and long as it always was. He was more than ready for a good drink.

Nina prepared his drink as she spoke up again doing her best to be just as welcoming as she was with any other customer. "You're our first patron tonight. The rain has really slown things down. I love the rain, but I hate the mess."

"Aye I hate the mess too." Chibs replied keeping his comment short. He didn't want to go into how the rain really made him feel.

She placed his drink right in front of him along with a red cocktail napkin as she spoke up. "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Chibs nodded his head not giving her a verbal response. A tiny part of him was tempted to talk to her more; to flirt a little perhaps.

He was in no mood for flirting though, not tonight.

He sipped his drink casually daring every once in a while to peek up at her as she fluttered around behind the bar seemingly cleaning up and sorting out the bottles around her. She seemed to be the neat type.

He would be lying if he tried to deny that he didn't admire her round firm bottom underneath the fit of her dark wash blue jeans.

Both Nina and Chibs turned as the bell above the front door dinged once again. The both of them cringed as a large rowdy group entered the bar.

The group of five men all were wearing blue tshirts emblazed with the words: Dale's Stag Party.

Nina let out a internal groan wishing that she hadn't sent her aunt home now. She hated stag parties.

The bachelorette parties were far less stressful than the bachelor parties. The girls would giggle and drink and dance along to the jukebox. They were always bubbly and sweet. The bride to be would always show of her engagement ring, and would gush.

The boys however were far too rowdy. They were rude, crude and more than on one occasion grabby. The groom to be was usually the worst. And if it wasn't him then his best man was the offender.

Nina had more than one occasion dealt with one of the barmaids coming to her and her aunt sobbing because some drunken man had decided to grab her ass and say something vile to her when she told him no.

Nina put on her best winning smile when one of the men spoke up a grin on his face. "Hey babe can we get a free drink for Dale here. The son of a bitch is getting married tomorrow."

Chibs couldn't help but to tighten his grip on his glass at the word _babe. _He frowned a bit puzzled why he was so bothered by this; the bartender wasn't his old lady after all.

Nina did all she could not to clinch her jaw knowing she'd been called far worse before, as she replied. "Sure thing. Just take a look at our menu on the table over there at the tables. It lists everything we offer. Your first drink is on the house."

She ignored the sound of hoots and hollers as the men all sat at one of the bars biggest tables.

Nina frowned down at one of the serving trays irritated that she'd be playing barmaid tonight. She pulled the hairtie out of her curly locks a part of her hoping that the stag party would get one look at her crazy untamed hair and decide that she was a little on the crazy side; and not in a good way.

Nina knew that making herself look less than polished was a good way to scare off people you didn't want bothering you. It was a little tip she'd learned from the other barmaids when it came to being hit on by rude patrons.

Nina had started out waiting on people, and had been both relieved and excited when she'd finally been allowed to work behind the bar.

Nina decided to buck up and put a smile on her face as she grabbed a hold of the notepads before she made her way out from behind the bar and over to the unruly party.

She smiled as she spoke up over the men's loud voices. "What can I get you boys?"

"Just a round of beers sweet thing. Heineken if you have it." The man who'd asked for the free drink remarked a shit eating grin on his face.

The man was overly tanned and muscular but far too short. He proudly displayed a tribal tattoo along his bicep along with a confederate flag right underneath it. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and he'd spiked his hair with enough grease to fry an order of fries.

Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this choice of a nickname. This was another case of a best man who was more interested in being an ass than anything else.

Chibs clinched his jaw once again not pleased by the man's choice of words for the pretty bartender. He took a deep breath reminding himself not to get into it. It wasn't any of his concern.

"Coming right up." Nina replied a tight smile on her face. God she hated Stag Parties.

She went back behind the bar her body tense as she worked to get five ice cold bottles of Heineken on the serving tray.

She made her way back over to the party putting the smile back on her face as she served it up.

The routine repeated itself three times, and Chibs felt his hands form a fist each time the best man spat out yet another crude little comment; sweet thing, baby, and angel face.

He continued to drink his Jameson slowly eventually having another round.

He couldn't help but to want to stick around to watch over the bartender as she took care of the boisterous men.

Nina was beginning to feel her hospitality running thin as she took yet another round to the men.

The best man finally took it one step too far as he leaned down slapping Nina on backside as he spoke. "So sugar we're hitting up the Lynx Lounge. I bet you'd look great up on that pole with that curvy little body of yours."

Nina yanked back her eyes narrowing at the man her patience finally meeting its end as she spoke up. "In your dreams you ass."

She was startled as the man stood up his eyes widening as he stepped forward. "You got a smart little mouth girl. No one has put that mouth of yours to the right use."

Chibs had enough with those final two comments before Nina nor the best man knew it Chibs had jumped up from the bar stool making his way over to the man.

Nina widened her eyes as Chibs took a step between her and the irrate drunk. "That's no way to talk to a lass."

'And what are you going to do about it?" The best man replied feeling quite cocky as he stared up at the pissed biker.

Chibs smirked as he reached down pulling back his kutte far enough for the man to see the knife he had stashed on a holster underneath his kutte. "Ya wanta guess ya prick?"

The man stepped back from Chibs his arrogant demeanor fading. He held his hands up to Chibs as he spoke up. "Hey man it's cool...no reason to get mean about some mexican skank."

Chibs took the man by surprise as he raised his fist punching the man square in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Nina took herself by shock as she spoke up glaring at the man. "I'm biracial you dipshit."

The other men at the table stood up ready to defend their fallen friend. Chibs treated them the same this time pulling his kutte back and flashing his gun.

The men stepped back and turned to helping their friend up.

They shot out of the bar within a blink of the eye not leaving any money behind.

Chibs turned to face Nina his face still tense. He was shocked as Nina gave him a somewhat amused smile. "Coming to my defense. Pretty valiant move."

He chuckled at this as he spoke. "Nice comeback to the prick. I haven't heard anyone call someone dipshit in a while."

She shrugged her shoulders all the reservations she'd had for the man disappearing by his actions as she spoke. "It was the first thing that popped up in my head. I kind of hate it when people mistake my race...my grandparents came from South America...Chile actually...my mom and my aunt were born here...my dad was white...so...yeah."

She felt her cheeks flush embarrassed by her own comment. She was sure that she sounded like a real rocket scientist at the moment.

She was thankful that Chibs seemed to take no notice as he replied. "I'm from Scotland originally. I lived in Belfast Ireland fer a while. I've only been in the states fer a few months now."

He spoke again reaching into his wallet and pulling out his credit card. "Those pricks didn't pay ya. I'll get their tab."

Nina took the card shocked by his generosity. She'd not been looking forward to having to explain to her aunt why she had let five people skip out on their tab.

She gave him a smile surprised that it managed to be a little flirty as she spoke up. "Okay on one condition, you sit here and have a few drinks with me before I close...They'll be on the house...it's just my way of saying thank you for coming to my rescue."

Chibs nodded his head not helping but to enjoy the flirty smile she'd given him. Who was he to turn down a pretty girl. "Aye alrigh. That sounds nice."

As soon as Nina had paid the two found themselves sitting side by side an open bottle of Jameson between them.

Nina was the first to speak as she took a sip of her drink. "Nina by the way."

She reached out to shake his hand not helping but to like the feel of his strong calloused hand against hers. "Chibs."

"Chibs? Is that the name your mom gave you?" She asked a laugh escaping the back of her throat.

He laughed along with her surprising himself as he spoke. "No. It's jus a nickname. My real name is Filip. Filip Telford."

He reluctantly let go of her hand hating to leave the silky feel of it as she spoke a soft smile on her face. "Filip. I like that. It's a lovely name."

He grinned knowing that no one had called his name lovely before.

As they continued to drink he found himself wanting to know more about this Nina. "So do ya jus work here or? How old are ya?"

"No I'm taking college classes over in Stockton. I'm twenty three." Nina replied finding it easy to talk to this Filip.

Now that she was looking past his scar she couldn't help but to admire his smile and his eyes. His eyes were such a gorgeous shade of dark brown. They reminded her of sweet milk chocolate.

"Ya make me feel old lass. I'm forty two, jus turned it back in July. What are ya studyin at college?" He asked giving her a little wink at the old comment.

She smiled seemingly excited to discuss her major. "Art. I want to own my own art gallery someday. My Tia wanted me to take nursing. She wanted me to have something more concrete I guess, but I wanted to follow my passions. I love painting. I love everything about it; the feel of the paint, the way the colors blend, the ability to make a blank canvas come to life."

He chuckled not helping but to admire the way her cheeks began to flush after she'd realized that she'd just gushed about paint.

He spoke up a grin on his face. "That's how I feel bout ridin motorcycles. I love everythin bout it. The feel of the engine revving to life, the road in front of me, the wind blowin by me."

"I've never been on a bike...it sounds amazing. So what do you for a living I mean...does it involve bikes?" Nina replied carefully choosing her words.

She was aware that the kutte on his back probably meant he did things that he would never speak of. Wasn't that what men like him did? Crime?

"I'm a mechanic over at TM Auto. I've always done that...workin on cars and bikes." He stated going with the lie he'd been taught to repeat about the Sons; Just mechanics who loved bikes.

He was quick to speak again wanting to move past the discussion about his occupation. "Ya should ride...do ya want to ride now? I could give ya a ride home."

He cleared his throat quick to speak yet again to clarify his statement. "I mean unless ya have a car."

"No...I mean no I don't have a car. I walked here. I'd love a ride home. Just let me close up." Nina blurted out her mouth moving faster than her brain.

Her brain told her to run from this biker. _Are you out of your mind chicha don't let this man take you anywhere especially home. He's a criminal are you nutty?_

She ignored her inner voice as she hopped up from the barstool making her way to the back room to retrieve her belonging and the keys to lock up.

She knew that she was stepping way out of her comfort zone here, maybe it was just the booze she'd ingested. Or maybe it was just that she had to like this Filip or Chibs or whatever he wanted to be called.

He was handsome, in sort of a rugged sense of the words.

Nina felt her cheeks flush as she realized just how much she liked his eyes and the strong grip of his hands. She'd love to feel those calloused hands on her body.

She took a deep breath as she put on her jacket. She was going to be risky for once.

* * *

Nina kept a tight grip on Chibs the entire ride over to her little duplex apartment. She enjoyed the firm feel of his stomach below his kutte and his black shirt, she'd be lying if she tried to deny it.

Chibs enjoyed the scent of her lilac perfume and the feel of her behind him on his bike. It had been so long since he'd had a girl on the back of his bike.

Nina allowed him to walk her up to her apartment her heart pounding in her chest. She turned to face him as they stopped at her door.

She felt her eyes move along his face as she stared up at him. He was so handsome, so unique. He wasn't the typical hot guy that girls always went on about. There was something about him that was so intense. He seemed somehow both so strong and gentle. She couldn't help but to find him so sexy.

It had been so long since she'd been so attracted to a man. Actually she couldn't remember if she'd ever been this attracted to a man ever in her life.

She'd had boyfriends off and on since high school, but they were always the shy artsy types. She[d dated other artists and the occasional musician. She'd never really had a thing for bad boys.

There was something about Chibs that struck her though. She knew it was a little cliche but he seemed like a bad boy with a good heart.

Nina didn't have any time to think as she leaned up her lips brushing against his so softly as she tested the waters almost frightened that he'd shove her away.

She was relieved as he wrapped his arms around her waist his lips against hers as he wasted no time to deepen the kiss.

He couldn't help but to take pleasure in the feel of her soft tank top against his roaming hands. He enjoyed the way her breath caught as they kissed. She trembled against him her body sensitive to his touch as he allowed his hands to slide along her back.

She pulled away from him reaching into her purse as she fumbled with the keys struggling to open the front door. It was as though he'd set her body on fire with just one little brush of the lips.

The only thing that she could concentrate on was how good it felt to kiss him and how much she wanted more.

Chibs was just as bewitched by her. The way her lips brushed against him had ignited a strong feeling of lust within him. It was so different from the way the croweaters kissed him. The croweaters seemed so eager, so rough, and so damn ready to get down to business.

Nina was so gentle, so sweet. She seemed almost shy the way she trembled the way she brushed her lips against his as though she was unsure of what he'd like.

As soon as they stepped into the apartment their lips found one another again Nina managed to slam the door behind her, her purse dropping to the floor. She managed to take her jacket off tossing it across the room as her arms wrapped around him pulling him close to her.

She ran her hands along his back admiring the rigid feel of his body underneath her enthusiastic hands. She ran one hand up to his short dark hair her fingers threading through it messing it.

They pulled back once the need for air became too much to bare. Nina was quick to speak as she stared up at him their lips both swollen from kisses. "I want you."

He let out a groan the words sending a hot shot of lust straight down to his groin. He took her by shock as he scooped her up over his shoulder.

She giggled the action both shocking her and amusing her. She spoke up pointing straight ahead. "My bedroom is down the hall it's the door on the right."

He walked forward opening her bedroom door entering the room, and slamming the door shut behind them. He dropped her on the bed so grateful that the bedside lamp had been left on giving the room a pleasant glow.

Her room was so feminine, so full of soft colors; pinks and lilacs. Her bedspread was a delicate mint color and there was a painting above the bed of vivid butterflies in a field of pink tulips.

He was tempted to ask if she'd painted the picture, but his mind was too clouded with lust to focus on admiring the art at the moment.

He found himself mesmerized at the way she was staring up at him her breathing quick her green eyes shining with desire. She had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

He spoke up his voice thick with lust. "Christ yer beautiful."

She felt her cheeks flush at the words. She was unable to stop herself from speaking. "So are you."

She stared up at him her body buzzing with want. All she could concentrate on was the need for his hands against her skin. She was quick to speak wanting to get this little comment out of the way. "I'm on the pill and i have a clean bill of health. You're clean?"

"Aye...jus tested." Chibs admitted knowing that he always wore a condom and he made sure to get tested at the free clinic downtown every few months. He was careful given the amount of women he slept with around the clubhouse.

She moved back towards the headboard as he kicked his boots off turning his back to her so he could chunk his kutte and his weapons off his body without her seeing them. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her.

He lie beside her his lips pressing to hers once again. He reached out his hand running along her side admiring her full body. She had an amazing figure; full hips and breasts and a rounded bottom.

He ran his hand up underneath her tanktop letting out a soft groan at the feel of her warm soft skin.

She placed a hand against his cheek no longer fearing the scars on his cheeks as she ran her hand along his jawline admiring the light stubble that had formed there.

He moved over her finding his place between her legs as he kept his lips pressed to hers tenderly peppering kisses to her neck and her jaw.

He couldn't get enough of the feel of this sexy sweet woman's skin against his lips; so hot and subtle. She was so gorgeous, too gorgeous for an old damaged man like him. He couldn't understand what she was even doing here with him.

She'd been so trusting. It had been so long since anyone had trusted him like this. Most people were so off put by his appearance and his ties to the club.

He couldn't help but to feel so damn lucky here in her presence. She wanted him; the street rat who Jimmy O' had cruelly wronged.

He hands moved up her body pulling her tanktop up with it exposing her tan skin. He pulled his lips back as he plucked the top over her head tossing it across the room.

Chibs let out a heavy groan as he stared down at her exposed torso her breasts so ample underneath the delicate lace of her green bra.

He dropped his head down his lips locking over a breast unable to stop himself from running his tongue over the skin through the lace of her bra.

Nina dropped her head back against the pillows a soft gasp escaping her lips. He continued to lap and suck at the skin through the lace his mouth so greedy to take more.

She whined her need for him flowing through her veins igniting every inch of her body. She wanted more. She needed more. She wanted all that he had to give her.

She slid her palm in between their bodies lower and lower until it rested over the hard bulge forming underneath his jeans. He pulled his head back a deep groan escaping from within him as she massaged his hardening member through the rough fabric.

He thrusted against her touch his member straining against his jeans. She fumbled with the top button of his jeans for a moment letting out a soft relived giggle as it finally came unfastened.

Chibs let out a groan as she finally freed him from the confinement of his blue jeans. He pulled back from her pulling the jeans down to his knees kicking them off his body before he lie back over her.

He pressed his lips to hers once again his hand finding the back of her head as he allowed his fingers to trail through those gorgeous dark curls he'd been admiring since the very second he laid eyes on her.

They wasted no time disrobing, their clothing being tossed across the room haphazardly. He pulled back from her his eyes scanning her voluptuous form. She was perfect; her shapely hips, her full breasts, her flat tummy, and the soft silver polish on her toes and fingernails.

She felt her cheeks flush as she allowed her eyes to gaze down at his rock hard member her center throbbing at the sight of it, so thick and ready for her.

She couldn't help but to admire the tattoos inked into his pale skin; a reaper, an anarchy symbol, a red and black iron cross, and a dollar bill in the center of his chest. She felt a wave of jealousy hit her as she spotted the last tattoo; Kerrianne.

Who was this Kerrianne? A past lover? Whoever she was she'd been special enough for her name to find a place inked over his heart in Celtic print.

She quickly pushed the jealousy and the curiosity away deciding that this Kerrianne wasn't of any importance. If she was some past lover, Nina would prefer not to know.

After all Nina knew she was the one with Chibs right now. He wanted her.

He pressed his lips to her skin nipping and scattering hot kisses to her skin as he moved downwards. She gasped as he locked his mouth over a nipple suckling at her without the lace barrier in between them.

He pulled away from her breasts all too soon causing a groan to escape from her at the cold air against her moist hard nipples.

He moved down her body his lips lavishing kisses against her silken skin. She giggled as he reached her belly running his tongue along the dip of her belly button his stubble tickling the skin.

She felt her cheeks darken as he placed his hands over her thighs spreading her legs wide to reveal her pink moist center. She had never been one for waxing down there, mainly because she was too much of wimp to deal with the pain. So she had a full amount of dark curls at her center.

All her insecurities about her unshaven appearance left her mind as he spoke up his breath hot against her. "So fuckin sexy."

She peered down at him moaning at the lust in those dark beautiful eyes she adored so. The moan only grew louder as he leaned forward licking her slit. Her head fell back as he continued to lap at her her groaning at just how much she was soaking for him.

Nina reached down placing a hand against the back of his head her fingers treading through his short dark hair as he continued to suck and lap at her.

She rocked her hips against him knowing that it had been so long since she'd had a man go down on her.

Her past boyfriends had always considered the action to be disgusting. The few that had done it had done such a shitty job at it. But not Chibs. His tongue worked her center knowing just where to lick to make her scream.

He worked his tongue against her so slowly and so teasingly working her up into a frensy. She shook and trembled underneath his ministrations. She moaned and gasped for him needing the release.

She could feel her end sneaking up on her so strong and so fast. She spoke up knowing that the only way she wanted to cum was with his thick member inside of her. "Please baby now...need you."

He pulled back from her his chin and lips slick with her juices. He was unable to stop the little smirk from developing along his face at the word _baby._

He moved back up her body his lips pressing to her damp hot skin. His member was throbbing almost painfully so rock hard for her. It had been so long since a woman had gotten him so damn hard.

He settled between her legs her body so soft beneath him. He looked down at her holding her gaze as he slid his member along her slit teasing her. He groaned at the moist heat coming from her as he teased her, precum leaking from his head mixing with her juices.

She let out a soft gasp at the feel of him. She thrusted her hips up trying to entice him into entering her. "Tease."

He chuckled at the little comment as he leaned down pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away holding her gaze as he finally slid into her in one long smooth thrust.

She shuddered at the feel of him so hard and so perfect sheathed inside of her. He grunted the feel of her tight and hot around his pulsing member. He wanted to remain like this inside of her perfect tightness forever.

Her hands were all over him sweeping down his strong back down to his firm backside wanting so badly to urge him to move.

He moaned as she began to rock her hips a soft whine slipping out between her plump parted lips. He spoke up a groan escaping his throat. "Greedy lass."

Chibs gave into her rocking so slowly at first wanting to take it easy with her despite the fact that his brain was screaming at him to just bury himself in her and take her hard and fast.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close as they found a rhythm back and forth up and down. She held on tight to him doing all she could to meet him thrust for thrust.

She hadn't felt this good in her entire life. She hadn't had that much experience before him, her previous encounters had been sloppy clumsy and just plain unsatisfying.

A little voice piped up in the back of her head as she let herself get lost in the passion in between them _So this is how sex is supposed to feel. No wonder people are so damn obsessed._

He pressed his lips to her skin peppering kisses to every inch of her that he could reach. She was so amazing, too damn amazing for a guy like him.

Sex hadn't felt this way in so long for him. If he was going to be honest with himself he'd admit that it hadn't felt this good since Fiona.

They moved against each other soft gasps and heavy breaths filling the room as they both tumbled towards their orgasms.

Chibs watched Nina cum for him her head falling back a moan pouring from her lips her center griping down on him.

The action sent him spiraling towards his own orgasm the feel of her so damn tight around him the sound of her sweet moans was all he needed to reach his end. He buried himself inside of her so deep as he came hard and fast spilling into her.

He collapsed against her the both of them so utterly drained and so satisfied. He was quick to move off of her in fear of hurting her with his weight.

He knew that he wasn't anywhere near his usual trim weight. The stress of all that had happened in Belfast had caused him to gain weight his belly becoming a little more rounded than he'd like.

Being with Nina was a gigantic confidence booster for him. She'd looked at him with such hunger in her eyes not caring if his stomach was fuller than it should be.

For the first time in years he managed to feel handsome.

He closed his eyes his mind racing, did she expect him to leave now? Should he just get up and get dressed.

He wanted so badly to remain in her warm bed on her soft pink sheets close to her.

He let out a relieved sigh as she scooted close to him snuggling against him her arm wrapping around his waist.

He opened his eyes staring down at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat wondering if he should say something, but what could he say.

Nina gave him a soft drowsy smile as she spoke soothing him automatically. "Sleep."

Chibs nodded his head finding it so easy to feel content as she rested her head against his chest her breathing slowing as she fell into a deep sleep.

He closed his own eyes as he drifted off feeling so good for the first time in so long.

* * *

Chibs was the first to wake the next morning. He frowned his mind fuzzy and confused by the soft body pressed to his. His first thought was that he'd fallen asleep at his dorm in the clubhouse and now he had some croweater pressed against him.

His brain quickly became more alert though reminding him of the night before and the gorgeous woman dozing beside him.

He opened his eyes staring down at Nina so overtaken by her beauty. She looked so perfect asleep in his arms, so relaxed, and so innocent.

He frowned at the last thought. She was innocent. Only twenty three years old. She had a future ahead of her and if the painting hanging above them meant anything it was a bright future full of praise for the works of art she created.

Chibs felt his heart sink as he came to the realization that this bright future of Nina's had no place for a man like him.

Nina was so kind and so talented. What would a man like him have to offer her?

He was a Son, a criminal; a still married criminal. He let out a sigh realizing that she didn't even know about that. She knew nothing of Fiona and Kerrianne, nothing of his painful life.

What would he offer Nina? He knew the answer; nothing but pain and regret.

He wanted so badly to remain by her side to sleep in one anothers arms. He wanted wake up and have a little late breakfast together. He wanted to take her out on dates, to introduce her to his life and all the people within it. He wanted to fall asleep with her by his side. He wanted to know every little thing about her. He wanted to kiss her and make her laugh. He wanted to watch her paint and visit her at the bar. He wanted to have her take long rides with him on his bike.

Chibs knew better though. What he wanted would never be possible.

Who was to say she'd even want him?

So he did the complete opposite of what his heart was telling him. He pulled out of her embrace his body feeling so cold and so empty without her.

He dressed quickly taking one final glance at her sleeping form as he made his way over to the door.

He spoke his voice the voice of a broken frightened man. "I wish I coulda known ya more. Goodbye Nina."

Little did he know he'd left her with something. The last thing neither he nor she could of ever guessed.

* * *

Nina Franklin drove her dark green Ford Focus down the interstate heading into California. She listened to the radio the sound of Green Day over her speakers.

She hadn't enjoyed cheesy eightes love ballads since that night five years ago. The night Filip Telford had taken her heart and left her with something so precious. Something he would never know of.

She turned her eyes to her rear view mirror as a little voice sounded from the backseat. "Momma do they have beaches in Charming, like the ones in Miami?"

Nina pushed her bright yellow big sunglasses up to rest on her curly hair as she spoke up. "No baby. They have lots of forests though...lots of trees and lakes. It's pretty you'll like it."

The five year old girl in the backseat let out a soft sigh not pleased that there would be no beach in their new home.

Her name was Sophie. Sophie Gabriella Telford.

The little girl was perfect in every way to Nina. She had Nina's narrow nose, her rounded face, her petite mouth and plump lips, she had her big ears, and her dark head of curly hair. She had her father's dimples, and those eyes.

The same dark brown eyes Nina had once been so entranced with.

Sometimes when Sophie stared up at her Nina was brought back to that night, back to the way his eyes had stared at her so intense and full of emotion.

Sophie knew nothing of her father, just as Chibs knew nothing of her.

Nina had found out about the pregnancy after a missed period and some panic. He was the only option as a father.

Chibs was the only man she'd been with in months.

Nina had been so afraid. All she could see when she looked in the mirror was her own mother; knocked up by a criminal.

How was she supposed to tell Chibs? She had told him she was on the pill which she was.

The pill was supposed to be 99.9 percent effective, apparently she fell into that point one percent.

Who was to say that Chibs wanted a child? He didn't seem to want Nina.

She had been devastated when she'd awoken that morning all alone. She had felt so used.

She had almost told Chibs when she'd found out she was pregnant.

Nina had gone out to TM Auto. She had pulled into the parking lot. She had watched him from within her car as she tried to work up the nerve to talk to him.

When she'd been ready to open her door and go to him he'd been approached by some leggy blonde with fake breasts.

The blonde had kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear and Nina's heart had shattered again.

It was clear that Chibs had moved on to some blonde bimbo.

Nina knew there was no chance that he would be willing to accept this baby.

She would be alone in this.

She had left. She had gone to Gabriella and told her the truth. She had told her of her desires to get far away from Charming and far from anything that made her think of Chibs.

Her aunt had sent her to stay with an old friend of the family in Miami; Rosa. Rosa was an old classmate of Gabriella's. She was sweet and just as maternal as Gabriella. She had taken care of Nina, giving her all the support the young pregnant woman had needed.

Nina had given birth in Miami and she'd lived there with Rosa.

Nina had loved the little baby she had given birth to. Sophie had mended her mother's heart.

Nina had started up a job cleaning houses. It hadn't paid well but it kept a roof of her and her daughter's head and food in their bellies.

Attending college and mothering was too hard to balance. So Nina had begrudgingly left art behind. She hadn't even picked up a paint brush in five years.

She could have stayed there in the little apartment in Miami just her Rosa, and little Sophie. She'd made friends other single moms in the area, Sophie was happy taking swim lessons at the local community center. Nina had even managed to go out on a few dates though no one had earned her trust nor her daughter's approval.

Gabriella called for her though; begging for her to come home. She was getting older, she needed Nina. Nina wasn't going to say no to the woman who'd practically raised her.

So here she was heading back to Charming. Back to Estrella's Tavern.

She was going to try to make a life for herself and Sophie back in her hometown.

Nina cleared her throat trying hard to hide her anxiety as she spoke up trying to sound cheerful for Sophie. "Maybe we can go camping huh? We can roast marshmallows and make smores."

"Princess Smores?" Sophie asked a smile on her face.

Nina chuckled at the comment. Just like any other five year old girl Sophie adored anything pink and anything princess related.

Everything was princess themed no matter what it was.

"Of course Princess Smores for the little princess." Nina replied earning a delighted giggle from her daughter.

She smiled as Sophie turned her eyes back down to the picture book she was holding her pink glittery painted nails glimmering in the sunlight.

She was dressed head to toe in pink; a light pink sundress dress and hot pink flip flops. She wore a little plastic silver tiara on her head. It never left her head except for when she slept and bathed.

Despite the circumstances behind her conception Sophie really was the best thing that had ever happened to Nina.

She was Nina's heart. Nina would do anything for her little princess.

Nina kept her eyes locked on the road ahead of her, her stomach rolling and her heart pounding.

She had to wonder what lay ahead for Sophie and she.

Nina had a feeling that she couldn't avoid the past forever.

* * *

_I know you're going to kill me for starting another story but I couldn't get this idea out of my brain. Hopefully I can keep up with all of it. I'm working with rudimentary knowledge of Spanish I learned in high school years ago here ,so forgive me if I mess up a translation. Thank God for the Internet._

_I know that the story idea might be a bit overdone/cliche, but I love it. So I don't care._

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Mi Querida = (Spanish) My Darling_

_Tia= (Spanish) Aunt/Auntie_

_Estrella = (Spanish) Star. It can also mean Fate apparently._

_Tell me what you think please? Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _


	2. Spellbound By You

Nina wasn't shocked to find that Charming hadn't changed in her time away. It was seemingly still the sleepy little town she'd left behind five years ago.

It would be quite the change from Miami Florida. Nina only prayed that it would be a positive change.

If it were up to her Sophie and she would have remained in Miami forever. In Nina's eyes it was paradise.

Miami was so noisy and untamed. It was so full of activity; seemingly a city that never even once slept for a moment.

Nina had loved Miami when she'd first come to it. It was so exhilarating and so vivid and beautiful. She loved the sizzling tropical weather.

She loved going to Miami's gorgeous beaches. She adored walking along the shores of clear incredible cerulean water. She would take pictures of the ocean tide and the abundance of joyful friendly tourists.

She loved dipping her bare feet in the hot wet sand. She cherished the cool salty ocean water; she loved walking along the shores allowing it to hit and foam at her feet.

Nina would often sit out on a lounge chair and just watch all the people mill about around her. She liked to watch the windsurfers and paddleboards in the Atlantic. She loved watching people walk their dogs along the seashore. She adored watching children and adults splash around in the water. She loved watching old men fish along the tide near the bait shops.

She loved walking along the boardwalks. She would eat in the little restaurants along the boardwalk. Her favorites were the Cuban themed diners. She'd loved the Cuban cuisine. She loved watching the tourists dart in and out of their hotels right on the boardwalk. She loved watching people ride bikes and skateboards and roller-skates along the boardwalk.

Nina had loved the wide assortment of cultures in Miami. She loved all the people. There were so many accents and different bits of culture to soak up.

It had been such a pleasant change for Nina. In Charming she had always felt like the odd duck out.

She'd been so different from most of Charming's residents. She could remember when she had still been in school how she had been one of the very few students who had spoken Spanish as well as English.

Charming's population for the most part was white. Most of the Spanish population resided over in Oakland and Stockton.

Charming was never the place to look for a wide array of cultural diversity especially back in the eighties and early nineties.

Nina could remember feeling so alone in school. She remembered how the Hispanic students didn't want to hang out with her because of her Caucasian side and how the Caucasian students didn't want her because of her Latin side.

Kid's always bothered her about her heritage; _Are you white or Mexican? If you're part Latin then why does your last name sound so white? Is your mom white or Hispanic? What do you mean you live with your aunt and not your mom? What do you mean you don't know your dad? You know he's white though right? _

As she had grown older she had become more comfortable in her own skin. She had become comfortable being the odd duck.

She had become comfortable in her mixed heritage. She had finally realized just how unique and beautiful her heritage was.

Nina had found a way to appreciate her Aunt Gabriella's culture and to see it as her own.

Now as Nina had become a mother to a little girl of her own she felt secure in her ability to teach her little Sophie about her heritage and culture.

Sophie had an advantage Nina had never had. At least Nina knew enough about Sophie's father to know that he was a Scottish man.

Sophie would always have that; a knowledge about the mixture of her Scottish side and her Latin side.

Nina would make sure of it; even if Sophie's father would never know of her existence.

Nina knew that she would miss Miami. She would miss taking Sophie to the beach where the two would ride their bikes along the boardwalk. They would have little picnics on the beach. They would splash around in the ocean.

Nina would miss taking Sophie to the botanic gardens; showing all the plants. She would miss taking her the Miami Zoo. Nina loved looking at the flamingos. The little girl loved birds.

She would miss Rosa; the woman had been a mother to her during her time in Miami. She had been by Nina's side playing coach as she'd given birth to Sophie. She'd helped Nina buy all the things she would need for the little girl.

Rosa had been glad to always play Tia Rosa to Sophie. The girl adored the older woman and had cried when she'd found out that Tia Rosa wouldn't be coming to Charming with them.

Nina had found it so easy to always confide in the woman. Rosa had provided her with a roof over her head and a shoulder to lean on. She'd been a friend and a confidant.

Nina had promised to stay in touch with the woman, and she hoped that she could keep the promise.

She knew though that her life that she'd had in Miami didn't seem as though it would be compatible with her new life here in Charming.

Nina was trying to convince herself that Charming would be a good place to raise Sophie. The little girl would do well in the small town.

Nina had once been so aggravated with the small town and it's state of being seemingly stuck in the nineteen sixties. She always had thought that there was nothing to do. She'd resented the small town mentality.

Now that she was a mother she found all of the things she'd once hated comforting. She liked the lack of chain stores; Starbucks, McDonalds, Wal-Mart's, and Costco's. She loved the mom and pop stores and the little family owned diners. She loved the fact that everyone knew everyone else.

Charming was good old classic Americana down to its core.

Nina tried to tell herself that Charming seemed like the kind of place that was perfect to raise a child. She tried to convince herself that Sophie would be happy here.

Nina knew of course that with Charming came the one thing she'd prayed she could avoid; The Sons of Anarchy.

Nina had no idea how she would face any of the Sons, especially Chibs. Would he even remember her? Nina prayed that Chibs would have forgotten about her.

It would be for the best if she didn't exist to Chibs. It would be for the best if he never saw Nina or the little girl he'd created with her.

Nina did all she possibly could to push Chibs Telford from her mind as she pulled into her old neighborhood the streetlights shining down on her.

After living in a big tall apartment building in Miami, Nina had almost forgotten how tiny her childhood home was. All the houses in this side of town were little and worn down.

The old neighborhood wasn't middle class but it wasn't lower class. It was somewhere in between.

Nina parked her Ford Focus in the driveway behind her Aunt Gabriella's old white 1972 Volvo station wagon. Her aunt had owned the same car since Nina was a child. Nina was almost amazed that it was actually still running.

She wasted no time making her way over to the backseat and scooping her sleeping child up in her arms. It was almost midnight now; they'd been in the car all day long.

Nina had managed to get enough money gathered up from both Rosa and Gabriella to rent a Uhaul trailer and pack up her car for the long trip across country from Southern Florida to Northern California.

The trip had taken several long days. Nina and Sophie had spent their nights sleeping in motels and eating cheap. Nina had done all she could to keep the trip fun for the little girl; singing along to the radio, telling Sophie of all the fun things they would do in Charming.

The little girl had been more than ready for the trip to end by the time they'd reached California though.

Nina had managed to make her money stretch through out the trip. It had been a relief to have finally made it. Gas had been expensive, and her stomach was sore from eating crappy food.

Nina only hoped she'd be able to gather the money to pay both Rosa and Gabriella back in a timely manner. It wouldn't be an easy task. She'd be working at the bar using her income for housing and all that Sophie needed.

Gabriella made her way outside as soon as she heard her niece's car pull into the driveway. She embraced the woman holding her close to her as she spoke. "You're here. I'm so happy to see you baby."

Nina tried hard to hide her shock over the sight of her beloved aunt. Gabriella looked far more gray and frail than Nina had remembered her being.

Nina felt her stomach plummet fearing that there was something horribly wrong with Gabriella. After all her aunt had seemed so insistent that she come back home. Was her aunt sick?

Gabriella's once voluptuous figure had faded into her being stick thin. Her once long wavy hair was closely cropped into a pixie cut. Her hair was completely gray now. Her light brown eyes looked so tired. The sweater she wore over her nightgown seemed to hang on her body.

Gabriella remained oblivious to her niece's shock as she pulled back placing a gentle hand on her great niece's round cheek. She spoke grinning at the sleeping girl. "Oh Nina she's even more beautiful than she was in all the photos you've sent."

She pressed a kiss to Sophie's cheek as the girl awoke staring up at the aunt she'd never met. Gabriella spoke cooing at the drowsy child. "Well hello florecita. You're such a pretty girl."

Both women chuckled as the five year old shyly buried her head against the nape of her mother's neck. Nina sighed as she shifted the girl against her hip. "She's sleepy. The ride in was so long. I forgot how bad traffic can be in California."

"No traffic here though." Gabriella replied letting out a heavy humph sound.

Nina shook her head knowing that her aunt adored all the wonders of Charming. Gabriella had always thought that her niece should have remained here in her hometown.

Nina was relieved that Gabriella didn't go farther in mentioning her dislike for Miami as she turned to lead Nina into the house. "I'll let you put her down in your old room. I'll make us some tea so we can sit and talk."

Nina wasn't surprised to find that her aunt's house was just as she'd remembered it being.

There were plenty of plants all around the house; cactus, ferns, aloe vera plants, potted orange Gerber Daises, fig plants, and a big pot of English Ivy. Nina could remember just how much her aunt loved gardening. She thought that the abundance of plants brought fresh air into the house.

The furniture was all antique; heavy dark wood, and scratchy pale blue and pink fabrics. Gabriella had owned the same couch for years now an old cadet blue thing with flat yellow pillows on either side. The TV was tiny and so ancient; Gabriella still used the old fashioned antenna bunny ears. She watched only local TV; she didn't want cable. Nina could remember how much Gabriella loved her Spanish soap operas. She never missed an episode.

There was still a crucifix on the wall in each room. Gabriella was always so intoned with her religion. She'd always been an obedient catholic. Nina wasn't surprised to see that there were rosaries and little Jesus and Virgin Mary figurines in each room as well as a bible.

Nina cringed knowing that Gabriella would be so disappointed to know that she hadn't been to mass nor had she been to confession since she'd moved to Miami.

It wasn't as though Nina was a good catholic girl after all. Good Catholic girls didn't have premarital sex with bikers. They didn't have a baby out of wedlock.

Good Catholic girls did the right thing; getting married to a good moral Catholic boy and having dozens of little Catholic babies.

Nina didn't even know if Chibs was a Catholic. She assumed he'd been a Christian. She could remember the Iron Cross that had been inked into his shoulder. Was it for religious reasons or was it a symbol for something else? She knew that the Iron Cross was meant to be some kind of a symbol of bravery for some. She'd even heard some call the Iron Cross a biker cross because it was often used on choppers and such.

She knew in the end it didn't really matter. She highly doubted Chibs would have been willing to do the good Catholic thing and marry her just because he'd knocked her up. She wouldn't have wanted it either.

Nina was shocked to see that her teenage bedroom still remained the same. The iron twin bed was still there with the purple fabric canopy hanging over it. Her bright tie dye comforter still remained over the bed. The little purple stuffed hippo still sat over her pillows.

The black wooden dresser still sat by her closet covered with glasses upon glasses filled with paintbrushes and several candles. The Virgin Mary figurine still sat at the center of the dresser. The blessed virgin looked serene dressed in blue and white robes her arms opened to the children of God.

Nina could remember feeling so bad for the holy virgin growing up; knowing that Mary had given her beloved son to save mankind. Nina could remember thinking that mankind hadn't been worth it; though she knew the thought made her a horrible Catholic and a bit of a heretic.

She chuckled at the poster that still remained hung over the dresser; John Lennon and Yoko Ono standing side by side holding up that famous sign; War is Over if you Want it.

Nina had always admired Yoko for her art more than her marriage to John. She would go to the local library and look at all the art books always going straight to Yoko Ono's works.

Nina deposited Sophie on the bed not shocked to see that the girl had fallen back to sleep. She placed the little purple stuffed hippo in the girl's arms deciding that the beloved stuffed animal would be Sophie's now.

She took Sophie's plastic tiara off placing the little crown on the bedside table. She knew the girl would fuss if the silly little crown ever got broken some how.

The tiara had been a gift for Sophie's fifth birthday just the month before. It hadn't left the girl's head since that day.

She pressed a soft kiss to the girl's forehead even after five years still overtaken by the child's beauty. Her little features had been the best of Nina and Chibs.

Nina could stand over Sophie watching her sleep for an eternity. She'd done just that when the little girl had been born. She'd stood over Sophie's crib just watching her sleep her hand running along the girl's curly hair. Sophie had been so perfect like a little angel.

Nina reluctantly left the room heading to her aunt's kitchen. The kitchen remained the same as well; soft-yellow hues all around, and her aunt's beloved collection of little rooster figurines spread out in every imaginable space.

Nina stood in front of the refrigerator her hand running along all the photo's she'd sent Gabriella. The fridge was covered in pictures of Sophie at every stage of these past five years.

Nina tore her eyes away from a picture of Sophie at two years old sitting in a bathtub a splashing in the bubbles an excited grin on her face her dark hair covered in suds, as she heard Gabriella speak. "I have the tea ready corazon."

Nina took a seat at her aunt's little green card table her eyes widening as the woman sat a coffee cup of tea in front of her. "Your new apartment will be ready tomorrow. I already got one of the busboys at Estrella's to agree to help you move in. He's a good boy."

"My new apartment? Tia what did you do?" Nina exclaimed narrowing her eyes at the woman as she took a seat across from her.

Gabriella returned Nina's harsh look her eyes narrowing just as hard. "Don't start with me. Ay Dios mio! I just want to help you baby. You haven't let me help you in five years. You wouldn't even bring that little niña here to see me. You're the only family I have not counting three worthless ex husbands and a step son who's an idiota. Let me start helping you now."

Nina rolled her eyes irritated that her aunt had gone off and gotten her some apartment. She knew Gabriella had a point though; Nina had been avoiding coming to visit for so long now, fearing that Chibs would catch sight of Sophie and know the truth.

Gabriella wasted no time to speak again as she took a sip from her cup of chamomile tea. "I already did everything that needed to be done to make the place a home. I got the furniture I know you wouldn't have; a couch, a little dining room table, and such. It's the old storage room above Estrella's Tavern. I hired a contractor to renovate it."

"The storage room?" Nina repeated as she stared down at the tea swirling the drink within her cup.

It could work, she told herself. She hated the idea of mooching off of Gabriella though.

"Si it's beautiful Nina. That contractor was able to create two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room and kitchenette. It's perfect for Sophie and you. I already had the walls painted a nice pink in the smaller bedroom for Sophie. They're the color of a ballet slipper. I put some nice lace curtains on the windows. It's perfect for a little princesa. It doesn't have to be your home forever. It's a good place to start though stubborn girl. You can pay me rent if you want." Gabriella insisted as she took another sip from her tea.

Nina shook her head realizing that her aunt had planned this out; painting the walls for Sophie. Gabriella knew her niece couldn't resist giving Sophie something so sweet.

The little bedroom did sound perfect. Nina knew she wouldn't be allowed to paint Sophie's bedroom in any other apartment.

She knew that Sophie would adore the pink walls and the pretty lace curtains. It would go perfect with Sophie's beloved Barbie comforter, and her pink cupcake nightlight.

"It doesn't have a backyard." Nina pointed out trying a last ditch effort to resist Gabriella's offer.

"So you'll take her to the park. Or she can come play at my house. We'll get a swing set here. Sophie will be right where you work Nina." Gabriella replied keeping a steady eye on Nina as she calmly sipped her tea.

Nina frowned shaking her head as she made another effort. "But...what about the bar huh? What kinda place is that to raise a child? It'll be so noisy at night Tia. I don't like the idea of a bunch a drunks wandering around right below the place my child sleeps."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow letting out a soft huff. "You were raised around that bar corazon and you turned out fine. Remember I used to let you sit back in my office while I worked the bar. You would just sit there and do your homework. No drunks ever bothered you."

"Oh yeah I turned out just wonderful. A single mom whose a college dropout. I didn't even have a relationship with Sophie's dad. I just spread my legs for him on the night I met him like a slut. I'm a disappointment." Nina remarked her lips turning into a scowl.

Gabriella slammed her tea cup down her head shaking. "Ay dios mio! Don't turn that one me and Estrella's. That was all you corazon. You could've had a relationship with that boy. You could have told him. You ran away instead."

Nina narrowed her eyes at Gabriella her heart slamming in her chest as she spoke up. "He left me Tia. He didn't stick around the morning after. I wasn't going to go chase after someone who didn't want me. What kind of father would he have been, A man who skips out on me? I may have fucked up my life. I know that's on me. I know Sophie is going to have questions when she grows up. And I know I'm going to have to tell her that mommy slept with some biker and then didn't tell him the truth. I know that she's going to hate me Tia. She's going to think her mom is some harlot and her daddy is some deadbeat criminal."

Gabriella took a deep breath doing her best to calm her anger. She sighed as she spoke up trying to smooth things over with her niece. "Si I know baby...I know. You know how I feel about you keeping that girl from her father...but I don't want to fight...so lets just leave that conversation for another day."

She paused reaching across the table and placing her hand over Nina's as she spoke. "You aren't a disappointment. You made a mistake. You followed your heart with that man. You always followed your heart even when it was a bad idea. Don't let me ever hear you say that you're a disappointment or a slut again. You're a strong smart woman. You're a good momma. I'm proud of you baby."

"I know Tia...I'm sorry I lost my temper...I don't want to fight either." Nina replied her rage calming.

Gabriella made Nina chuckle as the woman spoke her head shaking as she scolded the woman. "Don't say the word fucked, Ay...where'd you get such a dirty mouth. I know it didn't come from me."

"Sorry." Nina replied her cheeks flushing. She knew her aunt had never approved of vulgar language. Nina had often gotten her mouth washed out with soap by Gabriella for blurting out a curse word as a teenager.

Gabriella nodded her head as she gave Nina's hand another pat. "The bar won't be a problem baby. We aren't going to take the pequeño niña there for happy hour. Like I said baby you grew up around the bar and you're perfect."

Nina let out a sigh knowing that she didn't have much of an argument left. She gave her aunt a soft smile as she nodded her head speaking. "Okay Tia. You win."

Nina let out a sigh as she once again took notice of her aunt's frail appearance. She'd not remembered Gabriella looking so worn out. "Are you okay Gabriella? You look tired? Your hair is so short. You loved your long hair. Why did you cut it all off?"

"Si baby. I'm fine. Just getting old. I just got tired of dealing with long hair every morning. It was too much work curling it up and spraying it with all that hairspray every day. Short hair is easier to take care of at my age."

She paused giving the girl's hand another pat as she continued to speak. "I'm happy you're here. I need you at Estrella's Tavern. I'm an old woman Nina. I don't know what these people want anymore...You're still young. You have a better idea how to take care of the patrons. You have some fresh ideas to keep the place young. I need fresh eyes on the bar." Gabriella replied giving Nina a tight smile.

The truth was she was far from fine. Nina couldn't know though, not yet.

Gabriella spoke up again not giving Nina the chance to question her ragged appearance any farther. "It's still May. The little one won't start kindergarten till late August. She'll have time to become comfortable here. She was taking swimming lessons in Miami right?"

"Yes. She was close to finishing. I hated to pull her out of the class. It's too late to start her in a class here I bet." Nina replied letting out a frustrated huff as she took a long swig from her glass of tea.

"Si probably. There's no hurricanes here though." Gabriella replied a smug grin on her face not helping but to stick it to Miami once again.

Nina shook her head trying not to laugh at the statement. "Si just forest fires."

Gabriella laughed at this comment she shook her head as she spoke still chuckling. "We can find her something to stay busy this summer. I can watch her when you need me to. It'll give me a chance to get to know the little princesa."

Nina nodded her head liking the idea of her daughter getting to know the woman Nina had always seen as a mother figure.

She'd always felt so rotten knowing that she was keeping Sophie from Gabriella. The woman was part of her namesake.

She gave her aunt a smile as she spoke. "Sophie will like that. She'll like having someone to play barbies with other than her momma."

"Si I'll take her to the library too. She needs to practice reading so she'll be ready for school. She has to be smart so she can take care of her momma when you get old." Gabriella insisted a soft smile on her face.

Nina nodded her head chuckling. "She wants to be a nurse or a zookeeper when she grows up. She's so smart..so full of questions. She's so bright for her age. What do you mean take care of me...I think you mean take care of us. You aren't going anywhere."

Gabriella gave her niece a smile the conversation so bittersweet. She prayed Nina was right.

Gabriella prayed that her condition would fail to deteriorate the way Dr. Sharma had said it would.

Gabriella hoped she'd done the right thing bringing Nina and Sophie home. She prayed this would all work out for them.

Gabriella just wanted to leave her niece and her great nice in a good place. She wanted it more than anything.

* * *

Quite a bit had changed for Chibs Telford in the past five years.

He had been reunited with his daughter and his estranged wife just a few months earlier and he was still experiencing such a cocktail of emotions from it all.

Chibs had left Ireland with a heavy heart. Not only was he leaving his Kerrianne, He was also leaving his marriage with Fiona.

They'd had a long talk the night before he'd been set to go back to Charming. Fiona had he had painstakingly come to the agreement that their relationship with one another would never be what it had once been before Jimmy O'.

Fiona and he had spent so long apart. It was as though they weren't even on the same page anymore.

Chibs knew that despite everything that had occurred during that visit to Belfast, Fiona was still locked in a tight disapproval of the Sons. Fiona didn't approve of the life Chibs had been living since they'd been apart.

She resented Chibs' loyalty to his brothers and his loyalty to the lifestyle. She hated that this loyalty was placed in SAMCRO instead of in _the cause._

Fiona was still a warrior for the IRA, that hadn't changed. Her loyalty to the cause was still so deep. The cause superseded everything for Fiona. In truth it was her one true love.

She didn't see that Chibs and she were one in the same when it came to their loyalties; Chibs to the Sons and Fiona to the IRA.

Chibs had hoped that he would be able to save their marriage. He'd tried to be the man that Fiona had fallen for all those years ago.

It had been an impossible task though. The man Fiona had loved had died the night Jimmy O' had scarred Chibs' cheeks and left him for dead.

There were too many hurt feelings too many things left unsaid between Fiona and he. Their past would always haunt them. Old regrets would always stop them from moving forward together as husband and wife.

It pained Chibs to know that he couldn't make things work between Fiona and he. He'd wanted so badly to recapture the love they'd once had for one another.

It seemed though that love had withered long ago.

There would be no divorce. Fiona was a strict catholic. It was so hypocritical; Chibs knew it.

They'd never been good Catholics Fiona and he. The sin of a divorce wouldn't be that big of a deal.

He wanted to force the divorce issue, but hadn't been able to find the right words to do so. He didn't want to make things worse between Fiona and he.

Chibs knew that it wasn't right to fight with Fiona, not when Kerrianne was involved. He didn't want to stress his baby.

Kerrianne meant the world to him. Though she was close to turning fifteen she was still his baby girl in his eyes.

Kerrianne had only been a toddler when Jimmy O' had taken her mother and she.

Chibs had longed for his baby girl in his time away. He'd missed years with Kerrianne; years of being her da.

The only thing that had truly soothed Chibs was knowing that his Kerrianne would no longer be withheld from him.

He knew their relationship would be a slow work in progress before they had a great father daughter relationship.

He was willing to do whatever it took to win over Kerrianne's full trust though. He prayed that allowing Kerrianne to remain in the only home she'd ever known would help that trust develop.

Leaving his baby behind in Belfast had been the hardest thing Chibs had ever done. In the end it was right though.

Fiona and Kerrianne were safe in Belfast. He just prayed he could find the money to make a trip out every few months to visit his Kerrianne.

The only thing left for Chibs to do was kill Jimmy O'. The coward had fled Ireland once it had been clear that the True IRA no longer held him in such a high regard. Jimmy was hiding out somewhere in the world hiding from Chibs and hiding from the True IRA's wrath.

All of SAMCRO had promised to help Chibs find the man. Chibs knew as soon as he found Jimmy he'd kill him. As soon as that day came he'd finally feel whole once again.

The Sons were back in Charming where they belonged. Little Abel Teller was finally back in Charming where he belonged, back in his father's arms.

Chibs was happy too see this; Jax holding his child with Tara by his side. Chibs' family was coming together.

Chibs tried hard to ignore the heat as he worked in the garage. It was just May but it was already stifling hot outside.

He wiped his sweaty brow as he worked on the engine of the old rusty gray Acura that had been brought in this morning. It had broken down smoking on Main Street and the old woman who'd brought it in hadn't been the sweetest person.

Gemma had made it clear to Chibs that the car needed to be repaired fast, so the old codger could get out of their hair.

Chibs held his cigarette in his mouth chewing on the end of it as he worked hard. He almost choked on the smoke as Bobby came up beside him giving him a firm pat on the back and speaking. "Come on it's lunch break. We're going to Estrella's Tavern."

Chibs felt his stomach churn at the mention of the tavern. He'd done his best to avoid it these past five years.

He was still kicking himself in the ass for walking out on Nina Franklin that morning.

He had tried to make things right. He had gone to the tavern looking for Nina, but Gabriella Diaz had said that he'd just missed Nina. Her niece had gone to Miami and that was all she would say.

Chibs had sensed that there was more to the story, but he'd shaken his suspicions from his head.

He had done his best to forget that sweet little bartender. He found it impossible though. Every time it rained his mind went back to that night; back to Estrella's Tavern, back to making love to Nina.

He didn't understand how that one night of passion they'd shared had fucked up his head so much.

He gave Bobby a tense smile doing all he could to hide his discomfort about Estrella's Tavern and the memories it held for him, as he spoke up. "A bar fer lunch? Are ya takin a lesson from Piney's books?"

Bobby let out a tired laugh at this comment as he spoke giving Chibs another pat on the back. "I love Estrella's Tavern. It's one of the few places you can still smoke in during lunch hour. Plus that Gabriella makes a damn good margarita. It's fresh crap too no damn mixes. She's pretty hot too...a a real fine lady."

Chibs shook his head finding Bobby's apparent crush on Gabriella Diaz both funny and mildly disturbing.

Bobby spoke again giving Chibs a tired grin. "It'll be good for you to take a break. Get a few drinks in you and relax. I know you've been tense since shit went down in Belfast. You've been moping for days now. It's getting old. Come out and have a good time with me."

Chibs sighed knowing Bobby was right. His _brother _was just trying to help ease his pain.

He tossed his rag down on the top of his took box realizing that Bobby wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine. Let's go. You get to tell Gemma why I stepped away from this car though."

Bobby chuckled as the two headed off towards their bikes. He knew Chibs couldn't resist.

Chibs would find that by the end of lunch he would wish that he had resisted though.

* * *

Nina stood behind the bar at Estrella's Tavern hard at work mixing up drinks and humming to the music playing over the jukebox; _Lovefool _by _the Cardigans_.

She was relieved to find that she had found herself easily sinking back into the rhythm of working the bar.

She was both upset and relieved to find that the bar remained just how she remembered it.

There were still white twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling above the bar. There was still a jukebox in the corner. And there were still stars everywhere the eye wandered; star lamps, star figurines, star painting, and even little stars along the cocktail napkins.

Being back in the bar brought up so many emotions in Nina. She was brought back to that stormy night all those years ago the second she'd stepped foot in Estrella's.

She was relieved that she hadn't had much time to reminisce as the lunch crowd had started to pile on in.

She'd spent the day before moving into the apartment upstairs. Today was her first day of work.

Gabriella had taken Sophie for the day allowing Nina to sink back into the routine of working the bar.

Nina had pulled her curly hair up high above her head into a little topknot keeping her cool as she mixed drinks and kept the wait staff in line.

She didn't even notice as Bobby and Chibs entered the bar. She was so busy staring down at the margarita machine.

Bobby spoke up nodding to the bartender as he elbowed Chibs. "I haven't seen her in years. I guess Gabby finally talked her into coming on back home. Bout time Gabriella seemed to miss her."

Chibs felt his heart plummet down into his pelvis as he spotted just who Bobby was talking about; Nina Franklin.

She looked just a stunning as he'd remembered her being. Her body still held the same curves from what he could see underneath the dark jean overalls she was wearing over her black tank top. Her hair was still just as curly. Her skin still looked just as silky.

He prayed that Bobby would suggest sitting at a table, but his prayers went unanswered as Bobby headed off towards the bar clueless to Chibs' panic. "I can hear that blender."

Nina looked like a deer in the headlight as she turned to face her two newest patrons only to see the last man she'd ever wanted to see again in a million years.

Chibs looked different. His hair was longer and it held more hints of gray than it had five years before. He'd lost a little weight.

She stared at his eyes her stomach rolling; those eyes. She loved them and hated them.

She loved them because they were her Sophie's eyes, but she hated them because they belonged to him.

Chibs felt his heart begin to slam in his chest as Nina narrowed her eyes at him just as pissed as he'd assumed she would be.

Nina turned her glare from him swallowing the lump in her throat struggling to keep her voice anything but venomous as she spoke. "How can I help you boys?"

"Two margaritas darlin. And some of those fresh tortilla chips if you have em. Is Gabby in today?" Bobby blurted out his eyes searching for the older woman.

Nina gave him a tense smile as she spoke. "No she's out with...she's taking a personal day. I'll get those drinks and the chips served right up for you."

Bobby raised his eyebrows confused by how strange her response had seemed. He turned to Chibs feeling even more confused as he saw the look on the Scot's face. Chibs looked a little green.

He stared back and forth between Nina and Chibs realizing that something huge had happened between the two. Nina was clearly pissed and Chibs looked sick.

Bobby cleared his throat feeling as though he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. This wasn't the fun boozy lunch break he'd been looking forward to.

Chibs wanted to punch Bobby in the throat as the man stood up from his barstool and spoke. "I'm going to go to the little boy's room."

Chibs wanted to jump up from his seat and follow the man. He wanted to see if he could slip out the back somehow, but he remained glued to his seat feeling as though someone had just slapped him over the head with a two by four.

He watched Nina as she turned her back to him. He cursed himself as he allowed his eyes to scan down to her backside so pleased to find that her bottom was just as firm and as round as he'd remembered it being.

Nina practically slammed the bowl of tortilla chips down in front of him her eyes cutting daggers into his.

He sighed as she turned her back to him again knowing that there was so much left unsaid between them.

Should he tell her the truth; that he'd only walked away that morning because he'd thought that he wasn't good enough for her. Should he tell her how he'd came about four weeks later looking for her only to find that she was gone.

He knew that his excuses were so pathetic. He'd waited four weeks to come for her. It was only because it had taken him that long to actually work up the nerve to come.

She was the first woman he'd had feelings for after Fiona. She was the first and last woman he'd practically made love to since Fiona.

He had been so overwhelmed having those feelings for Nina. She'd been the first woman to catch his attention in all those years he'd spent in Belfast and all those months he'd spent in Charming.

He was afraid to realize that she'd had such a hold over him. If she'd managed to have such a hold on him after only one night then how much of a hold on him would she have in a week, in a month, in a year?

Chibs didn't know how to explain this to her. He didn't know how to explain what a coward he'd been.

"Ya look good." He blurted out feeling like such an idiot for the comment.

She turned back to face him as she placed a salt shaker of red seasoning salt beside the tortilla chips.

Chibs stared down at her left wrist shocked as he caught sight of a tattoo; in black cursive ink read _Sophie_.

Christ had he fucked her up so badly that she'd turned to women?

He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to ignore the stir in his groin that thought had created; Nina nude with a woman moaning and grinding so wet and hot.

He frowned knowing that he was such a damn pervert. Nina probably hated him and here he was fantasizing about her screwing some faceless woman.

Nina stared at him her eyes darkening. She spoke her voice holding a cruel tone that she almost didn't recognize. "So have you hopped out of any beds lately?"

Chibs clinched his jaw at the comment. He thought of the perfect comeback _No have you jumped in any beds lately?_

He knew that blurting that out would be immature though.

He took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to speak wanting so badly to apologize to her, to beg her to at least forgive him.

Bobby interrupted him though as he sat back down at the bar digging right into the chips as he spoke. "Can I have my margarita with extra salt? I forgot to ask."

Chibs resisted the urge to glare at Bobby. The man just had to show up now at all times. He had to open his fat mouth right now hadn't he?

Nina managed to give Bobby a tight smile as she spoke. "Sure thing."

Chibs took a deep breath as he stood up from the barstool. "I'm goin to hit the bathroom."

Chibs was thankful that the men's bathroom was deserted as he walked in. He went straight to the sink staring at himself in the mirror.

He didn't recognize the face staring back at him. How did she get to him? They'd only had one night together. She made him feel so guilty. She made him feel so stressed out.

He didn't understand why all he wanted to do right now was march back out there and press his lips to Nina's.

He still had it bad for her. This was just _perfect. _He was smitten with a woman who hated him.

He turned on the water as he cupped it in his hands splashing his face trying to regain his wits.

He was surprised as he made his way back out to the bar to see that Nina was long gone. In her place was some blonde that Bobby was flirting with a grin on his face.

Chibs spoke trying his best to keep casual as he sat beside Bobby. "Nina took off?"

"Yeah she said she had an appointment to make." Bobby replied tearing his eyes away from the blonde who was eyeballing his kutte.

Chibs rolled his eyes spotting a croweater in the making a mile away.

Bobby spoke again giving Chibs a knowing look. "Something happened between you two?"

"Aye ya could say that." Chibs replied his palms feeling so clammy against the bar in front of him.

Chibs stared at the bar below him his mind going a mile a minute. This couldn't be happening.

Little did he know Nina was right upstairs thinking the same thing. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Chibs did all he could to ignore Bobby's cheery disposition as the two men left Estrella's Tavern heading out to the parking lot.

Chibs stared down at the pavement in front of him his brain feeling as though someone had picked up and shaken it before placing it back in his skull.

He only looked up as Bobby spoke up his voice friendly. "Hey Gabby. I came by to see you and your niece said you were out. Who do you have with you? Hello there sweetheart."

Chibs stared up at Gabriella Diaz his eyes widening as he spotted a girl holding the woman's hand. The child looked to be about five. Five, he realized; five.

Gabriella turned her widened eyes from Chibs Telford as she managed to give Bobby a friendly but tense smile. "This is my niece Sophie. I'd stay and talk but it's her nap time."

Bobby gave the woman a grin ignoring the look on Chibs' face. "I'll see you later Gabby. Bye Sophie."

Chibs stared down at the little girl as she gave Bobby and he a shy wave. He watched Gabriella Diaz lead the girl up the stairs to the apartment above Estrella's Tavern.

Chibs couldn't tear his eyes from Sophie.

She was a gorgeous child dressed head to toe in pink; little rose pink capris, a white tank top with a pink flamingo emblazoned on the front of it, and hot pink flip flops.

Sophie's hair was just as curly as Nina's and she wore it two high ponytails a little plastic tiara on top of her head.

Chibs was the most spellbound by the child's eyes though; a beautiful dark brown.

They were the exact same dark brown as his Kerrianne's eyes. Chibs knew that his mother had the same eyes. They were his eyes.

* * *

_Reviews__? Constructive Criticism? _

_Florecita = (spanish) Little Flower_

_Corazon = (Spanish) Darling_

_Niña = (Spanish) Baby Girl_

_Ay Dios Mio = (Spanish) Oh My God !_

_Si= (Spanish) Yes_

_Princesa= (Spanish) __Princess_

_pequeño niña = (Spanish) Little Girl_

_Idiota= (Spanish)= Idiot_

_If you haven't guess this takes place late season three._

_So do you think Chibs has it figured out? _

_Why do you think Gabriella was so desperate to get her nieces both home? Is she really okay or is there something horrible going on?_

_Let me know what you think of the story so far. _


	3. An Act of Love

Nina sat in Sophie's newly furnished bedroom on the girl's tiny twin bed. The bed was a gift from Nina's old roommate Rosa.

The older woman had bought the bed for Sophie at an after Christmas sale from a nice little shop. Neither of the women would have been able to afford to even step foot in that furniture shop in any other circumstances.

The bed a white wood frame bed, with a little shelving unit built into base of the bed. The drawers were perfect to hold Sophie's small collection of dolls, her little plastic and felt play food, and her cherished porcelain tea set.

Nina and Gabriella had managed to put Sophie's room completely together just the day before. It had turned out wonderfully.

The walls were the exact shade of pink Gabriella had promised; a soft pastel pink, the color of a ballet slipper.

There were little hints of pink all throughout the room; the lamp on the bedside table, the little pink piggy bank sitting on the dresser, and the delicate looking pink Chinese paper lantern Nina had hung from the ceiling. There was even a pink feather boa draped over the headboard of the bed.

Nina had found a little white child sized chair and table set for Sophie to hold tea parties at. It was Sophie's favorite piece of furniture. The little girl loved nothing more than sitting her Barbie dolls and stuffed animals around the little wooden table for _tea time. _

The room was perfect for a little girl and Sophie had seemed to adore it.

Nina was relieved that Sophie had loved her new bedroom. She'd been worried that her daughter would miss her old room.

Sophie's old bedroom had been quite bigger than her new room. Rosa had insisted that Sophie take the biggest room in the apartment.

Their old apartment in Miami hadn't been the most extravagant but it had been home for five years now.

They'd developed little routines in Miami that so obviously wouldn't work here in Charming.

There would be no more Sunday afternoons spent at the beach. There would be no more bike rides along the boardwalk. There would be no more lunches at Sophie's and Nina's favorite place; Rico's Cuban Diner.

Nina knew that in the end of the day she would probably miss these little routines more than Sophie.

In a few years Sophie probably wouldn't even remember much about life in Miami.

They would just have to make new routines Nina told herself; new routines for their new life in Charming.

Nina held Sophie's favorite Hello Kitty stuffed animal in her arms, hugging the doll close to her body as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

She had hoped that she could avoid running into Chibs Telford forever. She knew this hope had been an unreasonable one to say the least.

She knew deep down inside that she was bound to run into him eventually.

Charming wasn't a large town and the Sons presence was immense from what Nina could remember. Not to mention Estrella's Tavern was and had always been one of the Sons favorite bars.

Nina felt foolish for believing that she could ever avoid Chibs.

She felt even more foolish knowing the way her heart had lifted at the sight of him.

Nina told herself that she should hate Chibs Telford.

Her heart shouldn't skip at the mere sight of him. He shouldn't have this hold over her after what he'd done.

Nina knew that she should have jumped over that bar and slapped Chibs. She should have screamed at him; told him what a jerk and a dipshit he was. She should have told him to get the hell out of her sight.

All she'd managed to do was work out some insult and then run for the hills.

Nina had tried so hard to hate him the way she felt she should. She found the task so impossible though.

How could she hate the man who had given her Sophie?

Her feelings for Chibs were all so mixed up. They were tangled together like dozens of strands of Christmas lights that had been stored in the same box for too long.

It just seemed that if she tried too hard to untangle her emotions then something would get torn and damaged beyond repair.

She was thankful to him for giving her Sophie, but she was so angry with him for leaving her that morning. She was angry with him for sleeping with her and then disappearing without even saying bye. She was enraged with him for making her feel so used.

Despite what some people might assume Chibs had been Nina's first and her last one night stand. She'd never been the type to just bring a man home like that. She had liked him so much though. Chibs had seemed so sweet; so genuine.

She felt betrayed by him. He had slept with her and then had disappeared. It wasn't the move of a sweet guy.

For at least the billionth time in Nina's life she felt that she had no idea what she was doing.

Had she made the right decision coming back here to Charming? It wasn't as though she could have avoided coming back to her hometown forever.

She knew that she could have never said no to Gabriella. Gabriella had asked for her and she'd come just like a good niece should.

How in the hell did she expect to keep Sophie from the truth about her father forever? The girl would have questions about her heritage one day.

How was she supposed to stop the girl from running to Chibs the second she found out that he was her father? Would Chibs even want anything to do with the girl? Did he even have any children?

Nina didn't know anything about him other than his last name, his occupation, his Scottish ancestry, and the fact that he was a Son.

This entire situation just seemed like it was one big bomb waiting to explode. And Nina knew when the truth came out that the damage was going to be massive.

A huge part of Nina wanted to pack up Sophie and everything they owned into her Ford Focus and get the as far away from Charming as they possibly could before the bomb went off.

Nina knew though that she couldn't do that to Gabriella. Her aunt had asked her to come home and she couldn't leave her.

Nina stood up from the bed her stomach rolling as she heard the front door to the apartment slam shut.

Nina hurriedly placed Sophie's Hello Kitty doll back on the bed her stomach doing summersaults as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

Nina did all she could to control her uneven breathing as she walked out into the living room.

She pasted a smile on her face as she spoke. "Did you girls have fun at lunch?"

Nina felt her heart begin to slam in her chest as she took notice of Gabriella's expression; something was wrong.

Nina closed her eyes for a brief moment cursing silently; she had a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong.

She opened her eyes as Sophie spoke her voice full of excitement. "Uh huh Tia took me to the library momma. I got two books. Tia checked them out for me because I don't have a library card."

Nina knelt down as Sophie made her way over to her a grin on her face clueless to her aunt and her mother's discomfort. " Then tia got me a library card. So I can get more books by myself."

"You did, how fun baby. What books did you get?" Nina asked doing her best to pretend that everything was just fine as she pressed a multitude of kisses to the girl's cheeks.

Sophie took off her bright pink backpack unzipping it and pulling two books from within it. She proudly showed them off to Nina as she spoke. "I got a book about Barbie and a book about birds see."

Nina smiled staring at the book the child practically shoved into her hands _The Children's Encyclopedia of Birds. _"That looks interesting baby. You like your birds don't you?"

"Uh huh. Can we get a bird? A parrot? I'd take care of it and feed it and everything." Sophie blurted out her bottom lip sticking out as she prepared to beg for the pet.

Nina gave the girl a grin well accustomed to resisting the bottom lip move by now. "I don't know. Birds can be pretty loud and they can cost a lot of money baby. I'll have to think about it. We might start with a goldfish and see how you handle that before we worry about a bird."

Nina pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek speaking up before Sophie had a chance to push the pet issue any farther. "Why don't you go pick out a movie to watch before naptime."

Nina felt her stomach churn as she watched the girl disappear off towards the back of the apartment.

She knew that she wouldn't have long to talk with her aunt in privacy. Sophie always watched either one of two dvds before naptime; Cinderella or Aladdin.

She felt a lump begin to develop in the back of her throat as Gabriella spoke. "What are you doing up here Nina? Who's watching the bar?"

"Cindy...I told her this was a test to see how she handles herself at lunch hour, before I start letting her work the bar full time." Nina explained her throat tightening as she prepared to tell the reasons why she'd left a twit like Cindy to do her job.

She spoke again as she began to pace. She rang her hands together as she paced back and forth her heart slamming so hard within her chest. "He was here tia...Filip, he was down at the bar with that guy that you said comes in all the time...Bobby. Fillip saw me...He remembered me."

"Oh querido...I know he saw me too...me and Sophie. Bobby saw us out front and spoke to me..I couldn't be rude and ignore him. He's always so kind to me, I didn't want to be impolite. Filip saw Sophie." Gabriella confessed as she moved forward placing her hands on Nina's shoulders stopping her in her place.

Nina felt her heart drop down into her pelvis upon hearing those words. She spoke her throat feeling as though it was growing tighter and tighter with each word. "Did he say anything? Did Sophie say anything?"

"No...Bobby did all the talking...Filip knows Sophie is my niece though...He has to have figured out she's yours...he didn't take his eyes off her the entire time." Gabriella replied spotting the panic in her niece's eyes.

Gabriella was quick to speak again not hiding how she really felt about this entire situation. "Maybe it's for the best Nina. Maybe it's time the truth came out."

Nina narrowed her eyes at her aunt her apprehension being replaced with irritation. She spoke her voice lowering so only Gabriella and she would be able to hear any of this conversation. "The best for who tia? How is any of this good for anyone?"

"Sophie deserves to know the truth baby. You can't keep Filip out forever." Gabriella was quick to scold her niece thankfully keeping her voice just as low.

Nina sighed knowing that she shouldn't be shocked by her aunt's response. Gabriella had always felt that Filip should have been in on this from the start.

She had always been so quick to point out that she didn't think Nina had given Filip a fair chance to be there for Sophie.

This conversation never failed to show up anytime they'd talked on the phone. It was partially why Nina had stopped calling so often. She didn't want to hear how she'd made mistakes. She didn't want to hear what she have done differently. She wanted the past to stay in the past.

Nina cringed as Gabriella spoke again. "Think about what's best for Sophie Nina. She deserves to know the truth about her father."

"The truth? She doesn't need to know that her momma spread her legs for some gringo biker and nine months later she was born...that's not the truth she needs. She doesn't need to know that her father didn't even stick around for coffee the morning after...She doesn't need to know any of that." Nina spat out finding it so hard to keep her voice lowered.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. She wanted to curse at her aunt for being so difficult; for shoving her opinions on her.

Nina took a deep breath as she spoke again her voice firm. "We don't need him Gabriella. I'm the only father Sophie needs...just stay out of it...please tia... I love you and know you think you know what's best, but just stay out of it."

Nina turned away from Gabriella speaking as she made her way to Sophie's room. "I have to get Sophie down for her nap or she's going to be Miss Grouchy all afternoon. Can you take over downstairs?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she watched her niece disappear down the hallway. She spoke up her voice low. "So stubborn."

She didn't understand why Nina had to be always be so damn headstrong. Nina just couldn't see that keeping Filip out wasn't fair to Sophie in the long run.

Gabriella let out a sigh coming to a quick decision. If she wanted everything to all work out then she was going to have to step in herself.

Gabriella knew Nina would be pissed but it was for the best.

She just wanted her nieces to be in a good place. She needed to leave them in a good honest place.

* * *

After leaving Estrella's Tavern Chibs and Bobby went their separate ways. Bobby went on back to TM Auto, and Chibs just drove on.

Chibs had thought that a long bike ride would make his thoughts more coherent; that it would clear his mind.

His mind felt fuller than ever though. His thoughts felt like they were racing through his head at nine hundred miles a minute.

All he could keep thinking about was those eyes; Sophie's dark brown eyes.

He tried to tell himself that he was looking into this too much. He tried to tell himself that brown eyes didn't mean a thing. A lot of people had brown eyes, he told himself. It was such a common eye color he kept on telling himself.

Chibs would recognize his late mother's eyes from a mile away though. They were the same expressive brown eyes his Kerrianne had inherited; they were his brown eyes.

Could it be possible he wondered? Could Sophie really be his?

The little girl had to be Nina's daughter. The tattoo on Nina's wrist was all the proof he needed of that.

Sophie was a gorgeous little girl. She looked quite a bit like Nina; the same rounded face, the same narrow nose, the same wild dark curls, and the same lips.

Those dimples though and those eyes, they were all him.

Chibs hadn't been able to take his eyes off Sophie. He'd watched her until Gabriella and she had disappeared behind the door of that apartment above Estrella's.

It had taken all the will power he'd had to keep himself from marching up those stairs and demanding to speak with Nina; demanding to know just who Sophie's father was.

Was he that little girl's father? It seemed possible.

Those eyes of Sophie's were more than enough to convince him that it was a definite possibility.

He almost couldn't believe it. Had he really gotten Nina pregnant that night? Hadn't she said she was on the pill?

She wouldn't have lied to him would she? Why would she ever lie about something like that?

After all if she was purposely going without contraceptives; purposely trying to get pregnant wouldn't she have picked a guy that was the complete opposite of him, a guy with money and a bright future.

Women didn't try for babies with guys like him Chibs knew that. Nina wasn't just some croweater looking to get knocked up by a biker.

She had been in college; she'd been so passionate about painting. She'd been so excited and impassioned when she'd spoken about her dreams.

She wasn't the type looking to get herself knocked up to land herself some guy. She was smarter than that.

Why hadn't she come to him when she'd gotten pregnant? She knew where to find him. He had never lied to her about his name, about where he worked.

Yes he knew he'd fucked up leaving that morning without saying anything at all to her.

Being angry with him wasn't a good enough reason to keep a pregnancy and a child from him though.

If she didn't want to speak to him she could have called. She could have written him.

Nina hadn't done any of that though. She'd run off to Miami and kept his child from him.

He tightened his grip on the handlebars as he sped up anger clouding his brain.

What had he done that was so horrible that she'd kept something like this from him?

He kept on thinking about Sophie about all those years he'd missed out on. He'd missed five years of his child's life.

After all that had happened with Kerrianne and Fiona, Chibs had sworn to himself that he'd never allow anyone to keep his family from him ever again.

He had sworn that he was ever lucky enough to have another child then he'd be there for him or her. He had promised himself he wouldn't miss a moment of his child's life.

Here he was now though; having lost so many years with Sophie. He'd missed so many little moments; her birth, her first words, her first steps, her birthdays, her Christmases.

Did Sophie even know he existed? What had Nina told her about him?

Did Sophie think her father was some outlaw biker who'd used mom and run off without a word?

He had to find a way to fix this. He had to find a way to the truth. He had no idea how to even broach this subject though.

He didn't think running to Nina and demanding the truth would work out well for anyone. Would she even tell him the truth anyway?

And what if he was wrong? He'd look like a bigger asshole than Nina already thought he was.

All Chibs knew was that he needed a drink.

He made it back to the clubhouse after the sun had set. His body felt as though it weighed at least a ton and he could feel a headache forming at the base of his brain.

He glanced up at the roof of TM Auto spotting a familiar sight. He quickly forgot his quest for a glass of Jameson as he made his way over to the building choosing instead to climb the ladder to the roof.

Jax glanced up at Chibs raising an eyebrow at the man's appearance. Chibs had definitely looked better.

He was quick to shut the journal he'd been jotting his thoughts down in as Chibs took a seat beside him. He spoke up mentioning the man's pallid complexion. "You alright brother? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Aye...I did." Chibs blurted out his thoughts feeling as though they were all jumbled up within his brain. He couldn't sort anything out; anything that made sense at least.

Jax reached down picking up the extra beer he'd been planning on popping it open later, deciding that Chibs looked like he needed it a bit more than him. "This about Jimmy O'?"

Chibs let out a heavy huff as he popped the cap of the beer Jax had handed him. "No...I wish it was...I have a daughter Jax."

Jax raised an eyebrow almost tempted to ask Chibs if he'd hit his head. What was he talking about a daughter? Everyone already knew that Chibs had a daughter. They'd just gotten back from Ireland a few months back, leaving the girl and her mother behind in Belfast. "Kerrianne?"

Chibs shook his head his hands beginning to tremble. He took a big swig from the bottle of beer before he managed to speak. "No not my Kerrianne...you know Nina Franklin?"

"Yeah Gabriella Diaz's niece. Didn't she used to work at that bar...Estrella's?" Jax remarked still feeling lost in this conversation.

Nina Franklin was a little too old to be Chibs' kid wasn't she? Hell she didn't even look like him and Chibs wouldn't have been here in Cali to get her mom pregnant.

As Jax had this thought it quickly hit him just what Chibs was getting at. Gabriella Diaz had said that her niece had moved to Miami about five years ago.

Chibs had said that he'd seen a ghost; Jax had the feeling that Nina was the ghost.

Chibs spoke up quickly giving validation to Jax's assumptions. "Nina and I slept together...it was one night...I left the next mornin. I wanted to stay with her. I wanted it so bad, but I figured a lass like her deserved more than a guy like me."

He paused taking a deep breath as he placed his beer down beside him. He ran his hands along the nape of his neck as he managed to work up the nerve to speak again. "She has a daughter...Nina does. She's five years old Jax. She has my eyes."

"Christ. Have you talked to Nina about it? Made sure?" Jax blurted out wanting so badly to ease his _brother's _fears and anxieties.

"No I haven't...It makes sense though doesn it Jackie? That lass has my eyes and my dimples. She's the righ age." Chibs replied his hands still shaking as he dropped them down to his sides.

Jax nodded his head shocked by this revelation. Chibs had never spoken of Nina Franklin in the past five years.

Jax cleared his throat not helping but to be curious. Chibs looked completely lost. It was so unlike him to seem this out of control.

Jax knew that the loss of Chibs' family, the years he'd missed with his daughter had haunted him for years.

"What's her name? The kid I mean...what's she like?"

Chibs gave Jax a tight smile the memory of the short glimpse he'd had of Sophie replaying in his mind again. "She's perfect Jackie. Her name is Sophie...she's gorgeous. She has her ma's dark wild curls. She's so tiny...delicate ya know. She's the most amazin thing I've ever seen."

He took a deep breath his heart slamming in his chest as he spoke again. "I wanta know er Jax. I want to be her da. What if she doesn want me though. Christ Jackie what does a guy like me have to give her and her ma? I don't have to worry bout Kerrianne seein the kind of man I can be...the shite I do fer the club. She's in Belfast far away from it...Sophie is here though...If I fuck up she gets hurt."

Jax nodded his head knowing that Chibs had just echoed the exact thoughts Jax had at least a dozen times about Abel.

Jax spoke up confessing something to Jax, something he'd told none of his brothers, only Gemma knew. "I almost left Abel in Ireland...I saw him with the couple who adopted him...I kept thinking about all the shit that kid has been through. I kept thinking about how he could escape this...escape my legacy. Those people that adopted Abel could give him more than I could ever dream of. Ma straightened me out though...told me good or bad I'm Abel's dad. She was right. I'm Abel's dad...I might not be perfect, but he's my kid. I think that's all you can do...love them and try to do the best you can. That girl is yours...be her dad."

Chibs let out a heavy breath shocked by Jax's statement and his words. Jax was right.

He was Sophie's father. He just had to give her the best he could.

"You know we're here for you brother. We'll take care of anything you need." Jax assured Chibs as he stood up being sure to take his journal with him.

He knew Chibs needed time to think. He could see that the guy needed to be alone for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Chibs nodded his head giving Jax a tight smile as he watched the man descent down the ladder.

He spoke up quick to add on something before Jax was out of earshot. "Don't tell yer ma bout this...I don't want her goin to Nina...stirrin anythin up. Nina already aint my biggest fan...I don't wanna give her another reason to hate me."

Jax chuckled knowing that Chibs was right. If his mother knew anything about this all hell would break loose. "I won't. If she finds out about this and knows I knew though it's your funeral."

Chibs chuckled at this comment thankful he could trust Jax to keep this secret.

He took a deep breath as he was finally left all alone. He stared up at the night sky knowing that he had a lot of stressful days ahead of him.

He would do his best, he assured himself. Sophie deserved his best.

* * *

Gabriella sat by Sophie's bedside her hand running along the girl's messy curls. Sophie peered up at her aunt her eyes growing heavier and heavier by the minute.

The girl was doing her best to resist her afternoon nap, but was failing rapidly. She'd made it through half her movie, but not even the wonders of Disney could keep her awake.

Sophie spoke up remembering how upset her mother had seemed all morning. "Is momma mad that we went to the library without her yesterday?"

Gabriella tried her best not to chuckle at Sophie's observation. "No of course not bebé. Momma is just having a hard day."

"Because we moved. She doesn't like Charming huh?" Sophie asked snuggling her Hello Kitty stuffed animal as Gabriella tucked the Barbie comforter in around her.

Gabriella let out a heavy sigh not shocked that the little girl had picked up on her mother's tension. She shook her head doing her best to explain it to the girl. "Momma is a complicated woman. She likes Charming, but she doesn't like some things about it. It's sort of how you like watermelons but hate the seeds...does that make any sense?"

Sophie nodded her head as Gabriella spoke up again a soft smile on her face. "That's my smart niña."

She watched over the girl as Sophie finally closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Gabriella shook her head as she spoke up her voice low. "Let's just hope you aren't stubborn like your momma."

Gabriella turned the lights off being sure that the nightlight remained on before she left the girl's room.

Gabriella shook her head at the barmaid she'd left to watch over the little girl while she ran her errand.

Norah wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier but she would be capable of watching Sophie for a few hours. She like most of the barmaids at Estrella's was barely twenty one and only working part time as she went to college over in Lodi.

"Don't turn that TV up too loud. The little niña is sleeping. Remember what I said to tell Nina if she comes up here from the bar?" Gabriella remarked giving Norah a firm look at the woman reached for the tv remote.

"That you went to the grocery store." Norah replied her stomach rolling at the matriarch of Estrella's Tavern.

The barmaid knew well enough to take this babysitting job serious. Both Gabriella and Nina would rip her head off if something ever happened to Sophie.

"Si good girl. I'll be back soon." Gabriella replied as she grabbed ahold of her purse making her way out the door before Norah had a chance to question just why she was keeping this errand a secret from Nina.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she climbed into the drivers seat of her Volvo. She knew Nina would kill her for what she was about to do, but it was the only way any of this would work.

Nina wasn't going to talk to Chibs anytime soon. So Gabriella knew she had to step in. She had to do this for Nina. It was an act of love.

* * *

Chibs kept his gaze locked on the old Harley he was fixing the transmission on his mind welcoming the mundane task.

After all that had taken place yesterday his nerves felt shot. All he could think about was; Jax's words, Nina, and tiny Sophie of course.

He had no idea how to even approach Nina when it came to Sophie.

He wanted to talk to Nina so badly, to know the truth. There were so many questions he had, and he had no idea how to ask any of them.

He almost jumped out of his skin as one of the prospects gave him a pat on the back speaking up. "Old broad wants to talk to you."

Chibs frowned his eyes leaving Vi Lin and locking on Gabriella Diaz. He swallowed the lump in his throat his mind racing at the sight of her.

What did she want with him? He prayed she wasn't here to tell him to stay away from Nina and Sophie.

He already knew that he would tell her where to shove it if she tried to keep him from Sophie.

He wiped his greasy hands on a rag tossing it down on his toolbox before he made his way over to her.

Gabriella was quick to speak her voice tight. "Filip. I think we need to talk."

"Aye...we do." Chibs agreed his palms beginning to sweat. He wiped them on his pants trying to pretend that he was just getting rid of any traces of grease left on his hands.

He prayed that Gemma wasn't peeking out watching any of this as he followed Gabriella over to a bench off near the clubhouse; far out of earshot of anyone.

Gabriella was quick to speak as she placed her handbag beside her peering at Chibs an intense look on her face. "Nina doesn't know I'm here. I can't keep this from you any longer though. I know you saw Sophie..I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at that girl. I take it you've figured out the truth."

"Aye." Chibs blurted out feeling idiotic for not being able to form any other words.

He was shocked by how blunt Gabriella was being. He'd been expecting her to call him biker criminal trash and order him to stay the hell away from her nieces.

He hadn't been expecting this.

"So she's mine?" Chibs finally managed to work out his stomach aching and churning. Was he right? Was Sophie really his child?

Gabriella nodded her head her throat tight as she tried to push the guilt from keeping this from the man for so long, away. "She is. I know you're angry...I tried to make Nina do the right thing. She's so stubborn though. She holds grudges."

"Mus be some pretty big grudges to keep our kid from me." Chibs remarked his jaw tightening.

He was irritated to know that Gabriella had known about this all along. She'd seen him a dozen times throughout the years and she had said nothing.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him not amused by the statement. She bit her tongue doing her best not to spit back a smart remark. "Si big grudges...lots of them. My niece is a complicated woman Filip. She didn't know her father...my sister barely knew him. They'd only been together for a few months when Miranda got pregnant. Miranda wasn't ready to be a mother. She dropped Nina on me when the girl was three. I loved Nina and raised her like she's my own. I can admit when she's wrong though."

She paused to let out a heavy sigh; her body was so tired. She'd been more and more tired lately.

Chibs raised his eyebrow at the frail looking woman. He hadn't noticed just how frail she looked until now.

Gabriella didn't give him time to question her weakened state as she spoke again. "Nina never wanted to be like her mother...I think when she got pregnant all she could see was her mother."

"It wouldn't have had ta be like tha though...I woulda been there fer her if she'd given me the chance." Chibs blurted out doing his best to keep his rage in check.

A crappy childhood didn't give Nina any excuses. God knows his own childhood had been shit, but he would have never done anything like what Nina had done.

Nina would have been willing to keep him in the dark forever; the thought made Chibs' blood boil.

"Si you know that and I know that Filip. My niece is...she's the type to run when she's hurt. I don't know what you did, but it hurt her and she ran. I'm not saying it was right. I never condoned it. She made me swear not to say anything to you about that little girl and I agreed. Not because I thought it was right, but because she's like a daughter to me. I love her and I would do anything for her. I can't keep it a secret anymore though." Gabriella explained doing all she could to explain why Nina had done what she'd done.

She hadn't come here to make Chibs angrier. She had come here to try to make him understand. He had to understand so he could move forward; so he could step in and be the man Nina and Sophie needed.

"Why now? Why are ya lettin the truth come out now?" Chibs asked his eyes boring into Gabriella's. There was something there; something not right.

Gabriella clinched her fists the lie slipping out between her lips. "I'm an old woman Filip. What good do secrets do for someone my age. It was time. Sophie needs a father and Nina needs to learn to forgive."

She knew that Nina couldn't know the truth yet. No one could know yet.

She paused her voice still so firm despite her weakened state. "You have to learn to forgive too Filip. Nina did something wrong, but she deserves forgiveness. You need to do what's right for Sophie...both of you do."

Chibs took a deep breath knowing deep down inside that Gabriella was right. His rage and resentments wouldn't do Sophie any good.

Nina and he had to find a way to agree. They had to do what was right for Sophie.

Gabriella spoke up again her hand patting Chibs'. "Go to Nina Filip. Go to her tonight and get this all out in the open. Don't let your anger hurt that little niña. Be good to them. Promise me you'll be there for both of them."

"Aye I promise." Chibs blurted out his stomach rolling at the intensity of Gabriella's statement.

She wasn't well. He could tell that.

He knew he had to keep his promise to her. He had to sort this shit out with Nina. He had to be good to them.

Chibs just prayed that Nina would let him in.

* * *

Nina sat back on her sofa her eyes locked on an old film with Audrey Hepburn. She wasn't focused on the film though. She couldn't pay it any mind even if she tried.

All she could keep thinking about was her conversation with her aunt just the day before. _Think about what's best for Sophie._

All this time she'd been trying to do what she thought was best for her daughter. What if she was wrong though. What if keeping Chibs out was the wrong move. This was her daughter; raising the girl wasn't some game that could be stopped and unsaved and then started all over again.

You only had one chance to raise your children. What if she was ruining her chance; just like her own mother had ruined hers.

She cringed at the thought; being anything like Miranda Diaz. The woman had been a rotten enough mother that she'd dropped Nina off the first chance she could. At least Nina could live with the comfort that she hadn't fucked up parenting Sophie that badly.

She let out a soft sigh her brain aching from her worries. She'd not slept at all the night before and she had a feeling that she wouldn't sleep at all tonight.

She was just relieved that Sophie had seemed mostly oblivious to the reasoning behind her mother's tension.

Work had at least proven to be a good distraction. Nina was really starting to enjoy her job at Estrella's Tavern.

It had seemed that Gabriella was right about business being slow. Nina had no idea how to give the little bar the serious revamp it so badly needed.

She had thought of trying a new drink menu or maybe trying tapas. She wasn't sure if these ideas would be helpful or not though. The last thing Estrella's needed was to lose anymore money.

She took a sip of her tea her mind so weary from trying to come up with new plans to fix things at Estrella's. She so badly wanted her aunt's beloved bar to last. She wanted to be able to pass it on to Sophie one day and for Sophie to be able to pass it on to her children. It was a family owned bar and Nina wanted to keep it that way.

Nina frowned as she heard the distinct sound of a knock at the door. She stood up pulling her pink cotton kimono tighter against her body. She didn't exactly want to answer the door in a blank tank top and a barely there pair of gray sleep shorts. The knocking wasn't ceasing though so she knew she'd have no time to change.

She peeked through the peephole fully expecting to be forced to put up with some drunk who had been pissed to find that the bar was closed early. She widened her eyes as she spotted the last man she ever thought she would see on her front stoop. What was _he _doing here.

Chibs hadn't really prepared for this. He had done as Gabriella had told him to. He had gone over to Estrella's Tavern his stomach rolling as he neared Nina's apartment.

He couldn't help but to hate the idea of Nina and Sophie living above a bar where just any old drunk could help himself on up those stairs and into Nina's home.

He knew better than to press the issue of Nina's living arrangement though. He knew Nina would shut him down before he even got a word out.

Nina was the first to speak as she barely opened the front door glaring out at him. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Chibs blurted out his stomach rolling at her glare. How could one little glare from her unnerve him more than the idea of having a showdown with the meanest most ruthless biker?

"I highly doubt that." Nina spat out more than ready to slam the door in his face.

Chibs sensed that she was more than ready to do just that. He reached out placing his palm against the door holding it in place as he spoke. "We gotta talk bout Sophie."

Nina cringed her worst fears coming to light. He knew; somehow he'd figured it out. "Be quiet...she's asleep. I'll be out in a second."

She begrudgingly stepped out on the tiny porch her body pressed all too close to Chibs. She pulled away from him doing her best to ignore the way her body responded at being so close to the one man it couldn't seem to forget.

She would be being dishonest if she tried to pretend that she didn't dream of the night they'd shared together; the feel of his skin and lips on her body, the taste of his kisses, the way he knew just how to keep her begging for more.

She'd only been with two men since Chibs and neither of them had even come close to pleasing her the way Chibs had.

Nina pushed past him heading down the stairs not wanting to even let him know just the effect he still had on her.

Chibs followed her not helping but to enjoy the way the kimono she wore clinged to her curves. She was still just as sexy as he'd remembered her being.

He cursed himself for the thought. He was here to discuss their daughter, not to admire Nina's form.

"I talked to yer aunt today. She told me the truth...I'm not goin to lie, I'm pissed that ya did this. I'm goin to give ya a chance to be honest with me though lass. I think I deserve the truth from ya after five years." Chibs stated his heart slamming in his chest as he worked the words out.

It was time to hear the truth. He jsut prayed that she would be willing to be honest with him.

Nina let out a heavy sigh cursing her aunt. What was Gabriella thinking? She had told her to stay out of this.

She had done the exact opposite of what she'd told her to do. She had run to Chibs and told him God knows what.

Chibs spoke again his breath catching as the words found their way out his mouth. "Is Sophie mine? Is she my daughter?"

Nina sighed her heart sinking at the question.

She thought about lying to him. She thought about telling him that Sophie's father was some nameless guy she'd met when she was in college.

She knew he was right though; He deserved the truth. She owed him that at least.

"Yes..She's yours." Nina blurted out a heavy breath escaping her lips.

The truth was out.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_niña= (Spanish) little girl_

_bebe= (Spanish) baby_

_gringo= (Spanish) A White person from an english speaking country (used in Spanish-speaking regions, chiefly Latin America). Usually not a very nice thing to call someone._

_si = (Spanish) Yes_

_tia= (Spanish) Aunt/ Auntie_

_Oh querido = (Spanish) Oh Dear_


	4. Here Went Nothing

Chibs let out a heavy breath at Nina's words. _Yes she's yours. _Sophie was his child; his little girl. He took a few deep breaths his head feeling light and fuzzy. He was in a state of shock. Yes Gabriella had told him the truth about Sophie's paternity, but hearing the words from Nina's lips made it feel real.

He was unable to hold back his resentment allowing a bit of it to slip from his lips. "It's been five years...Ya didn't think that this was somethin I needed to know bout?"

"I had my reasons." Nina blurted out knowing that that excuse was a weak one at best. She crossed her arms over her waist making a mental note to murder her aunt for this.

Chibs narrowed his eyes at her the statement sending a wave of rage straight through him. He shook his head unable to stop himself from raising his voice. "Ya had yer reasons? That's a fuckin poor excuse and ya know it."

"If you're going to show up at my apartment and talk like that to me then you can leave right now. I didn't think you were the type to step up and be a man. You ran off like a child. You didn't even bother to wake me up before you left. You just disappeared." Nina remarked her own temper getting the better of her.

Chibs let out a huff hating to admit that she had a point there. He had been childish for running off the morning after.

He knew that he should have been a man; he should have woken Nina that morning and told her why he couldn't stay.

He knew deep down inside though that if he'd woken her he would have never left that bed. She would have looked up at him with those magnificent eyes of hers and he would have been hers.

She deserved more than him. He would have destroyed her in the end.

He held back this explanation his anger still having a hold over him. "Aye I fucked up there. That's not any excuse fer keepin this from me though. She's my daughter Nina...Christ ya had yer reasons fer what?...runnin off, hidin out in Miami? Ya didn't even try to tell me? Ya never gave me a damn chance."

Nina glared at him unable to stop herself from stepping forward. He was stunned as she reached out poking him in the chest her words harsh. "I tried...okay I tried you asshole. I showed up at TM Auto with the pregnancy test in hand...I sat in that parking lot in my roommate's truck and I watched you...I just sat there and tried to work up the nerve to approach you...You had your hands busy though."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chibs replied his heart aching at the amount of pain and rage in Nina's voice. Christ he really had hurt her. He'd left and he'd still managed to mess up.

"You had some fulana hanging all over you...like I said you had your hands full. You looked like you didn't have a care in the world...You moved on. So I moved on too." Nina explained finally pulling her hand back choosing to cross her arms over her waist once again.

Chibs let out a heavy sigh his brain quickly registering the unfamiliar word. She had seen him with a croweater.

He swallowed the huge lump developing in the base of his throat as he struggled to collect his thoughts. He wanted to tell her the truth; that he hadn't moved on.

He'd tried to forget Nina; tried to forget their night together. But every single time it rained his mind wondered back to Estrella's Tavern, back to her.

He held back these words fearing that this revelation would only make her angry and make this entire situation more complicated than it already was.

He spoke his voice tight. "Ya couldn't call me...or send me a letter at the very least. Sophie's my daughter...I had the righ to know. Ya were goin to jus hide it from me forever Nina."

Nina shook her head the guilt stirring up in her gut. She knew he was right. She let out a heavy sigh trying to hide the venom in her voice but failing. "I was scared...okay. I was twenty three years old for God's sake. I still had a shit ton of growing up to do. I didn't exactly have the parents of the year. My mother got knocked up by some guy who took off the second he heard she was pregnant. I didn't want to turn into my mother. I knew if I stayed here...I knew I was repeating the cycle, so I did the only thing I could...I got away from Charming. I started a new life."

"I didn't have the best da either lass, but we aren't our parents. I woulda been there...I woulda been there fer both of ya. All ya had to do was tell me." Chibs blurted out his voice softening a tiny bit.

There was something about Nina's statement that had struck him. It was the way she'd spoken about her parent's failures. It made him think of his father; the drunk who'd run off and left his ma in a crappy housing estate with two young children to care for.

He knew how it was to fear turning into your parents. He'd fought demons from his childhood all his life. He understood how it was to try to escape your demons.

Nina widened her eyes a little shocked by the softness in his voice. She'd expected rage not sympathy.

She took a deep breath remembering the same thing she'd been repeating to herself since her conversation with Gabriella the day before. _Do what's best for Sophie._

"Hindsight is twenty twenty." Nina remarked as she dropped her arms to her side doing her best to let her guard down for a moment.

She spoke again not giving Chibs the chance to respond to her hindsight statement. "I know I screwed up...I did a lot of things wrong. I'm not the only guilty one here though. You weren't exactly a saint."

Chibs frowned wanting to argue with her. He knew she was right though; she hadn't been the only one who'd made mistakes.

He took a deep breath deciding to just dive right in with his request. "I don't wanta be like my da lass...I have another daughter..."

"Kerrianne?" Nina interrupted him her mind going back to the tattoo on his chest.

It made sense now; that tattoo. Who else but a parent would tattoo their child's name so close to their heart?

"Aye...how'd ya know that?" Chibs replied a little shocked by her burst of knowledge. He'd never told her about his past. How'd she guess his Kerrianne's name?

Nina gave him a weak smile most of the fight having escaped her. She couldn't deny the rush of curiosity this bit of information gave her. She wanted to know more about this half sister of Sophie's. "I saw the tattoo that night...I thought it was some past lover of yours. How old is this daughter of yours?"

Chibs nodded his head in understanding before he took another deep breath speaking. "She's fifteen. She lives back in Ireland with her ma...it's a long story."

He sighed knowing that he should tell her the entire story of his past of Fiona and Kerrianne and Jimmy O'.

He was afraid that she would pull away from him though. That she would be so scared that she would deny him Sophie.

The story would have to wait for another day.

He had the feeling that blurting out his marital status and the complications surrounding it would only earn him a slap from Nina followed by a string of insults.

Nina nodded her head spotting the flash of pain in his eyes at the mention of his daughter and Ireland. She was tempted to push him for more.

She couldn't deny that she felt a twinge of sympathy at the look in his eyes though. She sighed the more compassionate side of her personality winning over any of her curiosity.

She made the uneasy decision to just keep her mouth shut for now. She would force him to tell her more later.

"I wanta be in Sophie's life Nina. I wanta get to know her...We don't have to tell her I'm her da...not yet, not till ya think she's ready to hear it. I know she's young. I know jus droppin in and tellin her I'm her da isn't fair to her. I know it'll be too confusin to her. I'm willin to be jus a friend fer now though. I'm not asking fer much lass. I just want the chance to know my child, to be there fer her the way a da should be. I wanta be there...to help ya with her. Please...It's the least ya can do fer me. Ya've had five years with her Nina. I want my time too." Chibs blurted out unable to stop himself from pleading with her.

He could remember his conversation with Jax; the words Jax had left him with. _Be a dad to her. Give Sophie your best._

Nina wanted to refuse. She wanted to tell him no.

She had a feeling though that telling him no would do no good for anyone. Chibs seemed to be genuine in his words.

Nina had no doubt in her mind that Chibs would fight her if she tried to push him away from Sophie. He would fight tooth and nail for the child.

Nina knew that Sophie didn't need any tension between them. Fighting would only do harm to the little girl. It would confuse her.

She knew Chibs was right. He deserved an opportunity. She owed him a chance.

Nina nodded her head her heart beginning to pound at the realization of what she was about to agree to. "Okay. You're right. I owe you the opportunity to be there. We'll hold off on telling her you're her dad...she's young. She wouldn't understand it just yet. I'll just tell her you're an old friend. We can meet up sometime later this week and discuss whatever it is we need to talk about...clear the air."

She took a deep breath pausing for a moment before she managed to speak up again. "She's my world Chibs...don't fuck up okay...If you're offering to be there then I have to know you mean it. I have to know that you'll be there for her forever. She deserves a good father. I want her to have better than I had."

"Aye I want her to have better than I had too. I swear to God that I'll be there. I want to be what she deserves." Chibs agreed unable to hold back the feeling of relief at Nina's corporation.

She was going to let him do this. He'd not expected her to give him a chance. He'd expected her to fight him.

Her heart continued to beat rapidly in her chest as she spoke up. "You can come over tomorrow afternoon...I can take off work early. Around three. I'll let you talk to her...and spend a little time with her. Sort of a trail meeting of sorts."

Chibs felt his stomach roll at this. Tomorrow, he would be meeting his daughter for the first time tomorrow.

He only prayed that Sophie accepted him.

It would kill him if she feared the scars on his cheeks or his appearance.

He wanted his little girl to love him so badly.

Nina shifted a bit her arms coming up to fuss with her hair as she tried to hide her anxieties.

She prayed she was making the right choice. She wanted to give Sophie the best.

She just hoped that she wasn't setting her daughter up for disappointment.

* * *

Nina was in a rotten mood all morning the next day. She had somehow managed to hold back her irritation from Sophie's view.

Nina had left the little girl with one of the barmaids upstairs in the apartment while she worked. The barmaid was named Norah. She was a college student who needed a little extra cash. She was willing to babysit on her day off to earn this cash.

It would only be temporary Nina decided; just for the summer. Once Sophie started school she would figure something out; maybe some sort of hobby like girl scouts or maybe a after school program of some sort.

Nina didn't let her bad mood out until she got downstairs to work. She was unable to stop herself from slamming the bottles of liquor onto the shelf behind the bar. It was a miricle she hadn't broken anything yet.

Gabriella widened her eyes as she entered the bar just in time to see Nina snapping at one of the busboys.

Nina glared up at the lanky busboy her eyes holding a dangerous tone to them. "You're a busboy that means you pick up everything on the tables. Everything includes peanuts and chip crumbles. Do you have any idea how many crumbs I swept up when I got here this morning. I don't tolerate laziness."

Gabriella cringed guessing that Chibs must have paid a visit recently. She was just thankful that there were no customers to witness Nina tearing the poor busboy a new one.

Gabriella quickly stepped forward placing a hand on the busboy's arm as she intervened. "Go clean up in the back. There's still some trash left over from last night."

She gave the busboy an apologetic look as he scampered away thankful to have been rescued from hurricane Nina.

Nina turned her angry gaze to her aunt not wasting any time to speak up. "You talked to him"

"It's not like you were going to do it niña. I had to step in." Gabriella insisted holding her gaze full of disapproval at Nina's temper tantrum.

Nina let out a heavy huff shaking her head as she spoke. "You had no right tia. It's my life not yours."

Gabriella shook her head her lips pressing together in a scowl. "It's not just your life. It's Sophie's life too. She deserves to know her father. You don't remember how hard it was on you when you were her age. Once you started school you would come home crying to me every father's day. You would get so heartbroken that you didn't have a papi to make a father's day gift for. I don't want that for Sophie. I know you don't either."

"That's not your place to decide tia! She's my daughter. I don't need you stepping in and pulling shit like that. You should have come to me first. So what if my childhood had a few bumps? I can stop Sophie's from having those same experiences." Nina replied clinching her fists so tightly as she rose her voice.

"And done what you're like a brick wall Nina. I talk and you don't hear a word. It's pointless to come to you if you're just going to ignore every word I say." Gabriella argued the scowl not leaving her face.

Nina shook her head ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her her aunt was right. She spoke pointing her finger at Gabriella. "I don't care. You should have never gone behind my back like that. It wasn't your fucking right and you knew it."

"Don't speak that way to me Nina. You might be a grown woman but I'm still your aunt. You don't stand here in my bar and talk that way to me." Gabriella spat back having the same temperament as her niece.

Nina shook her head exasperation hitting her far too early in the day. "Fine! Stay out of my life. Sophie is my child. Not yours."

And with that Nina stormed off grabbing her purse off the bar and leaving the bar. She went straight to her Ford Focus unlocking the door and climbing in.

The tears didn't come until she shoved her key into the ignition.

She hadn't meant to lose her temper so easily. Gabriella had gone behind her back though and it had hurt.

She had always trusted her tia. Gabriella was the one person in the world she'd always trusted with her secrets. She felt betrayed.

Nina let out a shaky sigh knowing that she had to get away from everything. She needed to take a drive; and calm her rage.

Gabriella shook her head her body sinking down into a nearby chair. The fight had taken a lot out of her already weak state.

She spoke up staring off towards the window as Nina pulled her car out of the parking lot. "Stubborn girl. I only did it because I love you. You'll understand one day."

* * *

Chibs felt his stomach ache and roll as he stepped into the local general store. Charming General was the one store in town where you could find anything you wanted for a cheaper price than the grocery store.

It was the only general store in town and was in one of the oldest buildings in town; an old brick storefront that looked as though it had seen better days.

He pushed his grocery cart a few items already having been tossed into it; frozen tv dinners, toilet paper, deodorant, potato chips, a case of beer, shampoo, and soap.

He'd always hated shopping just like most men. He knew though that his tiny apartment held very little of what he needed to survive.

Chibs had purchased the apartment just a month earlier. He had lived in the clubhouse in his little dorm up until that point.

Lately he'd felt as though the clubhouse just wouldn't cut it anymore. He wanted a place away from all the chaos of SAMCRO; a place to call all his own.

The apartment wasn't much; just one bedroom, one bath, a pathetically tiny kitchenette, and a living room.

It was his though. The complex was tiny and everyone kept to themselves. The parking lot was close enough to the building where Chibs could always find a place to park his motorcycle safely right where he could see it if he peeked out the window in his living room.

He found himself wandering around the general store aimlessly his mind so occupied with what was to happen this afternoon.

He couldn't remember if he had ever been this nervous before in his entire life. What if Sophie hated him? What if she was afraid of him? What if she didn't want him?

Chibs knew his heart would shatter if Sophie rejected him.

It was so strange thinking about how much the child meant to him. He loved the little girl. There was no denying it.

Sophie was his child and that was enough to make him adore her.

Chibs wanted the little girl to love him. He wished that he could just tell her the truth; that he was her father.

He knew it wouldn't be appropriate to just drop the truth on Sophie like that though. She was only five years old.

That information was just too much for a child that age.

He only hoped that the truth would come out quickly. He wanted so badly to hear the girl call him dad.

He was so frightened knowing that he was about to bring Sophie into his world though. His world wasn't a safe one.

Chibs wanted so badly to protect Sophie. He wanted to be a good dad to her.

He couldn't just be a normal dad who worked a nine to five job and coached kids soccer on the weekends.

He was a son. It was an unconventional life; a life that was often deadly.

Chibs just didn't want to bring any danger upon Sophie. He knew deep down inside that it wouldn't just be Sophie, Nina would be involved too.

This realization made his stomach roll a little harder.

He couldn't deny that his feelings for the woman confused him.

Nina still had such a strange hold over him. He was still so attracted to her, even with all the ill will he had about their past.

It was all just so complicated.

He couldn't help but to think of what would have happened if she had actually come to him that day at TM; if she had told him the truth then.

Chibs liked to think that they could have been together; that they could have gotten through the pregnancy and stuck with one another.

He would be lying if he tried to deny that he didn't allow his mind to drift to what they could have had.

He liked to imagine that they would have bought a little house with a big backyard. He liked to think that they would have decorated Sophie's nursery together. That they would have gotten a dog. That they would have been a family despite his less than conventional life. He imagined all the memories they would have created together.

He pictured them celebrating Christmases in that little house together just the three of them. He pictured them having dinner every night around a little table Nina smiling at him adoringly as Sophie and he chatted. He pictured Sophie curling up in bed with Nina and he when it thundered and lightninged outside and them telling her little stories to ease her fears. He pictured holding the little girl reading to her every night before she went to bed.

He imagined Nina and he making love at night holding one another kissing and exchanging sweet little words. He imagined himself holding Nina at night as they slept. He imagined her peppering kisses to his cheeks not fearing the scars that Jimmy O' had left.

He liked to think that he would have eventually found a way to divorce Fiona. That Nina and he could have maybe gotten married in a little white wedding with Sophie as their flower girl.

He pictured Kerrianne coming to the states to visit and Nina and she being two peas in a pod shopping together and getting their nails done and doing all the girly things Kerrianne loved.

He imagined introducing Nina and Sophie to all of SAMCRO and the guys adoring his family.

Chibs let out a sigh wishing so badly that he'd had the chance at that life.

He ignored the little voice in the back of his head that piped up telling him that he still had a chance to capture that life.

He tried to tell himself that he was being foolish to even imagine that someone like him could ever have that life.

Men like him didn't have happy lives. It wasn't possible not when danger lurked around ever corner.

Chibs found himself turning his cart down an aisle he hadn't visited since Abel's birth; The Childrens Aisle.

He let his eyes scan the variety of toys, coloring books, and books.

Chibs knew he had to get a gift for Sophie. He hoped that maybe a little toy would soften the awkward first meeting.

He only hoped that Nina didn't think that he was trying to buy the girl's love.

Chibs suddenly realized that he had no idea what Sophie even liked. All he knew was that she seemed to really like pink.

He'd missed the pink phase with Kerrianne. His Kerrianne had been ripped from him as a toddler. The only thing he remembered about shopping for her was that she liked Disney; especially Peter Pan.

He let out a huff when he didn't see even a hint of Peter Pan anywhere.

He pushed his cart over to the barbie section knowing that the dolls were a safe bet. Didn't most little girls like Barbie? He didn't know.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at the line of Barbie dolls irritated to discover that they were all pale blue eyed dolls with blonde hair. He didn't want to give Sophie a doll that didn't look a thing like her.

Wouldn't Sophie want a doll that looked just like her?

Chibs quickly became overwhelmed with the selections; dozens of different dolls, playdough, my little pony figurines, hello kitty themed objects, a ton of Disney princess paraphernalia, legos, jigsaw puzzles, board games, and little hotwheel cars.

He almost jumped out of his skin as a hesitant voice sounded beside him. "Can I help you sir."

He turned to sound at an apprehensive looking sales girl who looked as though she'd rather be anywhere right now than talking to a biker in a toy aisle.

The young woman was chewing at her gum loudly staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Chibs cringed unable to stop himself from thinking that the salesgirl thought he was some kind of creep who was into kids toys or worse kids. The thought made bile rise up in his throat.

"I'm lookin fer a present fer my daughter. She's five." Chibs blurted out almost defensively.

The salesgirl let out a huff as she popped her gum. "What does she like?"

Chibs held back the desire to just blurt out _I don't know _he knew that would be a statement that he didn't want to have to explain.

"Pink." He remarked deciding that seemed like a safe answer.

The salesgirl rolled her eyes popping her gum once again. "Barbie dolls are right there."

Chibs nodded his head staring to the line of dolls. "Do ya have one that isn't blonde...one with tan skin and dark eyes and hair."

"I can check in the back." The salesgirl replied rolling her eyes again apparently wanting to do anything other than look in the back for a non Caucasian Barbie.

Chibs shook his head almost tempted to just give up. He stared towards the end of the aisle ready to make his escape.

He finally spotted the perfect gift. "I think I found what I was lookin fer."

He just hoped that Sophie thought that it was the perfect gift as well.

* * *

Sophie sat on a wooden chair beside the round dining room table her legs kicking as Nina attempted to work a brush through the girl's hair. Nina cringed as Sophie whined. "Sorry baby. You have momma's hair."

"Are you almost done?" Sophie huffed as Nina pulled at her hair more.

"Almost baby. We want it to look nice right?" Nina replied as she placed a purple glittery headband into the girl's hair.

Naptime always seemed to mess the child's already difficult curls. Nina couldn't help but to wish that Sophie had inherited Chibs' smoother locks.

She felt her stomach roll at the thought of Chibs. He would be here in less than an hour.

Nina hoped that Sophie would like him.

The girl was particular. Sophie hadn't liked any of the men her mother had gone out with. And if Sophie didn't like them then Nina didn't date them.

Nina knew that Sophie had to find a way to like Chibs though. He was her father.

Nina was still shaky from her argument with Gabriella earlier. The long car ride she'd taken had done little to calm her nerves.

She was so full of doubts; frightened that she wasn't making the right decisions for Sophie.

Nina knew that Gabriella had a point. Sophie deserved to know her father.

Nina could remember how hard it was growing up not knowing anything about her father. It was even more difficult knowing that she had his last name.

She sighed realizing that she'd given Sophie the same fate giving her the last name Telford.

She continued to work a brush through Sophie's hair as she came to a quick decision; Sophie would know all there was to know about Chibs.

Sophie would never look at her last name with a feeling of anger or shame. She would see the name Telford as a prideful thing.

She cleared her throat as she spoke up trying to sound cheery. "A friend of momma's is going to come visit today. He wants to visit with you."

"Why?" Sophie asked frowning at this statement.

Nina sighed times like this making her wish parenting came with some kind of handbook. She came up with a reason quickly trying to sound natural. "Because he knows what a special little girl you are and he knows just how much I love you."

"Is he nice?" Sophie asked her curiosity winning over her apprehensions.

Nina gave her a soft smile trying to keep the cheery tone to her voice. "Of course. He's really really nice. He rides a motorcycle and fixes cars. His name is Filip."

Sophie tilted her head to the side as her mother finally moved away from her curly locks. "Can he play teaparty with me?"

"I'm sure he will if you ask nicely." Nina responded wondering if Chibs would be willing to go that far.

She hoped that he was being genuine with his promises the night before.

Nina knew she'd kill Chibs if he screwed up. If he lied to her about his dedication to Sophie then she would never forgive him.

Nina felt her heart begin to slam in her chest as she heard the doorbell.

She moved away from Sophie peeking through the peephole a sigh escaping her throat as she spotted the man she'd just been thinking of.

Chibs stood outside holding a large gift box in hand wrapped up somewhat sloppily with light purple wrapping paper.

She raised an eyebrow at this hating to admit that she was impressed that he'd come bearing gifts.

She reached down for the door handle turning it as she pasted a tight smile on her face.

Here went nothing.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

_Sorry it's not that long. I just got a new laptop and I'm still learning to operate it which makes writing more exhausting._

_Tia = (Spanish) Aunt/ Auntie_

_Fulana = (Spanish) Unmoral woman or to put it simply a tramp._

_niña = (Spanish) girl_


	5. A Chance

Chibs took a deep breath trying his best to calm his nerves as he stood at Nina's doorstep. He shifted the gift in his arms a little ashamed that the wrap job he'd done on it was a little shoddy.

He'd wrapped the gift in such a rush. After leaving the general store he'd gone straight to his apartment and stuffed the gift into a cardboard box he had left over from moving. He'd wrapped it the best he could but it still looked wrinkled and sloppy.

The ride over on his bike had done the gift no favors. He had torn a bit of it when he'd unstrapped it from the back of his Harley.

He took another deep breath reminding himself that Sophie probably wouldn't be critical about his crappy wrapping job. It was what was in the box that counted at the end of the day.

He reached up with one shaking hand pushing the doorbell. He swallowed the large lump develping in the base of his throat as the bell sounded echoing through Nina's apartment.

Chibs could distinctly see one hazel eye peering at him hesitantly through the peephole. He tried to smile and look totally relaxed but failed his smile coming out tight.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so anxious. He hadn't had the chance to even begin to feel any anxiety when he'd been reunited with his Kerrianne months earlier.

After all Fiona and Kerrianne had just shown up unexpectedly at SAMBEL's clubhouse with Father Ashby. Chibs had no time to prepare for the reunion. It had just been sprung upon him.

He tried his best to convince himself that this would all turn out. Sophie wouldn't be afraid of him. She would see the gift he'd gotten her and it would soothe over any awkwardness.

Chibs just wished that he really believed that.

He cleared his throat as Nina finally opened the front door. He could distinctly see Sophie sitting at the dining room table peeking around her mother at this _new friend._

He was unable to resist the urge to admire Nina.

She was wearing a long gray maxi skirt and a black lowcut tank top that showed a healthy amount of cleavage.

Nina's hair had been left down allowing the wild curls to surround her face framing it perfectly. She'd worn a hint of gold eyeshadow which made the green of her eyes all the more vibrant.

He felt a little breathless at the sight of her. She seemed more gorgeous each time he laid eyes on her.

He took a deep breath reminding himself that he couldn't be falling for her. Not now.

That ship had sailed a long time ago and he was going to be stuck on the dock for all eternity.

Nina felt her cheeks darken noticing the look in his eyes. It was the same way he'd looked at her that night at Estrella's Tavern when he'd first walked into the bar and laid eyes on her.

He looked so handsome standing there in jeans, boots, a plain gray shirt, and his ever present kutte. He still carried a bit of weight around the middle, but Nina found that she didn't mind it. He was still so handsome to her.

She pushed back any emotions she might have for him telling herself that it wasn't possible. Not now. She was still so hurt. She didn't know if she could trust him ever again not with her heart.

Nina was the first to speak turning her eyes to the purple wrapped rectangular gift Chibs was holding. "You didn't have to bring her anything."

Chibs gave Nina a hesitant smile his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. "Aye I know...I was jus at the general store and I saw somethin I though she might like...then one thing turned into a couple of things and I...well I kinda got carried away."

Nina twisted her mouth trying hard not to laugh at this explanation. She couldn't help but to feel a little bad for Chibs despite their complicated somewhat problematic past.

The poor Scot looked downright terrified. He looked a little paler than usual and his hands were clearly trembling.

Sophie stood back eying the man with an apprehensive gaze. It was the exact same look she gave the only two boyfriends Nina'd had in the past five years.

Nina let out a sigh praying that Sophie didn't have the same reaction to Chibs that she'd had to just about every man in her life over the past few years.

The girl was somewhat finicky when it came to the men in her mother's life. Nina had just come to the uneasy conclusion that her daughter was far too attached to her mother to want to share Nina with anyone.

Nina's past two boyfriends had been kind enough. They had both been sweet, honest men, supportive, and artistic and all the things Nina should want.

The only two big problems were that Nina just couldn't get over her trust issues and both boyfriends had been too immature to accept Sophie's sometimes fussy temperament.

At the end of the day these boyfriends hadn't been willing to grow up and try to win over Sophie. So Nina had broken up with them.

Nina sighed knowing that Chibs wasn't some boyfriend who was making an attempt to win over her daughter.

He was Sophie's father.

This situation was an entirely different scenario.

Nina turned to the child giving the girl a cheerful smile praying that Sophie couldn't sense the awkward tension that was already forming in the air nor her mother's anxiety ridden demeanor. "Sophie this is the friend I was telling you about."

Chibs stared down at the little girl still just as mesmerized by her as he had been that first day he saw her.

He couldn't get over how gorgeous Sophie was. She was the perfect mixture of Nina and he.

Today she was wearing a pair of glittery blue jean capris, a shirt emblazoned in purple ink with the words _princess, _and a pair of pink jelly sandals.

He suddenly realized that Sophie was giving him the same look that he often gave Juice when the man had done or said something idiotic.

If he wasn't so nervous this realization would have made him burst out laughing.

Nina moved aside as Chibs stepped forward his heart still slamming in his chest. He took a deep breath as he spotted the was Sophie was peering up at his scars her eyes a little wide.

He did his best to ignore her alarmed appearance as he knelt down in front of her and spoke his voice soft. "Ya must be Sophie. Yer ma's told me a lot bout ya."

"Like what?" Sophie blurted out her eyes scanning Chibs' face still alarmed by the scars along his cheeks.

Chibs cleared his throat a little shocked by her blunt comment. Apparently she had her mother's tendency to say just what she was thinking no matter how it sounded.

He gave the girl a tight smile doing his best not to be discouraged by Sophie's apprehension. He did all he could to come up with an answer fast the words falling out of his mouth."That ya like surprises. That's why I brought ya somethin. I know ya like pink but all I had was this purple wrappin paper. I hope that's okay...I'm not very good at wrappin gifts wee lass."

He placed the gift on the ground in between them his stomach churning like a washing machine. Sophie glanced up at her mother a questioning look on her face.

She'd always been told not to take presents from strangers and Chibs was pretty much a stranger to her.

Nina gave the girl a smile trying to hide the fact that she was just as anxious as Chibs at the moment. "It's okay Soph. Open Filip's present."

Sophie tore into the gift and Chibs was finally able to let out a sigh of relief thankful that the girl didn't say a thing about his poor wrapping abilities.

Sophie widened her eyes as Chibs helped her open the large box revealing several little surprises. Sophie wasted no time to reach into the box pulling out a huge stack of coloring books.

She shifted through them as she spoke up her voice full of awe. "You got Hello Kitty and Cinderella. I like Hello Kitty. Cinderella is my favorite...She has pretty glass shoes."

Chibs let out another relived sigh thankful that he'd decided to go with his gut on the coloring books.

Sophie continued to dig through the box her eyes wide for an entirely different reason now.

The box contained coloring books, the biggest box of crayons Chibs could find, two Little Mermaid jigsaw puzzles, a tall bottle of bubbles, and finally the first thing that had caught Chibs' eye; a little pink journal and a matching pen.

Sophie stared down at the pen before looking back up at her mother holding it out beaming. "Look momma the pen has a flower on top."

Nina nodded her head spotting the fabric pink daisy connected to the top of the pen. She took it from Sophie the girl proud to hand it over and show it off.

She stared down at the center of the flower spotting that it was a silver plastic gemstone. "I see that. What do we say to Filip for his gifts?"

Sophie took Chibs by shock her arms wrapping around his arm as she spoke up. "Thank you Filip."

Chibs was reluctant to allow the little girl to pull away from the hug but he had no time to dwell over the short hug as Sophie spoke up all the apprehension she'd had about Chibs fading. "Can you come see my room and my toys? We can play teaparty."

Chibs glanced back at Nina almost frightened that she wouldn't trust him enough to allow him to go with Sophie.

Nina bit the inside of her cheek trying to remind herself that she'd promised to give Chibs a chance. "Go ahead...I'll just sit here and finish up some reading."

Chibs stared back to Sophie as the little girl began to pull him along towards the back of the apartment.

He was so grateful that Nina was trusting him with his girl.

He smiled at this thought; his girl. Sophie was his baby girl. He'd never heard a more beautiful sentence in his entire life.

Sophie smiled up at Chibs as they walked into her tiny bedroom. Chibs was once again reluctant as Sophie let go of his hand.

He was almost tempted to scoop her up hold her tight and never let her go.

He knew though that this action would only spook the child.

Sophie seemed to be warming up to him and he didn't want to ruin it all.

He let his eyes scan Sophie's room impressed by what he saw.

There was an abundance of pink in the room, from the bed to the heart shaped rug on the floor.

He let his eyes scan the large shelving unit that had been built into the wall. The shelves held all of Sophie's toys and books.

He stared at the stuffed animals quickly realizing that they were all birds. "Ya like birds?"

"Uh huh. I like flamingos the best cause they had pink feathers and they're really pretty." Sophie exclaimed pleased to talk about her favorite animal in the universe.

She let out a soft sigh as she spoke again. "I want a pet bird but momma says they can be lots of money and they are really loud. I want a doggie too but we don't have a backyard."

Chibs bit his tongue so tempted to tell the girl that he would buy her any bird she wanted and every little thing she needed for it.

He was shocked that he was so quick to give Sophie any thing her heart desired.

He knew though that Nina might not appreciate him just giving Sophie a pet bird right after she'd told the girl no.

"What bout a kitty love?" Chibs asked knowing that a cat would be a decent pet for the tiny apartment.

Maybe he could talk Nina into a kitten. He'd even be willing to buy the food and litter for the pet.

Sophie shook her head scrunching her nose up at the suggestion. "Kitties make my eyes itchy and they make me sneeze a lot. They make momma feel sick too."

Chibs nodded his head automatically deciding that a kitten was out of the question.

He spoke again an idea quickly entering his head. "A friend of mine has a Cockatoo. I bet she might let ya come visit it."

He knew of course that this suggestion would involve him going to Gemma and telling her the news about Sophie and Nina.

Chibs already knew that this wouldn't go over smoothly.

The look of absolute delight on Sophie's face was all the inspiration he needed to face hurricane Gemma though.

He looked at all of Sophie's toys impressed that the toys all seemed to be neatly in place and well taken care of.

Unlike most five year olds Sophie seemed to treat her toys delicately.

Chibs quickly realized that Sophie might be somewhat aware of her mother's at times tight budget.

He quickly promised himself that he would do whatever it took to help Nina out financially no matter how much it pissed her off.

The seven Barbie dolls Sophie had on the shelf were all dressed and their hair was all brushed neatly.

He let out an internal sigh of relief grateful to see that he hadn't decided to just get Sophie a blonde typical Barbie. All the girl's dolls were tan skinned and brunette expect for the Ariel doll who Sophie had left dressed in her green tail and purple top.

"Do you want to have tea?" Sophie asked staring up at Chibs with the same puppy dog eyes she gave her mother when she really wanted something.

Chibs wasted no time to nod his head and speak despite the fact that he knew if his _brothers _ever witnessed him having a teaparty with Sophie they would probably tease him for life.

"That sounds nice lass. I'd love ta have some tea." He blurted out already knowing he'd do anything Sophie asked him to no matter how embarrassing it was.

He sat in front of the little wooden table as Sophie went over to her bed pulling out the drawer and grabbing her plastic tea set.

Chibs tried not to chuckle as the girl carefully poured _tea _into his little porcelain cup.

He was dumbfounded as Sophie finally spoke up giving him a curious look. "You talk really funny."

He held back his laugh as he spoke up. "Aye I'm from Scotland and I lived in Ireland. Do ya know where that is?"

He chuckled as Sophie shook her head a frown on her face. He spoke up giving her a smile. "Its far away across the ocean. I can show it to ya on a map someday."

He spoke again knowing just what to say to amaze the girl. "They have real old buildings there. Even castles."

"Castles. Like where a princess lives? Do any princesses live in them?" Sophie asked her eyes widened amazed by this piece of information.

Chibs grinned as he answered the girl. "No the castles are all real old wee lass. I bet ya a princess probably lived in one a real long time ago."

Sophie smiled at him so impressed by this tale. She spoke up her voice pleading. "Can you take me there one day and show me Filip?"

Chibs sighed knowing the truth was that he'd probably never be able to take Sophie to Ireland.

He never wanted any bit of his past with the IRA to somehow affect the girl. He knew that there might be some members of the IRA still loyal to Jimmy O' that would do anything to hurt him.

Kerrianne had Fiona's protection from this. They wouldn't touch the girl not with her mother's prestigious past as an IRA Warrior. After all Fiona was still very much involved with the fight for the _cause._

Scotland might be out of the question as well. There was nothing in Glasgow to show the child. His mother had passed on shortly before Kerrianne had been born. His sister Cait wouldn't talk to him since the death of her son his nephew Padaric. The neighborhood he'd grown up in was dangerous. It was no place for the sweet little girl.

He lied knowing that of course he could never explain this to the girl. "Aye maybe someday...when yer older. Ya and yer ma can come to see these things with me."

Sophie smiled so pleased with this answer. She couldn't wait to see the castles with Chibs.

She frowned down at Chibs' untouched tea cup. "Aren't you going to drink your tea?"

Chibs stared down at the cup feeling foolish as he picked it up it so small in his hand. He pretended to take a sip from it as he spoke up praying that she couldn't tell he was lying. "It's real good. What kinda tea is it lass?"

"Jasmine tea. My momma drinks it." Sophie answered without missing a beat.

He held back his laugh amazing that the girl had come up with an answer so fast. He'd almost forgotten how imaginative children could be.

He took another fake sip from his empty cup grinning as Sophie placed a pile of felt play food in front of him; a banana and a cupcake.

Chibs prayed that this moment would last forever. There was no where he'd rather be than sitting here with his baby girl.

* * *

Nina resisted the urge to peek in on Chibs and their daughter. It was fine she told herself. Sophie had loved the gifts and she was happy.

Nina painted her nails with a bottle of plum colored nail polish as she tried to keep her mind busy.

She'd tried hard to read but her brain couldn't focus on the words. She'd always been a lover of the book The Lion the Witch and The Wardrobe.

The book had been her favorite since she was a child, but not even it could hold her attention at the moment.

So she'd settled on painting her nails plum and delicately painting horizontal lines over the polish with gold nail art polish.

Nail polish and makeup was the one luxury she allowed herself. It was cheap enough if you knew how to shop.

As most mother's knew most of ones income often went to the kids. At the end of the day there often wasn't much left for mom.

Nina saw the beauty products as the one way she could still treat herself even with her budget.

She was the type to do intricate nail art on herself. She guessed it was the only way her artistic tendencies could come out now that she'd given up on art.

Time and time again she'd wanted to pick up a paint brush or a chalk but art was expensive. She just didn't have the money nor the inspiration to find her muse again.

She missed art so dearly, but she knew that Sophie superseded all of this. Her daughter had to be the most important thing in her life even if it meant leaving behind her dreams of artistic glory.

Nina had to admit she was impressed with Chibs so far. The gift had been such a surprise.

The look of pure delight on Sophie's face had made her heart swell.

Nina only hoped that this wasn't going to be a trend with Chibs.

A little gift every once in a while was okay, but it didn't need to become an everyday thing.

She didn't want Sophie to be spoiled by Chibs. She wanted the child to understand that gifts didn't mean love.

Still the fact that Chibs had obviously gone to such trouble had pleased Nina. She hoped that it was a sign of his dedication to their daughter.

She had meant what she'd said when she'd promised to give him an opportunity to be involved in Sophie's life.

Nina had been thinking more and more about what her aunt had said. Sophie deserved to have her father in her life.

Nina was willing to put her mixed feelings about Chibs aside as long as he proved to be good to Sophie.

Nina was still upset with Gabriella for going behind her back though. She knew that her tia had the best intentions at heart. She had just gone the wrong way about it.

Nina could admit she was concerned about her aunt. Gabriella had seemed so tired lately. Nina had a bad feeling in her gut but she had no idea how to express it.

She knew Gabriella was so independent.

Gabriella was a tough woman. She didn't believe in letting anyone help her no matter what the cost. She was the type to take life by the horns even if it meant she'd be all alone in the end.

Nina let out a soft sigh as she stared up at the ancient red apple shaped clock hanging above her microwave. It had been two hours now.

She knew it was time for Sophie to have a bath before dinner time.

Nina made her way to Sophie's room so shocked at what she'd walked in on.

Chibs and Sophie sat on the floor side by side the book _If You Give A Moose A Muffin_ opened up in between them. Chibs had an arm wrapped around the girl cradling her against him as he read. "When he puts on the sweater he'll notice one of tha buttons is loose. He'll ask fer a needle and thread. He'll start sewin. The button will remind him of the puppets his grandma used ta make."

Sophie let out a joyful giggle as Chibs showed her the picture in the book of the moose sewing the sweater the exasperated boy sitting beside him. "I wanna read the next page."

Chibs chuckled nodding his head. "Alrigh lass."

"So He'll ask for some old socks. He'll make some sock puppets. When he's done he'll want to put on a puppet show." Sophie read Chibs widening his eyes so amazed that she was reading without even struggling.

Nina let out a soft sigh hating to interrupt the little moment. Her daughter looked so content. Chibs did as well.

He was being so gentle with the girl reading her favorite book with his thick brogue.

"It's bath time Soph." Nina stated as she entered the room unable to tear her eyes away from Chibs and their child.

Sophie let out a whine her bottom lip peeping out. "But momma we still have a bunch of pages left."

Nina gave the girl a grin more than immune to the bottom lip move by now. She smiled even more when she noticed the pile of books beside the pair.

Apparently this wasn't the first book the two had read.

"I know babe, but maybe Filip can come over another day and you can read again." Nina explained knowing that she had to get Sophie in the bath soon so the girl could eat and get some food in her before bedtime.

Sophie stared up at Chibs her bottom lip still quivering. "Can you Filip?"

Chibs felt his heart expand as he stared down at the child. He was almost tempted to ask Nina if he could stay long enough to read to her before bedtime.

He held this request in though knowing that he might be pushing for too much too soon. "Aye I promise ya lass. I'll come back and we'll read as many books as ya want."

Sophie let out a huff as she stood up giving her mother a sour look.

She shocked Chibs as she wrapped her arms around him pressing a somewhat wet kiss to his cheek before she spoke. "You'll come back soon right?"

Chibs felt his heart grow even more by this action. It meant the world to him to know that Sophie no longer feared his cheeks.

It reminded him of the way her mother had pressed her hand to his cheeks so lovingly not caring about the deep scars that he hated so.

Chibs wrapped an arm around her never wanting to let go as she replied. "Oh course wee Sophie. I promise."

He let Sophie pull away from him even though it made his heart hurt.

Nina ruffled the girl's messy curls as she spoke up her voice stern. "Go get ready for your bath. Pick out which bath toys you want."

"Can I have bubbles?" the girl asked finally resigning herself to her fate.

"Yes just don't touch the tub until I come in there. I mean it kid." Nina replied the stern tone not leaving her voice.

Chibs let out a soft sigh as he watched his baby girl walk away from him and leave the room.

He wished that he could have captured the two hours they'd had together somehow. That he could go back to the moment again and again when his days got difficult.

Chibs promised himself that this wouldn't be the last moment he had with his wee Sophie. He wasn't going to let anyone keep him away from the girl.

He followed Nina into the living room trying all he could not to stare at her backside. The same backside he found his brain wondering back to in his more erotic dreams and fantasies.

Nina spoke up her mind still on what she'd walked in on. He was so amazing with her.

She quickly realized that trusting him to be there for Sophie wasn't going to be hard to do.

She turned to face him as they stood at the door. "So can I take you out for coffee...Maybe Friday around lunch. We can talk about everything...clear the air and figure out how we're going to make this work."

"Aye that'll be good...I'll pick ya up here. I'll bring ya a helmet." Chibs replied knowing that there was still so much to discuss about the future, about their future together parenting Sophie.

He shoved any hopes he had about there even being a chance to discuss a future with Nina. It just couldn't be.

"A helmet?" Nina gasped her stomach rolling at this statement.

She wasn't sure how she felt about being on the back of his bike once again; so close to him surrounded by his scent, her arms around his waist.

Chibs didn't pick up on the unease she felt about being on his Harley.

"Aye don't own a car lass."

Nina stared down at the floor so unsure about agreeing to this as she replied. "Okay...So how'd everything go?"

Chibs was unable to wipe the grin from his face as he answered her. "Perfect lass...She's wonderful. She's so smart. She's readin so well fer her age."

"I've been reading to her since she was a baby." Nina explained turning her eyes back to his the sight of his dark eyes and the amount of pride and adoration in them making her heart do a little dance.

She was reluctant to really admit it but he was a pretty amazing father.

Chibs nodded his head the pride he felt for Sophie so evident in his voice. "It shows. She's gonna be outsmartin us soon enough."

"Hold your tounge." Nina remarked surprising herself as she let out a small laugh.

Chibs grinned the sound of her giggle warming something deep down inside of him. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed that laugh.

He made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it took to hear more of it.

Nina gave him a gentle smile surprised that she felt somewhat at ease with him. Maybe it was just seeing him reading to Sophie that had done it.

She only hoped that he didn't disappoint her.

She spoke again realizing that she had another truth to tell. "Her full name is Sophie Gabriella Telford...I just realized I never told you that. Her birthday was last month. The seventh of April...You should know."

Chibs widened his eyes shocked by both statements. He did the math in his head it all adding up now.

"She has my last name?" He blurted out his eyes still so wide.

Nina nodded her head her stomach rolling fearing that he hated it. "I...I guess it was just my way of giving her a piece of you."

Chibs bit his tounge wanting to point out that he could have given Sophie all of him if Nina had just given him the chance.

He held back knowing that now wasn't the time to bring up the past.

They had to let go of their past for Sophie. The girl deserved that.

"Thank ya...It's beautiful...I'm proud that she has my last name." Chibs admitted telling the truth.

It did mean a lot to him to know that his girl carried his family name.

Nina nodded her head so thankful that he'd not exploded on her for this.

She rolled her eyes as she heard the distinct sound of the bath starting up. "I swear to God she doesn't listen."

"Aye that might be somea my genes showin up." Chibs blurted out Nina chuckling once again the sound making him feel so amazing.

"I'll see you Friday Filip. I better go wrangle your daughter before she floods the apartment." Nina remarked opening the door for him to leave.

Chibs grinned at the _your daughter _comment. He spoke up making a small joke as he made his way out the door. "Aye I see how it's goin to be."

He left her apartment his heart sinking to be torn away from Sophie and she so soon.

He let out a sigh as Nina shut the door leaving him alone on her stoop.

Even though it was hot as hell out Chibs felt so cold and empty without Sophie and Nina.

He stared up at the darkening sky promising himself that he'd find a way to feel full again.

Somehow he'd figure this out.

* * *

Gabriella Diaz sat in the waiting room at Saint Thomas back in the waiting area of her doctor's clinic.

Dr. Sharma was the utmost expert in his field. Gabriella knew she needed the best.

She tossed down the copy of National Geographic she'd been flipping through no longer able to stare at the detailed photos of the African Plains an its lions.

Gabriella's heart was still aching from her conversation with Nina this afternoon.

She had known that her niece would be angry at the way she'd handled this all, but Gabriella hadn't expected such a blowup from Nina.

She knew that Nina was a sensitve girl when it all came down to it. She wore her heart on her sleeve and it often got shattered and wounded.

And when she got hurt she did one of two things Nina ran or she exploded.

Gabriella told herself that she should just be grateful that Nina had chosen the second reaction. She would have strangled the girl if she'd gone with the running away option.

It had taken her right at five years to get her niece and her great niece back in Charming as she wasn't going to lose them, not when she would need them the most.

Gabriella couldn't help but to feel at ease at the fact that her plan had worked. Chibs was back with Sophie where he belonged.

Gabriella wouldn't lie about it; she hoped that her niece would let Chibs into her heart.

Nina felt more for the Scot than she'd ever even come close to admitting.

Gabriella had seen it in Nina's eyes that day she'd come back from TM Auto her eyes filled with angry heartbroken tears.

Chibs had captured her heart and the idiot hadn't even realized it.

No Gabriella didn't exactly fully approve of Chibs' lifestyle.

She'd been around long enough to know just how dangerous SAMCRO was. It was no secret that the Sons weren't just some innocent club of Harley lovers.

They had just been lucky having not been carted out of town.

Gabriella just hoped that Chibs wouldn't allow his club to overthrow his love for Sophie.

She knew that he was a strong man both physically and emotionally.

Nina would need all the emotional support she could get in the upcoming months.

Gabriella let out a heavy breath as a nurse finally came out from behind the door and spoke. "Diaz Gabriella Diaz."

Gabriella stood up from her chair clutching her purse as she followed the nurse back to her fate.

Dr. Sharma's face was unreadable as Gabriella sat across from him at his desk.

She stared at the stacks of folders sat out in front of him feeling so unnerved as he shifted through it all.

He finally looked up at her his voice sounding so clinical as he spoke. "It's just as I expected Ms. Diaz. I've looked over the biopsy we've taken. The bloodcells inside your body are at an advanced rate of growth. We call it Acute Lymphatic Leukemia."

Gabriella let out a shaky sigh her worse fears coming to life. She had prayed that she'd been wrong; that the doctor's had been wrong.

She wanted to curl up and sob. She held back though knowing that she had to be strong. She'd always been strong no matter what life had thrown at her; her sister, her niece, her string of horrible husbands, and her inability to conceive.

She tried to tell herself that cancer would be just another hurdle in her life. She couldn't hide her fear though. She'd never been so scared.

She pushed back the need to cry as Dr. Sharma spoke again. "Usually about 80 to 90 percent of patients will got into remission from this type of cancer. However I have to distress that the percent of recovery lowers the older the patient. The overall cure rate is forty percent. We can try a stem cell transplant Ms. Diaz. We'll have to find a matching donor of course."

"I don't know if I can afford it...I'm a self made business owner doctor." Gabriella replied her voice sounding so dazed so unlike the usual strong willed woman she was.

"You have the option of Chemotherapy. We can start as soon as you're ready. Though the sooner we start the better your chances are. I'm sorry to say it but you have a long fight ahead of you." Dr. Sharma explained his voice not losing the clinical tone.

Gabriella closed her eyes wishing that he would be a little less professional. It was like he was reading her the weather report instead of dropping the worst possible news on her.

She took a deep breath knowing that he was right. Her fight would be so long.

She just prayed that she was strong enough to fight. She felt so tired already. She felt so weak.

* * *

Nina sat with Sophie the next afternoon at the dining room table an open bottle of red nail polish open beside them as Nina gently painted the girl's tiny nails.

Nina cleared her throat knowing that there was no time like now to discuss the day before. "So what do you think of Filip?"

"He's nice even though he has a funny voice. He's from Scotland momma. He says there's castles there and it's real pretty." Sophie replied a wide smile on her face as she recalled the day before.

Nina bit down on the inside of her cheek wanting so badly to tell the truth to Sophie.

She knew though that it was too soon. She couldn't just drop the truth about Chibs on her like this.

Nina knew she had to handle this delicately. Besides Chibs needed to be here when the truth was revealed.

"He can come play again right? I wanna show him the pictures I colored in the color books he got me." Sophie begged wanting so badly to spend more time with Chibs.

He had been so fun and she had liked it when he'd read to her.

Nina put the nail polish brush back into the bottle screwing it shut as she spoke. "Yeah Soph he can."

She smiled a little as Sophie grinned so thrilled with this statement.

This might work out Nina realized.

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar at SAMCRO's clubhouse an open beer in front of him. His mind was still back at Nina's apartment back with his Sophie.

He took a swig of his beer realizing that both Sophie and her mother had captured his heart.

The awareness of this fact troubled him.

He was already frightened that he wasn't good enough for his Sophie. The little girl was so sweet, so innocent, so kind, and so full of joy.

He feared that his life would suck the joy right out of the little girl. He feared that she would grow up and only see her father as a dirty outlaw biker.

He wanted so badly for the little girl to see him as her father; a father who had loved her and done all he could to be what she deserved.

It was the same story with Nina. After all that was what had driven them apart to back at the beginning of their short union.

Hell it hadn't even been a union. He'd killed it before it ever started.

He feared that Nina would never want him again. He'd broken her heart.

He hated himself for that act. He hated the effect she still had on him.

The fact that she was the mother to his child only deepened his feelings for her.

On one hand he was still angry that she'd been out in Miami for five years hiding his baby girl from him.

On the other hand a part of him understood her actions. She'd been young and in pain. She had assumed that she was nothing to him. He'd wound up treating her like some cheap one night stand. How could she have trusted the man she assumed he was to be a decent dad. He'd really fucked it all up and she'd run away from him.

He was still so entranced by Nina. Everything about her tantalized him; her wild locks, her gorgeous eyes, her golden soft skin, her amazing body, her laugh, her smile. He even liked her fiery temper.

He always had a thing for a woman who could put him in his place and tell him what was what.

He'd missed her more than he'd realized. He found himself longing for the life they'd never had together.

And now there seemed no way to express this without making everything so complicated.

If he fucked up again it wouldn't just be hurting Nina. Sophie was involved now and he'd sooner cut his own hands off before he hurt that little girl.

He cringed as a croweater sat down beside him her arm trailing along his. She gave him a flirty smile as she spoke. "You look glum Chibs."

He tightened his jaw not interested in anything the pretty young blonde beside him was offering.

A few weeks ago he'd have let him himself get lost in her body. He would have taken her back to his dorm-room and taken her. He would have let her body distract him from all his troubles.

Just the thought of doing that now made him feel sick.

She wasn't Nina.

The croweater leaned in her lips running along his ear avoiding his cheeks. He'd never allowed any of the croweaters to kiss his scars or even touch them.

Fiona and Nina were the only women who'd ever done that and he wanted to keep it that way.

The croweater spoke her voice sultry. "I can turn that frown into a grin Chibs. I know just how to make you feel good."

He cringed as she ran her hand up his thigh grabbing onto his groin and massaging.

He yanked away from her touch taking her by surprise as he spoke. "Get lost gash. I aint in tha mood fer yer shite."

She widened her eyes a little thrown off by the anger in his voice. That was more like Tig or Happy behavior, of course those two would have been a bit more cruel about it.

She scampered away moving on to one of the hangerons that hung around the clubhouse hoping for a chance at prospecting.

Jax spotted the exchange shocked that Chibs had shoved the croweater off.

He sat down beside the gloomy man not speaking until he had his own beer. "What was that?"

"I jus...I aint in the mood." Chibs spat out trying hard to control his irritation. He didn't want to tell the truth; that just the thought of fucking a croweater right now made his skin crawl.

Jax nodded his head getting the feeling that a certain curly haired bartender was the reasoning behind Chibs' refusals of getting laid.

He held back this observation knowing that it wouldn't be wise to bring it up with the moody Scot.

He chose instead to bring up a more pleasant choice of topic. "So ya'd see the kid?"

The question managed to put a somewhat dreamy smile on Chibs' face. "Aye I did...She's perfect Jackie Boy. So smart and gorgeous and wonderful. She's so gentle...everythin bout her. I wanta give her the world."

He paused almost afraid to admit it out loud. "I love her Jax. God I love her so much. It'd kill me if anythin ever happened to her."

Jax nodded his head knowing the feeling. He felt the same way about Abel.

He spoke up doing all he could to comfort his brother. "I know brother...I know."

Chibs let out a sigh taking a drink of his beer.

He wished that he knew how to fix this all.

He wanted his girls; both of them. He wanted his wee Sophie and Nina so badly it hurt.

Chibs just wished that he could have them both.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _


	6. Stupid Heart

Chibs sat in his dormroom in the clubhouse a steaming hot cup of coffee sitting on the table by his bedside. He had hoped that the caffeine filled drink would ease his monster headache he felt developing in the base of his brain but so far it had been useless.

He had woken up ungodly early this morning and had managed to scramble over the passed out bikers gathered around the main room outside and make his way to the kitchen to start up a fresh batch of strong coffee.

The night before had been Juice's birthday so of course there had been a huge wild party to celebrate the occasion.

Chibs had once again found himself unable to enjoy the attentions of any croweater. Instead he'd found himself stuck to a bottle of Jameson.

He'd managed to have a few drinks and play a couple of rounds of pool before he wished Juice a happy birthday and called it a night.

He'd spent the night alone locked up in his dormroom his brain hazy enough that he'd actually gotten a pretty worry free sleep.

Of course that easy going attitude had died the second he'd awoken and remembered his first task of the busy day he had planned.

Today was to be a busy one. He was going to take Nina out for coffee sometime around noon today. Today was the day he planned to come clean to Nina about his past about his life within SAMCRO.

He was terrified that Nina wouldn't take this well. He didn't know what he would do if she feared him and his life enough to pull Sophie away.

He knew that he had to approach this all carefully. He couldn't lose his chance to be there for Sophie. He had to find a way to make it clear to Nina that nothing would ever happen to the child; that he would never allow anyone to hurt a hair on the little girl's head.

Before he got to that though he had one highly important phone call to make. He had another daughter to contend with. He knew she was just as likely to pull away from him.

He held his cheap flip cell phone up to his ear his stomach aching and rolling. His poor stomach was churning so hard that he could almost hear it gurgling.

He'd been dreading this phone call but he knew there was no way of avoiding it. The sooner she knew the truth the better.

He already knew that the reaction he was going to get wasn't going to be just splendid. He'd just begun to gain her trust and now here he was throwing some massive bit of life changing news her way.

This didn't exactly make for the consistent calm father daughter relationship he'd been hoping to give his Kerrianne. He'd known just how badly she needed some consistency in her life; after all of the madness that had been crammed into her fifteen years of living.

She had been through more in fifteen years than anyone should ever have to go through. Chibs had wanted to provide her with some small sense of normalcy in her parent's otherwise unconventional lifestyles.

He'd been sure to time his phone call to the time change from Charming to Belfast. There was an eight hour time difference to consider.

So though it might be early morning here it was already far past noon in Ireland.

He cringed his grip tightening on the cell not shocked to hear a hint of tension in the voice on the other end of the line. "And when did ya find this out?"

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he replied. "Jus earlier this week. I had no idea I swear to ya."

Chibs felt his stomach plummet as Kerrianne let out a heavy huff not apparently not completely satisfied with this answer. "And she jus left ya like that?"

"It's complicated love. I left Nina firs. She was upset with me fer a good reason." Chibs admitted knowing that he couldn't lie to the girl.

He tilted his head down overtaken with shame at this admission. He knew what he must sound like to his girl; some rotten deadbeat father.

That was the exact thing Jimmy O' had spent years telling Kerrianne about her father; saying that Chibs was nothing more than some coward who'd abandoned her ma and she; running off to the states not caring about her at all.

He felt his heart twist as Kerrianne spoke her voice breaking a little her shock quickly being replaced by anger as she struggled to express herself. "Jus how many kids do ya have da?...I mean over the years you've...how many kids could there be out there?"

Chibs let out a ragged breath part of him wanting to scold the girl for this insenuating comment. The other part of him knew though that she had the right to blurt something like that out.

He hadn't exactly been a saint in the years he'd spent away from Fiona and Kerrianne. He'd been with more than a few croweaters and sweetbutts.

Though Nina was the only non club related woman he'd been with since Fiona, Nina had still been another woman he'd bedded.

He couldn't be angry with Kerrianne for making any assumptions.

After all he'd had another daughter wandering around this planet for five years now without his knowledge. It was easy for Kerrianne to assume that there might be more half siblings peeking out of the woodworks.

Chibs knew of course that there weren't any more children. He'd been so careful all these years. Nina had been the only one who he'd let his guard down with.

To this day he still had no idea what had been so special about Nina that he'd felt safe enough with her to not use any proper protection. All he knew was that Nina had let her guard down for him and he'd soaked her trust up.

He'd never once in a million years imagined that she would become pregnant. Now he was dealing with the consequences of it all, and it seemed that one of those consequences was dealing with his eldest daughter's reaction.

He took a deep breath trying to keep his temperament even. He couldn't let this turn into a shouting match. "Sophie is it lass. Yer my only children."

He felt his heart sink as Kerrianne didn't even give him a response. He heard the distinct sound of the phone click as it was disconnected. She'd hung up on him.

Chibs slammed his phone shut tempted to fling it across the room.

He knew that he shouldn't be so shocked by his eldest daughter's rage. Though Kerrianne was mature for her age she was still a fifteen year old girl and she was behaving the way any fifteen year old would behave reacting to news like this.

It didn't help that Kerrianne and he had never really had the opportunity to have a typical father daughter relationship. They were so far apart; oceans away.

The distance between them made things difficult. They weren't able to have a normal relationship where she was able to see him whenever she wanted to.

He imagined that Kerrianne saw Sophie as competition. The younger sibling was something that would take up their father's time and attentions.

Sophie could see Chibs whenever she wanted to. He was able to be there for the little girl in ways that he'd never been able to be there for Kerrianne.

The blossoming sibling rivalry put strain on an already fragile parent child relationship.

In a way they were strangers. He could only imagine all the bullshit Jimmy O' had spent years beating into the girl's head; lies about Chibs Telford.

Of course Kerrianne had never quite believed Jimmy O's tales. The father she remembered had been a doting loving father.

The most clear memory Kerrianne had of Chibs was him taking her to the park near the apartments they'd lived in every single Saturday. He would push little Kerrianne on the swings even after his arms began to ache. After that he would always buy her a cherry ice pop even though Fiona would scold him for giving her a sweet treat so close to dinner time.

Despite these pleasant memories the time Chibs had been away from Fiona and Kerrianne had done its damage.

Kerrianne had been so anxious when she'd been reunited with her da. When he'd walked up to her that day outside SAMBEL's headquarters all Kerrianne could do was stare up at her father her wide eyes locked on those terrible scars Jimmy O' had given him.

She'd felt so sad seeing her dear da knowing that he'd been scarred and then forced from Ireland ; forced from his family.

When Chibs had hugged her Kerrianne had been able to completely understand that everything Jimmy O' had said had been a lie. It was just like Fiona had spent years telling Kerrianne Chibs loved his daughter it was so clear.

Kerrianne hadn't wanted Chibs to leave Belfast. She had hoped that he would find a way to patch back over to SAMBEL, that he would find a place to live in Belfast. She'd wanted to be just like other girls her age who went back and forth visiting their separated parents' homes.

She'd felt angry when Chibs had gone; to be honest she'd felt a little abandoned. A tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that her da was choosing SAMCRO over her.

The only comfort Kerrianne had was knowing that Chibs had kept true to his promise to her. He'd called her every chance he got and he hoped to visit her as soon as the club would allow him some time away.

The pair had hoped that it would be smooth sailing from there on out; that they'd finally have their chance at being a real family.

Chibs had felt as though he'd finally broken through any pretenses Kerrianne had about him when he'd left Belfast. Now it felt like he was back at square one with the girl.

He let out a heavy sigh as his cell phone began to ring again. He felt his stomach plummet once again as he stared down at the familiar number.

He answered it not shocked as he answered the cell only to be confronted with an aggravated voice. "What did ya say to our daughter?"

"It's a long story." Chibs remarked his headache only intensifying. He'd never liked it when Fiona yelled. She was what people imagined when they said the words _Irish Temper._

He'd been attracted to how much of a spitfire Fiona was when they'd first fallen in love, but now her fury just made him feel irritable and guilty.

He tightened his grip on the cell as he spoke fully ready for the barrage of anger that was surely coming his way. "I met a woman five years ago...we had, a night together and...and I have a daughter. I jus found out bout the girl. Nina and I had some issues but we're tryin to figure this all out fer our daughter...I tried to explain it all to Kerrianne, but she didn't want ta hear it."

The two sat in silence for a long moment Chibs spending the time preparing to defend himself from Fiona's rage.

He was shocked as Fiona spoke calmly letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll talk ta Kerrianne...I can't promise ya nothin, but I can try to talk this through with her."

She paused for a moment letting out another sigh as she spoke again. "These past few months have been hard on her. She misses ya and she worries bout ya. She's jus afraid of losin ya somehow...Ya jus got back in her life, her defenses are still up."

Chibs held his head low shame still rolling through him over how this entire situation had gone so horribly.

He feared that Fiona wouldn't be able to get through to their daughter. He feared that Kerrianne would hold this against him forever.

He didn't want to trade his relationship with one daughter for a relationship with the other. He wanted both his children; he wanted his girls to come together; to be sisters.

The thought of his Kerrianne shutting him out made his heart twist. He'd spent so many years being kept from her; wanting to be her da so badly.

He'd finally gotten her back and he never wanted to lose her again.

Chibs spoke up his voice full of conviction. "I'm not goin anywhere Fiona. Kerrianne will always be my baby. This changes nothin. I swear to ya that I'm goin to be there fer her even if she doesn't want me."

"I hope ya mean that Filip." Fiona replied her voice tense. He could sense the anger bubbling up under the surface of her voice. He was just relieved that she was holding that rage back.

He let out an exhausted sigh at the sound of the phone hanging up his end of the line going dead.

He tossed his cell down on the table beside his coffee his headache coming on in full force now.

Chibs knew that he'd done all he could for now. It was up in the air for now.

He took a deep intake of breath doing all he could to calm his anxieties. He wasn't going to lose Kerrianne. His girl wouldn't disown him.

He promised himself that he wouldn't let Kerrianne shut him out. He refused to lose her again; not after all these years apart.

His children would find a way to come together one way or another. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

Nina sat on the back of Chibs' bike her arms wrapped around his waist. She tightened her hold on him as the bike jolted forward the traffic lights in front of them turning green.

Nina had been surprised to see that Chibs was now riding a different bike than the one he'd had all those years ago.

The bike he'd had back then had seemed older and more stripped down; as though he'd only been able to afford the bare basics to the Harley.

This Harley was obviously brand new; it was a shiny black and chrome bike with a ton of get up and go to it.

Nina frowned trying hard to ignore the stir that developed within her at the feel of Chibs' stomach underneath her grip.

Though he was still a bit chunky she could feel a tightness to his abs and it made her body react in the last way she'd wanted it to ever react to Chibs Telford.

It irritated her to actually admit that she was enjoying being on the back of his bike. She loved the feel of the engine vibrating underneath her body. She was happy to take in the smell of Chibs' leather kutte against her nose. She felt a thrill go through her over the fact that she could feel his muscles tighten with each little maneuver he made to the bike.

She dispised the way she found the air blowing past them so refreshing. She hated how free she felt speeding through the streets on this bike the scenery passing them by.

She hated the way her heart felt right at home. She hated the way she was hoping the ride would never end.

Chibs couldn't deny the way his heart beat so fast at the feel of Nina's arms wrapped around him. Each time they stopped the bike at a street light or a stop sign he was enveloped with the scent of Nina's watermelon body mist.

He didn't want to admit the surge of pride and lust that had shot through him as he held Nina's hand helping her become situated on the back of his bike. She looked as though he should have been there all along sitting behind him her breath catching each time they zoomed forward.

Chibs was unable to take his eyes off Nina's body as they finally dismounted the bike in the parking lot of a local diner.

He admired the way her dark wash jeans hugged her hips and her bottom. He admired the way the dark blue blouse she wore gave a perfect view of her cleavage. His breath caught a little as she took the black cotton hoodie she'd been wearing off a bit of her blouse lifting up in the process showing a hint of her smooth stomach.

He resisted the urge to reach out and caress her skin as he shifted his eyes away from her. He knew the last thing he needed was her catching him in the act of staring at her like this.

Chibs silently reminded himself that he couldn't allow his hormones and any lingering feelings he might have for Nina get in the way of what they'd come to discuss today.

The two sat in silence in a booth inside the diner neither of them quite sure where to begin.

Nina could admit that she was still in shock over the notion that Chibs was turning out to be a fantastic dad.

He'd been so wonderful with Sophie that day at the apartment. He'd been so gentle and so patient with the girl.

It was clear that her daughter adored the man. This realization filled Nina with guilt.

She was beginning to realize in her efforts to protect her broken heart and her Sophie from the man she'd assumed Chibs to be she'd only succeeded in withholding a father's love from the girl.

Nina was starting to realize that she'd withheld both Sophie and Chibs from years of bonding together. Because of her actions Chibs had missed so much time with Sophie; years of birthdays, years of Christmases, Sophie's first words, her first steps, taking the newborn girl home from the hospital, spending late nights up with the fussy infant holding her safe in his arms.

He'd missed years that he could never get back.

She couldn't help but to feel that Chibs should absolutely hate her for this. He should have told her to shove her broken heart where the sun didn't shine.

He shouldn't be sitting her so calmly sipping his coffee and shifting the cherry pie the waitress had brought him with his fork. He shouldn't be so forgiving.

Nina did all she could to keep these realizations shoved deep down as she sliced into her own pie staring down at the bite as she spoke. "Sophie hasn't stopped talking about you since you left."

This little statement made most of the anxieties Chibs had melt instantly. He spoke up a soft smile on his face. "I haven't been able to stop thinkin bout her...She's perfect lass."

He paused unable to hide the affection from his voice as he spoke again. "Ya've done an amazin job with her Nina."

Nina widened her eyes spotting the admiration in Chibs' voice. She took a deep breath ignoring the way her heart fluttered at his words. "Thanks...To be honest I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time."

She paused letting out a nervous laugh attempting to make a joke to ease the way her stomach was rolling in anxiety. "I keep on wishing that parenting came with a guidebook or some sort of instruction manual. I still feel a little lost sometimes. Sophie can be a handful when she wants to be."

"Aye...Like I said the other day; that's probably my genes kickin in." Chibs remarked remembering how difficult he'd been as a child.

He'd been a little hellion. He only hoped that Sophie didn't take after him too much or Nina and he would be in for a hell of a time once she reached her teen years.

Nina gave him a soft smile not helping but to feel a bit of awkward tension in the diner melt with that comment. Though she hated to think of just how much of Chibs' personality Sophie might of inherited.

She felt her stomach roll as she thought of her daughter all grown up on a Harley of her own or worse on the back of some biker's Harley.

Nina put that thought out of her mind knowing that Sophie was going to rebel. She could only hope that the girl rebelled by becoming straight laced and proper. After all how else could you rebel when your father was the definition of rebellion.

She felt at ease as Chibs spoke again the affection still so relevant in his voice. "Ya've done so wonderfully with her lass. She's smart and polite and jus...perfect. She's a gorgeous wee lass...which I'm guessin she got from ya and not me...I don't think I'm too terribly pretty."

Nina let out a laugh at this statement her cheeks flushing a little at the gorgeous comment.

She felt her heart flutter again at his comments. She felt her heart pull towards him the attraction she felt for him returning and flooding within her.

She took a deep breath shoving all these emotions back. She couldn't fall for him.

Any chances they might have had together had ended so long ago. It wouldn't be appropriate to even attempt anything together not when Sophie was involved.

Nina knew that if things ended badly for Chibs and she then Sophie would be hurt. Nina knew that she couldn't risk her daughter's heart even if it hurt to shove anything she felt for Chibs away.

She pulled her gaze from Chibs turning to her pink tote purse and shifting around in it until she finally found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a thick stack of photos handing them over to Chibs as she spoke. "I went through my photo albums last night and make some copies...I thought you should have these...I tried to arrange them by year."

Chibs stared down at the pictures his eyes misting at bit at the sight of the numerous pictures. He shifted through the photos his mind overrun with love and sorrow over the notion that he'd missed these little moments.

These were all the years he'd missed; Sophie soon after she'd been born her skin holding a pink hue her eyes still shut blind to the world around her. Sophie at her first birthday covered in pink and white icing the remainders of a Hello Kitty cake in front of her. Sophie at two sitting in the bath suds splashing around her as she flailed her arms giggling. Sophie at three at the zoo posing beside the flamingo exhibit. Sophie at four at the beach knelt down in the sand building sandcastles. Sophie just recently sitting in Nina's lap Nina's arms wrapped around the girl's waist holding her protectively.

Chibs found it so easy to imagine himself on the other side of the camera during these moments.

He could picture himself standing outside the hospital nursery when Sophie was born his eyes locked on her so full of fatherly pride. He could picture himself at that first birthday party chuckling as Sophie tore into her cake. He could imagine himself trying to settle the girl into the bath and stop himself from being soaked with water in the process. He pictured himself at that zoo Sophie resting in his arms as he pointed out all the animals to her. He could picture himself on the beach with Sophie and Nina attempting to make sandcastles as Nina laughed at his attempts. He could picture himself nestled up beside Nina in that final picture his arm wrapped around her their girl in between them.

These thoughts were both so happy and sorrowful. He loved picturing these moments but it killed him to realize that it was all just fantasy. He'd never gotten to be there to experience these things.

He pushed these imagined scenarios from his mind knowing that dwelling on them did no one any favors.

Chibs took a deep breath as he spoke trying hard to hide the way his eyes had watered a bit at these photographs. "Thank ya...these are wonderful."

Nina twisted her lips the guilt creeping up in her again as she was reminded that he could have actually been there for all those moments she'd captured on film; if only she would have allowed him the opportunity.

Chibs felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as he spoke. He knew that he had to bring this up. There was no way to hide from his past. "We have a lot ta talk bout...There's a lot about me that ya need to know...more than jus the club."

Nina tightened her grip on her fork knowing that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. She couldn't help but to fear what could be worse than SAMCRO.

Chibs sighed relieved to see that the diner was empty enough to give them some privacy. The waitress was more interested in the magazine she was reading than in listening in on her customers or hovering over them.

He pushed the anxiety attack he felt rolling around in him away as he spoke up his voice low enough to avoid the chance of being eavesdropped on. "I had a messy past in Belfast...I was involved in some shite."

He took a quick sip of his coffee not caring that it singed his tongue as he spoke again. "The IRA...I...my wife Fiona she came from a long line of it...I got caught up in it too when we met. Soon we were married and I was heavily involved in the cause fer a free Ireland."

He paused again taking a quick glance at the waitress so thankful to see that she was still lost in her Cosmopolitan magazine. The last thing he needed was her sticking her nose in this.

Nina felt a wave of nausea wash over her at those words. All she could think of when she heard the word IRA was car bombs, Catholics and Protestants, and acts of terrorism.

"Why are you telling me this?" She blurted out fear rolling around within her. She didn't need to know that about him, she could have lived forever never knowing about that side of Chibs.

Chibs felt his heart ache at the fear in her voice. He reached up placing his fingertips against his scarred cheek as he spoke up his voice uneven. "Because it's part a why I look like this...it explains a lot bout me...things ya need to know."

Nina let out a sigh hesitant to allow him to continue.

A big part of her wanted to push him away out of fear. She wanted to order him to stay the hell away from Sophie and she. How could she trust him knowing about this? The IRA, it was all so much to take in?

Yes she'd known that he wasn't an angel. Everyone in Charming knew that SAMCRO was more than just an innocent motorcycle club. There were rumors and little hushed secrets passed around about the club around town.

Nina had known just what he was the night they'd met. She had known what the kutte on Chibs' back meant.

She was in shock realizing that his past was far more complex than she could have ever imagined. There was more to fear than Chibs' life in the MC.

Something in her kept her from expressing her fears though. Something stopped her from pulling away just yet. It was the way he'd reached up touching those scars along his cheeks; the way his voice had caught as he'd spoken.

This was painful for him, Nina realized. He was letting her in on a part of him that he must not reveal to just anyone. He was trusting her.

The least she could do was trust him.

She stayed in her seat nodding her head as she spoke. "Okay...go on."

"Fiona and I were happy fer a few years at least...we had a daughter; Kerrianne. There was this man though...a friend of Fiona's. His name was Jimmy O' Phelan. He was in love with Fiona. He wanted her connections, her family had been involved in the cause fer three generations. They held some prestige in that world. So Jimmy he took what he felt was his." Chibs explained his heart speeding up as the words spilled from his mouth.

He stared down at his half empty coffee cup fearing the look in Nina's eyes. He wasn't sure what would be worse to see from her; fear, disgust, or pity.

He took a deep breath trying breath through the anxiety attack he was experiencing. He rarely told this story to anyone. It was common knowledge amongst the Sons and they never forced him to recall this part of his past.

His _brothers _knew not to push the issue. He'd gotten into more than enough fights when the scars had been mentioned by some drunken idiot or by some rival MC member.

He'd always won those fights letting the rage and the pain he felt fuel his punches.

Telling this story was a new experience for him. For once he couldn't allow the pain to take control. He had to keep his cool.

He spoke again still not tearing his eyes away from his mug. "It happened before I even realized it...I came home one night late...I'd been tied up all day with work at the garage I'd been workin at as a legitimate form of income...When I walked into the apartment and turned on the lights Jimmy was there. He told me that Fiona and Kerrianne were already gone...that my girls were his now. He came at me with a knife. To this day I still think he meant to slash my throat. He got my cheeks though...He laughed when I was lying on the floor my hands over the cuts tryin to stop the blood. I'll never forget what he said...a Glasgow smile fer the Glasgow trash."

Nina surprised both herself and Chibs as she reached out placing a hand over his. She stroked the top of his hand the maternal part of her personality overpowering her fear for a moment.

She didn't like the amount of pain in his voice. No matter how frightened she was to learn about this side of his past she couldn't stand to hear how much he was hurting.

Chibs managed to give her a tight smile as he finally allowed his eyes to meet hers. He was grateful to find that the emotions behind her eyes remained vague.

He managed to speak his voice still shaky. "I tried to fight him on it. I fought fer my family but he told me he'd kill my girls if I pushed the issue. He exiled me from the cause and from Ireland. I joined up with the Sons charter in Belfast after that. I spent bout eight years there with em...I tried to keep an eye on my Kerrianne from afar, but after a while it was jus too painful to see her and know that I couldn't be her da...I patched over to Charming. I hadn't been in Charming long when we met. Ya were the firs woman who made me feel attractive."

Nina continued to stroke his hand wanting to badly to bring up the last part of that statement. She wanted to know why he'd left her then; if she made him feel so good then why'd he walk away.

She held her questions in though knowing that now wasn't the time.

She didn't have an opportunity to say anything as Chibs continued to speak knowing that there was still more to tell. "I was reunited with Fiona and Kerrianne a few months back...Fiona and I were never able to get a divorce...Jimmy wouldn't allow us to speak long enough to do it. I tried to make things work with Fiona...tried to recapture what we had, but it's useless...we aint the same people we used ta be. There's too much pain between us to fix anythin. She won't divorce me though...She says marriage is a contract between us and God...I don't know what to do bout that...I don't wanta make her angry enough that she'd pull my Kerrianne away from me. They know bout you, bout Sophie. Kerrianne isn't takin it well, but I think she jus needs some time ya know."

Nina felt her throat tighten up her mind spinning from all this information. She was unable to stop herself from speaking up the realization that he'd been married when they'd slept together hitting her hard. "Was I your mistress Filip? You were married and we...we were together."

She felt her cheeks flush embarassed at the idea of it. She couldn't think of something more shameful; being the other woman, having a baby with a married man.

"No of course not Nina...Fiona and I might a been legally tied to each other but we weren't together...we've been estranged fer so long. The only way ya coulda been my mistress was if I was still with Fiona." Chibs reassured Nina his heart twisting at the look on her face.

She looked so ashamed and he hated it.

Nina took a deep breath reassuring herself that he was right. If he hadn't been actively in a relationship with Fiona then Nina wasn't technically a mistress.

She felt her stomach roll as she spoke fear seeping into her words. "What about Jimmy O'? You said you were reunited with Fiona and Kerrianne? He wouldn't let you see them."

"He's not a problem anymore Nina...He's hidin out somewhere tryin to get into South America. The clubs' tryin to get to him firs. I don't want ya to worry bout that. He aint goin to be a problem." Chibs assured her his throat tightening at the look of fear in her eyes.

Nina nodded her head her mind still spinning so fast. He'd just dropped something so unbelievable on her.

Nina was sure that she might think he was telling her some elaborate lie if he didn't have the scars to prove his story.

A part of her wanted to pull away from him. This was just so much; the IRA, an estranged wife that he hadn't divorced, some monster named Jimmy O'.

She was so conflicted part of her wanted to take Sophie and run far away from Chibs and part of her actually wanted to tell Chibs how sorry she was that he'd experienced such pain. She wanted to promise him that she would always be there for him, that Sophie and she would always be there to take care of him.

Nina puled her hand away from his her stomach rolling and aching as she tried to decide just what her next move should be.

She pushed away the voice that was telling her to run as she spoke up her voice firm. "You have to promise me that nothing in your life is going to come back to hurt Sophie. I mean nothing from your past or SAMCRO Filip. Nothing can effect Sophie. She's only a child...and if you're going to be her dad then you need to protect her. I need to be able to trust you."

"I'd never let anything happen to her lass. I'd never let anythin happen to either one of ya. I promise ya Nina both ya and Sophie are goin to be safe. Ya can trus me." Chibs blurted out needing so badly to reassure her.

He couldn't bear the idea of her pulling away from him; taking the little girl who he loved so.

Nina took a deep breath his words seeping into her. Could she trust him?

She already knew the answer. She had to give him the chance didn't she?

She'd already tried not giving him a chance and that hadn't worked out well for either of them.

Nina stared into his eyes her voice still firm. "Okay...just don't let me down Filip. Don't let me regret this."

Chibs nodded his head relieved to know that she was giving him this opportunity. It would have been so easy for her to pull away from him; to be afraid.

Nina took a sip from her cooling coffee as she spoke up trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing here; giving him a chance. "I want us to figure out what's best for Sophie. I know I need to ask, I mean you deserve the option...do you want a DNA test? You're the only man I was with, but I know that seeing it on paper might be...might be something you need for closure sake."

Chibs frowned a little thrown off by this question. He could understand why she might bring it up. After all wouldn't most men want some paper evidence that the kid was his?

He surprised Nina as he spoke up. "No I don't...I know yer being truthful with me lass. Ya said that I was the only man ya were with then I believe ya. Besides Sophie has my eyes...My Kerrianne has those same eyes. That's all the proof I need. Sophie is my baby girl."

Nina nodded her head still in shock. She'd been fully ready to shell out the cash for a DNA test.

She spoke up knowing that though this wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation it had to be discussed. "I don't want to be forced to drag this all through the courts. I don't want to put Sophie through all that mess. I want us to figure out some sort of custody arrangement. You can see Sophie any time you want...day or night. As far as the holidays go we can agree to spend them together somehow...maybe we can agree to get together for a lunch or something on Thanksgiving and Christmas, just the three of us together and maybe us and Kerrianne when she's ready for it. I don't want to bounce Sophie around from house to house... I'll sign any thing you need me to sign to prove that we made an agreement."

She paused taking another drink from her coffee before she spoke again. "I don't need any arrangement as far as child support goes either...I've been doing fine so far without child support and I don't think I need to change it."

"Aye that sounds fair. Yer right it's not fair to drag Sophie through any court shite. I am goin to give ya some financial support though Nina. Anything ya need I want ya to call me and ask. I mean anything lass; groceries, clothing fer Sophie, rent money, gas money, anything Sophie wants. I'll give ya anything ya need...I'll take care of both ya." Chibs assured her knowing that he wasn't just going to back off and leave Nina without a penny.

Sophie was his responsibility just as much as she was Nina's. He wasn't just going to let Nina take the financial burden of raising a child all on her own.

Nina frowned the idea of Chibs taking care of Sophie and her a little disconcerting. She wasn't going to let Chibs pay her rent or buy her groceries. She was a grown woman for Christ's sake.

Nina shook her head letting out a huff as she spoke. "I don't need money Filip. I can't just take money from you like that."

Chibs let out a huff of his own as he replied. "Ya are too. I don't know bout ya lass but my ma always raised me to take care of my family. She always told me that a real man takes care of his own. Sophie and ya are my family lass. I'm goin to take care of ya."

She frowned still not happy to be told that she would take his money. He shook his head as he spoke again. "What else am I goin to do with the money lass...I don't have that many expenses of my own. All I have is my club fee, my rent which is dirt cheap, and my groceries and gas fer my bike. Helpin ya out isn't goin to empty out my bank accounts."

Nina twisted her lips as she spoke. "I don't like the idea of you taking care of me like that...I'm not your responsibility Filip. I'm an adult."

"I'm not sayin ya aren't an adult love. And I'd hate ta break it to ya but the moment ya got pregnant with my child ya became my responisibilty...It's not a big deal. Jus let me help ya out Nina. I promise I won't overstep my bounds. If ya say no to somethin I'll listen...well I'll try to listen."

She tightened her jaw trying not to chuckle at the _try to listen. _She hated the way her heart sung at the word love. She could get used to being called that.

As much as she hated to admit it Chibs did have a point.

As the mother to his child she did hold some place of obligation in his life. He was just trying to do the right thing, she told herself. She'd be a huge asshole to deny his help.

"Fine. I'll let you help...just don't go overboard. I don't want things to get weird between us...child support always makes things so ugly between people." Nina remarked letting out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this.

Chibs grinned so happy that she was allowing this. He was quick to speak up knowing that he might be pushing it. "Thins won't get ugly lass...we won't let it. Is there anythin Sophie wants lass? Anything at all ya can think of."

Nina sighed as she realized that there was one thing Sophie had been asking for; well one thing that Nina could agree with that is. "She wants to take ballet...It'd be a good thing for her to experience. It'll be a good way for her to learn to take direction. She needs to learn to listen and take someones direction before she starts school this fall. They have childrens ballet lessons down at this dance studio on main street...I passed by the store front when I went grocery shopping yesterday. It looks like a nice place."

"Find out how much it costs and get back to me...I'll take care of everything." Chibs blurted out wanting so badly to give his little girl this.

Nina felt a small smile form on her face at this statement. He seemed so ready to give Sophie this.

As mixed as her feelings were about this entire situation she knew that she could never deny Sophie this.

Nina took a deep breath knowing that it was going to be a work in process learning to trust Chibs and allowing him to do something like this for her.

She was willing to give it a try though. She was willing to do anything to keep Sophie happy.

* * *

Nina sat on her sofa in her apartment a glass of sangria sitting beside her, her smart phone held up to her ear as some rerun played on the television.

Sophie had gone to bed hours ago after fighting it of course. Nina felt unable to truly relax though.

Her brain was still going a mile a minute from the conversation Chibs and she had at the diner.

She was more confused about Chibs Telford than she'd been before.

His story made a cold chill run down her spine. How could something so horrible happen to him; the scarring, the loss of his family, the exile from his home.

She was confused by the reaction she'd had from his story. The sensible part of her mind screamed danger and told her to get far away from him. The more emotional part of her brain hadn't allowed her to pull away though. It had insisted that she sit and hear him out.

His words kept on ringing in her mind. _Ya were the first woman who made me feel attractive._

If she had been so important to him then why had he run from her that morning? Why had he allowed that slut at the garage to hang all over him that day Nina had come to the garage.

If she'd been so special to him then why didn't he want her?

Nina didn't want to admit how she'd felt those old emotions stirring around in her whenever he was near. Chibs still had such a hold over her.

After all if she didn't still feel something for him then why would the notion of him not wanting her hurt so badly?

She tried to shove her heartache from her had as she let out a huff speaking into the phone about the only other person in her life that puzzled her. "I just don't understand her Rosa. She went behind my back."

"Si yer tia is a difficult woman sweetheart. She had the best intentions though I'm sure." Rosa replied letting out a heavy sigh at her ex roommates exasperation.

Nina shook her head her voice still a little bitter. "If her intentions were so noble then why didn't she come to me first?"

Rosa chuckled at this as she spoke up her voice knowing. "Would you have listened to her niña?"

Nina let out a huff knowing that Rosa had got her there. Apparently Rosa knew it to because she wasted no time to speak up. "And it worked out didn't it? You talked to him today, sorted it all out?"

"Yeah we did...he confuses me Rosa. I still feel something for him and I hate it. I should hate him but I can't. It's like everything I assumed I knew about him is turning out to be a complete and total lie. I tried to tell him I didn't need child support and he won't have it...he just gave me this spiel about me being the mother to his child and me being his responsibility...he's everything I thought he wasn't...I'm just shocked that he's sweet and caring and all the things I convinced myself he wasn't." Nina explained as she took a long sip from her fruity sangria.

Rosa spoke up her voice just as wise as Nina usually found it. "People can surprise you niña tonta. Be thankful he's so willing to help out. Most women have to fight for some financial support. You can't beat yourself up for feeling something Nina. The heart wants what the heart wants."

Nina let out a huff wanting to point out that her heart might be an idiot. She shook her head speaking. "It wouldn't work out Rosa. He and I...it would just be a disaster. It wouldn't be fair to Sophie if it all blew up."

She didn't give Rosa any time to point out that pushing her feelings away was a bad idea as she spoke again concern flooding her mind. "Does Gabriella seem okay to you Rosa? She seems weak...tired. I tried to ask her about it , but you know how tia is."

"Si she's a stubborn woman." Rosa replied causing Nina to smirk. Wasn't that was Gabriella was always saying about her.

Maybe the stubborn apple fell pretty close to the stubborn tree.

Rosa spoke again letting out a heavy sigh. "If there is something wrong she won't tell you, not till she has no choice. You'll just have to let your tia come to you. Like I said she's a stubborn woman."

Nina nodded her head hoping that Rosa was right about Gabriella.

Nina closed her eyes her mind still spinning.

The heart wants what the heart wants. The only problem was she couldn't have what her heart wanted. Why did her heart have to be such a gigantic idiot? Stupid heart. Chibs and she wouldn't work. It just wasn't meant to be.

She just wished that this realization didn't hurt so much.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_Tia = (Spanish) Aunt/ Auntie_

_niña = (Spanish) girl_

_niña tonta = (Spanish) Silly girl_


	7. Hell Hath No Fury

Chibs stood in the tiny bathroom at TM Auto. The room was barely the size of a closet which meant that Chibs found himself standing pressed against the door trying hard to avoid the dirty old toilet as he held his cell phone up to his ear.

He'd much rather be anywhere except for stuffed into the garage's bathroom like a sardine in a tin can. The bathroom was truly the only place where you could any true privacy around TM Auto and the clubhouse even.

He did all he could to ignore the noise coming from the other side of the door out in the busy garage. Just like any other Monday afternoon the garage was busy with cars and bikes that had been brought in early this morning after breaking down over the weekend when the garage held shorter hours.

Chibs listened to the little ecstatic voice on the other end of the line a smile on his face. "My babysitter Norah and I made tamales for lunch yesterday Filip. I helped a lot. I've never made tamales before they were good but too hot though. I don't like spicy food. And when Momma was done with work we went to the bakery to look at cakes for Tia Gabriella's birthday and momma bought me a cookie."

"Did ya buy a cookie fer me wee love?" Chibs teased the girl his smile growing at the sound of her giggles.

Sophie continued to giggle as she replied. "No."

It didn't take her long to speak again once her laughter had died down. "I got my library card today Filip. Momma took me to the library I got two books. Guess what I got?"

"What'd ya get?" He asked treasuring every second of this little conversation.

Nina had called him out of the blue telling him that Sophie was insisting on talking to him right this second.

Though all the little girl had done so far was tell him about all that she'd done in the past two days; her meals, what toys she'd played with, the coloring books she'd colored in, Chibs wouldn't miss any of it for the world.

Sophie spoke her voice still so elated. "I got two books about Scotland. You can read them to me the next time you visit right? I wanna learn about the castles you talked about."

This tiny comment filled Chibs up to the brim with pride. Sophie wanted to learn about Scotland. She wanted to learn about his heritage.

A little voice in the back of his head was quick to point out that this was her heritage too. Sophie just didn't know it yet.

He spoke up this realization tugging at his heart strings. "Of course wee Sophie. I'll come see ya as soon as I can. We can read about Glasgow. That's where I'm from. I'll tell ya all about it."

He paused for a moment as an idea began to formulate in the back of his mind. "I'll bring us some tea...some real tea."

He knew that there was a new shop that had opened just recently down on main street. It was called Lemons' Tea, Lemonade, and Specialty Beverages.

The place made the drinks there to go or to drink in.

Juice was always going to the place and ordering weird tea concoctions that were supposed to cleanse his body.

Chibs assumed that the shop must have something that would be kid friendly. He figured if there wasn't anything appropriate for Sophie he could just order some traditional English Breakfast tea to go and add a bit of cream and sugar to it the way his ma had once done for him when he was about Sophie's age.

Even after all these years he still had a soft spot for the creamy sweet tea mixture. He would often find himself mixing himself up a glass of it after he'd had a long difficult day at the garage or with the club.

He was sure that Sophie would like the tea just as much as he did.

The sound of absolute delight was clear in Sophie's voice as the girl spoke. "Can I have it in a tea cup?"

Chibs chuckled knowing that Nina might not approve of pouring the tea from a Styrofoam glass to one of Sophie's toy cups. "We might have ta talk to yer ma bout that wee love."

Chibs cleared his throat knowing that he really didn't want to end this conversation but he knew he'd been in the bathroom long enough to draw up some curiosity from the men out in the garage. "I have ta go back to work Sophie. Why don't ya put yer ma on the phone so I can talk to her fer a bit."

"Okay. I love you Filip bye." Sophie blurted out causing that pull in Chibs' heart once again.

He didn't have time to even reply as he heard the sound of the phone being passed it causing a muffled sound. Nina let out a soft sigh as she spoke an apologetic tone to her voice. "I'm sorry I called. I know you're at work. Soph was just so excited about the books. She wouldn't take no for an answer. It was either I call you or she was going to get a hold of my cell and do it herself."

"It's not a problem lass. Sophie can call any time she wants...day or nigh." Chibs insisted his palms beginning to sweat as he tried to work up the nerve for what he was about to ask.

He had no idea how to even broach this subject. He wanted to spend more time with Nina and Sophie just the three of them.

He coughed a few times trying to fight of the lump he felt developing in the back of his throat before he finally worked up the courage to just jump right into what he wanted. "I have somethin ta ask ya...Would it be alrigh if I took ya out to dinner tonight...I mean ya and Sophie. I want the three of us to spend time together. I'd like it if we spent more time together. We need ta figure out how ta at least get along...don't ya think?"

Nina widened her eyes shocked by this request. She twisted a curly lock of hair around her finger as she debated what she should do.

This really was the last thing she'd been expecting; dinner. Dinner with Chibs.

Her heart began to pound at the thought. She did her best to calm her frantic heart reminding herself that Sophie would be right there with them.

This was just an innocent dinner, she reassured herself. Just a _family dinner. _Sophie would be thrilled Nina realized.

She couldn't deny the girl this dinner.

"Okay...You're right... Eating dinner sounds nice. Sophie would really like that." Nina remarked still a little uneasy about this entire situation.

The thought of sitting with Chibs at a dinner table did strange things to Nina's heart. It made her heart flutter in a way that she told herself it probably shouldn't flutter at the thought of Chibs.

Chibs smiled so relieved that Nina had agreed to this. He'd almost feared that she wouldn't trust him enough to accept this invitation. "Does Sophie like pasta? There's this Italian place I was thinkin would be good...It has pizza too if she's not big on pasta."

Nina smiled unable to stop herself from swooning a bit over how considerate he was of what would make their daughter the happiest. "She loves spaghetti and cheese pizza. That would be great...so do you just want to meet up at the restaurant?...or we could just meet up at my apartment and all go to the restaurant in my car."

"Meetin up and takin yer car would work." Chibs replied the thought of being in a car with both _his girls _sending a jolt of joy through him.

He loved the idea of riding in a car with Nina and Sophie just like a _real family _going out to dinner on a Monday night_._

He spoke again hoping that he sounded less anxious about this than he actually felt. "I'll see ya around six thirty...that'll give me time to go home and change out of my work clothes."

"Okay...I'll see you then." Nina replied her heart still fluttering.

She let out a huff as she hung up the phone. She frowned shaking her head. She had to snap out of it. Chibs and she just couldn't work.

Chibs shoved his cell into his jeans pocket the megawatt smile still on his face.

The smile disappeared as he opened the bathroom door only to be met with an irritated looking Juice. Juice was quick to speak as Chibs finally vacated the bathroom. "You were in there forever."

"Aye...upset stomach." Chibs remarked the lie sliding out his mouth easily.

Juice shook his head as he spoke completely buying this story. "It's all that processed food you eat. You ate that nasty greasy fried burrito from the gas station on your lunchbreak today. Crap like that is horrible on your digestive system. Have you seen the contents of an average American's colon? It's a mess."

Chibs scrunched his nose up disgusted by this observation. He was quick to step past Juice as he spoke up putting an end to this conversation. "No and I don't intend on lookin at anyone's colon. Besides I gotta Scottish Colon."

"So funny. Suit yourself. When you've had enough of not being able to work shit out give me a call. I can get you a colonic at half price. Green tea. It's refreshing. You'll feel like a new man." Juice remarked causing a grimace to appear on the faces of the two non patched mechanics standing nearby.

Chibs was quick to walk away from Juice before the man had a chance to enlighten him any farther on the inner workings of a colon.

As much love as Chibs had for his _brother_ Juice was the biggest health freak Chibs had ever met in his entire life.

Chibs went back to the Harley he'd been working on when Nina had called.

He did all he could to focus on the motorcycle's wonky fuel system and keep his personal feelings pushed far back in the depths of his mind.

Chibs did feel a twinge of guilt about the lie he'd told Juice about what he'd really been up to in the bathroom.

Chibs could admit that he wanted to be a little selfish and keep Nina and Sophie to himself as long as possible.

He wanted to keep his life with Nina and Sophie separate from his life within SAMCRO for as long as he could.

Though he knew rationally that this separation act wouldn't last long. Not with the complications of his lifestyle.

He knew though what would happen the second the truth got out about his past with Nina and the fact that Sophie was his child.

Things would become so complicated when the truth was revealed.

His brothers would have a bombardment of questions; questions that Chibs wasn't quite ready to answer just yet.

And once the news got to Gemma he knew that the Queen of SAMCRO would swoop in on Nina with questions of her own.

Gemma was the type that would want to know every little thing about Nina. She would be suspicious of Nina's intentions.

He knew that Gemma would assume that Nina was some desperate croweater type that was trying to entrap Chibs with a kid.

Gemma would have a hard time accepting the truth of it all.

Chibs knew that Nina wasn't the type to put up with a stranger sticking their nose in her life. He knew she'd freak if Gemma stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

Chibs didn't want to lose all the progress he'd made with Nina so far.

He had just gotten to the point where Nina was trusting him enough to allow him to get to know their daughter. Chibs wanted so badly to show Nina that he wasn't the man she'd assumed he was those years ago.

He wanted Nina's complete trust. If he was willing to be honest with himself he'd admit that he wanted more than just Nina's trust. He wanted her love.

He let out a heavy sigh that last thought making his stomach plummet.

That what a big can of worms he knew better than to open.

Nina would never look at him that way again he told himself. He'd screwed up any chances of her ever loving him.

If he was lucky they might find themselves becoming friends through co-parenting Sophie, but it would more than likely never go beyond friendship.

He tossed a wrench down onto his tool box his mood going sour at the thought.

He ran his hands through his hair knowing that he had to move past this. Nina and he were just going to have to be friends nothing more.

For the sake of Sophie Nina and he could never be more than friends.

* * *

Nina sipped her Dr Pepper through a straw as she watched Chibs and Sophie stare down at a paper kids menu a red crayola in Sophie's hand and a blue crayola in Chibs' hand.

Once again Chibs was behaving like a model father. Sophie was clearly soaking up Chibs' attentions and Chibs in turn was soaking up Sophie's attentions.

Nina had been surprised to find that the restaurant Chibs had taken Sophie and she to was nice. It was located in an old brick building down on main street.

The restaurant was called Pasta Bella's. Nina could remember often passing the restaurant when she'd lived in Charming long before Sophie had been born. Though Nina had never really stepped into the place. It seemed to be the kind of restaurant you ate at with a date.

The restaurant was filled with a ton of cute little decorations; maps of Italy, a gondola boat hanging high on near the ceiling above a section of booths, dozens of wine bottles up on shelves around the walls, posters of lush Italian countrysides the Leaning Tower of Pisa and the coliseum.

Soft opera music played over a sound system. The little tables around the restaurant had red and white checkered table cloths with a soft fake candle light in the center of the table.

Nina was surprised to find that it seemed to be a pretty family friendly place. Nina was quick to realize that Chibs, Sophie, and she looked just the family they'd passed on the way to their table.

This realization wasn't entirely an unpleasant one.

As hard as Nina tried she couldn't deny that it felt good sitting here with Chibs and their daughter like this.

She knew Chibs was right. They needed to find a way to get along with each other.

Once Sophie knew the truth about Chibs she would need to see that her parents were a united front.

Nina didn't want Sophie to look back on her life and remember that her father had broken her mother's heart so much that her mom couldn't even stand to be civil with him.

Nina's heart still did hurt of course. Thinking back to what had happened between Chibs and she still made her feel terrible.

She knew though that she had to put her personal feelings aside for Sophie's sake. Nina knew she had to be an adult about this. A grown woman didn't let her heartache rule her.

A good mother did what was best for her baby and Chibs was good for Sophie.

Nina was relieved to find that the outfit she'd worn wasn't too casual for the restaurant. She'd worn a pair of jeans, a black spaghetti strapped top, and a pair of navy blue flats.

She'd dressed Sophie in a purple dress and a matching pair of flip flops. She'd thankfully talked the girl into leaving her tiara at home replacing it with a fabric pink flower clip.

Chibs was dressed in the cleanest pair of jeans he could find, a dark blue t-shirt, his boots, and his kutte of course.

He was grateful to see that Sophie had paid no mind to the reaper on his back. He hadn't wanted to be forced to answer any questions the child might have about the kutte and why her friend _Filip _always wore it.

He knew of course that sooner or later Sophie would have questions. Especially once she found out that he was more than a friend.

He just wanted to hang on to this a little bit longer. He feared that once Sophie knew the truth she'd no longer see him as the nice guy that came over and read to her.

Yes Sophie was too young to realize what the Sons were. Once she got older though she would hear rumors around town. She might even see the police having a special interest in her father. She would know the truth one day.

He didn't want his girl to think that he was a horrible man; a no good outlaw who had hurt her mother enough that she had to run away to Florida.

He didn't want Sophie to think that he didn't love her. He knew that she'd wonder why her dad hadn't been in her life until now.

And Chibs had no idea how Nina and he would explain the truth to her.

Nina grinned at the sight of Sophie carefully drawing a daisy allowing Chibs to draw the stems. "Have you decided what you want to eat Soph? The waiter will be back soon."

"Uh huh I want Macaroni and Cheese and chocolate milk. Can I have ice cream?" Sophie exclaimed not looking up from her drawings.

"If you eat all your dinner." Nina answered amazed at her daughter's appetite at times. It seemed that Sophie's little tummy was an unending pit.

The girl could really eat, yet she was a skinny as a bean pole. Of course this might be because the little girl had an endless amount of energy. It seemed that Sophie only stopped moving when her head hit the pillow.

Chibs gave the girl a smile placing the crayon down on the table. "Maybe we can share some ice cream wee lass."

He paused for a moment knowing that undermining Nina's authority wasn't a suggested move. "Yer ma is righ though ya gotta have a clean plate before ya get dessert."

Nina had to smile a little at this comment. _Good move Chibs._

She laughed as Sophie lifted up her drawing beaming with pride. "Filip drew a sun Momma. It's blue though."

"How pretty." Nina remarked loving her daughter's drawings. The fridge back at home was covered in the girl's artworks.

She and Chibs had drawn a field of various flowers with a big sun in sky.

Chibs grinned at the picture as he spoke. "Hey haven't ya heard of a blue moon lassie. That's a blue sun."

Nina had to laugh at this little comment as Sophie gave Chibs a look of confusion her eyebrows rising.

Chibs admired the drawing as Sophie began to work on it again. It was clear that the girl had inherited a bit of her mother's artistic talents.

The bits of Sophie's drawing were quite intricate for a five year old child. She worked hard on the flowers moving slowly with the crayon adding little details as she moved.

Sophie spoke again looking up at her mother pleading as she spoke. "Can Filip come home and read to me before bedtime? Please Momma please."

Nina sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to deny the girl this. She'd never heard Sophie beg for anything like this. It seemed that Chibs was quickly becoming an important fixture in Sophie's life.

"I don't know...You don't mind do you Filip?...I mean I know this is such short notice. And you have work tomorrow so I can imagine you don't want to stay out too late." Nina replied still thrown a little off guard by Sophie's request

"I'd like that Nina...We'll finish If ya give a moose a muffin Sophie." Chibs assured both Nina and Sophie.

He finally tore his eyes from Sophie's drawing as Nina spoke a soft smile on her face as she turned her eyes to admire the panting of a wine bottle on the wall. "This restaurant is beautiful."

"Aye I come here sometimes when I wanta good pizza. It's got good prices. Charming doesn't have many pizza places." Chibs replied.

Nina nodded her head knowing that he was right about that. Charming didn't have any Pizza Huts or Dominos. Charming was all mom and pop stores. There were no chain stores anywhere.

"It used to drive me crazy when I was a teenager...you know no real mall in town. Not even a crappy McDonalds When I first moved to Miami I pretty much lived at Dunkin Donuts." Nina remarked chuckling.

She paused shaking her head nodding her head to Sophie. "When I was pregnant with that one I craved Vanilla Coffee Danishes and Eclairs. Oh and the decaf Mocha Iced Coffee. I loved that place. I could have moved in to that place. I went there every morning before work."

"Where'd ya work?" Chibs asked not helping but to be so curious about this life Nina had in Miami; the life she'd had without him; the life he could have been a part of if he hadn't been such an idiot.

Nina raised a manicured eyebrow a little shocked that he wanted to know more about her life away from Charming. The life she'd only had because she'd run away from Charming; away from him.

She cleared her throat a little embarrassed by her less than glamorous job. "I worked with my roommate Rosa. She was a friend of my Tia, since they were kids. She got me a job with a cleaning service working with her. I cleaned everything from peoples houses to banquet halls. I was a maid...it wasn't a glamorous job by any means...I know it was kind of stereotypical a half Latina maid..I couldn't find much as far as employment though given my state. The maid gig paid well though...I got maternity leave. My bosses liked me. They were a sweet elderly couple. It was a small operation so they treated their employees nicely. They always made sure we got paid fair. Rosa and I had a nice apartment three bedrooms. It was in a nice part of town. There were a lot of families in the building so Sophie had a ton of kids to come to her birthday parties."

"That sounds nice. I'm glad ya were in a good place there...Glad fer that one." Chibs replied nodding his head at the little girl as Sophie continued to draw.

He was unable to stop himself from speaking a bit confused by her career choice. "Why didn't ya use yer art ta get a job lass? Did ya get inta school in Miami?"

Nina drifted her eyes downwards pretending to be fascinated by the table cloth as she spoke. "I had to leave school...I tried to take classes in Miami, I really did. It was just too hard you know? Being a mom and juggling classes and work all at once. To be honest I haven't picked up a drawing pad or a paint brush since...well since I got pregnant."

Chibs frowned shame hitting him hard. He knew that if he'd been able to be there for Nina then he could have helped her.

If he'd been with Nina then he could have made sure that Sophie was taken care of while Nina went to her classes. He could have made sure that Nina was well taken care of that way she wouldn't of even had to worry about balancing motherhood with work and schooling.

Because of his actions she'd given up on her dreams of owning a gallery of her own.

Nina felt her cheeks darken spotting the look of guilt in his eyes.

She'd thought that it would feel good seeing him feel some shame over all that had happened between them. She thought that letting him know how much he'd disrupted her plans for her life would make her feel some sort of vindication, but in reality it just made her feel sort of bad.

She looked back up at him as she spoke. "It kind of worked out...I mean I was able to pack up and move back home to help my Tia out."

"How's that goin?" Chibs asked remembering how frail Gabriella Diaz had looked that day he'd first run into Sophie and she at Estrella's Tavern.

Gabriella had looked tired as though someone had come along and sucked all the energy she had straight from her. She looked ill.

Chibs remembered that conversation Gabriella and he'd had. How desperate the woman seemed to be to mend fences between Nina and he.

It was the work of a woman who seemed to be looking to right some wrongs. He could remember her comment about being an old woman having no need for any more secrets.

Something about that comment had struck him. He knew deep down inside that there was more to it than Gabriella growing old; something darker.

"I wish I could say that it's going amazing. That's not true though...Things have been going downhill with the bar for so long now. My Tia's last ex husband put a ton of money into the greyhound tracks. He got into some bad debt and starting taking money from the bar and my tia. It seems like we spend more money than we make trying to break even with things...It'll kill my tia if the bar has to shut down it's her pride and joy. I mean she wants to pass it down to me and then down to Sophie and so on...we can't lose it." Nina explained as she reached up running a hand along her wild hair the conversation making her feel fidgety.

Nina dropped her hand down on the table as she let out a heavy sigh speaking again. "I have some ideas about how to fix things you know? How to maybe bring some attention to the bar...attract a new line of customers, but I don't know...my ideas are probably not as clever as I think."

"I'm sure yer ideas are wonderful lass. Ya will never know if ya don't try. What are the. It's try? Maybe I can help ya decide if it sounds like a good idea or not." Chibs replied trying his best to pull his mind away from the guilt he felt.

He knew the best way to do that was to encourage Nina in her pursuits.

If the bar was really in as bad as shape as she said, then Chibs would be willing to do anything to help her hang on to her aunt's legacy.

He felt his stomach begin to churn as he realized it was more than Gabriella's legacy. The bar was where this all started.

He couldn't bear the idea of the place where he'd first laid eyes on Nina to disappear.

"Well I was thinking of doing this thing where I have a painting night. I can close the bar and have people pay for spots which will cover the paint, the easels, and a teacher, the rest will go to the bar and supplying the drinks. I could do themes like they could paint a margarita while having margaritas...I don't know it's kind of stupid...I just thought it would work you know. It would be something different." Nina explained her eyes shifting back down to the table.

She knew it sounded a little lame. It just felt like it would be something unique; something that would catch people's attention.

"That sounds like an amazin idea Nina. I bet ya could work that out." Chibs reassured her causing her to stare back up at him a soft smile appearing on her face.

The little smile made Chibs' heart beat a little fast. He'd do anything to keep her smiling like that.

He was quick to speak again wanting so badly to help her with the bar. "I think ya should try the art thing out. It might be a good idea to look into renting the bar out fer parties ya know...I think yer smart enough to figure somethin out...Anytime ya need some help with it all jus call me...I'd do anything to help ya out."

Nina widened her eyes surprised to hear the certainty in his voice. It seemed that once again Chibs Telford was shocking her.

She had to wonder how many more surprises he had in store for her.

* * *

Gemma Teller Morrow let out a heavy sigh as she carried a hand full of groceries out to her car the prospect Filthy Phil carrying the rest of the bags.

She'd just recently been bailed out of jail by Clay after the entire mess with Agent Stal and the plea deal Gemma had signed in relation to Polly Zobelle's and Edmond Hayes' death.

No one was quite sure how this mess would be sorted out. Gemma was doing all she could to shove it from her mind for now.

She hadn't been pleased to find that in her absence the kitchen in the clubhouse had become disturbingly bare.

And of course with the Queen of SAMCRO's absence no one had bothered to restock a thing.

So she had taken matters into her own hands deciding to go to the grocery store and restock on enough items to last the clubhouse until she could go shopping again.

Gemma looked up from the trunk of her SUV a frown appearing on her face as she heard a very familiar voice.

She allowed her eyes to search the street around her it not taking long for her to find where the voice was coming from.

Across the street Chibs walked two unfamiliar people to an unknown car; a woman and a child. The little girl walked in between Chibs and the woman giggling every once in a while as both Chibs and the woman lifted the girl allowing her to swing from their hands for a moment before they lowered her back down to the ground.

Gemma was more than dumbfounded as she watched Chibs go around to the backseat helpinig the child into her seat. Gemma widened her eyes as Chibs made sure that the child was all strapped in.

That was clearly the act of a father. What the hell was going on here?

She turned her head to the prospect as she nodded her head over to the mystery woman. "Filthy Phil do you know who that woman is?"

Filthy Phil turned to face the station wagon completely missing Chibs climbing into the drivers seat.

He frowned at the curly haired woman as she climbed into he passengers seat shutting the door before the car pulled away. "I think that's Nina Franklin...her aunt owns that bar downtown on Fremont Street...Estrella's Tavern I think."

Gemma raised an eyebrow this piece of information rolling around in her head.

She had to get down to the bottom of this. There was something fishy going on here.

It was time to pay Nina Franklin a visit.

* * *

Nina stood behind the bar the next day her mind full as she stared down at the dark wood of the bar. She scrubbed the wood with a rag rapidly as though cleaning the bar would help her sort out the mess in her head.

Nina was still so conflicted about how she should feel about Chibs.

It seemed that the more time they spent together that the more he shocked her. He was turning out to be quite different from the man she'd assumed he was those years ago.

Her heart still hurt thinking about that day she'd come to TM Auto looking for him; looking to tell him about the little life growing within her.

She felt sick when she thought back to that woman hanging on him. All Nina had been able to focus on was that Chibs didn't look as though she'd ever meant a thing to him.

Nina had felt so stupid. She'd gone with her stupid heart and let him come home with her that night and he wasn't worthy of it.

She'd told herself that Chibs Telford was a rotten bastard. She tried to tell herself that Chibs was a jackass who she hoped got every single STD known to man and even a few new unheard of STDs. She'd hoped that his dick fell off. She had hoped that every woman who looked at him vomited on sight. She'd hoped that every dream he had was about her and the life they could have had together if he hadn't fucked it all up.

She'd prayed that he suffered for shattering her heart.

She had been a jilted woman. And hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

This past week had thrown her for a loop. The man she had tried to hate was turning out to be so wonderful.

Chibs was so sweet with Sophie. He was so concerned with the state of Estrella's Tavern. He was willing to put aside the past between them aside and learn to get along with Nina.

She was flabbergasted with how patient he was being about this all. He was willing to stand back and let Sophie develop a relationship with him before the truth about him being her father was revealed.

Not only was he standing back and allowing Nina to run the show he was so willing to help her out with Sophie financially. He was willing to believe her when she said that he had to be the father.

Nina tried so hard to deny that her heart didn't skip a beat when she looked into Chibs' eyes. She tried to pretend that she didn't swell with pride and lust when his eyes scanned her body.

Nina was terrified to admit that Chibs Telford still had a piece of her heart.

She was so confused and conflicted as to how she should even begin to handle this situation.

Who was to say that Chibs even wanted her? Who was to say he ever wanted her to begin with?

After all if he'd wanted her he would've stuck around that morning.

Still though if he didn't want anything to do with her it would be easy enough for him to just step back and move on with his life. It would be so easy for Chibs to disown Sophie and she.

Was there a chance that Chibs and she could be something? Was there ever a chance?

She was pulled from her thoughts as the bell above the front entrance to the bar chimed. She stared up raising her eyebrow at the woman who'd entered the bar.

She felt a chill run down her spine as the woman locked eyes on her staring at her as though she was examining a bug underneath a microscope.

Nina shoved the bad vibe she got off of this patron knowing that she wasn't in the place to turn away any customers even if they did give her the heebie-jeebies.

Norah was the one barmaid on shift today. She was quick to give Nina a look of apprehension as she trotted off towards the backroom apparently wanting to get far away from this mystery patron.

Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this. Great she was all on her own.

"Welcome to Estrella's Tavern." Nina blurted out hoping that her voice sounded less freaked out and more friendly and welcoming.

Gemma raised her eyebrow at the woman her eyes scanning her. She looked young. From what Gemma could see this Nina woman was dressed casually in black shorts and a white tank top. Her chaotic curly locks were pulled back into a pony tail revealing a rounded youthful face.

She took a seat at the bar across from the woman eying the tattoo on Nina's wrist _Sophie._

Nina eyed the woman she was dressed in all black; black jeans, a black top, a black leather jacket, and black high heeled boots. Nina stared down at the black ink over the woman's left breast a crow.

She looked back up at the woman's scrutinizing gaze as she spoke. "What can I get you?"

"Bourbon on the rocks." Gemma replied her eyes still locked on Nina slowly sizing her up.

Nina was glad to turn away from Gemma as she focused on the shelf full of drinks. She did all she could to push any discomfort she felt down as she grabbed a hold of a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon.

She turned back to Gemma her eyes locked down on her work as she fixed up the drink.

Gemma took a sip from the bourbon her eyes still fixed on Nina. The woman looked nervous and Gemma knew she should be.

Gemma just jumped straight into business as she spoke up her voice cool and collected. "How do you know Chibs?

Nina tried hard not to drop her jaw at this little comment. She cleared her throat as she put the bottle of bourbon back on the shelf. "Excuse me?"

"I've seen you around with him...you and your daughter. Or who I'm assuming is your daughter by that tattoo on your wrist...Sophie. You seem close." Gemma replied her voice remaining calm.

Nina frowned at Gemma not helping but to feel as though she was on trial at the moment. "I don't think I caught your name?"

Gemma took another sip of her bourbon as she replied. "Gemma Teller Morrow."

Nina felt her stomach do a somersault at these words; Teller Morrow as in TM Auto.

Gemma went straight in for the hit as she spoke again. "Chibs is a good man. He's a complicated man. I'd hate to see anyone taking advantage of those complications. Especially some gash."

Nina's defenses went straight up at that sentence. She narrowed her eyes at Gemma as she replied to this seemingly offhanded insult. "I'd hate for that to happen as well."

Gemma gave Nina a cool smile not wasting a second to reply. "I have to ask Nina what's your game? You bat those pretty eyes at him give him a little smile? Make him think he's being a good guy helping out a single mom? You pull him in get him attached and for what?"

"You have no idea what in the hell you're talking about." Nina spat out her temper beginning to creep up within her. How the hell did Gemma know her name?

"I think I do. Like I said Chibs is a complicated man. He's been hurt in the past, nearly destroyed. He has a real tender heart. I said it once and I'll say it again. I'm not going to let some gash push up on him and drain him for all he's worth." Gemma remarked her eyes darkening.

Nina tensed her jaw her temper beginning to take complete hold. "Don't you think that if I was looking to find some man to drain dry I'd go for someone with a bit more money? Somebody like a Hale or an Oswald?"

Nina didn't even give Gemma a chance to respond to this as she spoke again throwing all tact out the window. "You don't know anything about me nor my relationship with Filip. Drink your bourbon and get the hell out of my bar."

And with that she made her way out from behind the bar off through the door to the backroom.

The barmaid that had made her escape earlier widened her eyes as she quickly pulled the cigarette she was about to light out from between her lips shoving it into her purse hoping to keep it out of sight from an irate Nina.

Nina let out a heavy breath her rage still rolling through her like a storm. She frowned at Norah as she attempted to push the rage down. "Go cover the bar...I need a cigarette break. Make sure that bitch with the bourbon leaves."

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? Please reviews help me know if I'm doing a good job with this. Feedback gives authors inspiration. _

_Tia= (Spanish) Aunt/auntie_

_Not going to lie I almost thought of titling this chapter Bitch with The Bourbon...I held off on that though. _


	8. For His Girls

Nina stood out behind Estrella's Tavern standing out beside a row of dumpsters trying hard to ignore the smell of rotten garbage; her temper still flared so hot. She was beyond furious.

Nina was tied in a cocktail of emotions; anger and astonishment. Who in the fuck did Gemma think she was; walking into her bar like she owned the place and interrogating Nina?

What on gods green earth made Gemma think it was completely okay to just walk up to her an accuse her of such nonsense? What made the woman think that any of this was her business in the first place?

A huge part of Nina was tempted to march back into her bar and punch Gemma right in the face. Nina knew though that this wasn't the correct way to handle her rage. After all hadn't she grown out of getting into fist fights after high school?

What pissed off Nina the most was the fact that Gemma had the gall to insinuate that Nina was trying to use her daughter to get something out of Chibs.

The fact that Gemma had basically accused her of being some money-hungry bitch that was trying to drain Chibs for all he was worth had made Nina so enraged.

Nina couldn't remember if she'd ever been so offended and just flat out angry before in her entire life.

Nina knew that she would never use her daughter as some sort of pawn. That was more of the kind of behavior reserved for Nina's mother Miranda; being narcissistic enough to only see her little girl as more of a means to get whatever she wanted at the time than a child that she should love and protect.

Nina knew that she would never be heartless enough to try to take advantage of Chibs' kindness either.

To be honest Nina was still in awe over just how wonderful Chibs was turning out to be not only to their daughter but to her as well.

Chibs had taken on this entire situation with far more grace than Nina had imagined he ever would. He had been so sweet and so patient.

Chibs had been so willing to be there for both Sophie and she at her pace. Much to Nina's surprise he wasn't being pushy or demanding at all.

Most men would have handled this entire situation by being a gigantic asshole; by throwing her mistakes in her face and making her life miserable. Most men would have drug her straight to the courts; insisted on a paternity test and a custody agreement.

Not Chibs though; he was being kinder than he probably should be. Nina knew this. She knew just how lucky she was that Chibs wasn't making her pay for her errors, that he didn't hate her for keeping Sophie from him for so long.

Nina allowed her fury to take complete control as she reached into the pocket of the black fabric apron she wore around her waist taking a hold of her cell phone.

She dialed his number straight from her contacts barely giving Chibs any time to say hello as she spoke up her voice tense. "A friend of yours decided to pay me a visit today."

Chibs widened his eyes panic coursing through him at the clear annoyance in Nina's voice. He walked away from the wrecked bright red convertible he'd been bent over most of the morning.

He made his way out of the garage far from any prying ears and eyes as he spoke. "Who lass? What's wrong?"

"Don't lass me. I'll tell you what's wrong. Some bitch named Gemma showed up in my bar and decided to play twenty questions. She flat out accused me of using our daughter to take advantage of you." Nina spat out becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

Chibs let out a heavy sigh his stomach plummeting at this bit of information. _Well shit_. He spoke up struggling to smooth this entire mess over. "I'm so sorry...She's tha wife of my club's president and the ma of my VP...I didn't know she was goin to do that Nina...I mean I didn't know she knew anything bout us. What all did she say to ya?"

Nina clenched her jaw doing all she could to put a lid back down on her anger. This wasn't his fault she tried to remind herself. "She threw some shit at me about how you're a complicated man and she would hate for you to get taken advantage of by some gash. Like I said she basically thinks I'm using Sophie to push up on you...like I'm some sort of goldigger or some shit...She doesn't have the right to talk to me like that Filip...I don't give a shit who her husband and son are."

Chibs gripped down tight on his cell phone at the word _gash. _The thought of the slur being used in the same breath as Nina's name angered him. "Aye. Yer righ... I'll set er straight Nina...like I said I'm sorry. I had no idea she even knew about any of this."

Nina bit down on her bottom lip so tempted to ask him if anyone in his life knew about _this. _Were Sophie and she some sort of dirty little secret to Chibs? The thought hurt.

"I told the bruja to get out of my bar...told her she didn't know what she was talking about." Nina explained unable to work up the nerve to ask him about this. She was afraid of what the answer might be.

Chibs couldn't help but to smile upon hearing this. He had to feel a bit of pride knowing that Nina hadn't let Gemma disrespect her.

He knew he shouldn't be too shocked to hear that Nina had stood up for herself. She didn't seem to be the type of woman who took anyone's bullshit.

She wasn't the type to be anyone's doormat. That was part of what he liked so much about Nina. She was a spitfire.

"Aye...that's good lass...Yer righ, she didn't have a place sproutin that shite at ya...I'll set things straight with her. I promise ya." Chibs replied cursing Gemma for being so damn nosy.

Chibs knew that things between Nina and he were fragile to say the least. He couldn't risk Gemma sticking her nose in where it didn't belong and ruining any of the progress he had made with Nina and Sophie.

Chibs knew that he couldn't bare to lose Sophie. The little girl had come to mean so much to him so quickly. She was his baby girl. He had loved Sophie the very second he had laid eyes on her.

He had easily found himself planning little activities he wanted to do with Sophie; chances for the two of them to really bond.

He knew he wanted to build a little birdhouse with the little girl; any type of birdhouse Sophie's little heart desired. He knew that a birdhouse that she could hang outside at the bar/apartment would be the perfect way for Sophie to interact with her favorite animals without actually having a pet bird.

Chibs found himself wanting to build the girl a dollhouse too. He had planned on building Kerrianne a dollhouse years ago before everything had gone to shit. Not having the chance to follow through with that little dream had always bothered Chibs so much.

Chibs still planned on someday building Kerrianne that dollhouse even if she was far too old to really enjoy it now. Maybe he could build a dollhouse for both his girls; one each. He could paint Kerrianne's her favorite color: yellow, and he could paint Sophie's her favorite color: pink.

He knew he wasn't the best working with carpentry, mechanics had always been more his thing. He could learn though.

He was also so looking forward to being involved with those ballet classes he had agreed to pay for Sophie to take.

He could easily picture himself sitting the the audience of an old auditorium beside Nina a bouquet of pink daisies in hand as he watched their little girl dance in recitals.

He could picture himself taking both his girls out for ice cream after and taking a million pictures of Sophie in her little tutu and slippers. He could see himself irritating all his brothers by constantly showing off these pictures; wanting to show off his precious little ballerina to anyone who'd give him the time.

Chibs wanted so badly to be proud parents by Nina's side. He wanted Nina and he to find a way to develop a relationship of some sort.

Chibs also knew that he couldn't lose Nina. Despite their complicated past he found himself feeling something so unexpected for Nina.

As hard as Chibs tried to deny it he knew that Nina was easily becoming so much more than a friend and a co-parent to him.

Nina was a stunning woman, there was no denying that. The fact that she was the mother to his child only made her all the more appealing to Chibs.

She had done so amazingly with Sophie despite the fact that she had been a single mom to their girl for far too long. She had raised Sophie to be polite, creative, and so intelligent.

Sophie was a little gem and it was all because of Nina.

Nina was intelligent, talented, driven, an excellent mother, and she wasn't afraid to tell him when she thought he was full of shit. She was everything he liked in a woman; beauty, sweetness, and grit all rolled up into one.

It was frustrating realizing that he couldn't have more with Nina. That he couldn't have both her trust and her love.

She had so easily begun to invade his heart and she would probably never want him the way he wanted her to. It was like torture, a wonderful sweet torture he never wanted to escape.

His fantasies about the kind of life Nina and he could have together killed him.

He could imagine Nina and he making dinner side by side, joking and kissing as they worked him putting flour on her nose and her cheek until they finally just had a full on food fight. He could picture her forcing him to clean up afterwards scolding him for being so ridiculous. He could picture himself holding Nina close at night her hand running along his tattoos tracing the linework. He could see Nina and he at SAMCRO parties even; Nina under his arm smiling adoringly up at her man as he goofed around with his drunken brothers.

He could picture Nina finally finding her muse again and picking back up a paintbrush and a pencil. In his imagination Nina and he would sit up in their bed a drawing pad in her lap as she traced his form. He could picture himself driving her nuts by constantly making little faces and fidgeting while she was trying to get his features down. He could picture her finally giving up and tossing the pad aside as she pushed him down on the bed and had amazing sex with him. He could see himself holding her afterwards her drawings long forgotten for the moment, her laughing and teasing him about this being his plan all along when he'd agreed to let her draw him.

These little fantasies were all so pleasant to Chibs. But they hurt so much; just knowing that he would probably never have a chance to experience these little moments.

Although Chibs was beginning to feel like Nina and he were finally making progress despite the awkward tension that still hung around between them, he had the feeling that she would never see him as a lover ever again.

He knew that he was just lucky that at least she was actually able to look at him now without seeing him as the bastard who'd walked out on her that morning and shattered her heart.

She was beginning to see the good in him; the good Chibs didn't even realize he still possessed.

He had spent so many years now believing that there was no hope for a guy like him. He had convinced himself that all chances of some sense of stability and the love of a family had been taken from him the night Jimmy O' had scarred him.

But with Nina and Sophie he was beginning to see that there might still be a chance for him to find some happiness outside his life in SAMCRO. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all.

Nina and Sophie made him feel so content. He wanted to experience a life with the two of them. He wanted them to grow together and for Kerrianne to oneday join this mix. He could picture it now both his little girls together.

Chibs knew that he would never forgive Gemma if she ruined this for him.

Nina let out a heavy sigh as she stared down at the dirty pavement below her her anger finally starting to taper down.

She felt a twinge of guilt for allowing her irritation to sort of explode onto Chibs. He genuinely seemed unaware of what Gemma had pulled.

Nina struggled with the act of actually apologizing for calling him up and chewing him out like this. She had never been good at apologies. Her tendency to be a bit pigheaded often got in the way of admitting out loud that she'd done something wrong.

"Take care of it...please." She remarked her voice softening a bit when she added on the word _please. _

She grimaced at her choice of words knowing that she probably didn't sound even close to being as remorseful as she actually felt.

Why did she suck so much at saying sorry?

She let out a heavy sigh finally working up the willpower to swallow her damn pride as she spoke up knowing that he deserved an apology. "I'm sorry for calling you like this...for freaking out and chewing you out. I know you didn't know that Gemma was planning on doing this."

Chibs widened his eyes astounded that she was actually saying she was sorry. He hadn't expected an apology from her. After all hadn't her aunt told him just how stubborn Nina was.

"It's okay Nina. Ya had the righ to be angry. Trust me I'm not too happy righ now myself. I'm goin to fix this fer ya though. I'll make sure Gemma knows her place." Chibs blurted out feeling the need to assure Nina that there were no harsh feelings between them.

He knew that they didn't have the room for tension when it came to whatever this weird relationship between them was. Sophie didn't need tension.

Nina bit down on her bottom lip knowing that the dark crimson lipstick she'd put on this morning was probably all over her teeth by now.

She couldn't help but to be amazed once again at Chibs' behavior. He was turning out to be far sweeter than she'd ever imagined he could be.

He was much more patient than the badass heartless biker she'd made him out to be in her mind.

She let out a soft sigh feeling guilty for making all these assumptions about him once again. Apparently that old saying _making assumptions makes an ass out of you and me _seemed to ring true.

Nina spoke up needing to end this entire conversation on a good note. She owed that to him after being so catty didn't she? "Sophie really had a great time last night...so did I. She loved that restaurant. And I've been tasked with asking if you've put her drawing up on your fridge yet?"

Chibs smiled at this both the knowledge that Nina had a good time as well and the mention of that little drawing Sophie had drawn up on the back of her paper kids menu.

He had promised the little girl that he would hang up that drawing on his fridge back at his apartment the second she had given it to him. He loved the silly little drawing so much; the flowers Sophie had drawn, the sun he had drawn for her, and Sophie's little name written in a pink crayon at the corner of the paper.

Chibs instantly had the overwhelming desire to hang Sophie's drawings all over his refrigerator and along the mirror in his dormroom back at the clubhouse. He wanted to cover his fridge with drawings and pictures just like a proud poppa.

"I'm happy ta know ya had a nice time lass. It felt good goin out like that...jus the three of us. And to answer yer question yes that drawing is hangin up proud on my fridge." Chisb replied his voice so filled with complete adoration as he thought of his sweet little girl, of that drawing, of Nina.

Nina felt her heart flip at his statement _It felt good going out like that just the three of us._

Shit she was doing a horrible job of pushing back any feelings she might be developing for him. Chibs made it downright impossible to ignore what she felt for him when he blurted out things like that.

"I hope we can do it again soon." Nina admitted her heart still dancing around inside her chest. She sighed wondering why did her stupid sentimental heart just had to flip and flop when she thought of Chibs?

Chibs grinned that comment making him feel like a champ. He was quick to respond to this not wanting this idea of having dinner together again slip away. "Aye we'll do it real soon Nina. Maybe next time Sophie and ya can come to my apartment...I can grill us up some steaks and some baked potatoes...we can watch a movie together."

Nina couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at this idea. God she really was a sucker for him wasn't she?

"That sounds really amazing...I should go okay. I need to get back to the bar. We're understaffed and I mean it's really slow...annoyingly slow and dead in the bar... but I should be there." She blurted out needing to get off the phone quick.

She knew that if she stayed on the phone with him she would do something idiotic like blurt out that she still loved his eyes or that despite what she had said earlier she loved it when he called her lass.

If she wasn't careful Nina knew she would wind up telling Chibs just how much she was beginning to feel for him; just how sweet she found him when he was interacting with their daughter. She would tell him that he made her smile like a sap and he did wonderful irritating things to her heart.

She would tell him how she felt and it would open up a gigantic can of worms that neither of them needed. So Nina bit her lip and kept the words in.

This was getting too complicated too fast and Nina was terrified.

Chibs tried to ignore the way his heart sank knowing that this conversation between them was ending. He felt as though he could spend an eternity talking to Nina and he would never grow bored of it.

He cleared his throat pushing his disappointment back trying to hide just how she affected him. "If ya need any help with the bar ya know ya can always count on me lass...jus remindin ya."

Nina's heart did another somersault at his words and she tried hard to disregard it. She kept her voice monotone as she tried to sound like his words didn't mean a thing to her at all. "I know...Thank you Filip. Goodbye."

She let out a heavy sigh her eyes turning up to the bright blue sky as she shoved her cell back into her apron.

She leaned back against the brick building behind her unable to stop herself from feeling like shit.

Why was it she wanted the one thing she shouldn't have?

She couldn't have him, she told herself. It wouldn't be responsible getting into a relationship with him when Sophie was involved.

If things ever went south with Chibs it would be so hard on Sophie, Nina told herself. He was Sophie's dad and nothing could taint that relationship.

Nina kicked an empty beer can across the pavement wishing that the can held all these feelings swirlign around inside of her.

She had to snub the way Chibs made her feel. She had to find a way to move on from him.

Chibs frowned down at his cell as Nina hung up. He couldn't help but to hate how emotionless her voice had sounded with that little goodbye.

How had they gone from talking about dinner plans and sounding so thrilled to her shutting down on him?

Just how bad had he messed Nina up? That was why she was shutting down wasn't it? He had hurt her and she didn't trust him, right? She was locking him out and it really really sucked.

He shoved his cell phone back into his workshirt wondering why women had to be so damn complicated.

Of course he quickly came to the same realization that most men probably came to when they asked themselves that question; women were complicated but god were they gorgeous. They were just stunning and wonderful enough to make putting up with all their complicated shit worth it.

He shook his head as he began to trek back towards the garage. He just wished that he could find a way to break down Nina's walls.

He would give anything to make her trust him the way she had trusted him that night five years ago. He wanted her to have some faith in him, to know that he had truly never meant to hurt her so badly.

Chibs sighed knowing just how he could start the process of completely earning her faith.

He needed to keep his promise to her that he would set Gemma straight.

He had to make Nina realize that he would defend her even from Gemma.

The only question that remained for Chibs though was how in the hell was he going to get Gemma to back off?

* * *

Chibs avoided confronting Gemma through out most of the afternoon. He had seen her come back to the garage in a snit; a cigarette hanging out the side of her mouth a glare on her face.

Chibs wouldn't deny that he was impressed to see that Nina had done such a good job sticking up for herself that she had actually pissed Gemma off in such a way.

Chibs spent most of his afternoon bent over the convertible fixing the ruined vehicle. He had focused on his work ignoring the way bile rose up in his throat at the sight of matted fur in the grill of the car left over from the deer it had hit.

It seemed like every other month TM was brought a car like this; ruined from some dumbass plowing into a deer out in the woods. It was worse during the summer of course. That was when all the idiot yuppies came on up to Charming to camp out in the woods and escape the stress of city life.

Chibs thought about how he should best handle this situation with Gemma as he worked. He knew that he needed to sort through the anger he felt for what Gemma had said to Nina.

He had to keep a lid on his rage for the most part. If he pissed Gemma off she'd be more likely to screw with Nina. And he couldn't risk that.

Chibs knew of course that it would be impossible to completely keep full control over his fury.

Gemma had seriously crossed a line with him; referring to Nina as a gash, accusing her of being some type of golddigger who'd use her baby to ensnare his heart.

It pissed Chibs off. He was a little surprised at how mad he was at Gemma.

After all he'd always been so quick to protect the queen of SAMCRO. He'd even developed a little habit of calling Gemma _mom. _

Her being the _mom _of the Sons wasn't enough for Chibs to stand by her this time thoguh. She had screwed with the mother of his child. And though she had done it unknowingly Chibs wasn't ready to let her off easy.

Chibs kept his guard up as he walked into the office of TM Auto, knowing that he couldn't allow Gemma to manipulate him as she often found herself doing to those around her.

Gemma glanced up from the paperwork she was milling over her face expressionless as she played the innocent card. "You okay hon?"

Chibs narrowed his eyes at her not helping but to like the was she shrunk back at this tiny action. "No I aint okay...I jus got of the phone with Nina Franklin. What the hell do ya think yer doin Gemma?"

Gemma only stayed shrunk back for a moment. She recovered quickly as she stood up from her desk making her way over to him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she spoke up. "I'm just looking out for you sweetheart. You've had a hard past few years. I don't want you getting attached to someone who isn't worth it."

"Ya don't know what the hell yer talkin bout Gemma." Chibs replied his voice thick with rage as he yanked away from her touch.

Gemma widened her eyes at this outburst astonished that Chibs would react in such a way over some gash. Just what kind of spell had that girl put on him?

She shook her head her chin held up high as she tried to deny that maybe he had a point. "I think I do. Just how much do you know about little miss chiquita banana huh? She just shows up in that bar years after being god knows where and your already right under her spell. What do you know about her really? I mean how do you know she's not just latching on to a good man knowing that you're sweet enough to give her anything she asks for? I don't want her picking out a weak spot in you and playing you for a fool honey."

"I know more than ya think...don't talk bout her that way. Her name is Nina." Chibs spat out not finding Gemma's little offensive comment the slightest bit amusing.

Gemma tightend her jaw annoyed that Chibs wasn't falling right into her words. What did he mean he knew more than she thought?

Gemma tried the sweet act once again placing a gentle hand on Chibs' arm. "I just worry about you sweetheart. I know leaving your daughter in Belfast wasn't easy for you. I know you look at this Nina woman's kid and maybe you see it as a chance to play daddy for a bit...to experience all those things you couldn't have with Kerrianne. Trust me though baby playing daddy won't work out for you. It can only end in heartbreak Chibs. Once that gash gets what she wants from you she'll pull away. I know the type hon...girls like that will suck the life right out of you and walk away without even looking back."

Chibs shook his head hating that Gemma was throwing this bullshit at him. He couldn't stop himself from replying to the _playing daddy _comment. "I aint playing daddy Gemma. There's more to it than you even know."

"Explain it to me then. Make me understand." Gemma exclaimed finally growing frustrated with Chibs' resistance to just listen to what she was trying to warn him about.

Chibs spoke up the words slipping right off his tongue so easily just like turpentine. "She's my daughter Gemma...Nina's child...Nina and I have a child together. Her name is Sophie. She's mine."

Gemma widened her eyes totally stunned by this revelation. She stepped back her jaw dropping a little as she took in these words; his daughter, that little girl she had seen was Chibs' child.

She pushed back her shock quick to jump to suspicions. "Are you sure honey? I mean...You've had a dna test. I just don't want you to let your heart speak up over your brain Chibs. I know you have a soft spot for kids honey. I don't want you to let that overrule common sense."

Chibs clinched his jaw not wanting to tell Gemma the truth; that he hadn't had a dna test and that he didn't have any desire to have one.

He wouldn't lie a tiny part of him was frightened that he would allow the dna test to be taken and the results would come back showing him that he wasn't Sophie's dad after all.

Finding out that extraordinary sweetheart of a little girl wasn't his baby would kill him. He had fallen in love with Sophie so quickly. It truly had been love at first sight just the way any dad fell in love with his child seeing her for the first time ever.

He didn't want to even think about the possibility of Sophie not being his flesh and blood.

The more rational part of Chibs' brain knew though that at the end of the day there was no need for a dna test. He trusted Nina when she told him that he was the only possible father.

He was the only man Nina had been with for months when she became pregnant therefore he was the only possible option.

It wasn't just that though. It was those dark exquisite eyes of Sophie's. Those dark brown eyes of hers were identical to his own eyes, to his Kerrianne's eyes.

Chibs held back the desire to just blurt all of this out to Gemma knowing that she would more than likely twist his fears against him.

As much as he loved Gemma he knew that she wasn't too good to bend people at her will when she saw it necessary.

"Aye I know she's mine. I have no doubt bout it. Nina and I are tryin to figure things out...She's been real patient and good bout lettin me see Sophie whenever I want. She hasn't asked fer anything from me...In fact she made of point of mentionin that she didn't want child support." He stated his voice far more sturdy than it actually felt.

Chibs let out a heavy sigh her head shaking as she spoke. "I hope you know what you're doing Chibs."

She was quick to speak up again scolding him a bit. "You aren't letting that little girl go without some sort of support right? No dadbeat dad shit?"

Chibs gave her a half smile knowing what she was thinking that he would take the route of most guys and relish in the joys of not having to pay child support. "No. I've made it clear to Nina that I'm goin to take care of our girl. I'm payin fer Sophie to take ballet lessons...I'll give that wee love anythin she needs."

Gemma nodded her head at this an approving look on her face. She spoke up again her voice holding a hint of danger. "Alright...but if Chiquita Banana fucks up I'll make her pay. No one fucks with my family."

Chibs twisted his lips wanting to scold Gemma for the nickname. He held back though knowing that sometime you had to pick and chose your battles.

"I wouldn't expect anythin less. Does this mean yer goin to give Nina some space." Chibs dared to ask knowing that he needed to make that speculation clear. Gemma had to back off.

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest her face fixed into a tight undreadable expression. Chibs could see in her eyes that the last thing on the planet Gemma wanted was to give Nina any space at all.

Gemma spoke up begrudgingly agreeing "Fine. I will have my eye on her though...like I said if she fucks up I'll make her pay."

Chibs let out a huff wanting to tell Gemma that keeping her eye on Nina wasn't backing off.

Pick and chose your battles he reminded himself but really was this a battle that he should avoid? He already knew that answer, no it wasn't.

He opened his mouth tempted to press his luck and demand that Gemma apologize, but he didn't have the opportunity to do just that as Juice stuck his head in the door speaking to Chibs. "We heard back from the Russians about Jimmy O'."

Chibs let the issues between Nina and Gemma fall back into the recesses of his mind as his need to put an end to Jimmy O' took over.

"Aye. I'm comin." Chibs replied as he turned from Gemma.

He couldn't help himself from speaking to her right as he reached the doorway. "Just back off Gemma. I mean it. I won't forgive ya if ya come between me and that child or her ma."

Gemma widened her eyes honestly a bit shocked by the intensity in Chibs' voice. She tightened her jaw knowing that she would have to watch herself when it came to this. Still though she didn't trust the gash.

Chibs made his way out of the office satisfied taht he had spoken his mind. He would have to leave his demands for an apology for a different day.

Right now he had to do just what he had promised Fiona and Kerrianne. He had to kill Jimmy O'. It was the only way for his girls to remain safe.

* * *

The hunt for Jimmy O' took three days, three long grueling days. By the time it was all over Chibs was left feeling drained.

Jimmy O' hadn't been the only causality. Opie had finally gotten his revenge on that monster Agent June Stahl.

Opie had taken his revenge for Donna's death and they had made both the deaths of Jimmy O' and Agent Stahl look like the work of the True IRA.

It was the perfect way to cover the truth after all Jimmy O' had ruined his ties to the IRA and was no longer trusted and Agent Stahl had been looking to bring down the Irish gun trade.

By the time Chibs, Opie, Piney, and Kozick had made it back to the clubhouse the rest of the Sons were being carted off by the police.

They would be doing short time. Jax had worked it all out in the end.

The ATF would be off their backs finally.

Chibs was so overwhelmed by the entire situation. He knew that with half the club locked up that the responsibility of keeping SAMCRO together would fall on those on the outside.

He knew that his life was about to become a hell of lot more stressful and busy.

He was confused about his reaction to Jimmy O' dying. Yes he felt relieved knowing that the man was dead. He was glad that he'd got his revenge on Jimmy. He was relieved knowing that Jimmy would never hurt Fiona or Kerrianne ever again.

Chibs had been dreaming of getting his revenge for so long now, not just for him but for Kerrianne losing him as her father, for Fiona losing him as her husband

Any time Chibs had pictured himself finally having his vengeance he always saw himself with Fiona and Kerrianne by his side the three of them finally a family again.

That wasn't possible though. Fiona and he just couldn't make it work. Yes they would always love one another, but that love just wasn't enough.

Knowing that his revenge had taken place so differently though made Chibs feel a little lost. He had avenged the wrongs Jimmy O' had cast upon him but he was alone. His Kerrianne was in Belfast and he was here in Charming oceans away.

What did that leave for him? Chibs had to wonder what came after revenge?

He tried hard to push away his fears and uncertainties knowing that Fiona and Kerrianne didn't need his worries weighting down on them.

Chibs found himself sitting on his bed in the clubhouse his cell held up to his ear as he spoke to the weepy woman on the other end. "It's over Fi. Jus like I promised. Jimmy O' will never bother ya or Kerrianne ever again. Yer goin to be safe."

Fiona let out a shaky gasp the realization that years of pain had finally ended hitting her hard. She was always such a strong woman; always keeping her sorrow and her pain buried deep.

It was just the way she'd been raised; a strong IRA Warrior. Years of being trapped by Jimmy O's side had only made her more intense; more trapped in the need to be tough for her daughter.

The realization that Jimmy O' was finally dead and gone had brought out her tears though. The monster was dead just as Chibs had promised her.

"Thank you so much Filip...thank you." She remarked her voice unstable and uneven as she tried to regain control of herself.

Chibs felt his own eyes water the knowledge that the man who'd so cruelly scarred him and taken his beloved family was finally dead his cheeks cut just like Chibs' hitting him so hard.

Chibs spoke up needing so badly to hear his baby's voice. He had to let her know that the danger was over; that da had kept his promise. "Can I talk to Kerrianne?"

"Aye of course." Fiona replied the phone pulling away from her ear the noise muffling as it was passed to their daughter.

Kerrianne spoke up her voice small. "Hi."

Chibs let out a heavy choked sob the sound of his baby's voice making this day so much more emotional. "It's all goin to be okay baby...I jus want ya to know that. Yer ma and ya don't have to be scared any longer."

He heard Kerrianne sniffle obviously just as overtaken by emotions as her parents. "Thank ya da...I know I've been a real brat lately...hangin up on ya."

"It's okay sweet baby. I know ya were mad." Chibs replied hating the guilt in his girl's voice.

Kerrianne let out a heavy sigh sniffling again as she spoke. "Aye I shouldn't have hung up on ya though da...I know ya didn't know bout this child until jus recently...ma and I talked. She explained it to me...I'm so sorry I was so mean daddy. I know I hurt you acting that way."

Chibs sighed the word _daddy _hitting him right in the heart. Kerrianne hadn't called him daddy since she was just a wee toddler. He thought he would never hear the word from her mouth again.

"Aye I forgive ya baby. I could never not forgive ya sweetheart. It'll be okay from now on I promise ya." He reassured her knowing that he was walking a thin line here.

He spoke again knowing that he needed to make this clear to her. "When you're ready I can let ya talk to Sophie...I want ya girls to find a way to get along...to be like sisters should. There's no rush though love. I'm willin to wait as long as ya need. I know this situation aint easy fer ya."

"Okay da...I need a little more time, but I promise I won't shut you out again. I promise." Kerrianne replied her voice still so small.

Chibs nodded his head knowing that he would wait however long his little girl needed.

"I love you baby. I always will never forget that." He remarked wanting to kill any jealousy or anxieties she might be experiencing over this new sibling; a sibling that would compete for her father's affections.

Kerrianne let out a shaky sigh as she replied to him "I know da. I love you too."

Chibs was reluctant when this phone call ended but he knew that he couldn't keep them on the phone forever.

They'd said what had needed to be said. He had let them know that it was all going to be okay. And it would, Chibs would make sure of that.

He tossed his phone over on to the bedside table his eyes hitting the thing he'd bought the morning after Nina, Sophie and he had dinner.

It was a large drawing pad; the nicest one money could buy. He had purchased it along with art pencils, chalks, and some weird oily crayons.

It killed him to know that Nina had walked away from art. She had seemed so passionate about it.

Chibs had wanted to help her find that passion again.

He stood up from the bed grabbing ahold of the large gift bag containing these items knowing that there was only one place he wanted to be right now.

He needed Nina and Sophie. He needed them right this second.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_Bruja= (spanish) witch_

_If you don't know Chiquita Banana is a marketing icon used for banannas of course. She's a spanish woman wearing a flamingo outfit with a bowl of fruit on her head. _


	9. Too Late?

Nina sat back on her sofa a cup of hot chamomile tea sat out on the table beside her. She tried to pay attention to the rerun of Family Feud playing on the television and ignore her irritation, but she was failing miserably.

She was a bit annoyed with Chibs at the moment. He'd been so damn distant for about three days now. She had called him of course when Sophie had requested to have one of their nightly talks.

Chibs had explained to Nina that he was tied up in club business and wouldn't be able to visit until it was all taken care of.

Yes he'd talked to their daughter but the conversation had seemed shorter than it usually was; more rushed. Nina was just thankful that Sophie hadn't been disappointed.

Still though three days could feel like forever for a child that young. Sophie was smart enough to notice Chibs' absence. She had become accustomed to his visits and his phone calls.

Chibs meant a lot to Sophie even if the little girl didn't know just who he really was.

The little girl had so many questions of course; _When is Filip going to come visit __us__ Momma? Can Filip come over and read __to__ me before I go to sleep? Can Filip go to lunch with us? I miss Filip can he come see us soon?_

Nina had felt so useless struggling to answer her daughter's questions. After all how was she supposed to explain to her little girl that her_ beloved Filip_ was tied up doing something more than likely illegal with the outlaw biker gang he was in, that he was too busy to pull away and come visit them?

Nina tried to tell herself that he couldn't just pull away from whatever he was doing. He hadn't really explained what he had been up to to her, but he'd seemed tense. So whatever it was that was keeping him away it was more than likely pretty intense.

A tiny voice in the back of Nina's mind kindly pointed out to her though that whatever Chibs was doing with the MC couldn't overrule his responsibilities to Sophie.

He was the little girl's father and being a dad meant being there for your child no matter what. Or at least doing your best to be there.

Nina feared that this would come to be a continual habit with Chibs; him going off for days not seeing Sophie barely staying on the phone with her.

Nina knew that when she saw Chibs again she would have to make a point to tell him that this couldn't become a pattern for him. He couldn't just disappear like this; jump in and out of Sophie's life. The girl needed consistency.

If Chibs disappeared like this too much then eventually it would break Sophie's spirit down; her trust in him. It would forever change the way Sophie looked at her father.

Children got their hearts broken so easily and if the heartbreak was big enough it could stick with them for life.

Nina knew that lesson well. All her life Nina had carried around dozens of little heartaches from her own mother's disappearing acts.

Miranda Diaz had been in and out of Nina's life.

When Nina was younger she had been excited about the visits. She had still been innocent enough to believe that her mom would stay or that Miranda would just take her daughter with her when she left going off to god knows where once again.

The older Nina had become though the more aware she had become of just how much of a letdown her mother's visits really were. Miranda only had an interest in Nina when she wanted something. She was a fair-weather parent.

Nina had always sworn that she would give more to her hypothetical children. She'd always sworn that any kids she might have would have a consistent relationship with both their parents.

Of course Nina had feared that perhaps she had screwed up that promise to herself by running away from Chibs and Charming when she had become pregnant.

She had given herself hope that she could keep that promise to herself now though; now that Chibs was back in her life, in Sophie's life finally.

Nina just prayed that Chibs didn't ruin her childhood promises to herself.; that he didn't break Sophie's heart.

Nina was pulled out of her daze when the familiar sound of the doorbell rang through out the living room.

She frowned wondering who would be showing up at her apartment at this hour of the night. It was almost midnight.

She stood up from the sofa hesitantly making her way over to the front door. She stood up on her toes peaking through the peephole a frown appearing on her face as she took in the last man she'd expected to see at this hour; Chibs.

Nina twisted her lips into a scowl her eyes narrowing at the sight of him. She was almost tempted to open the door and punch him right in the nose.

What the hell was he doing showing up at her doorstep at this hour of the night without even bothering to call or text her before he bothered to ride his bike all the way over here?

The scowl didn't fade from her face as she opened the door staring up at Chibs.

Nina spotted a troubled look in his eyes. It looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She suddenly had the overwhelming need to take him into her arms and hold him against her; to do anything to make that look of defeat disappear from his face.

She held back the need to reach out and pull him against her her anger clouding over her pity. She clinched her jaw her voice tight. "What are you doing here?"

Chibs slumped his shoulders a bit moving the gift bag he was carrying into his other hand as he studied the look on Nina's face. She looked beyond pissed.

He tried his best not to admire her appearance. She had changed out of her work clothes and was now wearing knee length white spaghetti strapped bohemian style dress. She was barefoot and the gold nailpolish on her toe nails glimmered. She was wearing her favorite green agate rosary around her neck. She'd bought the rosary in Miami and loved it though she was no longer a practicing catholic.

Although she was furious at the moment Chibs couldn't deny that Nina looked gorgeous. Her wild hair was framing her face perfectly and her makeup was light only a bit of shimmery lip gloss on her lips.

He spoke up his eyes casting down ashamed to have shown up at her door at this hour. Maybe this was a bad idea."I wanted...I need ta see Sophie..to see both ya."

"It's midnight." Nina exclaimed staring at Chibs as though he'd sprouted a second head.

She let out an exasperated sigh crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke again. "You can't just drop in on me in the middle of the night like this. Especially considering you've pretty much been MIA for three days now...You can't just disappear like that...I mean what were you doing that was so important that you couldn't stay on the phone with Sophie for more than a few minutes?"

Chibs let out a heavy sigh his eyes turning back up to hers. He spoke up saying the one thing he knew that would explain his aloofness these past three days. "Jimmy O'Phelan."

Nina widened her eyes the name causing a chill to run through her body as she connected the pieces together.

Jimmy O'Phelan; the man who had so cruelly scarred Chibs' cheeks taking Chibs' family away from him and forcing him to flee Ireland.

She automatically felt the need to kick herself for being so hostile towards him.

She responded to him her voice small and somewhat fearful. "Are you in danger?"

Chibs was quick to shake his head as he spoke up struggling to express himself. He was almost afraid he would frighten her once he told her what he'd had to do. "No I'm okay...Jimmy is dead...I...I jus need ta see Sophie. It's been a long past few days and I jus need to see her...to know she's okay."

Nina nodded her head knowing that she would be an awful person to deny him their child when he was feeling this fragile.

She moved aside allowing him to enter her apartment. He did so placing the orange gift bag on the floor beside the door.

The pair stood in an awkward silence for a moment Nina struggling to force herself to apologize to him for being so irrate. Why'd she always have to jump on the defensive with him?

She pushed back her apology pointing off towards the hall leading to the bedrooms. "You know where she is...take as long as you need."

"Aye thanks Nina." Chibs replied so thankful that she was allowing him this.

He was being truthful. After the past few days he'd been through he was dying to see Sophie. He simply wanted to just see her in person for a moment; just to reassure himself that she was fine.

He made his way down the hall off to the room to the left. He opened the door leaving the lights off allowing the little pink fiberoptic light sitting out on Sophie's dresser to light up the room.

He was surprised to find that Sophie's room was just as clean as it had been the last time he'd visited. Nina didn't allow the little girl to have a mess of a room. Every afternoon Nina got the girl to clean up her toys and place them neatly back on her shelves and in her toy box.

Sophie seemed to take this task seriously; there was never a toy or a decoration out of place.

Chibs had to admire the little girl's cleanliness. She was certainly tidier than him. Then again wasn't Nina a bit of neat freak? Chibs wasn't sure if that type of thing was hereditary.

As he stared down at Sophie he felt as though he could breathe evenly for the first time in days. He knelt down beside her gazing down at her sleeping form.

It was the picture of innocence; Sophie curled up in her bed underneath her Barbie comforter. She was dressed in her white butterfly pajama set cuddling her Hello Kitty doll her dark curls pulled up into a high pony tail.

She wore little pink star shaped studs in her ears a product of the ear piercing she'd begged Nina for for months. Nina had gone to the mall and gotten the little girl's ears pierced not long before they'd moved to Charming.

Chibs took in every detail of her little face her long dark eyelashes, her little fists curled up tight, her lips parted as breathed softly.

He still couldn't get over how stunning she was; just like her mother. He could see little hints of himself in her though; her eyes, her dimples, and her nose which seemed to be a cross of his nose and Nina's.

He spoke up his voice low enough not to disturb Sophie. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long my wee love. Yer daddy loves ya so much lass. Don't ever think even fer a second that I don't."

He paused allowing himself to become a bit vulnerable as he spoke again. "I'm not a good man Sophie. I'm sorry that yer da isn't the most moral lad in the world. I do bad things...lots of em...I only hope ya won't be ashamed of me when yer old nough to understand. I messed up a lot wee love. I messed up things with yer ma...I treated her badly and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me fer it. I coulda had the world with ya girls and a I threw it away like an idiot."

He let out a shaky breath it feeling good to let this all out; all the worries and doubts and regrets that had been dancing around in his mind for weeks now. "I don't know if I'll ever get yer ma's love back...if she ever had any fer me to begin with. I'm goin to try though Soph. I promise ya love. I'm goin to try to be the man ya and yer ma deserve. Ya both deserve the best and that's what I'm goin to give ya."

He allowed himself to reach out hesitantly and tuck a stray strand of the little girl's hair behind her ear. He was almost frightened to touch her fearing he would wake her and probably startle her looming over her bed like this.

Chibs allowed his fingertips to press to the girl's warm rounded cheek lightly for just a brief moment the touch calming every single worry swirling around within him.

He would do whatever it took to be what his girl deserved. He would give Sophie all he had.

Chibs knew he couldn't let the girl down. He refused to allow himself to ruin this.

Nina stood at the hallway for a long while resisting the urge to follow Chibs.

She silently reminded herself that he deserved some alone time with their daughter. He seemed to need this so much.

She frowned her mind reeling over what he'd said to her just earlier. Jimmy O'Phelan was dead.

Nina felt a chill run down her spine realizing that the MC had to have something to do with Jimmy O's death.

It was the only thing that made any bit of sense. What else could have made Chibs so tense when she'd spoken on the phone to him just the day before?

She felt a wash of fear hit her realizing that if her suspicions were right that Chibs was a murderer, wasn't he?

Nina felt her feet moving quickly leading her off to her daughter's bedroom horrified by this realization.

She placed her hand on the pale wooden door leading into her daughter's room ready to open it and pull Chibs from the room.

Something stopped her from moving forward with this idea though. She took a deep breath realizing that Chibs would never harm Sophie or her.

She saw the way he looked at that little girl. He looked at Sophie as though he was thanking the universe for her, as though she was the most marvelous little thing on the face of this planet.

He would never lay a fingertip on that child.

Nina was so torn by her own thoughts. Chibs had more than likely murdered Jimmy O' hadn't he?

But wasn't Jimmy O' a monster? Only a monster could do the things that had been done to Chibs and his family.

But who was Chibs to play God, deciding if someone should die for their sins?

She knew Chibs wasn't exactly a boyscout when she'd slept with him that night hadn't she? But she hadn't really thought of what he was capable of.

Then again who was she to judge? Jimmy O'Phelan had caused Chibs so much pain. The man had taken the most precious thing in Chibs' world leaving him a horrible scar to remind him of this loss forever.

If she was in Chibs' shoes wouldn't she want Jimmy O' to die for what he'd done. She would want her revenge wouldn't she?

Nina could hear Chibs speaking softly on the other side of the door his voice so gentle and so full of love. "Yer my world lassie. Ya and yer half sister and yer ma are all I have. I know yer ma doesn't trust me and she's got her reasons not to. Yer ma is a good woman though...She's perfect and I hope yer jus like her when ya grow up...lord knows ya don't need to be takin after me love."

She pulled her hand away from the door it trembling a little as she made her decision.

Chibs wasn't a monster. Those words weren't the words of a monster. He would never hurt their child. She would have to trust in that. She would have to trust him.

She made her way back out to the living area her heart beating so quickly. His words were so sweet.

He truly did love their child. Nina knew she had to trust him.

Nina gazed down at the gift bag resting by the wall beside the door raising one manicured eyebrow as she noticed it for the first time. She shook her head ignoring her curiosity as she made her way to the kitchenette.

She busied herself rinsing out her tea kettle and boiling some more water for another batch of tea. Chibs looked as though he could use a relaxing cup of tea.

She couldn't think of anything that would be more soothing than a cup of chamomile tea.

She didn't even notice as Chibs finally left Sophie's bedroom making his way into the living area.

Chibs stood in the middle of the living room watching Nina as she stood over the stove watching the silver tea kettle heat up.

He was impressed with the apartment. It was nicer than what he'd been picturing when he'd found out that Nina and Sophie were living in a tiny apartment above Estrella's Tavern.

Gabriella Diaz had decorated the place to fit both her niece and her grand niece's personalities. It was filled with soft colors; dove grays, rose pinks, violets, ivories, and the occasional splash of black.

The sofa was a rosy pink and Nina had thrown a black throw blanket over the back of the couch making it look a little less girly.

There were white candles all through out the house on almost every surface and plenty of small potted plants; tiny bamboo, aloe, English ivy, and a bit of fresh cilantro that Nina was growing in the window seal in the kitchenette.

The dining room table was pleasant round white wooden thing with four wooden chairs around it all painted lilac.

The appliances all looked a bit old but they'd apparently been well taken care of to be still working in great shape. The coffee pot and microwave looked modern at least. He was relieved to see that the stove was electric and not gas. The beige fridge was tiny which was thankfully the perfect size for the small apartment.

He smiled as he realized that the fridge was covered with Sophie's drawings and pages from coloring books.

The television was modest it was an old box set tv and beside it was an impressive collection of dvds and cds. The dvds were mostly childrens films; plenty of Disney. The only grown up thing seemed to be a collection of romantic comedies. He scrunched his nose up at the sight.

He let his eyes scan the shelves curious about Nina's music tastes. He was surprised by what he found. There was a wide variety of music; Social Distortion, Dropkick Murphys, Joy Division, Fleetwood Mac, Led Zeppelin, Beyonce, Sonic Youth, Van Halen, Journey, and a ton of Salsa music cds.

He raised an eyebrow at the salsa cds apparently she liked to dance. He had to wonder if he could ever find a way to dance with her without stepping on her toes.

Chibs knew that he probably couldn't listen to most of what she had not counting the classic rock and maybe a bit of the Celtic Punk.

Chibs let his eyes scan the walls taking notice of all the artwork, paintings plenty of paintings. The art had been Gabriella's idea. It was all works that Nina had done.

Gabriella had been hoping to help inspire Nina to pick back up her art by placing the paintings on every surface possible.

Chibs tore his eyes away from an impressive row of paintings of intricate cherry blossoms on a blue and yellow background. The three paintings all connected to create one big picture. Nina spoke. "You looked like you could use some tea."

Chibs turned to Nina surprised to find her holding out a bright red cup filled with hot tea. He took it from her the little action easily making him feel at home. "Thanks lass."

Nina nodded over to the sofa as she spoke up. "Do you want to sit down...we should probably talk."

"Aye that's a good idea." Chibs agreed as they both made their way over to the sofa.

Chibs made sure to grab a hold of the orange gift bag he'd brought with him before he took a seat beside Nina.

He placed his cup of tea on one of the round wooden coasters sitting out on the big square black coffee table. He gently handed the bag to Nina deciding that giving her the gift would be a good way to start out this conversation. A peace offering would probably be needed. "I brought ya something."

Nina stared down at the large bag astounded by it. She'd honestly been expecting this to be another gift for Sophie.

Chibs had brought the little girl several things. Nina would scold him for it If the look on Sophie's face each time she opened one of these gifts didn't made Nina adore Chibs even more.

"You didn't have to get me anything...I mean I.."Nina blurted out not having the chance to finish her refusal as Chibs spoke up.

"I know I didn't. I wanted ta buy ya this. It's jus a gift lass...It aint goin to bite ya." He replied trying to make a joke with his last statement.

He was unable to stop himself from speaking again adding on to the joke. "I mean unless ya like that kinda thing."

Nina felt her cheeks grow a bit pink at the statement. Chibs took notice of it not helping but to find the action somewhat sexy.

He liked the idea of being able to make her blush like that. He could imagine himself whispering little dirty things into her ears her cheeks growing red as a tomato.

He pushed the thought back knowing that he didn't have the right to think of such a thing. She wasn't his old lady.

Nina cleared her throat her cheeks still rosy as she pulled the first thing from the bag. It was clearly some sort of book or perhaps a notepad. It was large and wrapped up in brown postal paper.

Chibs did his best not to chuckle as Nina carefully opened the gift tearing right along the tape as though she was going to save the paper.

He had to wonder if Nina might have a tiny touch of OCD. At least it wasn't as bad as Juice's OCD, Chibs thought to himself.

Nina was dumbfounded as she finally opened the gift revealing a large sketch pad. She knew the brand. It was an expensive brand.

She had used to admire this particular brand when she was in college buying her supplies for projects but she had never been able to afford this brand. The paper was high quality and thick. The thick paper was what made it so costly.

"This is too much Filip." Nina exclaimed her eyes growing wide as she realized that there was more in the bottom of the box; art charcoal and chalks, oily pastel art crayons, and several art pencils.

Chibs shrugged his shoulders not surprised that she was telling him this. "No it's not. Ya had to leave that part of yer life cause of me...Ya loved art. I want ya to find that passion again lass."

Nina stared up at him still in total shock. She took herself by surprise as she placed the pad gently back into the bag and embraced Chibs her voice a little higher. "Thank you so much Filip...this is amazing."

Chibs was unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist his eyes closing for a moment. He found himself easily imagining that this hug was more than just her thanking him.

He imagined that she was actually hugging him because she was his, because he was just a boyfriend giving his girl a nice gift.

Nina pulled away from him her cheeks flushing darker. She found herself staring up at him as he opened his eyes.

She let her eyes drift down to his lips remembering how amazing they'd felt against her those years ago. He was the best kiss she'd ever had. He was the best everything she had ever had.

Chibs stared down at her taking in everything about her; her gorgeous hazel eyes, her full parted lips, her flushed skin.

Nina closed her eyes knowing that she couldn't do what she so badly wanted to. She'd already promised herself that she would resist this.

Kissing him would just fuck everything up. It would complicate things.

She reluctantly pulled away her walls going right back up as she spoke. "So what happened...I mean these past few days...Am I allowed to know what you were doing?"

Chibs let out a heavy sigh realizing that she was closing up on him again. She had gone from staring at him looking so mindblowingly sexy to pulling away from him her arms crossing over her body as though she was trying to protect herself from him.

"I don't...Jus don't be friad of me lass...I don't wanta lose ya and Sophie." Chibs replied feeling defenseless as he realized that telling her the truth might scare her enough that she would disappear again, and this time it wouldn't just be her it would be their daughter.

Nina nodded her head knowing that she had to trust him. She had to trust that he wasn't some sort of sadistic villain capable of harming her or their child. "Okay."

Chibs nodded his head his eyes drifting to the floor afraid that if he looked at her he would see fear or hatred in her eyes. He couldn't bear her looking at him like that. "Jimmy was tryin to get into South America...payed some members of the Russian Mob to help him...He was lookin to escape the IRA...he fell outta favor with em and they wanted him gone...I...the club got to em made a trade witht the Russians...I had to kill Jimmy...I mean I did want him dead fer what he did to me."

Chibs paused placing a hand against one of his scars his fingers tracing them for a brief moment before he dropped his hand back out in front of him speaking again. "I had to make sure that he died...The only way my Kerrianne and her ma would ever be safe was if that bastard was dead...I don't wanta tell ya what I did...Jus know that I took care of him...I made things righ...I don't want ya to think I'm a horrible person Nina. I don't want ya to look at me like I'm some kinda devil."

Nina took a deep breath her mind going a mile a second. What should she do? Shove him away or accept him.

She took a deep breath knowing that she had to ask him something. She had to ask him this before she made up her mind. "You promised me that nothing would ever happen to Sophie and me...is that still a promise."

Chibs finally looked up at her so thankful that he didn't see disgust in her eyes. He did see a bit of fear but he knew that she had the right to be afraid given what he'd just told her.

He reached out hesitantly placing a hand over hers as he spoke. "I would never let a thing happen to either one of ya Nina. I swear on my life."

Nina nodded her head giving his hand a squeeze as she spoke struggling to put her words together; to express how she felt. "Okay...I'm...I'm trying hard here Filip. I'm trying to trust you. I..just don't hurt me...don't hurt Sophie."

"I would never hurt ya. I promise..I know I don't have the bes track record lass, but I'm tryin to fix my sins against ya." Chibs replied loving the feel of her hand in his.

He let out a sigh knowing that he had to explain the other thing that had happened today as well. "I might be busy fer a while lass. Half the MC is goin away fer a while...they got locked up fer some shite...I don't know how long they'll be down fer. So I'm goin to have a bit more fallin back on my shoulders. I won't let it pull me away from Sophie though I promise...I aint lettin anything pull me from the wee love."

Nina nodded her head believing him. Despite his recent disappearing act, she believed that he loved their child enough not to abandon her.

The words she'd heard from behind that closed door had assured her of Chibs' love for their daughter.

He was disappointed as Nina pulled her hand away standing up from the couch and going over to a bookshelf. He couldn't help but to admire her round backside as she bent down pulling a large photo album from the bottom shelf.

He shifted his eyes away from her butt just as she stood up and turned around.

She spoke as she sat back down beside him opening the photo album in bettween them. "I realized you haven't seen any of these...there's copies of each picture right behind the photos..You should take whatever you want...You deserve pictures of her."

Chibs stared down at the photo album in awe of what was below him; so many pictures of his Sophie at every age up until now.

He reached down running his hand along a picture of Sophie as an infant wearing a frilly light yellow dress. Nina smiled down at the photo peeking up at him for a moment swooning once again by the love in his eyes. "This was her first Easter."

She pointed over to a photo on the next page of the infant dressed as a bright red strawberry stripped green and white socks on her feet. Nina stood holding the girl wearing a pair of jeans and a plain pink tank top a smile on her face. "And this was her first Halloween."

He flipped through the photo album with Nina staring at each little photograph in wonderment; Sophie's first Christmas the little infant dressed in a red velvet Christmas dress, Sophie at two years old in a ruffled purple bathing suit standing out in a kiddie pool at some water park, Sophie at three in a red shirt and blue overalls clutching an Elmo doll, Sophie smiling wide at the camera at four at the carnival a comically big corn dog in her hand.

Each picture was more beautiful than the last and Chibs quickly realized that he wanted a copy of every single picture in the album.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed. Just sitting here with Nina seeing all these pictures of their girl was better than any feeling Chibs'd had in so long.

He stared down at a picture of Nina and Sophie at the beach the girls walking along the seashore a bucket in Sophie's hand as they collected seashells. He spoke up his voice so full of admiration. "You've done so wonderfully with her lass."

Nina gave him a sheepish smile a little surprised that he was gushing about her parenting abilities. Part of her had wondered if he would feel bitter seeing these photos knowing that he had missed all these little moments with Sophie. "I try...She makes it easy. Well most of the time she makes it easy. Occasionally Soph gets a little idea in her head and she finds herself in a mess though."

She paused pointing down at a picture of Sophie at three her hair chopped off in a funky manner. "Like here she found a pair of scissors in my bedroom and decided to play beauty shop. I caught her before she had a chance to do too much damage though."

Chibs chuckled a little at the photo as he spoke up. "Aye I said it once and I'll say it again kid migh have a bit of my genes actin out in er."

Nina laughed at the comment as she replied. "That's kind of frightening to know Filip."

"Aye jus wait till she's a teenager. I was a hellion when I was a lad." Chibs pointed out dreading the notion.

Sophie was probably going to be just as wild as him. Chibs just prayed that his girl didn't take after him with his tendencies to get on the wrong side of the law.

"I hate to ask how bad you were?" Nina asked curious about this part of him. She knew that they hadn't really discussed their childhoods.

Chibs nodded his head surprised that he felt so comfortable being this open with her. "I was a bad wee lad. We lived in a bad neighborhood and I used ta run rond with a pack of kids roun the housin estate. I had a habit of goin into local stores and...helpin myself to comic books and candy."

Nina felt a small smile develop along her face as she spoke. "So you were a mini shoplifter?"

"Aye and when my ma found out she swatted my arse into next week. She tried to reign me in but...as ya can see she kinda failed." Chibs explained a bittersweet feeling overtaking him.

His mother had tried to keep him in line, but little Filip had other plans.

Nina placed a finger underneath the side of his kutte lifting it a bit as she spoke. "What's mom think of this?"

Chibs gave her a half smile shrugging his shoulders as he spoke up. "This happened after she'd passed on...She wasn't too pleased with my love fer a free Ireland though...She accepted that at least before she died...I think it was jus more of known that I married Fiona and was expectin a child."

Nina felt like a jackass for bring his mother up automatically. She dropped her hand from his kutte as she spoke up apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Aye it's alrigh lass...She was sick...and in a lot of pain. She's in a better place...probably up there scoldin me fer every move I make more than likely." He remarked shrugging his shoulders again.

Nina found herself staring at him her heart aching, She wanted to lean in a press a kiss to every bit of his skin. She wanted to do anything to take away that little look of grief in his eyes that speaking of his late mother had brought up.

She was pulled away from her inner battle not to kiss him as Chibs spoke. "What were ya like as a kid?"

Nina gave him a crooked smile as she spoke. "I was a good girl. My tia wouldn't allow any less."

Chibs chuckled knowing that she had a point. He couldn't imagine Gabriella allowing Nina to misbehave for even a second.

He was pulled out of his pleasant moment as his cell began to ring. He let out a huff as he shifted in his seat pulling it from his jeans pocket.

He let out a huff hearing Opie's voice on the other end of the line. "Are you okay man? You took off without saying anything?"

Chibs nodded his head not shocked that one of his brothers would be concerned that he'd just took off without a word, especially after a day like today. "Aye I'm fine brother...I'll explain it at the table next week. Are ya okay...after everythin?"

Opie let out a heavy sigh keeping his true feelings to himself. "Yeah I'm good."

Chibs managed to get Opie off the phone soon after that statement. He shoved his cell back into his jeans pocket as he spoke to Nina. "I'm tellin the lads in the club bout ya and Sophie as soon as I can."

Nina nodded her head the words slipping from her mouth without her even thinking. "I was afraid you wouldn't tell anyone about us at all."

Chibs reached out placing a hand on her cheek getting her to turn and face him as he spoke his voice firm and full of complete adoration. "I'd never keep ya a secret lass...I'm proud of Sophie. I'm proud to know that ya ave done such a wonderful job raisin er."

She let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. It took all her willpower not to lean in and brush her lips against his.

She pulled away from him standing up from the sofa. "It's getting late...You can sleep here on the sofa...I mean if you want...It just seems late to leave."

Chibs nodded his head hiding his disappointment that she'd once again pulled away from him. "Aye thanks lass. Goodnigh."

"Goodnight." Nina murmured as she headed to her bedroom to gather pillows and blankets for Chibs to use.

She closed the door behind her leaning back against it her heart slamming in her chest. She had almost kissed him. She had almost kissed him more than once.

It was killing her to resist going back out there and kissing him right now.

This was becoming so complicated so fast.

She wanted him so badly and it scared her to death.

She let out a heavy sigh knowing that she had to figure this out and she had to do it fast.

* * *

Chibs was roused awake the next morning by Nina's voice scolding Sophie. "Soph baby back off away from Filip. He's asleep. Come here leave him alone so he can rest."

Chibs opened his eyes just in time to see an irritated looking Sophie being led away by Nina.

Sophie turned to peek at him a smile on her face as she spoke up. "You're awake Filip. Momma Filip is awake."

Chibs sat up on the sofa pushing the warm red comforter Nina had given him to use off his body.

He was thankful that he'd slept in his kutte. The last thing he wanted Sophie to ever see was the weapons he wore underneath it.

He stared at Sophie and Nina to see that both were still dressed in their pjs.

Chibs let his eyes scan Nina's body admiring the sight of her in a gray cami and matching pair of barely there shorts that were only covered by her pink cotton kimono. That was a sight he could get used to.

Nina gave him a small smile seemingly unaware that he was undressing her with his eyes, as she spoke. "She didn't wake you did she?"

"Nah I'm alrigh lass." Chibs replied finally tearing his eyes away from her full body.

He grinned at Sophie as the little girl tore away from her mother making her way towards him and kneeling down on the floor in front of him. "Did you have a sleepover with Momma. Momma sometimes lets me have sleepovers with her. We watch movies and eat popcorn."

Chibs reached out smoothing the girl's curls knowing that it wouldn't be appropriate to say that yes they'd had a sleepover.

If the girl decided to rely that information to anyone they'd probably take it as Nina and he having a different kind of _sleepover._

He spoke up the story slipping out his mouth. "Nah ya see I had a real bad tummy ache. And ya know ma's are real good bout takin care of tummy aches so I came ta see yer ma. She helped me feel better."

"Did she make you drink the pink stuff?" Sophie asked her nose crinkling disgusted by he mention of the _pink stuff._

Chibs chuckled decoding the pink stuff as more than likely being pepto. "Aye she did."

Sophie nodded her head convinced. "Momma is good at making me feel better too."

Nina struggled not to laugh at the exchange. She couldn't take her eyes off Chibs and their girl. It was times like this that Nina truly struggled not to give into her feelings for the man.

Chibs patted the sofa beside him as he spoke up. "Why don't ya sit and watch some cartoons with me lass. If yer ma hasn't started breakfast I'll start us up some pancakes in a second."

Sophie did just that crawling up on the sofa sitting close to Chibs.

Sophie stared to Nina speaking up. "Momma come watch TV with us."

Nina did just that unable to tell the girl no.

She had only been sitting down for a moment when her cell phone started to ring.

She scrambled up to get it and Chibs found his eyes once again wondering down to that wonderful backside of hers.

He noticed the frown that appeared on Nina's face as she answered the phone. She rolled her eyes as she spoke to the other person on the line. "Hey. What? I mean are you...you're sure...well okay...that's okay. No it's fine. I can find someone else...She'll miss you."

Chibs spoke as Nina hung up the phone looking as though she was developing a major headache. "Everythin alrigh Nina?"

Nina tossed her cell down on the kitchen counter as she explained her problem. "The woman that usually watches Sophie while I work is moving back to Seattle...her brother is...he's on."

Nina paused staring at Sophie relieved to discover that she was watching a old rerun of Carebears and then back to Chibs as she spoke again. "H-E-R-O-I-N. And she's gotta go home and take care of him. I won't be able to find a new babysitter until next Monday. I have to go down to the bar today to interview new staff. Our staff is mostly college students going to school out in Stockton, and they're all quitting to go home for the summer. I was going to let Sophie come downstairs with me today since the bar is going to be closed. I can't just take her down there and expect her to take care of herself though."

"I can do it Nina. I mean I can watch Sophie today fer ya. I'll sit down there while ya interview people. It won't be a problem." Chibs blurted out more than happy to jump to Nina's rescue.

Nina smiled once again amazed by Chibs. "Thank you so much."

Chibs stood up from the sofa making his way over to the kitchenette. "It's not a problem love. Now where's yer pancake mix."'

Nina felt her heart jump at the word _love. _That was new.

She pushed back the need to kiss him once again as she made her way over to the cabinet. "Right here."

She handed the box of pancake mix to him not helping to admire the way his arms flexed as he bent down and pulled a pan from underneath the stove.

She took a deep breath reminding herself that she couldn't have him. It wouldn't work.

She couldn't have him.

* * *

Chibs sat downstairs in the bar at a booth Sophie sitting close beside him coloring on some white printer paper Nina had given her to keep herself entertained.

Chibs found himself balancing talking to Sophie and watching Nina move about behind the bar most of the morning.

He had to admire how professional she was interviewing people as she stood behind the bar sipping a glass of Pepsi the red straw between her crimson lips.

She had worn a plain long black maxi dress that showed her curves wonderfully and she had left her hair down. She had worn her makeup a bit darker today mascara, cat eyes eyeliner, and crimson lipstick.

Chibs felt almost under-dressed in her presence given he was wearing the same thing he'd worn the day before; a beaten up pair of jeans, his boots, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and his kutte.

Sophie had left her tiara at home which Nina was shocked to see she'd been doing a lot more lately. The girl had worn a pair of shorts and a shirt with the Little Mermaid on the front of it. Her hair had been left down a simple blue plastic headband in it.

Sophie kicked her legs her pink flip flops swinging from her feet as she sat comfortable close beside Chibs on the outside of the booth so she could get up as she pleased.

Most of the interviewees had been young women and Chibs had barely paid them any mind though a few of them had made googly eyes at him.

Nina had found herself none to pleased to see the way the girl's looked at him, but she held back the desire to jump across the bar and tear a chunk of hair out. Chibs didn't belong to her, she reminded herself.

She found herself feeling so conflicted about Chibs and she. She wanted him so much, but she was still frightened of getting hurt again. If she got hurt again it wouldn't just be her heart being shattered not when Sophie was involved.

She tried to tell herself that she should maybe just move on, but the idea seemed so damn painful.

Chibs was just as conflicted. He wanted Nina. He wanted to go home to her every night. He wanted to kiss her lips and make her smile and hold her in his arms at every opportunity.

He had battled actually falling to sleep the night before. All he'd wanted to do was march right over to Nina's bedroom knock on the door and kiss her until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

He knew that he had to make his move soon if he wanted her. He was worried that she would push him away though.

He didn't want to make things weird between the two of them. They were getting along so well now despite a few hicups along the way.

If things became strained between them it would just make things stressful for Sophie. Especially once she found out Chibs was her father.

Chibs didn't want to explain to the girl why daddy made momma sad.

Chibs found himself wishing that he had made his move last night as an attractive man stood at the bar with Nina interviewing for a job.

Chibs found himself on guard as he studied the man. He was a handsome man to say the least; tall, brown well trimmed hair, a strong clean shaven jaw, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a nice white dress shirt, and a leather jacket.

The man had to be in his thirties, he was fit despite his more understated appearance. Chibs stared down at the man's shoes frowning at the sight of expensive leather loafers.

The man raised an eyebrow at the biker babysitter before he turned his eyes to Nina. Nina stared down at the application the man had filled out as she spoke. "So Gregory you're applying for a job in the back? It's just a dishwasher position. I'm going to be honest with you it doesn't pay much."

Chibs clinched his jaw as Gregory peered at Nina through his dark framed glasses his dark eyes clearly admiring her body. "Call me Greg please. Greg Murrier. I don't mind the pay. I'm just looking for something to keep me busy until I can get my gallery all set up."

Nina widened her eyes at the word _gallery _"You run a gallery?"

"I own it actually. Are you an art fan?" Greg asked still admiring Nina's body.

Chibs did his best to ignore the desire to run over to the man and slam his head down onto the bar.

Nina remained unaware of Chibs' displeasure as she spoke her voice a little ecstatic. "I went to school for art...I had to leave unfortunately..it's a long story. I've lost a bit of my muse. But I've always dreamed of running a gallery."

The man gave her a smile as he spoke his voice a little flirty. "A friend of mine is having a show at a gallery in Stockton tomorrow night. You should come with me. She's a talented artist. I think you'd find her works gorgeous. You might be inspired to find your muse again."

Nina felt her stomach roll at this offer_. _Was he asking her out?

She found her eyes drifting over to Chibs conflicted on what she should say.

She felt her heart sink a little as Chibs didn't say a thing. A part of her had wanted him to speak up and tell this Greg that she was his.

Maybe Chibs didn't want her after all. The thought was upsetting to say the least.

Chibs clinched his fist wanting to run over to the bar and demand that this Greg prick leave right this instant and stay the hell away from his Nina.

He frowned at the thought _his Nina. _She wasn't his. He had waited to late to make her his.

Nina began to toy with a pen on the bar as she spoke. "I would love to but my daughter's babysitter just moved and I don't know if I'll be able to get her another one that quick."

Chibs cringed at the look of disappointment in Nina's eyes. He misread her disappointment as her being upset that she couldn't go to this gallery and not as her being upset that he hadn't made his move.

"I'll watch her lass. Ya go have yer fun." He blurted out the words painful for him to say.

If she wanted to go to this gallery with this guy then he had no place to stop her. She wasn't his. She would never be his.

Nina gave Greg a tight smile her heart sinking. "Okay then. I guess it's a date."

Both Chibs and Nina cringed at the word. _It's a date._

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? I hope you're enjoying it. _


	10. Some Truths

The next day Nina found herself downstairs in the bar with Gabriella cleaning the place up a bit.

It was usually a job for both she and the morning staff to do this; cleaning, restocking the bar and the back room. But with most of Estrella's Tavern's employees taking off for the summer that job was left to Nina and her aunt.

Nina looked at Sophie as she carried a box of peanuts into the back storage room and into the pantry relieved to see that the little girl was still sat at a table entertaining herself with a _My Little Mermaid_ coloring book.

Nina knew that she needed to find the little girl a decent babysitter soon. Sophie obviously couldn't tag along with her to work during open hours at the bar.

Nina just prayed that she could find someone to work the hours she needed for the pay she could afford. She couldn't afford much given her finances.

Nina let out a huff her arms aching and burning as she placed the huge cardboard box down on top of another box.

They always tried to keep a wide variety of snacks to serve at the bar, but Nina wasn't sure how much longer they could afford to keep the place stocked with pretzels, peanuts, and chips. The tortilla chips and salsa might be homemade but they still had to buy ingredients and other food options.

It seemed that with each week they spent more than they made. If it kept up Nina was sure that Estrella's would find itself closing their doors forever.

She felt herself tense up as Gabriella walked up behind her her tongue making that obnoxious clicking sound Nina hated as she spoke. "You have a date tonight?"

"Yes I do." Nina replied keeping her statement short. To be honest she was still a little miffed with her aunt for going behind her back to talk to Chibs.

Yes it had all worked out in the end, but Nina was still irritated that Gabriella hadn't come to her first and at least given her the option of going to Chibs herself to tell him about Sophie.

She knew that Gabriella had only been trying to help, but it wasn't her place to tell Chibs the truth about Sophie.

Gabriella made that clicking noise once again as she spoke. "Do you have a babysitter for the florecita?"

"Filip is going to watch her. It'll give them a chance to spend some time together" Nina explained as she pretended to brush some nonexistent dust off a box of crunchy pretzels.

"Are you sure that's a good idea baby?" Gabriella asked a frown appearing on her face as she thought of this date of her niece's.

Nina turned to face her aunt her arms crossing over her chest as she spoke. "Of course it is. Sophie will be fine...She adores Filip. He's amazing with her...he's perfect actaully. Real sweet with her you know? He wants to build her a birdhouse. That way she can sort of have a pet bird without actually having a pet."

Gabriella shook her head spotting the look in her niece's eyes when she spoke of Chibs. The girl had it bad for the man and she was too damn hardheaded and insecure to tell him how she felt.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side clicking her tongue for the third time. "I don't mean him babysitting. I mean this date. Are you sure it's a good idea? Especially with Filip right there."

"It's fine tia. This Greg guy is nice...it's about time I started dating again. I mean it's been over a year since I've had a boyfriend. My last relationship was shit...I mean Sophie never took to the guy and he wasn't the dad type. It's time for me to find someone." Nina remarked her stomach rolling at the thought of this date.

Yes Greg Murrier was a seemingly nice man. He was certainly handsome; well educated, well dressed, an artist who was apparently successful.

Nina knew that she should be leaping with joy right now; going out on a date with such a good catch. She should be thrilled about going to this art show; being exposed to all the culture and elegance she'd dreamed of when she was young.

She just couldn't force herself to be excited about this though. As handsome, sweet, talented, and sophisticated as Greg Murrier was, he just didn't do it for Nina.

Nina knew who really did it for her; Chibs Telford.

No Chibs wasn't the refined suave artist that Greg seemed to be, but Chibs was still something quite special.

Chibs was Sophie's father. He was sweet and funny and quite charming in his own rugged way.

Though his past and his ties to SAMCRO worried Nina she couldn't find it in her to fear him.

He had a good heart. There was no denying this.

She could remember those words she'd overheard him saying to the night before last. They were sweet loving words. They were the words of a man with a heart of gold.

In a way Chibs was like a rough uncut gem. He was jagged and a little scratched but he was still stunning.

Greg was the shining polished diamond; gorgeous but not as remarkable as the abrasive gem that Chibs was.

Nina had never been this torn about a man before.

Her brain told her that she should pursue this relationship with Greg Murrier after all he was right for her on paper. But her heart told her that she should say screw what seemed right and go with Chibs.

Her brain of course was quick to remind her heart though that she wasn't even sure if Chibs saw her that way. Had he ever seen her as anything more than some conquest; a young pretty one night stand who'd been so willing to throw herself right at him.

Her mind made her heart too afraid to act on its own.

Her heart told her that this was all so simple; that she could just leave Sophie here with her aunt and drive herself over to TM Auto, that she could tell Chibs exactly how she felt and that he would feel the same. They could ride off into the sunset with Sophie by their side.

Her brain told her that this was impossible; that he would reject her and with his rejection would come pain and with that pain would come complications to their situation.

And Nina didn't think her heart could take that rejection. She knew for a fact that Sophie's heart couldn't take her mother being heartbroken by the very man she adored.

She hadn't been lying to Gabriella; Sophie did adore Chibs.

Sophie didn't fear the intimidating _Son _the way most children probably did. Sophie looked right past Chibs scars and the kutte on his back and looked right into his heart.

And Nina had found herself doing the same.

Nina knew that she was helpless in this entire situation. She was damned if she didn't and she was possibly damned if she did.

Gabriella let out a sigh spotting all the different emotions flashing behind her niece's eyes.

She moved forward placing a gentle hand on Nina's shoulder. "Why are you doing this to yourself baby? This isn't what you want."

"I don't know...I don't know what I want. I don't think I've known what I've wanted in a very long time." Nina admitted her guard dropping for a moment.

Gabriella gave Nina a sad soft smile as she spoke. "You know you have a choice don't you? You don't have to go out on this date if you don't want to...you could go to Filip and..."

Nina pulled away interrupting her aunt as she spoke. "I'm not going to chase after someone who doesn't even want me...someone who never wanted me to begin with. I can't be that kind of girl Tia. What kinda message would that send to Sophie?

Gabriella raised an eyebrow shaking her head as she responded. "And what kinda message are you sending her going out with a man you don't even like?"

Gabriella paused for a moment letting out a huff as she spoke again. "You're telling that little niña that it's okay to settle Nina. You're showing her that her momma is too afraid to go after what she wants."

Nina narrowed her eyes her temper flaring up as she realized that her tia was right. She spoke up not wanting to focus on this truth. "I'm not afraid...I just know what's best for my daughter. And what's best for her is me not throwing myself at Filip like some idiot. What's best is me making sure that this entire situation stays as simple as possible."

"Nothing worth having in life is ever simple baby." Gabriella replied her heart aching knowing that Nina was depriving herself of this chance of happiness; a chance of love.

Nina ran her hands through her hair letting out a shaky sigh as she struggled not to give into the sudden need to cry. "I know tia...I can't have this though...I just can't."

Gabriella reached out spotting the tears brewing behind her niece's eyes. Nina pulled away from her aunt's embrace her guard going right back up the walls refusing to allow anyone through. "I have to go...I promised Soph we'd go out to lunch together...just me and her."

Gabriella let out a soft defeated sigh as her niece tore out of the backroom running far away from the truth.

She shook her head disappointed that Nina was shoving what she so badly needed away. Gabriella knew that sooner or later Nina would have to deal with the truth.

She just wanted her niece to find some happiness. Gabriella just wanted to make sure that both her neices were where they belonged before she left this life.

It was the only way she felt that she could leave this world; knowing that Nina and Sophie were with the a man who adored them.

Gabriella hadn't told her niece the truth about her health just yet. She didn't think Nina could handle it right now; when the woman was all alone with no one to lean on, no one to hold her hand and help her through her grief.

Gabriella believed that Chibs was the one her niece needed to lean on when the time came for the horrible truth to be revealed.

She knew that Nina would need someone strong someone who could take care of her and Sophie.

No Chibs Telford wasn't what Gabriella had ever pictured as a good match for her niece.

After all he was an outlaw there was no way of avoiding that truth. He had a messy past or at least that was what Gabriella guessed by the sight of those scars on his cheeks. He more than likely had a criminal record and that club of his was a menace in more ways than one.

She knew he was the right one though; he was half responsible for Sophie after all. He was good to the little girl and Gabriella could see that look of total adoration that swirled around behind his eyes at the sight of Nina.

Gabriella had seen him at the bar yesterday evening. She had seen the way he looked at Nina and Sophie like they were the most precious things in the universe to him; like they were the only things he could see.

Chibs cared about Nina more than the woman even realized. That made him good enough in Gabriella's eyes.

She shook her head knowing that she had to tell Nina about the Leukemia soon; she couldn't hide this horrible crushing disease from Nina forever.

Gabriella would be starting up chemo within a few weeks and she knew that once that began everyone would realize just what was wrong with her.

Gabriella spoke up her voice soft. "Oh my sweet stubborn niña. When will you stop pushing what's best for you away. When will you stop being so afraid?"

* * *

Chibs sat on Nina's couch beside Sophie his heart twisting and aching. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the coloring book Sophie was meticulously filling in with crayolas, and far off what was happening in Nina's bedroom.

This was the moment Chibs had been dreading since yesterday afternoon; sitting here waiting for the woman he was falling for to leave for a date with another man.

Chibs wanted to stop this; he needed to stop this. He had no idea how to even begin to do that though.

It wasn't as though he could just march straight into Nina's room and order her not to go out on this date with Greg Murrier.

That kind of behavior would more than likely earn him a hard slap on the face and a string of colorful expletives.

He knew that Nina wasn't the kind of woman who let anyone tell her what she could and couldn't do.

Yes there was always the option of him telling Nina just what he was feeling for her, Chibs knew this.

He knew however that this option held a huge risk of backfiring on him and creating a monster of a mess for everyone involved.

What would he do if he went to Nina and poured his heart out to her only to have her reject him.

What kind of night would that make for either of them; him heartbroken because she rebuffed his advances and her just plain weirded out by his decelerations of devotion.

Chibs knew that any disturbances between Nina and his relationship would blow back on Sophie. And he refused to allow the child to suffer because things were awkward between her parents.

So that left Chibs with no choice but to sit here with a broken heart and a cloud of jealousy hanging over him.

That would be bad enough if he didn't have to hide this jealousy and sorrow from Sophie. Because of Sophie Chibs had to glue a smile on his face and pretend that his heart wasn't cracking and disintegrating.

He took a deep breath telling himself that this entire date of Nina's was for the best.

Greg Murrier seemed like a decent guy. Greg was worldly and well dressed. He was an artist like Nina. He could connect with her creatively in ways that Chibs couldn't. After all Chibs couldn't even draw a straight line if he had a ruler. Not to mention Greg was conventional and safe.

Greg Murrier was the kind of man Sophie should be looking up to. He was a normal guy; a normal guy that could give Nina and Sophie the kind of life they deserved.

Chibs grimaced at this thought. **No** Chibs wasn't going to tell himself that Greg was better for his family than him.

Nina and Sophie were his and though Chibs knew that he wasn't the most moral traditional man on the planet, he still knew that he was better for his girls than any other man on this earth.

He wasn't going let some high class bastard come on in and take his girls.

Another crack ran through his heart as Nina finally left her bedroom walking out into the living room. Chibs swallowed the lump in the back of his throat realizing that Nina looked mouthwatering.

She was wearing a curve hugging red cocktail dress. It was made of a thick lacy material and had short capped sleeves. It showed both her full cleavage and her shapely legs off. She'd worn a pair of strappy matching red Mary-Jane pumps that stuck out against her black stockings.

Her hair was pulled up into a high twisted bun and she'd worn her makeup a bit darker wearing red lipstick and cat-eye eyeliner.

She'd topped the look off with a simple charm style necklace; a silver chain with matching little stars hanging from it.

Chibs felt those cracks in his heart spread as Sophie spoke up completely oblivious of any awkward tension between her mother and their_ friend Filip. _"Momma you look pretty, like a princess. Doesn't she look like a princess Filip?"

Chibs felt his throat tighten up as he stared from Sophie to Nina. "Aye she does...she looks like better than a princess...she looks like a queen."

Nina felt her cheeks flush at this statement. She felt her blush grow even redder at the way Chibs' eyes scanned her body. It was obvious that he was undressing her with his eyes; imagining the smooth skin that lie below that dress of hers.

She shook the lust in his eyes off telling herself that it meant nothing. He was just a man and he was reacting the way a man reacted at the sight of an attractive woman in a dress.

Nina felt more than a little nervous about tonight. She was conflicted about this entire date.

On one hand she knew it was time for her to get back into the dating hand, Not to mention she was delighted by the idea of going to an actual art show in a gallery.

On the other hand she just wasn't attracted to Greg Murrier. She didn't get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him. She didn't imagine how good his lips would feel against her skin. Greg didn't make her heart dance the way Chibs did.

Chibs felt his heart begin to crumble at the sight of Nina standing there like this; looking so gorgeous. He couldn't let her go out, he couldn't allow that Greg prick to see Nina looking this sexy.

He had to put a stop to this.

Chibs stood up from the sofa making his way over to Nina. He stood in front of her it taking everything within him to resist just kissing her as he spoke up. "I have ta talk to ya."

Nina frowned up at him her heart beating a mile a second. Was he doing what she hoped he was doing?

He paused his cracked heart slamming in his chest as struggled to gather his thoughts all together. "The thing is I-I...Well tha thing is I don't want...I have ta ask ya somethin..."

He was interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing. Both Chibs and Nina turned to face the door Chibs' heart sinking and Nina's twisting in disappointment.

"What were you going to ask?" Nina blurted out praying that he would just spit whatever it was out.

She toyed with the closure to the silver and gold evening bag she was holding praying to anyone up there listening that Chibs was going to just blurt out everything her heart had been screaming at her for days now.

Chibs let out a shaky sigh his eyes staring at the door knowing just who was on the other side of it. He glanced back at Sophie who was staring at a commercial for some kids looming kit on the television.

This wasn't the time to do this; Chibs told himself.

He couldn't just tell a woman that he was crazy about her with her date waiting on the other side of the door and their daughter sitting right on the sofa to hear this conversation.

Chibs pushed back all the words he wanted to say to Nina back down inside of him as he spoke lying. "I was jus goin to ask ya when the wee love's bedtime was again...eight thirty righ?"

Nina tried not to allow herself to visibly deflate at his words. She pasted a tight smile on her face as she spoke. "Yeah eight thirty right on the dot. She already had her bath this afternoon so there's no need to bother with that...What are you two going to do tonight?"

"Probably order a pizza...maybe play a board game." Chibs explained hand hand reaching up to rub his neck as he felt a headache sneaking up his neck to his head.

Nina nodded her head her heat plummeting more as the doorbell rang. "That sounds fun."

She bit the inside of her cheek resisting the urge to open her front door and announce to Greg Murrier that she didn't' want to go anywhere with him; that she wanted to stay here with her daughter and Chibs; that she would rather eat pizza and play board games than go to some snooty art show.

She shoved away this desire as she walked away from Chibs choosing to answer the door.

Chibs clinched his fists at the sight of Greg Murrier dressed up in a dark pair of slacks, a spotless black dress shirt and those stupid leather loafers.

Chibs knew he looked like a mess compared to Greg. He'd worn a pair of jeans that still held an oil stain from work on the knee, a dark blue hoodie over a black shirt, his boots, and his kutte of course.

Chibs clinched his jaw as Greg spotted him and allowed his eyes to scan him so clearly judging the _dirty biker babysitter. _

He resisted the urge to punch Greg right in the face and break those stupid designer glasses of his as the man turned his eyes to Nina obviously admiring her form. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Nina replied resisting the urge to show how underwhelmed she truly felt about this entire date.

She couldn't help but to want to scream as loud as she possibly could. She wanted to screech and let every single frustration she felt about this entire situation out.

Had Chibs been ready to stop her from going out with Greg before the doorbell had rang? Did he want her? If he wanted her why didn't he just grow a pair and say something?

Then again why couldn't she just grow a pair herself and say something?

Oh yeah because she was a coward, Nina realized.

She was a stupid insecure coward and now she was going out with a man who she felt nothing for and leaving a man who she felt everything for behind with their daughter.

She did her best to ignore her disappointments and frustrations as Sophie made her way over to her her little arms wrapping around her mother. "I love you momma."

Nina ran her hand through Sophie's dark curls as she spoke up trying hard to hide how she felt at the moment from the girl. "I love you too Soph. Be good for Filip."

"She'll be great lass...we'll be great. Have fun." Chibs blurted out wanting nothing more than to drop down to his knees and beg her not to go anywhere with Greg.

For Christs sake the prick couldn't even come inside and introduce himself to his date's daughter, Chibs thought to himself.

Then again he had a feeling if Greg came inside and even so much as put a fingertip on Sophie Chibs knew he'd not be able to stop himself from punching the man.

_Sophie was his, not Greg's. _Chibs knew that this thought was immature, but he was already having to share Nina with the man, he wasn't sharing his little girl.

Chibs felt his heart crumble to pieces as Nina walked out the door her arm linking with Greg's.

There she went, he realized. And there went his chance to make her his.

* * *

Greg Murrier didn't speak until they had pulled far away from Nina's apartment above Estrella's Tavern. "Strange babysitter you've picked."

Nina bit the inside of her cheek hard telling herself not to take offense to this comment. Greg didn't know the truth about Chibs.

She cringed though at this little comment. She knew what Greg was thinking; that she'd left her daughter with some scary looking greasy biker.

She adjusted the seat-belt as she spoke. "He's Sophie's...my daughter's father."

"Really? You don't seem the type." Greg blurted out raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at Nina.

She bit down on her cheek again mentally pouring water over her blazing temper. "Meaning?"

He cleared his throat realizing that he'd offended her. "I mean you don't seem like the type of girl who's into a guy like that. I mean most of the girls around Charming that gravitate towards those biker types are...well their a little trashy."

Nina took a deep breath telling herself that he wasn't calling her trash. No need to pull the claws out she told herself. "It's a long story...a long complicated story."

Greg raised an eyebrow realizing that this conversation was over.

He cleared his throat again thankfully changing the subject. "So you said you went to school for art?"

"Yeah. I went to school out in Stockton. I was an art major. I had to quit though. Sophie came along and I needed to put my focus on her. I tried going back to school when I lived in Miami but I just couldn't get back into it." Nina explained not helping but to feel as though Greg was judging every word that left her mouth.

What did he think of her, she wondered; a trashy wannabe artist with a biker baby-daddy.

"So you own the bar?" Greg asked thankfully not spitting out some subtly judgmental comment.

Nina nodded her head her stomach rolling and churning. This date so sucked so far. "Yeah...well my tia runs the bar. I came back to Charming to help her out with it. I haven't been back in town for long. It's different from Miami."

"I can imagine. Miami sounds gorgeous. Not much of an art scene though." Greg replied his eyes on the road.

Nina twisted her lips tempted to tell Greg that yes there was an art scene in Miami. She had been to a gallery in Miami had she'd seen it all herself. Not to mention there was a huge folk art scene right out on the streets. You just had to know where you were looking.

Saying that there wasn't an art scene there was a misinformed ridiculous statement.

She held this comment in though knowing that it was rude.

She changed the subject not wanting to feed into her temper or her irritations. "So this is your friend's art show?"

Greg nodded his head his voice holding a somewhat pompous tone to it. "Yes her name is Dasha...well actually it's Stephanie Lawson, but she's taken the stage name Dasha. She paints huge surrealist pieces. She's a gift to the art scene around here. I'm hoping I can get her into my gallery as soon as we open."

"When is your gallery opening? I used to take Sophie to the gallery in Miami. She really loved it." Nina asked trying to hold in a comment on how arrogant this Dasha woman sounded to her.

"Within a few months. It's so hard to find good contractors. The last crew I hired to renovate the place turned out to be incompetent. I don't know that children have a place in that type of environment. You know how destructive kids can be...I mean they have no impulse control. I'm always afraid that someone is going to bring their kid near one of my pieces and they'll destroy it...I'm quite the collector. I just bought a rare Faberge egg. It's glorious. I should show it to you sometime." Greg remarked completely unaware at the way Nina's eyes had darkened at the kid statement.

Nina took a deep breath finding it harder and harder to keep a lid on her irriation. She felt the thoughts rolling through her head _great Greg was a snob and intolerant towards kids?_

Could this get any worse?

* * *

Nina clinched her jaw trying not to show her revolt as Greg wrapped an arm around her leading her through the gallery like she was arm candy.

She was seriously regretting ever answering her front door right about now.

Greg led her over to a group of well dressed people. Nina automatically felt like her clearance cocktail mini dress was a garbage bag around these people.

Greg spoke giving a thin elegant looking blonde woman in a tight black dress a kiss on the cheek as he spoke. "Nina this is Dasha. Dasha this is my date Nina."

Dasha let her eyes scan over Nina a look of smug evaluation on her face.

Nina quickly found herself feeling like a plain jane in front of Dasha. The woman was tall and so perfect. She looked like she should be walking a runway somewhere in Paris and not standing here in some gallery.

Dasha was wearing an expensive looking pearl and ruby necklace around her swan-like neck and wearing an equally expensive perfume and silky dress.

Dasha spoke her French accent so fake sounding. "Enchante."

Nina raised an eyebrow as Dasha pulled Greg away from her her thin arm linking with his as she spoke to him. "You have to see this sculpture. It's marvelous."

Nina couldn't help but to feel mildly relieved as Greg was lead away from her by the somewhat bitchy woman.

Nina wasn't too relieved to be left with Dasha's friends though. A plump man with purple spiked hair spoke to her over his glass of champagne. "So are you an artist Dina?"

"It's Nina...and yes I am." Nina replied keeping her distaste for these people to herself.

Her tia had raised her to be polite and she wasn't going to be a disappointment.

"Oh have you been featured anywhere? I attend all these shows. Maybe I've seen your work" The purple haired man spoke.

Nina felt guilty as she realized that with his purple hair and plum suit the man looked like a giant grape. She couldn't help but to make the comparison no matter how childish it felt.

She shook her head feeling incompetent in front of him no matter how silly he looked. "No. I haven't done anything in a while. I'm focusing on my bar right now...I guess I've lost my muse."

"How unfortunate." The woman standing beside him remarked adding into the conversation.

Nina resisted the desire to punch the snooty woman in the face until her nose bled to match the red jumpsuit she was wearing.

"Well we all have to have day jobs I suppose." The grape-like man remarked a smirk on his face as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

Nina clinched her fist taking a deep breath as she spoke. "I'm going to the ladies room."

She was more than happy to pull away from the presumptuous group.

They reminded Nina of the wealthier kids she'd taken her art classes with in college; rich, arrogant kids who thought that they were the next Frida Kahlo or Pablo Picasso.

Those types of people made Nina so angry. They were the types who intimated less skilled artists and made them feel like utter shit. They were the types who made her want to scream.

Nina had no use for arrogant people. She preferred to keep snobs far out of her life.

She walked around the large gallery her eyes taking in the different pieces. The solace actually being the first relaxing moment she'd had all night long.

Nina almost wished that Chibs was here with her right now. She could imagine him walking beside her his hand in hers as he tolerated her gawking at the artwork. She imagined that he'd put up with her getting all geeky about the painting and sculptures and at least pretending to be as interested as her.

She imagined that Chibs would have never tolerated anyone speaking to her the way Dasha and her friends had.

She let out a sigh wishing now more than ever that she'd stayed at home with him. She would have loved to get out of this dress and into some yoga pants and a tank top. She would have loved to be dining on pizza and soda right now instead of champagne and complex little appetizers.

This entire date had been one gigantic mistake.

She aimlessly roamed the gallery her mind focusing on this fact.

Nina finally reached an empty closed off part of the gallery. She was sure that she wasn't supposed to be back here, after all she'd had to go through closed doors to reach this area.

She stared up at a large painting of a colorful voluptuous nude woman surrounded by flowers. She had to be entranced by the detail in the painting. She loved high detail works and she absolutely loved when a painting had thick texture to it.

She knew it was strange but she'd always found textured paintings somewhat satisfying; the thick paint. She always had the overwhelming desire to run her hands along these paintings; taking in the rise and falls of the paint, the feel of it all.

She almost jumped out of skin as a voice spoke up behind her. "There you are."

Nina turned her stomach rolling as she spotted Greg holding two flutes of champagne. She had been enjoying being alone.

He handed her a drink as he spoke a flirty tone to his voice. "We aren't supposed to be back here. It's okay though. No one will be the wiser."

Nina nodded her head giving him a tight smile as she took a sip of her champagne. She turned back to look at the art hoping that she could regain that entranced feeling she'd been locked in before Greg had shown up.

She tensed as Greg stood behind her one of his hands reaching down to caress her side. He ran his hand along her curves caressing her as he spoke. "Isn't this painting divine? It's so sensual; a woman surrounded by roses trying to entice you with her body?"

Nina frowned not seeing the painting as being sexy at all. "I kind of thought it was more about her womanhood...I mean the roses you know? They maybe represent her womanhood. It's about her being comfortable with her body...even though it's not thin or really societies idea of beauty. She's sort of just showing who she is. That she's not ashamed."

"I didn't take you for one of those feminist types." he responded his voice still holding that smug little tone to it.

Nina shrugged her shoulders her jaw clinching even tighter. "What if I was? I don't think there's anything wrong with a woman expressing herself."

"Of course not. I like a vocal woman." Greg replied his hand running along her hip.

Nina felt her defenses go on high alert as Greg brushed his lips along her exposed back. He ran his hand long the zipper to her dress toying with it as he spoke. "I would love to paint you. A body like yours should be immortalized in one of my works."

She yanked away from him turning to face him as she spoke. "I don't think I'd be comfortable with that. In fact I don't think I'm comfortable with anything that's happened tonight."

He gave her a smirk as he spoke. "I didn't think you were a prude. I mean look at your daughter's dad?"

Nina glared at him her grip on her champagne flute tightening. "And what does that mean?"

"Don't act so modest. I mean you obviously don't have high standards to have fucked a freakshow like biker boy. I mean what is it? Do you have some bad boy thing, or maybe it's a scar fetish?" He remarked his words thick and cruel as he reached up running his fingertips along his cheek right where Chibs' scars lie.

And with that Nina threw her champagne in Greg's face her beverage soaking him. She spoke as he let out a surprised grunt. "Fuck you asshole. Filip is far more attractive than you could ever be...both inside and out."

She began to walk away speaking to Greg once again as he took of his glasses and began to wipe them clean with his shirt. "Oh and by the way your friends are huge jerks...like the biggest douches on the planet. And Miami has an incredible art world. The only reason you aren't there is because you're an untalented hack and you couldn't make it anywhere where you'd be surrounded by real artists. You couldn't compete. You're a big pathetic fish in a little pond"

Nina resisted the urge to flip him off knowing that it would be pushing her little speech into being immature.

She was grateful that she hadn't worn a coat since it gave her the ability to leave the gallery without stopping to retrieve anything.

Nina walked for a long while holding her purse tight against her body as she realized that it probably wasn't very bright to be walking along dressed in a mini dress out in the dark. Not to mention this neighborhood didn't look all that safe to her.

She also realized that her eyes had begun to water. She felt stupid for the tears.

It was just that this entire night had been one gigantic letdown after another. Greg and his idiot snotty friends had made Nina feel dumb.

They'd seen her as nothing more than some trashy bartender. And Greg had seen her as an easy lay.

She ran to the safety of a phone booth closing herself in as she began to fumble through her purse for her cell phone.

She let out a sigh as she finally located it. She knew that she couldn't call her tia. What would she say to the woman after she'd run away from her this afternoon?

Nina knew that she hadn't made any friends here in Charming. She had been letting the walls she had inside of her push everyone but Sophie far away.

Nina knew that this left only one man. She found his number in her contacts it not taking long for him to pick up. Nina spoke her voice revealing just how disappointed and sad she felt. "Filip. I need you please."

* * *

Chibs' night had been stressful for him. He had thankfully done well hiding this tension from Sophie.

Despite his calm demeanor all he could think about was Nina and what she was possibly doing on her date. Was Greg Murrier kissing her? Was she kissing him? Were his hands tracing her soft skin? Was she arching against him soft sighs escaping her lips as he ran his lips along her body?

The thought made Chibs want to puke.

He had pushed away these thoughts putting all his focus on Sophie. He knew if he let himself get too caught up in these thoughts he would go crazy with jealousy and regret.

Chibs had focused on spending time with his little girl allowing everything else to take a backseat.

He had ordered a big pepperoni pizza for the Sophie and he. They'd eaten in front of the tv watching cartoons and he'd put the leftover pizza slices in Nina's fridge. After they'd eaten he had played a kid friendly board game with Sophie; something called Candyland.

The board game was unfamiliar to Chibs and it was quite girly. He was pretty sure the only way he'd ever play the girly board game again was with Sophie.

He had just managed to get Sophie to bed after reading Dr. Seuss' _Green Eggs and Ham_ to her, when his cell phone had began to ring. His heart descended as Nina's voice appeared on the other end of the phone. "I need you please."

"What's wrong lass?" Chibs blurted out hating the defeat in her voice.

Something horrible had happened. He cursed himself for not stopping her from going on that damn date when he'd had the opportunity.

Nina let out a shaky sigh her tears becoming more apparent. "I...he made me feel so stupid. He just thought I was some easy lay. He's an asshole. I left the gallery and now I don't have a way to get home. I have no one else I can call. Can you please just take Sophie to my tia's house and pick me up...I don't want Sophie to see me and have questions. I think I'm in a bad part of town...all I can see is a gas station and some liquor store...Lukie's Liquor. I'm in a phone booth right now."

Chibs felt himself becoming livid at the thought of Greg Murrier treating Nina so badly. He pushed back his anger as he spoke. "Aye I know where that is. I'll be there before ya know it. Jus stay in the phone booth. What's yer aunt's address?"

He scribbled down the address she rattled off to him reluctantly hanging up the phone.

Chibs made his way to Sophie's room ready to retrieve the sleeping girl and take her to her aunt's house before he went to Nina.

Chibs took a deep breath feeling the rage swirling around within him. He knew that the second he saw Greg Murrier he'd give the man that punch he'd been holding in all night.

* * *

Nina let out a shaky relieved gasp as her Ford Focus pulled up. She'd almost feared that Chibs would chose to take his motorcycle, though she knew the idea wasn't plausible considering he'd had to take Sophie by Gabriella's before he came to her rescue.

Nina didn't exit the phone booth until Chibs had approached her. She pushed all defenses off of her as she fell against his arms her body shaking with both anger and sorrow.

She spoke up as Chibs wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "I'm such an idiot."

"No yer not lass. Yer not an idiot." Chibs stated unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to the top of her head her elegant updo had come undone and it was a giant mess at the moment.

"They made me feel like garbage." She blurted out her face twisting into a sneer as she thought of Dasha and her friends.

She spoke again the sneer intensifying. "Greg acted like I'm some sort of whore...Like I was just going to sleep with him when he asked. He was so cruel."

Chibs pulled away from her his eyes darkening a dangerous tone appearing in his voice. "Where is tha prick?"

Nina shook her head taking his hand in hers and pulling her back towards her. "Don't...okay please...He isn't worth any of it."

Chibs let out a heavy huff his eyes still darkened even as he turned to look back at her. "He treated ya like trash. He deserves a black eye love."

She gave him a tight smile not helping but to agree with him. "Just save it for another day...I was stupid to think he'd ever want something more from me."

Chibs felt his heart sink once again for the millionth time tonight, at those words. "Why'd ya say somethin like that Nina?"

Nina shook her head her voice so bitter. "Look at me Filip...I mean christ I'm nothing. I'm a failed artist who hasn't had a boyfriend in almost over a year now. I dropped out of school...my last job was cleaning rich people's houses."

"That doesn't make ya nothin Nina. Yer amazin. Yer sweet, gorgeous, kind, yer an amazin ma." Chibs blurted out his heart twisting at the way she talked about herself.

How could she ever believe that she was nothing?

Nina let out a huff her voice still bitter as she spoke. "If I'm so damn amazing why doesn't anyone want me?...I mean you're saying all these things about me, praising me and you didn't even want me."

Chibs let out a breath he hadn't realized he was even holding in. He pulled her against him his arms wrapping around her as he spoke. "I never said I didn't want ya."

"You left though...You left without saying a word. And then you moved on just like that...I saw the blonde woman all over you that day." Nina remarked her eyes still watering.

What did he mean that he never said he didn't want her? He hadn't had to say it, he'd shown her that he didn't want her by leaving.

Chibs sighed knowing that it was time to be blunt with her. The truth will set you free right? "I left because I'm a fuckin idiot...I looked at ya and I saw how amazin ya are...how talented and stunning and I knew that I wasn't good nough fer ya. I knew I'd jus ruin yer life so I left. As fer the blonde ya saw me with...well I'm an idiot fer that too...I thought I could jus move on from ya, but ya latched on to me lass."

He paused his throat growing tight as he spoke again pouring his heart out to her completely and fully. "Ya had such a hold on me Nina...No one had that kinda effect on me in so long...I was terrified...ya had a hold on me that quick, what was it goin to be like in a few months? In a year? I was scared and I ran...I didn't think about how me runnin away like a fool would effect ya."

Nina let out a soft sigh his words hitting her hard. He thought he wasn't good enough for her? He had run because he was afraid? "You could have let me be the one to decide rather you were good enough for me or not."

He shook his head speaking again. "Aye I know. I've been kickin myself ever since that day...I coulda had the world with ya and Sophie and I ruined it, jus like I ruin everythin good in me life. And now it's too damn late to fix it."

"You didn't ruin it...Maybe it isn't too late." Nina replied her eyes staring into his.

Chibs let out a sigh shocked at what she was saying. She wanted him?

He leaned in whispering in her ear the phrase he'd been practicing for days now. The phrase he'd looked up online just for her. "Eres hermosa. Te adoro."

Nina let out a soft gasp at his words. She stared up at him lost as to what she could say to that; it was so sweet, so perfect.

He coughed fearing that her silence meant the worse. Maybe he's screwed up his translations. After all he didn't speak Spanish. "I didn't say somethin nasty bout yer grandma righ?"

Nina let out a laugh shaking her head. She spoke up smiling at him. "Eres perfecto querido."

Chibs raised an eyebrow not understanding her statement. He'd only looked up that those two phrases on google.

Nina let out another laugh. "I'm taking it you used Google to figure out those firs statements."

"Aye." Chibs replied returning her laughter.

As their laughs died down he found himself staring back down at her so lost in her eyes.

He decided to take a leap of faith knowing that he couldn't hold this back any longer as he leaned down his lips brushing against hers experimentally.

Nina let out a gasp at the feel of his lips against hers. It was as though there was a spark between them. She guessed this was those fireworks people were always talking about when it came to kissing.

She deepened the kiss her hand reaching up to rest upon his cheek tracing the one of the scars Greg had so carelessly made fun of.

They finally pulled apart as it began to sprinkle a storm rolling in.

"You want me?" Nina asked though she already knew the answer.

Chibs smiled down at her not caring if the sprinkles had turned into a steady rain. "Aye I do. If ya'll have me."

Nina answered him by pressing her lips back to his.

And for the second time in Chibs' life he found a reason to love the rain.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_Florecita = (Spanish) Little Flower_

_Corazon= (Spanish) Darling; usually used for a child._

_Eres Hermosa= (Spanish) You are beautiful_

_Te Adoro = (Spanish) I adore you_

_Eres Perfecto (Spanish) You're perfect._

_Querido= (Spanish) Darling, Beloved._


	11. Let Me In

Nina stood locked tight in Chibs' arms the two of them entirely oblivious to the cold rain pouring down on them. The rain had really picked up to an almost full on torrential downfall but the couple remained so lost in one another that they couldn't find it in them to care too terribly much.

All Nina could focus on was how good it felt to be held in Chibs' tight warm embrace. It felt so good being here in his arms after spending so long telling her heart to ignore everything she felt for him.

She felt herself finally letting it all out; all the love and passion she felt for him.

She pressed her lips back to his throwing everything she had into the kiss. She was unable to hold back the gasp that came when Chibs' hands ran along her body taking every bit of her in, committing every inch of her body that he could reach to memory.

He wanted her; Nina almost couldn't believe it. Chibs wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

Suddenly she felt like such a fool; trying so hard to ignore her feelings for him, trying to move on with her life without him.

For the first time all evening Nina felt as though she belonged somewhere.

She might not belong in that snooty art gallery with all those arrogant art-jerks, but that was okay. It was all okay as long as she knew that she belonged here with Chibs; locked tight in his embrace his lips against hers.

Nina pulled away from the kiss her breathing uneven as she stared up at him. She found herself sinking into his gaze; those beautiful dark brown eyes of his, the eyes she so dearly loved.

He really was perfect. No he wasn't a worldly artist. He wasn't refined and sophisticated. But he was perfect all the same.

He was rugged and handsome and strong. He was hers.

He was the father to her child; the sweet gorgeous man who had captured her heart that night five years ago and had never given it back to her.

Nina smiled up at him at this realization; he had her heart in his hands and it was right where it should be.

She reached up caressing his cheek tracing her thumb along one of those deep scars of his. She spoke up the words spilling right out of her mouth. "Eres perfecto. Mi hombre maravilloso dulce."

He raised an eyebrow grinning a bit at her words. "Yer not callin me an idiot are ya love?"

She let out a soft laugh shaking her head no as she leaned up to his ear and whispered. "You're mine. My sweet man."

"Aye. Yer mine too lass, all mine." He replied his lips brushing along hers once again the kiss quickly growing passionate.

When the need for air became too much to endure any longer they parted once again. Nina felt her throat tighten up reality and anxieties seeping into the daze she'd been locked in.

She spoke up those walls within her threatening to shoot back up high and powerful. "I want to take this slow...us, I need us to be careful about this...Sophie can't be hurt if anything goes wrong. We have to move carefully."

Nina couldn't help but to feel guilty at this statement. She knew what she was doing; putting those walls right back up.

Why did she always do this to herself? She tried to sabotage things before they even had a chance to start.

She'd had those walls built up long before Chibs Telford had ever walked into her life.

Those walls had been built up by her failed relationship with her mother Miranda, and the entire incident with Chibs those years ago had only helped make those thick walls all the more solid.

For the longest time Sophie had been the only one in the world who Nina allowed to slide over those walls.

In the past Nina had boyfriends complain about her tendency to shut them out. She had been called everything from frigid, to bitchy, to heartless, to an ice queen.

Nina had learned so long ago that you had to keep people at an arms length. If anyone got too close they ran the risk of breaking your heart.

She had taught herself that the best way to protect ones heart was to build a wall around it and never hand it to anyone.

It had been the one rule she'd always followed in life, but Chibs had made her break that rule. She had found herself breaking the rules for him; handing him her heart.

Nina realized that she was falling hard and fast for Chibs and it scared the living shit right out of her.

This really did feel so intimidating to Nina; trusting Chibs, possibly letting her walls down for him.

She wouldn't lie, she was afraid. She was afraid of trusting Chibs only to have her heart shattered once again.

She knew that this time it wouldn't just be her heart; it would be Sophie's as well.

It wouldn't be fair to the child; to let Chibs into their lives, to love him, only to have their hearts broken into a million jagged little pieces.

Nina knew that if their hearts were broken that there would be no way of repairing them.

A part of her feared that Sophie would grow up to be just like her; a tall wall around her heart, so afraid to let anyone in.

Nina didn't want that for her baby.

She wanted Sophie to find love, to trust, to always listen to her heart.

Chibs frowned spotting the vary of emotions flashing behind Nina's eyes; doubt and fear tied into love.

He knew what she was doing; shutting him out.

He knew that he couldn't blame her for it.

After all Chibs Telford understood shutting people out.

After Jimmy O' had scarred him and taken his Fiona and Kerrianne, Chibs had found himself building a wall around his heart; a wall to protect himself.

The wall had served him well; keeping the pain he felt fresh and safe. It hadn't stopped that pain from growing. It had kept everyone around him out. The walls had kept him from truly moving on.

Being reunited with Kerrianne had been what had finally smashed those walls for Chibs. With his baby back in his arms he had known that it was time to let go of those barriers around his heart, it was time to move on and find some happiness.

Having Sophie in his life had only reaffirmed that belief.

He had let go of the past and let his heart lead the way. And his heart had led him to Nina and their sweet little Sophie.

Chibs wondered when Nina would learn that it was safe to let her heart lead her.

He couldn't help but to feel a little annoyed that he wasn't enough to make her break down her walls.

Chibs took a deep breath reminding himself that it would just take time. With time Nina would realize that it was safe to let people in. She would learn to trust him; he just had to prove himself to her.

"Aye o'course Nina. We can go as slow as ya want." He reassured her leaning against her hand, her touch soothing his irritation.

Chibs spoke again knowing that he needed to discuss this with her. She had to understand that she couldn't shut him out like this. She had to understand that he would never hurt her.

"Let me in lass...please don't push me out. Do ya trust me?" He blurted out deciding it was just best to be blunt about what he was thinking.

Nina let out a shaky sigh his words rolling through her head: _Let me in, Do you trust me?_

She closed her eyes for a brief moment letting her heart do all the talking. She had already learned by now that when she let her brain lead the way that she wound up regretting it.

She opened her eyes knowing her answer. "Okay... Yes I do. I trust you...it's just not easy for me."

Chibs nodded his head turning to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Then know that I'm not goin to mess this up Nina. I screwed up five years ago an I don intend on it happenin again."

Nina nodded her head fully believing him. She could see it in his eyes; the honesty, the longing for her to trust him and give him her love. "It isn't all you Filip...I've been this messed up for a while...I just need time to sort it out. Just be patient with me please."

"I'll wait fer ya to figure it out love. I'm not goin anywhere. I'm goin to be righ here by yer side through it all." He promised her knowing that she was trying so hard here.

He had to be patient he told himself. Trust didn't just go one way; he had to trust Nina as much as she was trusting him.

Nina gave him a small tight smile her heart beating so quickly as she tried to push back the anxiety.

Perhaps there was room for Chibs behind those walls.

There had to be a way for her walls to remain up, but maybe she could install a door in those walls; a door just for Chibs.

Nina took a deep breath trying to stop herself from becoming overwhelmed by this all. She remembered the words her tia had said to her earlier today; _Nothing worth having in life is ever simple._

Her tia was right. She knew that no matter what happened she would have to remember those words.

Nina knew that despite all her fears that Chibs Telford was worth the anxiety. Yes letting herself fall for him was scary, but then maybe that's why they called it _falling in love. _

Falling in love was daunting and intense but it was all worth it in the end.

Nina couldn't deny the way she felt when Chibs was around.

It sounded so cheesy but it reminded her of that stupid song she could remember her tia always listening to when she was growing up; _Close to You by the Carpenters._

_Why do birds suddenly appear, each time you are near. _

_Just like me they long to be close to you._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be close to you._

Nina had always felt that it was the dumbest and the corniest song on the planet, but she had to admit that it sort of fit the way she felt when Chibs was around.

She would do anything to be this close to him for the rest of her life; to feel this good.

When she was with Chibs she felt alive; she felt happy and adored.

And if feeling that way was corny enough to make her think of that song than so be it.

She would rather feel cliched and tacky than nothing at all.

Nina shivered a bit the cold rain finally getting to her as it soaked the two of them. Chibs ran his hands along her arms trying to warm her up. "Lets get ya home."

Although Chibs wanted nothing more than to march into that gallery and personally kick the ass of anyone who was cruel to Nina tonight, he knew that now wasn't the time.

His desire to take _his _lass home and get out of the freezing cold rain was stronger than his desire to go to the gallery and deliver a few serious ass beatings.

Chibs was quick to flip on the heater as they climbed into Nina's Ford Focus. He let out a frustrated huff as he flipped on the windshield wipers which only made the window blurry.

He silently reminded himself to get Nina to take her car to TM so he could install some decent windshield wipers.

He knew that there was no way he wanted Nina and their little girl riding around in this car without doing a few repairs first.

He had deduced from driving her car that Nina needed new tires, her oil changed, and she needed someone to take a look at her power steering.

The Ford Focus was a mess; and Chibs refused to let her drive a mess like this.

Nina settled into the passengers seat her body relaxing for the first time all night. She felt nothing but relief as the Ford Focus pulled out onto the slick street and far away from the art gallery and the horrible night she'd had before Chibs had arrived.

She smiled as Chibs slid a hand across the center console taking her hand in his. She gave his hand a squeeze as she turned her head to look at him.

Nina let out a heavy breath trying her best to release her anxieties along with the breath of air. "Sophie is okay?"

Chibs gave her a smile not shocked that the maternal side of her was peeking out. "Aye perfect, jus perfect. She only woke up fer a second when I placed her in yer old room at Gabriella's place. Yer tia is goin to keep her fer the nigh. Told me to tell ya that she'll bring her home tomorrow afternoon."

"What did you tell my tia?" Nina asked almost fearing the answer.

She could only imagine the gigantic _I told you so, _she would be getting from her Tia Gabriella the next time she saw her.

Gabriella had known this date with Greg Murrier was a mistake and Nina had ignored her. And Nina knew Gabriella well enough to know that the woman wasn't above being arrogant about being correct.

"Told er yer date got food poisonin. That ya needed a ride home. Figured ya wouldn't want er knowin too much bout tonight." Chibs replied pulling her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles as they stopped at a traffic light.

Nina nodded her head knowing that her aunt was smart enough to see right through that lie. At least Chibs had tried to save her from the embarrassment of her tia being right about Greg Murrier.

Nina felt so idiotic for trusting Greg Murrier. She felt so naive for going on this date; getting all dressed up and believing that Greg would want something more with her than a quick fuck.

She wasn't looking forward to having to admit to her aunt that she'd been a fool. She only prayed that her tia wouldn't rub it in too much.

At least something had turned out right tonight, Nina reminded herself.

She had finally broke the ice with Chibs; finally admitted how she felt about him.

It didn't take them too terribly long to reach Estrella's Tavern and Nina's upstairs apartment.

Chibs was shocked as Nina took his hand in hers as they both exited her car.

He allowed her to pull him along upstairs and into her apartment. He had expected that she would kiss him goodnight at the door and send him on home.

Nina tossed her evening bag down on the couch not releasing his hand as she spoke. "Let go to bed."

Chibs let the words slip right from his mouth astounded by this statement. "Thought ya wanted to take this slow lass?"

Nina gave him a soft smile her cheeks flushing. She quickly cursed herself for suggesting it. "It's just sleeping...You can go home if you want."

Chibs chuckled pressing his lips to her damp forehead as he spoke. "Not a chance."

"We can build a pillow fort between us if you're feeling that prudent." She joked giggling as his facial hair brushed along her forehead his lips pressing to her again.

He wrapped his arms around her not willing to let her go. "Not a chance lass. Pillows can't keep ya from me."

He peppered kisses down her face so overjoyed with all that had taken place tonight.

The woman he'd wanted so badly was finally his and he wasn't letting her go.

He let her lead him back to her bedroom though to be honest she really didn't have to do much leading.

Chibs took in everything about her bedroom not shocked to see that it fit her personality so well. It was mint and black; a soft mint accent wall behind the black canopy framed bed. The sheets and pillows were the same soft mint as the accent wall and the comforter was a sandy brown.

There were two paintings on the walls; a gold and white moon and a large vivid sunflower.

He smiled at the three photographs sitting out on Nina's bedside table beside her old fashioned looking alarm clock; a newborn Sophie wearing a little onesie with bunnies on it, and a picture of Sophie sitting in Nina's lap at two years old wearing a pink dress clutching a little stuffed yellow duck.

The last photo was his absoulute favorite though; Nina and Sophie at Halloween. The picture looked recent so it had to have been this past Halloween; Nina was wearing a stark white old fashioned nurses costume red lipstick on her lips and a white nurses cap on her head, and Sophie was wearing tiny green scrubs and a white doctors coat a stethoscope around her neck.

He picked up this picture a grin on his face as he studied _his girls; _his gorgeous lasses. He loved them both so much.

Chibs silently made a promise to himself; that he would do anything for his lasses. They would always be loved and protected by him.

He placed the picture back on her bedside table a smile appearing on his face as he turned just in time to see Nina bending over in front of her dresser rummaging for pajamas.

Chibs took in the sight enjoying every second of it; her round firm bottom underneath tight red lace. It was a sight he could never grow sick of.

Nina stood up finally finding something she was comfortable wearing. Her cheeks flushed as she caught Chibs admiring her; so clearly undressing her with his eyes.

She resisted the urge to make her way over to him and press her lips to his; to kiss his chin, his cheeks, his scars, his neck, his chest moving down lower and lower, worshiping every single inch of him.

She took a deep breath keeping her hormones in check. She had said she wanted to move slow with him and she intended on keeping her word.

"I'm going to go get out of these wet clothes. Make yourself at home." She blurted out choosing to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before she headed to the bathroom.

Chibs took a deep breath resisting the urge to go after her. He wanted nothing more than to take that little red dress off of her and press kisses to every inch of her.

He could picture it in his mind; Nina clad in nothing but those black stockings she was wearing. He took a deep breath picturing her in those red heels as well. He could picture her digging the sharp heels into his backside as he rocked against her; a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

He wanted to bury himself inside of her; to make love to her and claim her as his woman. He wanted to hear her moan his name. He wanted to moan hers just as loud. He wanted to memorize every last inch of her nude body.

He knew that he had promised her that they'd move slowly though; and he knew that he had to keep that promise.

He took his kutte off folding it up respectfully placing it on top of her dark wooden dresser. He slid his knife holster off and placed it and his gun underneath the kutte.

He knew that if he kept on sleeping here at Nina's place he would have to find a place to put his knives and gun far out of Sophie's reach. It would destroy him if the little girl somehow got her hands on them and harmed herself.

He kicked his boots and socks off placing them beside the laundry hamper. He stripped down to his dark blue boxers and his white undershirt, folding his clothing neatly.

He knew that Nina probably wouldn't be pleased if he made a mess out of her room.

Chibs let out a content sigh as he slid into Nina's bed settling down against the pillows. She seemed to be the type that slept with a ton of pillows.

Her soft bed was heavenly compared to the lumpy futon back at his shitty apartment and the lumpy old bed in his bedroom at the clubhouse.

This was something he could defiantly grow accustomed to.

He smiled his eyes scanning Nina's body as she finally rentered the bedroom. She had changed into those tiny pj shorts she'd worn just the day before and a plain black henley shirt.

The rain earlier had made her hair all the more wild. She'd removed all her makeup and her jewelry. She looked even more gorgeous than she'd looked all dolled up in that cocktail dress and dark makeup.

This was the real her, Chibs realized. This was a part of herself she let no one else see; her in her purest form.

He was a little overwhelmed with how tiny she looked; though her body held the full curves of a woman, she still looked so young; her face bare, her curls framing her rounded face.

He silently promised himself that he would never allow the evils of his life to taint her. He would make sure that she retained that softness that he loved. He would do his best to protect her.

Nina bit her bottom lip her eyes running along his bare arms the ink on his skin. She let her mind linger on what lie underneath that undershirt.

She could remember his nude form so clearly; his strong muscles hidden under the bit of chunk he had, his tattoos, his firm backside, his thick member.

He was by far the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. Every thing about him turned her on; even the things that shouldn't get her all hot and bothered; his intense eyes, his cute dimples, his smile that seemed to light up the room.

Nina smiled at these thoughts; he was her sexy man.

She settled into bed beside him a tiny bit astonished as he pulled her against him. She was surprised that she found herself so easily snuggling against him her head resting against his chest; safe and loved.

All the fears she'd been experiencing earlier faded from her mind as he held her. This felt so right. It was as though she should have been lying here secure and warm in his arms all along.

Nina could picture herself lying like this every single night by Chibs' side. She could imagine sleeping like this every night for the rest of her life; Sophie hopping into bed with them early in the morning Chibs and she both tickling the little girl after she'd awoken them from their slumber.

She could imagine their little girl lying in bed between them on stormy nights like this Chibs reading to her in his thick Scottish brogue. She imagined that Chibs would read Harry Potter and Charlotte's Web to Sophie and that Nina would find herself getting just as lost in the novels.

Nina smiled realizing that she could have this life with Chibs. This beautiful happy life was in her reach.

She refused to let her fears con her out of that life.

Chibs wrapped his arms tight around her knowing that no matter what he had to make sure she remained by his side.

Chibs wasn't going to allow Nina to push him away ever again. He had spent five years without both his lasses and he wasn't willing to let it happen again.

Nina was his and he would do whatever it took to ensure that never changed.

* * *

Chibs was the first to wake late the next morning. He blinked the sleep from his eyes frowning a bit too drowsy to comprehend where he was for a moment.

As his mind awoke and became sharp and aware of just what had happened the night before he felt a smile spread across his face.

He gazed down at Nina his smile growing wider as he realized that she was exactly where she'd been lying the night before when his eyes had finally closed. She was curled up against him her head resting against his chest her arm wrapped around him.

He let out a soft sigh his arm having fallen asleep long ago. He wiggled his fingers doing his best to wake it back up and regain sensation without disturbing Nina.

He let his eyes scan her bedroom as the sunlight drifted in through the light brown curtains.

He took in all the little details he'd been too tired to notice the night before; the black jewelry box sitting out on her dresser, the full length mirror hanging by the closet, a little clay dish sitting out on the dresser; Sophie's tiny handprint embedded into it, perfume bottles sitting out with a zebra print makeup case. There was a pink ink print of the Eiffel Tower hanging above the white wicker laundry basket

It was all quite feminine, but Chibs found that he didn't mind it.

Actually he could easily imagine his possessions fitting into the room perfectly; his old wooden dresser sitting parked by Nina's dresser, his metal Harley sign hanging up beside one of Nina's paintings, a picture of Kerrianne sitting out on the table beside his side of the bed, and pictures of Nina and he that he could take as soon as possible sitting out beside it.

He pushed this thought from his head knowing that he was getting ahead of himself. He had promised Nina that they would take their relationship slow.

He couldn't imagine himself moving in to Nina's apartment if they were taking this slow.

Chibs glanced over at Nina's alarm clock letting out a huff as he realized that it almost nine thirty. He had chapel at eleven.

Today was the day he was going to come clean to his brothers about Nina and Sophie; well the brothers that weren't locked up.

He knew that they would be shocked, but he refused to hold the truth in any longer.

Nina and Sophie were his lasses and he wanted everyone in his world to know.

He just prayed that his family within SAMCRO would accept his family with Nina and Sophie.

As much as Chibs wanted to shield Nina and Sophie from the Sons, he knew that this wasn't a reasonable option.

He knew that his world in SAMCRO was a violent chaotic one and as much as he would lvoe to protect Nina and their baby from it, he knew that this wasn't possible.

Nina and Sophie were safer being a part of his life in SAMCRO. His MC could protect them. As long as he and his brothers were around nothing would ever touch Nina nor Sophie.

He just hoped that Nina would let her guard down long enough to become a part of his family.

He knew that Nina already had issues with the MC; Gemma mainly.

Chibs hoped that Gemma would back off long enough for Nina to become acquainted with his brothers. He knew that the guys would adore Nina; they would like her smart mouth and her ability to stand up for herself.

Chibs knew that of course Nina would see the danger of the MC. He knew that he would have to make it clear to her that nothing would ever harm Sophie or she as long as he lived and breathed.

He was going to protect his lasses.

He was pulled out of his worries as Nina spoke up her voice drowsy. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty three." He blurted out grinning as she snuggled against him letting out a yawn.

"I don't remember the last time I slept in this late." Nina admitted her eyes finally peeling open to peer up at him.

Chibs pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he spoke. "Are ya sayin our wee lass wakes ya up early?"

Nina smiled her hand tracing the reaper tattoo inked onto his left arm. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I blame your genes for it."

Chibs snorted chuckling at this comment. "That's not nice. Yer a cruel lass."

She smiled letting out a content sigh as he pressed another kiss to the top of her head. He inhaled the sweet lingering smell of her coconut scented shampoo and her lavender perfume.

He spoke up wanting to tell her about his plans today. "I'm tellin the lads in my club bout ya and Sophie today...if that's alrigh with ya."

Nina widened her eyes a little surprised that he was coming clean now. She had been hurt that he'd been keeping Sophie and she a secret.

Though she was pleased that he was telling everyone in his life the truth, she was still a little anxious what the men in his club would think of her.

She could imagine that it would be quite easy for them to see her as some sort of villain; the heartless bitch that had run off to Miami and kept Chibs' little girl from him for five years.

She felt her stomach roll as she spoke. "You don't think they'll judge me for...for the mistakes I've made right...I don't want them to think I'm some sort of jerk."

"Nah they won't think that hen. They're goin to love ya. I have a feelin they'll think yer as amazin as I do." Chibs assured her his heart sinking at her words.

He didn't like that she was beating herself up over their past. They had both made mistakes, and he would do anything to go back and fix it all.

He knew that there was no fixing it though; they'd made their beds and lied in them. Now they were reunited and if they wanted this to work they'd have to leave the past in the past where it belonged.

Nina raised an eyebrow changing the subject for a moment. "Hen? Are you comparing me to a chicken?"

Chibs burst out laughing at this comment. He took a deep breath struggling to quieten his giggles as he spoke up. "No course not Nina. Hen is a good thing. It's a Scottish thing love. I just means dear or love. It means I'm fond of ya. If ya don't like it I won't use it."

Nina frowned tempted to blurt out that Scots were odd. She was sure that Chibs wouldn't appreciate that observation though.

Now that she understood that her man wasn't just calling her a chicken, she could admit that she liked the pet name.

It was something unique; something no man had ever called her before.

"I like it. I'm hen and you're querido...darling." She said pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

He rolled her over on her back their kisses growing deeper. Though Chibs wanted to pluck the shirt over her head and press his lips to her skin he held back.

_We have to go slow, _he begrudgingly reminded himself. He smiled down at her her hazel eyes admiring how vibrant they really were against her tan skin and her dark hair.

He leaned down rubbing his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss as he spoke. "I like that. Mo muirnin."

She reached up smoothing his hair back not helping but to admire the hints of gray and silver in his dark locks.

"You'll be home in time for dinner?" She asked shocked that she was actually referring to her apartment as _home._

She knew that this wasn't correct. Her apartment wasn't his home, not really.

She felt too amazing to correct herself though.

Chibs smiled at the word _home. _"Aye I will. I'll make ya and Soph that steak dinner I promised."

Nina nodded her head loving this idea. "I'll make myself a Mojito and buy you some beer and we can call it a date."

She allowed him to press his lips to her once again everything within her world seeming so right for the first time in so long.

Though she knew it wasn't possible she hoped that the good times would last forever.

Little did she know that heartache was coming to her soon, from the last place she would ever suspect.

* * *

Chibs felt like he was walking on air as he made his way into the clubhouse. He had reluctantly pulled himself from Nina's warm bed and her soft embrace and had gotten his ass over to the clubhouse for the chapel meeting.

Though the past few days had been so stressful Chibs felt as though he had something to cling to; a center.

Nina and Sophie were everything he needed to get through this hellish situation.

Chibs had a feeling that as long as he had both his hen and their little lass that everything would some how be okay.

He sunk into his spot at the table in chapel unable to stop himself from realizing how empty the reaper table was.

Only Opie, Piney, Kozik, and he sat around the table.

Chibs knew that it would be up to the four of them to keep this club above water until the rest of their brothers were free to come back home.

He knew that his world had become so much more stressful and it wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

He waited to speak until Opie had finished updating everyone on the situation with their brothers in jail over in Stockton and the situation with the Russians. "I have somethin to talk to ya bout brothers, before we end this."

He took a deep breath as he took in his brothers staring at him in confusion. "Some of ya lads know Nina Franklin and er aunt Gabriella Diaz...they own Estrella's Tavern."

Piney nodded his head as he spoke. "Yeah they have good draft beer. And Gabriella always has my tequila on hand."

Chibs wasn't surprised to hear this. Estrella's Tavern was one of Piney's favorite haunts. He and his brothers had gotten calls many times from Gabriella begging them to come retrieve their drunken brother.

Chibs let out a heavy breath as he jumped into the truth. "Nina has a young daughter...Sophie. She's five years old. Her name is Sophie Telford."

He studied the wide eyed expressions of his brothers as they connected the dots and figured out the truth.

Chibs spoke again wanting to answer any questions before his brothers had a chance to utter them. "Sophie is mine...Didn't find out bout her till a few weeks ago. Nina and I had some issues in tha past. We're workin through them though. She an our girl mean tha world to me."

He paused clearing his throat as he spoke again. "I need ta know that if anythin ever happens to me that ya'll protect tha both of em...That I can count on ya to take care of my family if I can't be there. I need to know that they'll have yer protection and yer support."

Opie gave him a pat on the back quick to speak. "Of course man. We all have your back."

Chibs gave him a tight smile not surprised by this answer. He knew that he could always count on his brothers to be there for him.

He cleared his throat again as he spoke up. "I need ya to keep this quiet till I have a chance to talk to the rest of the lads over in Stockton. I'm goin to visit them as soon as I can and tell em the truth."

He let out a relieved sigh as all the men at the table agreed.

He made the quick decision to keep Gemma and Nina's big fight a secret. he wasn't sure if his brothers would admire Nina's gall or if they would be offended that Nina had lashed out.

And though Chibs was on his hen's team, he was pretty sure that most of his brothers would side with the Queen of SAMCRO.

He really didn't want his brothers to judge Nina unfairly. He wanted them to adore her and accept her as his old lady.

This could all work out Chibs reminded himself.

Perhaps Nina and Sophie could find a place in this world. He prayed that they could.

* * *

Nina was in a good mood through out the next day. The smile on her face was unbreakable as she fluttered around her apartment doing some serious cleaning on her day off.

The miserable date she'd had with Greg Murrier last night was so far from her mind.

She was beginning to realize that she was with the man whom she should have been with all along.

Everything in her life was coming together and she felt so amazing.

She was excited by the realization that Chibs, Sophie and she had a real chance to be a family now.

Yes there were certain aspect of Chibs' life that did frighten her and intimidate her; Gemma for one, and the MC, and Chibs' past with the IRA.

Nina knew though that all she had to do was look at Chibs and Sophie together and all those fears melted away.

She knew that despite all her anxieties that she was doing what was right; she was following her heart and loving Chibs.

She looked up from the kitchen counter she'd been scrubbing down with lemon scented cleaner as her front door opened to reveal a ecstatic Sophie and a tired looking Gabriella.

Nina frowned at the sight of her tia. Gabriella looked as though all her energy had been drained from her body; she seemed frail.

It was a frightening sight. After all Gabriella had always been so full of life. She was always so invigorated.

Nina could sense that something was horribly wrong with her aunt, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She was pulled away from studying her weakened tia as Sophie spoke up her eyes searching the room. "Is Filip here?"

Nina smirked at this comment. The kid really did adore Chibs. "No Soph. He had to go to work today. He's going to come over for dinner though. He's making us a special dinner tonight."

Sophie grinned at this statement. She ran to her mother her tiny arms encircling one of Nina's legs as she spoke. "I love Filip. He's funny and he comes from Scotland where the castles are."

Nina felt her heart swoon at this statement. She ran a hand through Sophie's messy curls. "He loves you too babe."

Nina cringed as Sophie wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve before speaking up. "Maybe he can play Candyland with us. We played Candyland last night and I won."

Nina struggled not to giggle at this comment. She had never once in a million years thought that Chibs would play Candyland with Sophie.

She wished that she could have seen this; Chibs all badass in his kutte sat down at the dining room table with Sophie playing such a girly game.

"I bet we can talk him into that." Nina stated knowing that she was going to beg Chibs to do just that; just to see it for herself.

She shook her head as Sophie wiped her runny nose again on her pink shirt sleeve. "Use a tissue kiddo. Go to your room and change those clothes."

Gabriella was quick to speak as Sophie disappeared from the room. "So I take it you and that boy sorted it all out."

Nina twisted her lips trying not to chuckle at the notion of her tia calling Chibs a _boy. _"Yes we did...I'm sorry I exploded on you yesterday Tia. You were right...Greg Murrier was a jerk."

Nina paused her hand reaching up to toy with a strand of her curly hair. "Filip and I are trying to figure this out..,..we're just taking our time with eachother trying to get to know eachother."

Gabriella nodded her head thanking the lord for this. She had worried that Nina would take an eternity to figure out that Chibs really was the best man for her. "It's okay niña. That's good sweet girl. I just want you and Sophie to be happy."

Nina gave her aunt a small smile thankful that her tia wasn't throwing what a mistake Greg Murrier had been in her face. "We are tia. He makes me happy...even though parts of his life scare me."

Gabriella placed a gentle hand on her nieces shoulder frowning. She could guess what scared Nina; SAMCRO.

Gabriella rubbed Nina's shoulder as she spoke. "I know he's got a dark side to him baby. You make it clear to him that you won't tolerate it. You have to put your foot down with him on that. Sophie doesn't need to see that world."

Nina let out a sigh knowing that Gabriella was right. The MC wasn't a world for Sophie.

She felt her stomach drop as Gabriella spoke again needing to bring this up. "When are you going to tell the baby girl the truth about Filip?"

Nina bit the inside of her cheek as she spoke up being honest. "I have no idea...I know Filip and I need to do it soon. I just don't want to ruin things between Soph and him."

"You won't ruin a thing sweet girl. That man loves her and he's not going to stop loving her for even a second. Sophie will understand the truth as long as you explain it to her. It's okay for her to know that her momma and her poppa made some mistakes."

Nina let out a heavy breath hoping that Gabriella was right.

She frowned wanting so badly to ask her tia just what was wrong. She wanted to bring up how tired Gabriella looked.

She didn't have the chance though as Gabriella pulled away and spoke. "I have to go baby. I have a dentist appointment. You tell that boy that he better treat you and my sweet floracita right."

Nina smiled at this statement her mind drifting away from her fears about her aunt's appearance for a moment.

"I'll let him know." Nina remarked not quite sure who would win in a showdown between her tia and Chibs.

As tough as Chibs was Nina had a feeling that her Tia Gabriella could put him in his place real fast if she was pissed off enough.

Gabriella lost her smile as soon as she left her niece's apartment.

She wanted to tell Nina the truth about her failing health, but she knew that now wasn't the time.

She wanted to wait to reveal everything until Chibs was by Nina's side. Nina would need him there to comfort her, to stop Nina from running away from her pain.

She knew her niece enough to know that Nina was the type to runaway when she was scared or upset. She feared that the cancer would push Nina over the edge.

Gabriella was counting on Chibs keeping Nina stable; protecting her and supporting her the way a good man should.

Gabriella closed her eyes taking a deep ragged breath. It would be okay.

She just wished that she really believed that.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_This chapter was sort of a filler. Things will pick up more in the next chapter._

___mi hombre maravilloso dulce = (Spanish) My sweet wonderful man_

_Mo muirnin = (Scottish Gaelic) My Darling_

_querido = (Spanish) Darling_

_Tia = (spanish) auntie_

_Floracita = (Spanish) little flower_


	12. Understanding One Another

Nina stood in her kitchenette the receiver to her old red phone held up to her ear. She felt a bit like a teenage girl all giddy and full of excitement as she twisted the phone's cord around her finger and spoke to the man who'd captured her heart so easily. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Aye o course lass. I'm goin to stop by the store on the way home and pick up everythin I need fer dinner. Any requests?" Chibs replied just as giddy to be talking to Nina.

Nina bit her bottom lip hating to ask but she really did need it. "I hate to ask but could you get some apple juice...a jug of it? The Minute Maid kind. Soph ran out yesterday morning. She likes to have it when I make pancakes on Wednesday."

Chibs nodded his head as he leaned back against the old truck waiting out in the garage at TM for a new muffler. His lunch rested on the toolbox beside it. "Aye no problem hen. Can't let the wee love go without her juice. I'll get her and ya some muffins too. There's these cinnamon ones I buy all tha time. I think ya'd like em."

Nina smiled thankful that he wasn't put out by her requesting that he pick up a grocery for her. She spoke up clearing her throat a bit nervous about what she was about to ask him. "So do you think you could maybe stay the night...I know we said we were going slow and we still can...I mean it's just sleep...I just- I really liked it when you slept over last night. It was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time. You don't have too if you think it's too soon though...I don't want you to feel obligated or anything."

She let out a heavy breath almost afraid that he would think she was being clingy wanting him to sleep over this soon. She knew that some men didn't like women that clung to them so soon in a relationship.

She was trying hard to act on her feelings for him though. She didn't want her walls to shut him out. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let her trust issues sabotage what she had with Chibs.

What she had with him was good. It felt nice and she felt safe with him. He made her happy in a way that no one had ever really managed to do.

She wasn't lying though she had slept so well the night before and it was so nice to wake up wrapped up in Chibs' arms this morning. It was safe to say she was addicted to sleeping in his arms now.

He felt so warm and so safe. She loved the way she could lie in his arms and feel secure from the world outside and all the crap rolling around in her head. She loved the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. She adored the scent of him; cigarettes, aftershave, leather, and a hint of musk.

Chibs couldn't stop the megawatt smile from spreading across his face at hearing this. "I couldn't refuse that request Nina. O course I'll stay the nigh...Can I stay fer pancakes tomorrow mornin. Even if it aint Wednesday."

Nina let out a laugh his little joke calming her frantic nerves. She was so freaked out to know that she was falling for him fast and hard.

Feeling this strongly for someone so quickly was frightening for her. She wasn't sure if she'd ever felt this way about anyone before.

"Yes you can. I don't think Soph would mind having pancake day a few days early. I'll even put chocolate chips in them if you're a good boy."

He grinned at this comment the realization that he would get to have breakfast with Nina and their daughter tomorrow so wonderful. Christ he loved them both so much.

He had spent his lunch hour in the empty garage though TM was closed today. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of an empty garage over the noise of the clubhouse and his anxiety ridden mind.

He felt his stomach roll as Nina spoke her voice holding a hint of worry. "How's everything on your end...I mean I know you said things were about to get crazy with half the guys locked up and everything."

"Calm fer now. I know the calm won't last though." He admitted his stomach rolling and aching.

He took a deep breath surprised as he felt himself opening up to Nina. "I..I'm freaked out love...Shite is intense. I jus...I need ya to stand by me through this. I don't think I can make it through this without ya and Sophie. When I'm with ya girls it makes me feel...I don't know, It makes me feel okay...Like nothin outside that apartment exists but us, ya know. I haven't felt that way in years...I haven't felt that happy in such a fuckin long time hen."

Nina tilted her eyes down staring at the white tile floor below her as she took in his statement. She was afraid of his life in SAMCRO. It all seemed so dangerous and so chaotic.

She couldn't stop her heart from feeling something for him though. Her heart overpowered her brain each time she tried to focus too much on these fears.

He needed her and she wasn't going to leave him out in the cold to deal with this all. "Of course Filip...I'll be there querido. I'm not going to lie to you...your life is extreme and I don't know really were to stand in it all. I just don't want Soph to get hurt."

"I don't want that either Nina. Christ it's the last thing I could ever want. She's my baby hen. It would annihilate me if anythin ever happened to our child. I know my life is a lot ta take on Nina...I know it's not easy to really accept or tolerate. I know it won't be easy fer ya to find yer place in it all love. I need ya though...I want ya in my life. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep it from scarin ya." Chibs blurted out pouring out everything in his heart to her.

He hated the idea of Nina being frightened of his world. He knew he shouldn't be shocked though.

SAMCRO wasn't for the faint-hearted. He knew Nina was strong, but even the strongest women could fall apart in that sort of life.

His world was a violent one full of heartache and fear.

A small part of him wanted to tell Nina to run away from him; to get herself and their daughter far away from him and the painful world that came with him.

He knew he couldn't order her to leave though. He was falling in love with her. He already loved Sophie so damn much.

He didn't want to be without them. He knew that it might be selfish letting them stay in his world even though he knew it might hurt them. He couldn't stop himself though.

Sending his hen and his wee love away would destroy him.

He would protect them he told himself; he would protect them or he would die trying.

Nina took a deep breath her stomach rolling as she spoke up. "I'm trying here Chibs. You mean a lot to me...you mean a lot to Sophie and me. I'm trying to trust you to keep us safe. Part of me doesn't want to know anything about the club...but I know that's not possible. I don't want there to be this big huge thing we can never talk about in our relationship. I want you to feel like you can talk to me when you're freaked out...I know I'd want that."

Chibs nodded his head everything within him feeling like a big jumbled mess. He hated to know that she was struggling with this but he loved knowing that she wanted to be there for him. "I know...we'll figure it out though love. It might take us some time and it aint goin to be easy, but nothin in life is I guess."

She nodded her head knowing that he was right. She remembered her tia's words once again _Nothing worth having in life is ever simple._

"Okay. You're right. We'll try Filip." She agreed knowing that despite her aunt's warnings she would have to accept this side of Chibs' life.

It was either going to be everything or nothing at all, she realized.

She cleared her throat doing her best to push back all her fears and regain that cheery feeling as she spoke again. "I'll see you tonight."

"Aye. I'll be there." He replied letting out a shaky breath.

He was glad that they'd had this talk, but her fears made him anxious. He didn't want to lose her.

Nina hung up the phone running her hands along the black floral dress she'd put on especially for tonight. She couldn't help but to want to dress up for Chibs for their dinner tonight.

She took a deep breath as she made her way down the hall towards Sophie's bedroom. She opened the door a soft smile appearing on her face as she watched Sophie play with one of her Barbies.

Nina sat down on the floor in front of the girl as she spoke up nodding down at the Ariel Barbie doll who was currently being sat down in front of a little toy pink doll vanity. "What's Ariel up to?"

Sophie didn't look up from her doll as she pulled out a yellow glittery doll dress from the little container of Barbie clothes she owned. "She's going to go dancing so she has to change out of her tail. She's gonna dance ballet like me."

Nina smiled down at her daughter silently praying that Chibs would hold up to his promise to pay for Sophie's ballet classes.

She'd already taken the girl by the little dance school she'd been looking at and Sophie seemed so excited.

Nina bit the inside of her cheek knowing that she had to have a serious talk with her daughter. Sophie would notice that something was up with Chibs and her mother.

She reached out running a hand through her daughter's curls as she spoke up. "Can I talk to you about something Soph?"

Sophie stared up at her mother letting go of her barbie doll as she spoke. "We aren't moving again right?"

Nina gave the girl a soft somewhat sad smile as she spoke up. "No of course not Sophie. We're going to stay in Charming for a very long time I promise."

She paused her stomach churning as she spoke again. "Filip is...well you know how Ariel's boyfriend is Prince Eric?"

"Uh huh. He's her prince." Sophie stated nodding her head well versed in the plot to The Little Mermaid.

Nina smiled at Sophie as she spoke up knowing that this was the best way to explain things. "Well Filip is my boyfriend."

"Is he a prince?" The child asked raising an eyebrow not helping but to be a bit excited at the thought.

Nina twisted her lips trying not to burst out laughing at this question. "No peanut he's not a prince. He's just a mechanic Soph."

_A mechanic and a criminal _Nina's brain taunted.

She shut the voice in her brain out as she spoke up. "Is that okay honey? Are you okay with Filip being my boyfriend?"

Nina was almost frightened that the little girl would hate Chibs the way she'd hated the other men her mother had dated.

It would kill Nina if the girl shut Chibs out especially considering the truth.

She was stunned as Sophie hugged her tight and spoke up grinning up at her. "Yes. I love Filip. He's funny and he reads to me and he buys me pizza. Do you love him momma?"

Nina felt her heart jolt a bit at this little question. Crap how was she going to answer that?

She replied to the girl opting out of the question in a way. "I care about him a lot baby. He's a really nice man and he makes me very happy."

She was relieved that this question seemed to satisfy her daughter's curiosity.

Nina sighed her hand rubbing the child's back.

Did she love Chibs?

Wasn't it too soon for love? This part of their relationship had just started.

Her heart quickly answered that question though. God she was falling in love with him...she was already there. Her heart was his fully and completely.

* * *

Chibs climbed off his bike reaching down into the side compartments thankful that all the groceries had fit.

He let out a relieved sigh as he pulled out a small bouquet of purple, yellow, white, and blue wildflowers.

He hoped that Nina would like them. It didn't seem right not buying her flowers tonight after everything they'd talked about today.

Chibs hoped that the bouquet would be a little token of just how much that talk they'd had meant to him.

He had thought about buying roses but Nina didn't seem like a traditional woman. The wildflowers made him think of one of the paintings she'd made hanging in her hallway; a field of vibrant wildflowers.

Chibs kept his army green duffel bag locked tight over his shoulder as he searched for everything else he needed for tonight.

He took the plastic bags of groceries making his way up the metal staircase leading up to Nina's apartment over Estrella's Tavern.

Nina widened her eyes shocked by the bouquet in Chibs' hands as she answered the door. She stared down at the colorful flowers as they were handed to her. "Thank you...you didn't have to."

Chibs pressed a soft kiss to her lips giving a smile as he spoke up. "I do though hen. Couldn't show up empty handed. Gorgeous flowers fer a gorgeous lass."

She pressed another kiss to his lips laughing a bit at the final comment. "How long did you rehearse that line Telford?"

He chuckled pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he replied teasing her. "I don't have ta rehearse my lines lass they jus come to me automatically."

She didn't have time to reply to this as Sophie entered the room running straight to Chibs her arms encircling his leg. "Filip."

Nina smiled down at the girl loving the way Sophie adored Chibs. A tiny part of her couldn't help but to wonder if something deep in the child knew that he was her father.

She took the grocery bags from Chibs leaving him free to scoop Sophie up. He pressed kisses to her cheeks causing the girl to giggle as his facial hair brushed her. "Hey there pretty girl. What ya been up to today?"

"Tia took me to eat hamburgers for lunch and we ate oatmeal for breakfast and then momma took me to look at dance shoes. We're going to buy me the pink ones." Sophie exclaimed her voice full of excitement.

Chibs grinned at the little girl silently reminding himself to write a check for those ballet classes. He pressed another kiss to the girl's rounded cheek knowing that he could hold the child like this for an eternity. "Aye that's great love. I bet ya'll have a blast learnin to dance. Do ya like steak? I'm goin to make us some good steaks and some potatoes with some toast? Does that sound good to ya?"

Sophie nodded her head as he kissed her cheek again placing her back down on the ground. He watched her scamper off to the living room and her stack of coloring books a small smile on his face.

He was a little mesmerized as he watched Sophie open up one of her Disney coloring books and start to fill in the pages.

He was always so stunned by how serious she took the coloring. She took her time with each page never moving on to a new one until she was finished.

Chibs couldn't help but to wonder if his baby would grow up to be an artist like her mother. He liked the idea; Sophie growing up to have a normal safe job safe from his world. Maybe she could be a famous artist and he and Nina could go to her gallery openings and hang her art in their home.

He felt his stomach roll knowing that she'd never be truly safe though. Him being her father would always put his children into some sort of danger. This knowledge scared him to death.

The best way to destroy him was to hurt his babies. He feared that one day someone looking to hurt him would realize it.

He was pulled from this thought as Nina wrapped an arm around him nodding at the girl oblivious of his thoughts. "She's excited about the ballet thing...It'll be good for her you know? A chance for her to make some friends and get out of this apartment. She starts kindergarten in the fall...She's going to be the new kid in town. I mean most of these kids probably know each other from daycare and preschool or at least that was how it was when I was her age. Maybe with the ballet classes she can make a few friends before she starts school."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that she was right about that. He could remember being the new kid in school when his ma had moved the family from Scotland to Ireland. He'd hated it so much being new in an unfamiliar town. If he hadn't met Fiona he would have been alone in that world.

"I'll get a check to ya next week when I get paid again. Yer righ it'll be good fer her. I'll give ya extra than the class fee...that way she can get some clothes fer the class; leotards and tights and all that." Chibs replied pressing a gentle kiss to Nina's cheek.

Nina gave him a smile thankful that he was keeping his promise. She almost felt dumb for believing that he'd lie to her about something involving their child.

Chibs managed to make a wonderful meal for the three of them and Nina had been surprised by how delicious it all was. The steaks were perfectly seasoned and tender the baked potatoes were salty and soft and the bread was wonderfully toasted and buttery.

She had kept her promise making the two adults at the table mojitos while Sophie enjoyed the apple juice Chibs had remembered to buy.

Chibs could really cook. She couldn't help but to add that along to the list of the things she liked about him. She'd always had a thing for a guy who knew his way around the kitchen.

She wasn't the kind of woman to put up with a guy parking himself in front of the tv while she slaved away in the kitchen. She wouldn't cook and clean the house all on her own and be expected to dote on and bring beers to a lazy bastard.

She'd seen her tia put up with that type of man time and time again and she knew that it wasn't a happy scenario.

After Chibs had gotten Sophie to bed tucking the girl in and reading to her, the couple had found themselves sitting out on the sofa lost in one another.

Chibs and Nina sat across from one another on Nina's soft rose sofa. Chibs was unable to stop himself from placing her legs across his lap his hand running along her smooth legs.

Nina let out a soft sigh enjoying the feel of his calloused hands on her skin the cold rings on his fingers feeling pleasant against the warmth of his hands.

She had to imagine those hands on the rest of her body massaging her skin working her up into a frenzy his lips brushing against her heated skin. She pushed the thought back knowing that they'd promised to take it slow.

Chibs turned his head away from the tv his eyes locking on her. He spoke up unable to stop himself from saying the one thing that had been running through his mind all evening. "Ya look beautiful."

She gave him a soft smile her cheeks flushing a bit as she spoke. "I wanted to look nice for you."

He pulled her against him her legs falling from his lap as he wrapped an arms around her. His lips pressed to hers moving down to the side of her face down to her exposed neck.

She'd pulled her curly hair back at dinner and the wild locks still remained piled up on the top of her head.

He pressed his lips to her left shoulder over her dress down to her upper arm kissing her downward till he reached her wrist and the tattoo that was inked into her skin; their girl's name.

He spoke up as he pulled his lips back his fingers tracing the tattoo. "Would it be okay if I got her name on me too...I have me Kerrianne's name over my heart...I want Sophie's name on me too. If it's alrigh with ya?"

Nina placed a hand against his cheek running her thumb along one of his scars as she spoke her eyes growing a little damp; tears of joy. "Of course it's okay with me. I would love that. Where would you get it?"

He shrugged his shoulders leaning into her hand as he replied. "I don't know...maybe my ribs or my arm my forearm since my upper arms are a bit full."

She nodded her head liking the idea. She spoke up knowing that she'd been thinking about this so much lately. "I want to tell her the truth. I want her to know you're her dad."

Chibs pressed his lips to hers in a deep bruising kiss the realization that she was allowing him this so amazing. His baby would know who he was; not just her friend Filip, but her daddy.

He pulled back from the kiss letting out a heavy breath as he tried to regain control of his breathing. "Oh hen thank ya. Thanks so much."

She nodded her head giving him a half smile. "It's the right thing to do. I trust you to be a good dad to her. You're doing great."

He took ahold of her hand pressing a soft kiss to it as he spoke up. "Aye I'm tryin hard ta be good to her. I didn't have the best da."

She frowned curious to know more about the man she was falling so hard for. "What was he like?"

Chibs gave her a sad smile as he told her about a part of his past that so few people knew about. "My da was a mean bastard. Drunk most a the time. Cared more bout the pub down the street than my ma and his kids. He slapped my ma round till she finally pushed him to ta curb."

"How old were you when he left?" Nina asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze her heart aching to think of little Filip Telford watching his mother be treated so horribly.

"Bout ten almost eleven. My sister Cait was four. He never hit either one of us. My ma would kill him if he ever touched us. She protected us ya know. Kept us safe. I loved her fer that. My ma was a wonderful woman...strong and gorgeous. She had the darkest eyes...jus like Sophie's. Sophie has her nose too...my nose." Chibs explained her hold on his hand soothing him.

He paused his breathing a little uneven. "I always promised myself that I'd never be like him. I kept that promise. I may have done a lotta crooked shite in my lifetime but I've never hit a woman. I'd kill any man that ever thought of doin that to my girls. I have no toleration fer that kinda shite."

Nina nodded her head knowing by the sound of his voice that he meant every word he said.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips the two of them closing their eyes as they ended the kiss. They kept their foreheads pressed together the two of them feeling secure with one another.

She ran a hand through his hair smoothing the tangles out as she spoke up. "I think your mom would be proud of you."

Chibs opened his eyes pulling back from her a bit. He gave her a grin as he spoke. "I don't know bout that love."

She gave him a crooked smile pressing a kiss to his cheek as she spoke. "She would. She would like that you're a good guy even with the MC stuff. She'd like that you're a good dad to your Kerrianne and our Sophie."

He smiled at her her words so beautiful. He tried to tell himself that maybe she was right. Maybe his mother wouldn't be too ashamed if she could see him today.

He spoke up letting out a soft sigh as he changed the subject. "Tha lads know bout ya and Soph. They understand."

"They don't hate me for what I did?" Nina asked her stomach in knots over this all.

Chibs pressed a kiss to her lips shaking his head as he responded. "No hen. They understand that we've both done shite we regret. They know we're tryin to work this all out. They know I care bout ya and our baby."

He embraced her Nina melting into his arms. She was so relieved that his family within SAMCRO didn't think she was some sort of bitch for running like she had.

As frightening and intimidating as that part of his life was to her she knew just how important his brothers and the club were to him. The men he shared a patch with were the only family he'd had for so long. Those men were all he had in all the years he'd spent separated from his estranged soon to be ex wife and his older daughter.

She wanted to find a way to be a part of his family in SAMCRO. She knew he wanted that from her; he needed it.

Nina knew that her tia was worried about that part of Chibs. She knew Gabriella had told her to be wary of that world. Her tia might have a soft spot for Bobby Munson and the idea of Chibs being with her niece, but that didn't mean she approved of this lifestyle.

But Nina knew that she couldn't let her aunt's fears hold her back from this. She wanted to make Chibs happy and being a part of that side of him made him happy.

She had to trust him not to let anything happen to their daughter.

She stood up from the sofa pulling him along with her. "Come on querido lets go to bed. Our kid is going to wake up bright and early expecting pancakes."

He chuckled at this knowing she was right.

He wrapped an arm around her as she led him back to her room.

Chibs loved his girls both so much. He would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Little did he know that their lives were about to get rocky.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_Querido = (Spanish) Darling_


	13. A Big Mistake

Chibs awoke bright and early the next morning his right arm a bit numb from having Nina asleep on it all night long without any movement. He moved his fingers doing his best to bring the sensation in his arm back to life without disturbing his snoozing old lady.

Chibs snuggled closer to her pressing a kiss to the top of her wild curls grinning as she made a little noise in her sleep murmuring something that sounded like _not yet, sleepy._

He peered over her sleeping form taking in the blocky black numbers on her old fashioned brown analog alarm clock. It was just past six am which meant he'd have to leave soon and get up to the clubhouse.

Club business seemed more brutal than it usually would be and Chibs knew why. It was seemed far more intense because there were more things than usual falling into his lap; things that Clay and Jax usually would wind up taking care of.

There were less club members to maintain club business and keep things going smoothly.

With the clubs' approval Opie had taken position as the clubs' temporary acting president and he'd made Chibs the temporary vice president.

Of course Piney would have been a good choice for club pres. He was older with a lot of experience under his belt. He was smart enough to have remained alive and unscathed this far, but the old man's drinking habit left him less than fit for the role of club president.

It was a big responsibility being temporary VP. He had to have Opie's back in every move they made.

The other brothers were looking up to Ope and Chibs to lead them until the proper leaders got out of prison.

Chibs was overwhelmed with just how much was falling on his plate. It was all so intimidating.

He was exhausted and overwhelmed by it all. He had no idea how Clay and Jax did it without completely cracking.

Opie and Chibs had a meeting with the head of a fraction of Russian mafia at the Jellybean Lounge at nine this morning, or it actually wasn't the _head of the mafia. _It was one of his underlings.

The head was refusing to speak in person to anyone but Clay. So Opie and Chibs were stuck dealing with some underling until Clay got out and was able to speak to the head in person.

Chibs wasn't looking forward to it at all, never mind the fact that it was taking place in a strip club...well if you wanted to call the Jellybean Lounge a _proper _strip club. Most of the girls working there were in bad shape; high on god knows what and in poor physical fitness.

There was nothing more unpleasant than visiting some pissed off Russians and a sad excuse for a strip club so early in the morning.

Chibs hoped that they could find a way to appease the Russians and keep the guntrade rolling.

Truthfully he'd much rather remain here locked up in his old lady's apartment with their sweet daughter far away from all the ugliness that was going on out in the real world.

He loved the idea of hiding from the world and his responsibilities. He wanted to pretend that things were still simple; that all this chaos hadn't been dropped on his lap.

Hiding from reality sounded heavenly to him; here in the apartment safe with his lasses being happy and worry free.

Chibs knew well enough to know though that even if he hid real life would rear it's nasty head in one way or another.

It was best to just get this day over with. The sooner club shit finished the sooner he could get back to Nina and Sophie.

Nina woke up as Chibs settled back against his pillows with a huff. She gave him a drowsy smile reaching up and wiping the sleep from her eyes as she spoke. "What time is it?"

"Early love. Try ta get some sleep while ya can...jus ignore me. I'm just havin a restless mornin." Chibs replied knowing that Nina had told him sleeping in was a rare treat for her.

Sleeping in late in the mornings was just another thing that wasn't part of a mom's job description.

She let out a soft laugh her arms wrapping around him a little tighter. "I can't sleep in anymore querido. Our daughter sort of wiped that out of me years ago. I think the last time I slept in was when I was pregnant...that's all I did actually, was sleep. I guess I should have known then that our girl was letting me get as much sleep as possible so I could spend my days up with her once she was born."

"Aye. Was she a fussy baby?" Chibs asked so curious about this part of his daughter's life.

He was finding it easier and easier to ask about the years he had missed with Sophie without feeling so bitter. He was a bit angry still, but he was trying hard not to hold on to the hurt.

Sophie deserved for her parents to be mature and do all they could to put away their resentment over the past.

Nina gave him a weak smile ashamed to know just what he was thinking; that he had missed their baby's first years of life.

They had been such precious little years; seeing her sleep in her crib, watching her take her first steps, feeding her first solid taste of food, hearing her first words.

Momma; her first words had been momma. Nina was sure though that if Chibs had been around back then Sophie's first words probably would have been dadda.

Sophie adored Chibs not even knowing who he was right now, if she'd grown up with him knowing that he was her dad they would be even more connected at the hip than they were today.

She took a deep breath trying to push through her guilt as she spoke. "Yes so fussy. She was such a temperamental little thing. You wouldn't think babies could have tempers...but I think she kind of did. She would get so angry and frustrated if I didn't pick her up the instant she whimpered. Her face would get so red and she would just frown...She was such a cuddle bug...Rosa, my roommate tried to tell me that I shouldn't pick up Sophie every time she cried, but I just couldn't take it. I felt bad when I didn't pick her up. All she wanted most of the time was to be held. I used to carry her around in this little baby cocoon thing I bought."

"A baby cocoon?" He asked a puzzled look washing over his face. All he could picture was a baby wrapped up tight in a blanket like a little caterpillar.

She giggled at the look of confusion on his face at the mention of a cocoon. She shook her head doing her best to explain it to him. "It's sort of the sling-like thing that you put on over your shoulders facing you, so the baby is in front of you. The one I bought was made out of this thick linen...it was red with little white polka dots on it. I wore it everyday with Sophie in it until she got too big for it...thankfully by that time Soph was happy to be in her little jumper seat."

"What kinda nursery did she have?" Chibs blurted out wanting to know all these little details so badly.

Though it made him sad to know that he hadn't been there to experience these things, he still wanted to know every little thing about these moments.

"Butterflies... the room was filled with blue and purple butterflies. I tried to put butterflies everywhere throughout the room; the mobile, the bedding, the paintings on the walls. I didn't want to go with the traditional pink theme...I guess I'm paying for that now since Sophie is so wild about everything pink." Nina explained chuckling.

She took a deep breath anxious as she blurted out just what she was thinking. She knew that this had to be said. She had to clear the air with him. "I promise you'll never miss another moment of her life ever again Filip. I swear to god I won't let that happen...no matter what happens between us Sophie will always be in your life...I'm just thankful that you don't hate me for the things I've done...I know it hurts to have missed so much of her life."

"Oh hen...I know lass. We've both made mistakes darling. I don't hate ya love. I could never hate ya. Even when ya were pissed at me all I wanted to do was kiss you." He replied reaching out to smooth out her messy curls, an impossible task really.

She let out a relieved laugh thankful that he didn't hate her for the past. She spoke up teasing him about his last statement. "That's weird because when I was mad at you all I wanted to do was punch you in the face...and then I kind of wanted to kiss you...You have a kissable face I guess."

He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist his grip on her tightening. He allowed one of his hands to stray down to her rounded backside a soft groan escaping his throat as he remembered that she'd fallen asleep the night before in nothing but a pair of cotton black boyshorts and a baggy blue Florida Gators t-shirt.

Nina let out a soft gasp the touch surprising her. She didn't have it in her to pull away from it despite the fact that they'd agreed to take things slow.

The little touch felt so good; his strong hand squeezing her backside. She could feel the cool of the rings he'd forgotten to take off the night before over her heated skin.

She could still remember just how good those hands had felt along her nude body; how could she forget? No man before nor after Chibs had ever made her feel that good with just a little touch.

She pressed a kiss to his lips finding it so hard to resist letting him have her right this second. She had promised herself that she'd take this slowly and she fully intending on following through.

Nina knew it was a little silly considering they had a child together, but she wanted their first time having sex with one another as a couple to be sort of special. She wanted romance; no she didn't expect any of the romantic cliches like candles, chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, and rose petals, but she still wanted it to feel a little special.

It would be nice to share a romantic night together before making love. Maybe there could be at least one candle and one rose.

She spoke giggling a bit as he nuzzled the nape of her neck his scruff of facial hair tickling her skin. "Be good you. Our daughter should be busting in here at any minute."

He chuckled as well pulling back from her neck and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He let out a heavy sigh wishing that he could remain here in this soft warm bed forever. "Can I talk ya inta kidnappin me so I don't have ta leave in an hour fer club shite?"

"I don't think your brothers would be too happy if I kidnapped you querido." Nina pointed out shaking her head.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips concern flooding her features, the playful grin leaving her face. She reached up placing a hand against his scarred cheek. "How bad are things Filip? You know I meant every word I've been saying to you. You can always vent to me?"

"Aye I know hen." He stated thankful to know that she meant what she'd said about being a shoulder for him to lean on.

To be truthful though he was afraid to share too much with her. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her or change the way she looked at him. He didn't want her to know just what kind of monster he could be at times when the club asked it of him.

He could remember how frightened she'd looked when he'd mentioned his past life with the IRA. He hated to know that she feared any part of him.

Chibs just didn't want to make Nina afraid of him; of what he was capable of.

He rolled over on his back letting out a huff his body tensing up as all his worries and insecurities flooded his brain.

He spoke again knowing that he had to trust that she could handle anything he threw her way. He had to trust that Nina trusted him to never harm her or Sophie. "It's jus so much shite is fallin on me. I'm takin care of things I could usually avoid if the guys were out. I don't feel equipped ta handle it...I don't think I'm a good leader...I'm more comfortable followin to be honest...It's less responsibilities...less worries. I just don't wanta do anythin wrong."

She pressed a hand to his cheek still frowning. "What kind of things are falling on you babe?"

"Dealin with people I'd much rather avoid talkin to...keepin the gun-trade going. Dealin with the Irish is one thing...I understand a bit bout the Irish, but I don't know a thing bout the Russians." He admitted thankful that Nina's eyes remained fearless.

He knew that he could never handle her staring at him with a look of fear in her eyes. He couldn't handle seeing those eyes he adored so much filled with horror.

She gave him a weak half smile hating the look of defeat in his eyes. It was something she'd never really seen from him; defeat. He was always so strong.

She adored that about him; his strength. He had so much perseverance to have survived all that his life had thrown at him.

The things he'd been through in his life were beyond unfair. She hated knowing that he had known such pain in his life.

Nina wanted to make it okay somehow. She wanted to be good to him; to love him and take care of him.

She just wanted to help him stay strong. She needed so badly to give him some happiness after all the pain he had endured in his life.

Nina wasn't sure where to stand in all this. She didn't know how to respond to this club business. It was all so intense.

She wasn't sure what to say or what to do. She wasn't sure how to support him. There wasn't an old lady handbook after all.

She felt so lost in this all. A big part of her was still frightened knowing all Chibs had done in the past imagining all the things he'd do in the future.

Part of her wanted to pack up Sophie and run far away from Charming and SAMCRO.

The more sensible part of her knew that this wasn't the right move though.

She knew she had to just focus on the good; Chibs made her happy, he made their daughter happy.

Despite his past he seemed to be such a wonderful man; so full of love.

He was sweet and funny. He made her laugh. He made Nina feel loved; like she and Sophie were the most precious things on the planet in his eyes.

She knew that Chibs deserved the chance to know his daughter. Sophie deserved the change to know him.

Nina knew that she couldn't just runaway from him again. It would break his heart if he up and ran and she never wanted to hurt him.

She had promised Chibs that she would remain here by his side and she knew that she had to follow through on that.

She took a deep breath hoping that she was saying what he needed to hear from her. "I'm sure you're doing great Filip. The guys wouldn't have made you the temporary VP if they didn't think you weren't right for it."

"Aye...I hope yer righ love." Chibs replied his stomach in knots over all that had been going on lately.

Nina pressed a kiss to his cheek trying to lighten up the mood as she spoke up. "Of course I am. Women are always right babe. That's a free life lesson from me to you."

He chuckled the little comment lightening the load on his shoulders for a short moment at least.

Nina let out a deep breath her stomach knotting up as she spoke. "You'll be back in time for...everything tonight right?"

"Aye of course love. I wouldn't miss it." Chibs replied his own stomach in millions of tiny knots.

They'd decided that tonight they would tell Sophie the truth about just who Chibs was. Tonight Sophie would know that he was her father.

Nina and Chibs planned on sitting the little girl down tonight and explaining the truth in a way that Sophie might understand.

They weren't quite sure what they would say just yet. They just prayed that they would be able to find the right words to explain this all without upsetting Sophie.

They didn't want to upset the girl or confuse her too badly.

It was nerve wracking to say the least.

Chibs was terrified. He would never admit to anyone how afraid he truly was.

He was afraid that Sophie just flat out wouldn't want him. He was frightened that Sophie would be angry; that she would think that he had been out of her life for so long because he simply didn't love her.

He hated the thought; Sophie ever thinking for even a second that he didn't love her with all his heart.

Though the child had only been in his life for a short while, he adored her. She was his baby. It would shatter him if his baby rejected him.

He spoke up his voice unrecognizable to his own ears; he sounded almost like a child, frightened and vulnerable. "She won't hate me will she love? I don't want her to hate me...I don't think I could take that Nina. I love her so much."

"Of course she won't hate you Filip. She might be a little confused at first...but as long as we explain that sometimes adults make mistakes...if we let her know that our mistakes don't mean we love her any less, then she'll understand. She might be a little confused, but we'll find a way to make it right babe. I promise we'll fix this." Nina struggled to put her words together.

It seemed that her brain was so filled to the brim with all that she wanted to say that any time she opened her mouth her words just came out as a big jumbled mess.

Chibs let out a shaky breath his nerves feeling so shot. He hoped that Nina was right; that their wee lass wouldn't hate him.

He spoke his voice still weak. "I hope yer righ hen. I love our baby so much. I jus want her to call me da."

Nina felt her heart expand so filled with adoration for the man beside her. _I just want her to call me da. I love our baby so much. _

It was so beautiful. She hoped and prayed that Sophie would call him dad.

Chibs and she had already decided they wouldn't force it. Sophie could call Chibs dad when she was ready to do so. They just wanted her to know the truth.

Nina pressed her lips to his their kiss passionate. He pulled her close to him letting his hands roam her body over her clothing.

Despite the fact that he wanted noting more than to rip her clothing off and claim her as his woman, he was holding back. He had promised her that they would take things slow and he intended on keeping that promise.

The couple pulled apart as the bedroom door crashed open to reveal a somewhat hyper Sophie. The girl hopped into bed between Chibs and Nina.

Chibs chuckled at the sight of the little girl; her wild locks having long ago half fallen out of her high pony tail. She was wearing mismatched knee socks one blue and one green. She was wearing her purple Little Mermaid nightgown that she insisted on wearing every Monday night.

Chibs reached up placing a gentle hand against her rounded cheek as he spoke up. "Hey wee love. How are ya this mornin?"

"Good." Sophie remarked more than happy to curl up between her parents scooting under the covers.

Nina chuckled pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek. "What's wrong with your bed peanut?"

"Nothing. Your bed is warm and big. And I wanna watch Snoopy cause your tv is big." Sophie giggled as Chibs leaned down pressing a kiss to her other cheek being sure to rub his goatee against her cheek and tickle her.

Nina shook her head at this request. Her tia had bought Sophie a Peanuts dvd that held all the holiday specials on it. Sophie adored it, but Nina was quickly getting sick of Snoopy and Charlie Brown.

"Aye usin us fer the tv." Chibs teased pressing another kiss to the girl's cheek causing her to giggle again.

Sophie snuggled against her mother wrapping a tiny arm around the woman's waist. Chibs smiled at the sight; his lasses together both in their pjs their curly locks wild from sleep.

It was a gorgeous sight; one he was sure he'd never grow tired of.

He let out a heavy huff hating what he was about to say. "I better go my loves. Opie'll skin me if I'm late."

Nina did all she could to ignore the way her stomach churned at the thought of him leaving to do club business. She spoke up hoping that her worry wasn't visible. "Be careful querido."

He grinned loving that petname still it was unique to Nina and he. It was something no one else had ever called him. "Aye I will hen."

He pressed another kiss to Sophie's cheek as she spoke up. "You'll come to dinner right? Mommy is making shrimp and crab craps."

Both Nina and Chibs burst out laughing at the mispronunciation of crapes. Nina managed to recover before Chibs at least.

She was quick to correct her daughter doing her best to put a straight look back on her face. "Crepes peanut."

Nina sent a glare at Chibs who was still locked in a giggling fit.

Sophie tilted her head to the side eying Chibs. "What's funny?"

Chibs took a deep breath Nina's glare enough for him to snap out of his laughing fit.

He couldn't help it; it was just funny to him the word crap slipping out of Sophie's mouth. It was the sort of cute misunderstanding that he would probably tease the child about when she became a teenager.

He spoke up the lie slipping out his mouth. "Nothin love...I was jus thinkin bout a funny joke I told yer ma earlier."

He felt his stomach drop as Sophie spoke up an excited look on her face. "What is it? I like jokes."

Chibs cleared his throat unable to think of a kid friendly joke. He silently reminded himself to force one of the prospects to google some kid-safe jokes as soon as he made it to the garage. "I'll tell ya later love. I gotta go."

Sophie frowned unhappy that she was being forced to wait to hear _the funny joke. _She leaned up pressing a kiss to Chibs' cheek as she spoke her voice cheery. "I love you Filip. Come home quick okay. We can watch Snoopy together. We can watch the great pumpkin one. I like it cause it's funny and it's about Halloween. Halloween is my favorite."

Chibs smiled the little statement so beautiful. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch the spot where she had kissed him; right over one of those scars he'd hated for so many years.

He never allowed many people to touch them; just Fiona, Kerrianne, and now Nina and Sophie.

Chibs was so grateful that Sophie no longer feared those scars. It would break his heart if his baby looked at his face with any fear in her eyes.

He ruffled the girl's messy bedhead as he spoke up. "Aye I will. I'll be home before ya know it. I love ya too wee Sophie."

Chibs took a deep breath as he reluctantly pulled himself from Nina's bed and his girls.

The only thing that kept him from freaking out about today's usual club madness was one thought; tonight his baby would hopefully call him dad for the first time.

Maybe tonight _I love you Filip _would turn into _I love you daddy._

* * *

Chibs shifted a few of the pictures taped to the inside of his tall locker style tool box over to the left taping them in place before he placed one of the many drawings Sophie had made for him to the right taping it firmly in place.

He didn't keep many things taped to the inside of his tool box, not for long anyway. He had a tendency of shifting things around every few months. It was just something nice to look at.

All that remained taped to it now were; a reaper sticker that everyone in the club had been given one year for Christmas a few years back, a picture of Kerrianne and he that had been taken shortly before he left Belfast a few months back, a photo of Nina standing out on the Miami boardwalk in a red sundress that he'd swiped from one of her photo albums, and a picture of Sophie from when she was about three wearing a pink dress blowing bubbles with a comically big bubble wand.

He smiled pleased with his tool box for now even if things were a little cluttered and layered to fit the space. The picture Sophie had drawn fit perfectly.

It was a picture of Chibs and she standing beside a big pink flamingo. She'd drawn it the night before and presented it to him before she went to bed.

Chibs encouraged her to create little drawings for him. He wanted to collect as many of them as possible. It was a phase he'd missed with Kerrianne; having her drawings and coloring pages on his fridge.

He rolled his eyes as Kozik appeared beside him frowning at the picture in confusion. "Did your kid draw that?"

"Aye." Chibs replied shrugging his shoulders. A small part of him didn't like the ditzy blonde biker gawking at his belongings.

At least he wasn't commenting on the picture of Nina, Chibs reminded himself.

"Why'd she draw a picture of a pterodactyl?" Kozik blurted out leaning in closer to the cheery drawing to peer at the Chibs and Sophie stick figures standing beside a pink elongated creature.

Chibs rolled his eyes again letting out an insulted huff. "It's not a dinosaur it's a flamingo ya twit."

"It doesn't look like a flamingo." Kozik remarked finally standing up his eyes turning from the drawing.

"Don't ya have somethin ya need ta be doin righ now other than playin art critic?" Chibs finally snapped irritated with this conversation.

He had a headache after dealing with the Russians this morning and talking to Kozik was making it spread farther and farther up his brain.

Kozik frowned opening his mouth for a moment looking as though he was ready to blurt out something smart. He quickly decided against it though snapping his jaw shut before walking away.

Kozik had quickly learned a long while back to leave the Scot be when he was in a mood like this. He wasn't looking to lose his spot in the club, now that the remaining members of SAMCRO had finally patched him over.

Gemma eyed the conversation from the office a bit shocked to see the adoring look in Chibs' eyes as he admired the child's drawing.

In her years of knowing Chibs she'd never seen this type of behavior from him. She only hoped that bitch bartender wasn't lying to him about that child being his.

Gemma would break the girl's arms if she was using Chibs and pinning a kid on him. Chibs was the kind of man who still had a bit of softness to him. He was generous and had a lot of love for those he cared for, These personality traits just made it easy for someone to take advantage of him.

She couldn't help but ot be intrested in this kid though. If she was in fact Chibs' daughter then she should be accepted into the inner folds of SAMCRO along with the other Sons offspring.

Gemma knew that it was her place as queen to get to know all the Sons' old ladies and kids. A family of a Son was simply family.

She grimaced knowing that she wasn't looking forward to dealing with _Chiquita Banana _though.

She left the office standing beside Chibs as she nodded at the picture of Sophie. "Cute kid."

"Aye. She's gorgeous...can't believe I made er." Chibs replied a little dumbfounded that Gemma was actually mentioning Sophie especially after the whole mess between Nina and Gemma.

He was sure to keep his guard up though, knowing that Gemma usually had something up her sleeve.

As much as he loved the queen of samcro she really didn't know when to keep her nose out of things that didn't concern her.

"She like birds?" Gemma asked having overheard the flamingo comment.

He raised an eyebrow his suspicions still sky high. He spoke unable to stop himself from gushing a bit and rambling. "Aye. She loves birds. Nina and I have been thinkin bout getting her one but we're worried she's a bit too young fer that kinda responsibility. Might start her off with a goldfish and see how that goes...I wish I could get her a dog but Nina nor I have tha backyard fer it. Soph loves animals...she wants ta be a zookeeper."

"You should take her to visit with my bird. She'd probably enjoy it." Gemma remarked keeping her voice nonchalant.

Chibs twisted his lips at this suggestion. He knew Sophie would love it; after all he'd mentioned the idea of visiting with Gemma's cockatoo before and she'd been thrilled.

He knew though that Nina might not be too wild about their daughter going anywhere near Gemma especially after Nina and she had their showdown at Estrella's Tavern.

Chibs wanted the women to get along so badly. Gemma meant a lot to him. He had developed a habit over the years of playfully calling her mom.

Though he knew that Gemma was overbearing and at times rude she was still a dear friend. She was the club president's old lady and that was a position of respect amongst the Sons.

He didn't love Gemma enough to side with her over Nina though.

Nina was his old lady and it was his place as her man to take her side no matter what. He had to have Nina's back, that was part of being in a relationship; supporting one another.

Besides Gemma had no right jumping at Nina the way she did; trying to dig her claws into Nina. Gemma had no place accusing Nina of trying to use him.

It had been an unforgivable move in Chibs' eyes. No one attacked Nina without paying for it somehow.

"Ya'd have ta talk ta Nina bout that." He replied knowing that Nina's and Gemma's disagreement needed to be sorted out and only they could sort it out.

He might be able to take Nina's side, but he wasn't the one who was responsible for fixing any of this.

Chibs spoke again clearing his throat as he picked up a wrench from his tool box and began his work disassembling a faulty fuel pump that had been brought in with an SUV the day before. "Ya need ta talk to Nina and set things straight Gemma. Apologize to her. She deserves an apology."

Gemma let out a huff not too keen on the idea of apologizing to anyone especially _Chiquita Banana. _

Chibs shook his head spotting the exasperation on Gemma's face. He spoke again knowing that he might have to push things along between the two women. "It'd mean a lot to me if ya tried to get along with her Gem."

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest wanting to snap at him and tell him that she had only been trying to look out for him when she'd accused Nina of using him.

What else was Gemma supposed to think? Nina had Chibs wrapped around her finger so tightly. It would be easy for the woman to take advantage of Chibs' tender side.

"I'll think about it." Gemma remarked keeping these opinions to herself.

She cleared her throat her arms still remaining over her chest though her tone of voice lightened up a bit losing some of it's tension. "Tara's birthday is coming up soon. I'm thinking about having a party for her at my place...just a small get together so she doesn't have to be alone on her birthday. You should bring Chiquita Banana and the kid along. It's going to be next Saturday."

Chibs narrowed his eyes still annoyed with Gemma's somewhat racially insensitive little nickname for Nina.

He took a deep breath knowing that he wasn't in the mood to pick a fight over it, not right now at least. His head was pounding and he was in no mood to feed the headache by getting into an argument with Gemma.

"I'll ask her bout it." Chibs finally stated knowing that it might take some work to get Nina to agree to this party at Gemma's.

It would be a good opportunity for Sophie and she to meet everyone though, well everyone who wasn't locked up in Stockton State Penetentary right now.

He had a feeling that Tara and Nina might get along quite well if Gemma stayed out of things.

Nina could use a friend. Chibs had noticed that Nina had a tendency to keep everyone but Sophie, her aunt, and him out of her inner circle.

It wasn't healthy keeping herself shut out from the world like that. He wanted her to learn to let people in. It would be good for her to get to know some of the other old ladies.

She would need support if she was going to stay by his side in this life of his.

Chibs let out a sigh wondering how he was ever going to get Nina to agree to this party.

He had a feeling that she wouldn't share his ideas about how she could use a bigger social circle.

Getting her to that party next week was going to be easier said than done. He guessed he shouldn't be shocked. It seemed that quite a few things were a challenge with Nina Franklin.

Somehow Chibs knew though that he was ready for the challenge. Nina was worth the trouble.

* * *

Chibs pulled his bike into the parking lot of Estrella's Tavern. He unmounted the bike taking his helmet off and placing it on the seat. He managed to rifle through the saddlebag pulling out the small boquet of daises he'd bought for Sophie and the bouquet of vibrant wildflowers he'd bought for Nina.

It only seemed appropriate to buy Sophie a little bouquet considering what he was planning on telling her tonight. He just prayed that Nina wouldn't interpret it as him trying to buy their daughter's love.

He knew that he had to hold back on his tendency to shower the child with gifts. It was just that he adored the look of absolute delight that would appear on Sophie's face each time he gave her a present.

It was partially because of his own childhood Chibs guessed. He had grown up rarely receiving anything new. And he certainly had never gotten a gift _just because. _

He had always promised himself that his children would have more than he'd had when he was a kid.

He knew that he could go a bit overboard at times though. It was something that he knew he had to work on keeping under control.

The last thing he wanted was for Kerrianne or Sophie to become spoilt brats.

The bouquet of wildflowers had been purchased simply because Nina had enjoyed the one he'd brought her the night before.

Chibs just hoped that Nina didn't mind him spoiling her a bit. She deserved it as far as he was concerned.

After all she'd given him a gorgeous little girl and a chance to have the sort of family that had always remained just out of his reach.

He entered Estrella's Tavern a smile on his face as he took in the sight of Nina working behind the bar.

Chibs had found that he enjoyed watching her at work. It was as though she was in her element behind the bar. He liked the way she fluttered around mixing and serving up drinks. He liked the way her toned body moved as she worked. He liked the way she would sip a glass of water or soda her red painted lips matching the crimson straws she'd always use perfectly.

She'd dressed casually in a pair of lightwash jean shorts and a yellow babydoll top with little colorful flowers embroidered into it, pulling her hair up into a pony tail to keep cool in the hot day. She had been sure to put on a pair of converse this morning knowing that Monday's were always strangely busy.

She guessed that it had something to do with people needing a strong drink to get over their Monday blues.

Nina looked across the vacant tavern grinning at the sigh of her man and the two bouquets in his hand. She had to enjoy just how sweet he could be at times like this. No one had ever bothered to bring her flowers for no reason at all before Chibs.

She smiled even more as she spotted the tiny bouquet of daisies. She would guess that they had to be for Sophie.

It was a smart move she realized; bringing a little token of his love to Sophie considering what they were telling her tonight.

She spoke not holding back the flirty tone in her voice given that they were the only two people in the bar. "Hey stranger. What can I get you?"

"Oh I'm not lookin fer a drink love." He replied playing along as he took a seat across from her at the bar and placing the bouquets down beside him.

He spoke a smirk on his face as she leaned against the bar staring down at him. "I'm lookin fer somethin a bit more fun than a good shot of whiskey. There's this wee sexy bartender I was hopin to take home with me."

Nina chuckled as she reached out smoothing the frizz out of his slicked back hair. "You better show me where she is so I can kick her ass."

He laughed leaning across the bar as far as he could to brush his lips across hers. He spoke up as he pulled back. "Who's watchin the wee peanut."

She smiled loving that he'd picked up her little nickname for Sophie. "My tia. I won't be much longer. I want to stay open till the last minute before closing. Today has been a bit busier than usual. It's a relief given how slow things have been lately."

"Aye. I bet." Chibs remarked spotting the flash of worry behind her eyes.

The bar was still struggling and Nina was beating herself up looking for ways to fix it before she lost her tia's beloved business.

He felt useless watching Nina struggle with this knowing that he had no idea how to even begin to assist her. He knew it would break her heart if she was forced to close Estrella's for good.

She opened her mouth ready to ask him about his day but her jaw snapped shut as the bell above the door jingled signling the arrival of the last person she'd ever wanted to see again.

Greg Murrier tensed his jaw at the sight of his one time date looking nice and cozy with her _dirty biker babydaddy. _

He moved towards her his jaw remaining stiff. "Can I talk to you Nina?"

"She isn't talkin to ya." Chibs was quick to blurt out standing up from his seat ready to defend his old lady from the douchebag who'd made her cry the week before.

Nina rolled her eyes at the exchange. As sweet as it was that Chibs was trying to defend her honor, she didn't need a man to take care of her bullshit.

She stepped out from behind the bar moving in between the two pissed off men. "I don't think I have anything to say to you Greg. You aren't an employee here any longer. You didn't show up for your shift this morning."

"That's because I thought it would be awkward. I just wanted to come when we would have a chance to be alone and talk." Greg replied tearing his glare away from Chibs.

Chibs tensed up at the word _alone. _

Before he had a chance to blurt out that _his girlfriend wasn't being left alone with anyone _Nina spoke rolling her eyes. "It's too little too late. You were an asshole Friday night. I made it pretty clear that I want nothing else to do with you. I've moved on."

"Yeah I can see that." Greg replied his eyes darkening as he stared back at Chibs.

Chibs glared back earning a heavy sigh from Nina.

She moved out from between the men deciding that it was safe to let them face off against one another without her playing referree.

She spoke up having had enough of this. "I think you should leave Greg. We have nothing to say to eachother."

Greg scoffed a smug tone to his voice as he stared back at Nina. "You can't be serious? You want...him."

"I'm as serious as a heartattack. I said It once and I'll say it again. He's far more attractive than you could ever dream of being inside and out. That's more than enough to make him more appealing to me than you could ever be." Nina spat out offended that Greg was pompous enough to even show up here in the first place, insulting Chibs just added on to her irritation.

Greg rolled his eyes a sneer on his face as he spoke up. "Whatever. Don't come crying to me when he knocks you up again."

He moved back his eyes turning to Chibs as he spoke again. "Have fun with the whore. Trust me she's not worth the fucking trouble."

And with those words any resolve that Chibs might have had left in him snapped. Before he knew what he was doing he moved forward his fist rising and delivering a quick blow to the other man's face.

Greg let out a gasp his hand reaching up to grasp his bleeding more than likely broken nose. He sneered up at Chibs his voice holding a dangerous edge to it. "You fucking piece of white trash. You don't know what you just did. You made a huge mistake."

Nina felt her heart drop as Greg spoke fishing out his cell phone. "I'm calling the cops you son of a bitch."

Both Chibs and Nina felt their stomachs plummet. Shit this wasn't good.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticsm?_

_Querido= (Spanish) dear or darling._


	14. Can't Sugarcoat It

Wayne Unser let out a huff as he stood out in front of Estrella's Tavern in front of Chibs and Nina Franklin. After some work he had managed to get the story out of the couple and an enraged Greg Murrier.

He currently had officer Eglee standing far way from Chibs dealing with a pissed off Greg. Greg Murrier's nose was clearly broken thanks to Chibs.

Eglee and the medic Greg had insisted they call had just gotten the bleeding to stop, but Murrier would be lucky if he didn't have a crooked nose for life.

Eglee was struggling to keep Greg calm and away from Chibs at the moment. The man wasn't making it easy though screaming and fussing as he yelled. "I want that man in handcuffs. I want to press charges against that bastard for what he did to my nose!"

"You're lucky as shit that I'm still in my office Chibs." Unser remarked reaching up to rub his forehead trying to stave off the impending headache he could feel building up within him.

The Sons had been dealing with Wayne Unser for so long now; keeping him on their pay, letting him pick up their messes, letting him turn his cheek to their activities.

They'd had a good deal going with Unser and this change over to the San Joaquin more than likely would throw a wrench in their business.

"Aye...I know...when's San Joaquin takin over?" Chibs remarked his stomach in knots about how he and the Sons would deal with the law in Charming once Unser was out of the picture.

Would they be able to get the San Joaquin sheriff on their pay? Or would they be in for a mess dealing with some moral police man?

Nina frowned dumbfounded by this exchange; a sheriff talking to a known outlaw biker like they were old friends.

Chibs noticed her confusion as he spoke to her nodding at Unser. "He's a long time friend of the club hen."

She nodded her head thanking the stars for that. It wasn't an exactly comforting realization that the sheriff was on the take with criminals, but it was going to work in their favor.

Nina felt her stomach roll it hitting her that Chibs was a criminal. He was on the wrong side of the law and she knew it.

She was more perturbed that this realization didn't bother as much as it should. She knew that Chibs broke the law and she still cared for him.

Was there something wrong with her?

She took a deep breath putting her focus off her backwards moral reasoning and back to the current messy situation.

At least they were dealing with a _friend _of the club. Nina had been terrified that they would be dealing with some pissed off police officer who would put Chibs in cuffs the second Greg Murrier started freaking out.

She didn't know Wayne Unser all that well. After all she had never been in trouble with the law.

The only times Nina had even dealt with the police was when she had to call them to escort some rowdy drunk home from the bar.

Unser seemed kind enough though. He obviously knew Chibs well. Unser seemed sympathetic to their story at least.

Unser let out a heavy sigh his headache coming in full force as he replied to Chibs' question. "In two weeks. I'm out of the office next week though..the new sheriff will start then. Jacob Hale is throwing a fit about me being on the force...given what happened to Deputy Hale and all...like I said though you're lucky as shit Scotty."

Chibs twisted his lips never liking the nickname Scotty. It was just too cliché. Scotty was always the first thing people went for once they learned of his Scottish heritage.

"Will Greg really manage to press charges?...I mean he provoked all of this...he stormed into my bar and stirred all this up. Greg and I went out on one bad date. I made it pretty clear to him that I didn't want to pursue anything with him. He just showed up sprouting shit at me. I had already asked him to leave. Chibs was just trying to defend me...what do we do if Greg presses charges? I mean do we need a lawyer?" Nina asked her stomach rolling and churning at the thought of Chibs getting into some serious trouble for what he'd done.

Unser gave the girl a tight smile noticing the way Chibs placed a hand on her back pulling her close to him clearly doing his best too soothe her obvious anxieties. "I'm going to figure something out darlin don't worry. It might be smart to call the Sons lawyer just in case. Chibs can do that first thing tomorrow. I'm going to try to stop any bullshit charges from being pressed...I can't make any promises though."

Unser paused hating what he was about to do. He knew though that there was no way of getting around it though. "I'm going to have to take you in though Chibs...it'll just be for a few hours. If I don't do it that prick Murrier is going to stir up shit..I can't take anything coming up about me refusing to arrest anyone. The force is already going to go through shit once San Joaquin takes over."

Nina let out a shaky breath her worse fears coming to life. She was only more unsettled as she glanced up at a window over Estrella's Tavern, one of the windows into her apartment, to spot Sophie peeking out curious about the chaos going on outside.

"Shite...aye I know...I know." Chibs blurted out not seeing what Nina was staring at first.

He felt his heart drop down into his gut when he followed her line of sight; his baby girl peering down at this mess a look of fear etched into her little face.

He had never wanted his little girl to see anything like this.

Sophie was staring down at all the ruckus below her, her eyes wide as she stared at the police cars and her mother with her _friend _Chibs.

He watched the cookie in Sophie's hand drop as she took in the scene below her.

He saw the little girl frown as she spotted Greg Murrier. He would have laughed at the glare on her face, given that it was identical to his glare, if this entire situation wasn't so horrible.

Chibs felt his stomach turn in on itself feeling like a shit father. Here he was about to be arrested, even if it was going to be hopefully thrown out the window by Unser, right in front of his baby.

He was relieved as Gabriella ushered the girl away from the window shutting the blinds tight.

Still though Chibs knew that Sophie had seen enough. She would have all sorts of questions once he managed to make it home tonight and he had no idea how to even begin to answer them.

Chibs turned to Nina placing a gentle hand on her cheek as he got her to look at him. "I'm so sorry hen...shite I'm so fuckin sorry my love."

She gave him a tight smile shaking her head. She spoke up a weak laugh escaping her throat. "Why'd you have to be such a sweet idiot defending me like that huh? He wasn't worth it Filip."

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead sighing as he responded. "Aye he was though Nina...no one talks that way bout ya and gets away with it. I don't care who they are."

Nina ran her fingers through his hair wanting to scold him for punching Greg. She knew though that she couldn't find it in her to be angry.

Greg had crossed a line and Chibs had just reacted the way a boyfriend was supposed to react; attacking the guy who'd called his girlfriend a whore.

To be honest she would probably be more upset if Chibs hadn't reacted the way he had. It would have hurt if Chibs had done nothing to Greg after what had been said.

She turned her head her voice still so fearful as she spoke to Unser. "Are you sure that he'll only be gone for a few hours?"

"Yeah I'm sure. You can come on down to the station and wait for him to get released." Unser remarked lowering his voice as he spoke again.

"The bail will be about 350.. Don't worry about charges too much though. Like I said I'm goin to find a way to fix this shit. I might be able to dismiss it all writing it off as a bar brawl."

Chibs felt his heart sink down lower realizing Nina could barely make ends meet as it was and here she was preparing to pay his damn bail.

He silently made a promise to himself that he would find a way to make this all up to her. He would start with paying her back every last cent of the bail money. Then he would do something special for her, something romantic.

Didn't women like romantic crap? Dinners with candlelight and roses?

Nina managed to press a chaste kiss to Chibs' lips before he pulled away from her allowing Unser to put him in cuffs before he placed him into the back of the police car.

Unser sent Nina an apologetic look hating that he was doing this especially when that Greg Murrier was really to blame in all of this mess.

He had hated the smug little prick the second he'd met him. Unser knew though that if he ignored Greg's temper tantrum and didn't do something to quell it for a moment, then more shit would get stirred up; shit that he couldn't fix.

Unser had heard the full story and it seemed that Greg had provoked it all, but Chibs had reacted violently punching the man, it was considered assault.

He would find a way to make sure this case never reached the courts though. Unser had done it once before and he would do it again.

It would be his final gift to the Sons; getting Chibs off the hook for this mess.

Nina couldn't stop herself from sending Greg Murrier a harsh glare before she made her way up the stairs to her apartment to retrieve her purse and smooth things over with Sophie and her aunt.

She wasn't shocked as Sophie ran right to her as soon as the door was opened. The little girl spoke a frown on her face. "Momma I saw the police down stairs and their sirens were on. What's going on? Where is Filip?"

Nina ignored the stern look Gabriella was giving her chosing instead to knell down in front of her daughter. She gave Sophie a tight smile everything within her screaming as she spoke. "There was...a big accident...it's going to be okay...When Filip comes back home we're going to talk about the accident okay peanut."

Sophie frowned not happy that her mother wasn't explaining this all to her more clearly. She didn't have the chance to press her mother on the issue as Gabriella spoke her voice growing as stern as her face. "Go wash your hands florcita. You have chocolate from the cookie you were eating on them."

Nina stood back up her body growing tense as Gabriella moved close to her her voice holding only the stern scolding concern a _mother's_ could. "What happened Nina? The police showed up? Was it the bar? Why didn't you come get me? What did they want with Filip?"

Nina's palms began to sweat as she spoke up struggling to explain the mess she'd gotten into. "Greg Murrier showed up at the bar...started shit up with me. He...he called me a whore. Filip punched him...the police were called and they had to take Filip in. He's only going to be there for a few hours."

She paused her throat growing tight knowing that Gabriella was about to pounce. "I'm going to go up to the station to bail him out and take him home. We'll explain it to Sophie...tell her the truth. That Filip made a mistake."

Gabriella struggled to hide the smile she felt peeking at the corners of her mouth. On one hand she wanted to praise Chibs for defending Nina on the other hand though she wanted to scold him for getting into a big mess.

"Okay...you have to talk to him about this life of his Nina...that's not appropriate for the little niña to see." Gabriella exclaimed her voice holding a hint of fear thinking of just the life her niece and great niece were going to experience with Chibs.

She spoke again her eyes narrowing. "What kind of life is that for Sophie Nina?...seeing her papi getting arrested? Knowing what he is."

Nina twisted her lips her fist curling. She wanted to snap back at her aunt about all the times she'd seen the police show up at their house as a child because of the messes her tia's husbands had found themselves in.

There had been Federico the thief and then there had been Mark the drunk druggie who had treated her tia like garbage.

She held in this comment though only managing to spit out. "I knew what Filip was when I took him home that night tia...I know what I'm getting into by loving him..weren't you the one that was pushing me at him just a few days ago?"

"Si I was...it doesn't mean I approve of his life. You know Robert and some of those men in that club of his are in prison right now don't you? What are you going to do when it's Filip's turn? I might like Filip..he is a sweet boy and he cares about you baby I know that, but I won't sit by and watch him get you into trouble." Gabriella explained her stomach rolling.

She was being truthful she did like Chibs. She knew he was good for her niece and her great niece. It didn't mean she approved of the Sons though.

Nina shook her head letting out a huff. This wasn't a conversation she was going to have right this second. "We'll talk about this later...just, can you please get Sophie fed while I'm gone. Flip and I will handle this as a family. I love you tia but this is my concern not yours."

Gabriella shook her head her stomach in knots over this entire situation.

She peered back down the hallway thankful to still hear the bathroom sink running. Thankfully Sophie hadn't heard any of this conversation. "Si fine...I'll make her some of that chicken and green chile casserole she likes. I'll put the remainder in the fridge for Filip and you. We'll talk about this another time baby."

Nina pulled away from her tia going straight to her bedroom. She opened the drawer of the table beside her bed pulling out an old worn brass jewelry box.

She sat down on her bed opening the jewelry box staring down at the wad of cash she had stored inside of it. It was money she'd saved over the years; just saving it up for a rainy day.

Nina pulled the cash from the box deciding that this counted as a rainy day.

As much as it hurt to let go of the cash she knew that she didn't have much of a choice.

She would figure this mess out. Chibs and she would explain this all to Sophie and tell her the truth tonight.

Nina just prayed that her daughter could take all this in without becoming too upset.

* * *

Chibs sat back in his holding cell in the Charming police station. He laid back on the lumpy mattress his stomach in tight knots as he thought of all that had happened in just a few short hours.

This was such a huge mess and it was all his doing; his and that prick Greg Murrier's.

He gritted his jaw deciding that he would deal with Greg later. One way or another he'd tell that smug prick to stay the hell away from Nina.

Chibs would show Greg that he wasn't the type of man to put up with anyone talking that way about his girl.

It still made Chibs livid as he thought of what Greg had said to Nina. _Don't come crying to me when he knocks you up again._

The words Greg had said to Chibs had truly stung though; _Have fun with the whore. She's not worth the trouble._

Those words had been what made Chibs snap.

He couldn't take anyone speaking to his old lady like that. He had wanted Greg to hurt and everything around Chibs had just gone to white noise.

Chibs was sure that if it had just been Greg and him then he might have done worse to the bastard than just a broken nose.

He'd regretted what he had done as soon as the cops had shown up. It wasn't until he'd seen Sophie though that shame had taken hold of him.

Chibs could only imagine what the little girl was thinking right now; her _friend_ Filip the criminal.

He felt his heart twist as he realized something; perhaps this had frightened Sophie. Did she think he was some sort of monster?

Would Sophie think he was a monster when she found out that he'd broken a man's nose?

The thought was a painful one. It made him feel like someone had repetitively stabbed him straight through the chest with garden sheers.

Chibs felt disgusting as he hyper focused on this thought; his baby girl thinking he was a dangerous monster, being scared.

Chibs knew that this wasn't the first time in his life he'd lost his temper. Chibs was usually the levelheaded one in the club most of the time. When things got bad though that levelheadedness went out the window.

He tended to react to stress and confrontation with anger. His temper could run hot when he allowed it. He was no stranger to violence when the situation called for it.

His father had a temper too; a nasty one.

Chibs had seen that nasty temper time and time again as a little boy in that cramped dirty apartment in the Glasgow ghetto he'd called home.

That nasty temper and those mean streets had turned little Filip into a hard man; a tough man who used his fists when met with a threat; a man who found his home in chaos and fury.

Chibs had to wonder what would happen if he lost his temper again? What if he let his anger loose in front of Nina, in front of his wee Sophie?

He shook his head knowing that he wasn't a damn thing like his father. He wasn't the kind of bastard who took his rage out on women or his children.

Chibs knew that he would never be the kind of monster his father had been. He wasn't Clyde Telford.

He knew that he had taken after his mother Annie more than his father. Chibs was his mother's son; loyal, kind to those that had earned it, and patient.

The anger was always swirling around in him though, Chibs knew this. Even now as he sat here in this cell he could feel that anger deep inside of him like a little monster clawing to get out again.

That wrath had lead him to the IRA and then to the Sons. He looked for men like him; men who were angry with the world, angry with society, angry with themselves half the time.

With the Sons he had found a family of people who knew that anger, who understood it and gave an outlet for it through violence and hedonism.

Before that though there had been the IRA. Through the IRA Chibs had looked for a way to fix the wrongs of the world he'd grown up in; the world who forgot the poor and downtrodden, a world who denied them their rightful land and the right to govern themselves.

He had found a place in the cause putting that anger to a good use; fighting for Ireland.

To be truthful Chibs hadn't had a place where he could ever really escape that anger. He and Fiona had both shared a sense of rage. One that they had shared and had put to use towards the cause.

Kerrianne had soothed this rage of course in both her parents. In his daughter Chibs had found a sense of peace for the shortest while.

Jimmy O' had shattered that peace though. He had fed Chibs' rage.

After Chibs had lost his wife and daughter to Jimmy O' that rage had returned stronger than ever.

Even when he'd been reunited with Fiona and Kerrianne that anger had still remained. He had been too far gone by that point; to accustomed to the violent world he'd come to know as home.

Now that Chibs had Sophie he had hope that he could find a place where the hate he felt could finally go silent. Perhaps through Nina and Sophie he could find a way to put a lid on this rage and hate he had fought all his life.

Chibs swallowed the thick lump developing in the base of his throat as he promised himself that he would never let Sophie see the anger he felt; she would never see the monster inside of him.

He would sooner cut off his own head then allow his lasses to see that rage.

He was pulled from these thoughts as Officer Eglee approached the cell giving him a tight smile. "You're free to go Telford. No more boxing matches."

Chibs returned her tight smile knowing that Eglee had always been a bit sympathetic towards the Sons. She had gone to school with Jax and Opie and had known them all her life.

She followed her job as an officer but never harassed the Sons like Deputy Hale had done when he'd been alive.

Nina stood out in the middle of the police station her palms sweating and her stomach rolling as she waited for Chibs.

She kept on thinking of her tia's words; about Chibs' life.

Nina knew that most people would run far away from Chibs and the world that came along with him.

She couldn't force herself to do just that though. She thought of her words to Chibs this morning; her promises that he would never miss another second of their daughter's life.

She refused to break those promises.

It wasn't just the promises that were keeping her here though. She had fallen for Chibs. He was good to her, better than most of the men she'd dated.

She was doing her best to let down her walls for Chibs. The old her would have run away from him; run away from her fear.

She wasn't that girl anymore though; she wasn't the girl that ran. She was tired of running.

Chibs walked out into the police station his belongings finally back in his possession all the necessary paperwork signed and dated.

He tried to push back his guilt over this entire turn of events as he spotted Nina.

She embraced him finding it easy to melt against his embrace. He pressed his face to her curls inhaling the scent of her floral perfume and her mint scented shampoo, wanting to soak up her smell and forget that holding cell and his bothersome thoughts.

She looked up at him as he finally pulled his face from her hair. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek as he spoke the shame he felt apparent in his voice. "I'm so sorry hen...I really fucked shite up this time...I'm goin to pay ya back fer that bail. Don't ya worry bout that."

Nina gave him a tight smile believing his words to be true. She ran her thumb along one of those scars she knew he hated so much as she spoke up. "It's okay querido. It's the past okay. Let's go home."

Chibs smiled at this her words soothing him; Home that sounded good to him.

Anywhere Nina and Sophie were was home to him.

Chibs didn't speak again until Nina and he had pulled far away from the police station. "What did ya tell Sophie?"

"I just told her that there was an accident...that we would talk about it when you came home." Nina explained realizing that she was perfectly comfortable referring to her apartment as Chibs' home.

Chibs nodded his head his heart hammering in his chest. "What are we goin to tell her Nina? Shite...what's she goin to think of me?...we're tellin her I'm her da after we explain this mess...she's goin to always remember this as the night she found out her da was arrested fer hittin another man."

Nina felt her throat tighten up knowing that his words were truth. Shit this was a horrible situation. "Do you still want to tell her the truth tonight?...I mean do you think it will be be too much for her?"

He sighed his eyes closing his body sinking down into the passengers seat as he thought about this all.

Would Sophie be able to handle this all? She was just a child.

He took a deep breath knowing his answer. It might be a crazy evening and a strange conversation to have but he wanted his daughter to know just who he was.

He opened his eyes turning to face Nina as he spoke."Aye I wanta tell her...what are we goin to tell her bout this mess I made? Tha truth?"

"An edited version of the truth...we can just tell her that you were upset...taht you did something that wasn't nice and that it wasn't right. We can tell her that you had to go sit...that you had to sit in jail because what you did was wrong...we can just tell her that it's like timeout for grown ups." Nina decided knowing that this would be the best way for Sophie to understand this all.

Chibs nodded his head knowing that she was right. It was best to just tell Sophie that what he'd done had been a mistake; that adults made mistakes and had to be punished for them.

He felt his heart sink as he spoke up struggling to put his thoughts together. "Ya know this won't...this might not be tha only time I have ta...that I have to go to jail...that the police come knockin at our door...I can't sugar coat it fer ya hen...I'm a bad guy who does bad shite. And the law comes from time to time...I just want ya to know what yer goin to have to prepare for fer a life with me. Sophie is goin to realize what I am one day...I don't know what she may think of me one day."

He felt his throat grow tight as he spoke again. "I can never give ya a normal life Nina. Life with me is goin to be far from normal. I can't be tha lad that coaches basketball and takes ya to look at candles...or furniture or whatever tha hell it is normal lads do with their lasses. Shite in my life is complicated and it's scary. All I can promise ya is that I'm goin to give ya and Sophie my best. I'm not goin to change who I am but I am goin to take care of ya. Life with Sophie and ya is wonderful Nina. Ya make me feel good, ya make me laugh, kissing you is like heaven...from what I remember the sex is the best I've probably ever had...yer everything I never thought I could have. Sophie is sweet and innocent and when I'm with our baby everything that hurts me...everything outside goes away. I can't bear to lose ya or our baby...Which is why I have ta tell ya just what you're getting into with me. I have to tell ya about this life now and give you a chance to run...because I know that I can't stand ya lookin at shite years from now and regretting that I never warned ya."

Nina let out a shaky breath at these words. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel knowing that he was right about everything he'd just said.

He was a criminal. There was no sugar coating it at all.

Chibs was a bad man who did bad things. It was the truth.

She felt her throat grow tight as the tears threatened to fall. She loved him. He was a mess; a bad guy and she loved him.

She knew that she couldn't deny that he did bad things. She would be a fool to deny this.

What he was telling her was the truth; life with him would never be normal.

Nina spoke letting her heart do all the talking deciding that her brain would just break her heart if she let it rule her. "I know babe...I know Filip okay. I knew what that reaper on your kutte meant the night we met...I knew just what you were when I kissed you and took you to my bed. I knew what you were when I agreed to let Sophie know you. I know that you are what you are...you aren't going to change. I know that and I know that even if it isn't...it isn't ideal, that there is no changing it. You are the father to my child Filip. You are the sweet wonderful man who gave me our Sophie and stole my heart okay."

She paused her tears falling as she continued. "I love you Filip. I am in love with you. I'm not going anywhere okay. I'm staying right here with our daughter. Sophie loves you and I love you. You're our family for better or for worse. Things aren't always going to be roses and sunshine and that's okay. My tia told me...she told me just a few days ago that nothing worth having in life is ever simple. That's true when it comes to us I think...shit isn't simple but it's amazing...it's worth having."

She reached out taking his hand in hers laughing a bit through her tears as she spoke again. "And for the record I'm sure that sex with you is the best I've ever had too."

He pulled her hand up to his lips pressing a kiss to it as he laughed with her.

When his laughter finally died down he managed to speak. "I love you too Nina. I love you hen."

She really was his he realized. For better or for worse Nina Franklin was his.

* * *

Chibs and Nina sat on the floor in Sophie's room. The little girl had already changed into her pajamas a pair of pink and white pjs with all the Disney princesses emblazoned along the front of the shirt.

Gabriella had left just a few minutes earlier her eyes studying the couple able to see the change within them.

Thankfully Gabriella had kept her mouth shut not mentioning the conversation she had with Nina just a few hours before.

Sophie frowned up at Nina and Chibs her head tilting to the side. "The cops take away bad people right? Why did they take you away Filip? Are you bad?"

Chibs felt his heart twist at these words _Are you bad? _

He cleared his throat praying that the truth wasn't written all over his face. "I did a bad thing wee peanut...I hit someone and it wasn't a nice thing ta do. The cops had ta take me somewhere fer a few hours...a timeout."

Sophie's brow furrowed her lips twisting as she spoke. "The man who took mommy to the see the art last week? Did you hit that man? Why did you hit him?"

"Aye that man...I hit him because he said somethin that wasn't nice bout yer ma. It was a bad thing ta do and I had ta be punished." Chibs explained his stomach twisting into tight little knots aching and churning.

The little girl nodded her head her eyes turning to the floor for a while locked in deep thought before she stared back up at Chibs speaking. "One time when we lived in Florida I bit a boy because he said my hair was ugly and he took my sandbox toy...Tia Rosa put me in time out. I said I was sorry though. Did the man who was mean to momma say sorry?"

"No he didn't wee love. Don't ya worry bout that though okay. He's not goin ta bother yer ma again." Chibs replied knowing that he would keep true to his personal promise to himself to teach Greg a lesson.

The three sat in a short silence for a moment before Nina spoke up knowing that it was now or never. "We have something we want to tell you Sophie...it's something very special about you...It's a story about how you...about how you were made."

"The stork? He did magic and took me out of your tummy when I was a baby right?" Sophie remarked tilting her head to the side.

If Chibs wasn't so nervous he would have burst out laughing at this little comment.

He shook his head a small part of him praying that his baby believed in the stork forever.

Nina chuckled reaching out and smoothing her daughter's hair. "No not the stork baby. This is a story about me. About how I became your mommy."

She spoke again telling the story she had rehearsed in her head a dozen times now. "One night five years ago I was working downstairs all alone in the bar. It was very rainy outside and the bar was empty. I was listening to music on the jukebox when a handsome man came into the bar. The man was very very nice to me and I made him a drink. We talked a lot and really liked each other...but then some other people came into the bar...these people were mean and loud. They weren't nice to me at all...they said something nasty to me and the nice handsome man rescued me...he made the mean people go far far away. I took the handsome man home with me...and we, well we did something really special that only adults can do...something I will tell you about one day when you are old enough. That special thing created you and put you in my tummy...That handsome man is your daddy."

Nina took Chibs hand her heart pounding in her chest as she spoke again. "That handsome man is Filip. He is your daddy."

Chibs cleared his throat studying the stunned child as he spoke knowing that it was his turn to explain some things. "Yer mommy...she got scared while you were in her tummy...and she ran far away to Florida...Daddy did something that wasn't very nice and hurt mommy's feelings so she didn't tell me about you."

"What did you do that was mean?" Sophie asked her eyes still so wide and filled with curiosity.

He cleared his throat again knowing that he had to explain this do her. He had to answer whatever questions she might have. "I left the morning after we... did the special thing that made you...I was scared ya see...so I left...It wasn't a nice thing to do because I didn't say goodbye...It made your mommy sad. And sometimes when adults are scared and they are sad they do things that aren't very nice. They make big mistakes and wind up hurting each other more than they ever wanted to. Does that make sense love?"

"Uh huh. Why were you scared Filip?" Sophie asked her brows furrowing as she studied him her face growing serious.

Chibs sighed giving Nina's hand a gentle squeeze as he spoke. "I...Your mommy was a very brave and a very pretty very smart woman...I was...I was very different from your mommy. I thought that your mommy wouldn't like me very much if she knew just how different I was...I didn't know that your ma liked me a lot...I liked her too, but I was frightened and I what I did wasn't very smart...I left."

He sighed his stomach knotting up so tightly that he was sure something would snap in his gut. "Your mommy told me the truth...she told me you're my daughter after you both came to live in Charming. Mommy and I told each other we were sorry for hurting each others feelings. We love each other very much. I asked Mommy ta be my girlfriend and she said yes...I love you so much Sophie. I love you and I promise you that I will never leave ever again. You don't have to call me dad if you don't want too baby...You can call me whatever you want and I'm going to love you just the same."

Nina spoke up her voice soft almost frightened of what she was about to ask. "Do you have any questions peanut?"

Sophie spoke her voice tiny almost just as frightened as her mother. "Is it okay if I call you daddy Filip?"

Chibs let out a soft breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as he nodded his head his eyes growing damp from joy. "Aye ya can Sophie. I would like that."

The tears fell as Sophie took him by shock her little arms circling around his waist as she spoke up. "I love you daddy."

Chibs let out another breath her words hitting his brain; Daddy, I love you daddy.

He wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let her go ever again as he replied. "I love you too Sophie."

Nina felt her own eyes grow damp at this exchange. They only grew wetter as Chibs opened an arm to her pulling her against him.

She wrapped her arms around Sophie and Chibs her eyes closing as she relaxed against them both.

Chibs smiled his own eyes closing everything within him singing. He loved them both so much.

They were his family and he was never letting them go.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_florcita= (spanish) little flower_

_tia= (spanish) aunt/auntie_

_niña= (spanish) little girl_

_papi= (spanish) daddy_


	15. Apples and Oranges

Chibs scooped Sophie up in his arms pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek as he spoke. "I think it's time fer bed my lovely wee peanut."

Nina smiled as she stood up along with them. Her smile only grew as she spotted the look of total adoration and awe in Sophie's eyes as she stared up at her father.

She had known that he was her father for less than an hour now and it was clear that she already adored him even more than she had before when she'd just thought he was a friend.

Nina had the feeling they had a daddy's girl in the making.

She followed Chibs and Sophie into Sophie's bedroom the smile not leaving her face. She could admit it was still a bit jarring seeing a tough looking guy like Chibs all clad in black and his kutte standing in Sophie's girly little bedroom. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the abundance of every shade of pink imaginable.

It seemed right though; him standing here in their daughter's bedroom with Sophie in his arms. Sophie's tiny were arms wrapped around his neck resting over his shoulders as she stared up at him with such a look of total trust.

It should have been like this all along, Nina realized. Chibs, Sophie, and she together as a family.

Chibs was putting his daughter to bed for what would hopefully be the first of many nights.

She would make sure of it, Nina promised herself. Chibs would have the opportunity to put Sophie to bed every night for as long as Sophie wanted.

Chibs lowered Sophie down onto her bed tucking her in and placing her little hippo stuffed animal in her arms. He knelt down beside the bed chuckling quietly to himself as he attempted to smooth back her wild hair.

Gabriella had forgotten to fix the girls hair before bed; braiding it or pulling up. Nina hoped that it wouldn't be a tangled mess by the morning.

The poor girl had her hair; untamed and prone to tangles and knots. She had to use a special detangling leave-in conditioner on Sophie's hair as well as her own every single morning.

Chibs smiled as Sophie spoke up her voice drowsy. "I love you daddy."

"I love ya too A Stóirín." He replied pressing a soft kiss to Sophie's forehead.

"Are you my daddy forever?" Sophie asked snuggling her little purple hippo.

Ever since Nina had passed the beloved stuffed animal on to her daughter it had become a beloved toy. The little girl slept with it tucked into her arms every night and simply refused to sleep with out it.

Chibs twisted his lips trying hard not to chuckle at the little question. "Of course love. Forever. I'm never goin to stop bein yer da, even when yer sixty years old I'm still goin to be yer dad."

Sophie nodded her head a relieved smile crossing her little features. "That's good. I like that you're my daddy."

"Me too Soph. Me too." He replied his throat growing tight as he was overcome with emotion again for what seemed like the millionth time this evening.

He couldn't remember if he'd ever been happier before in his life; not since he'd been reunited with his Kerrianne just months before.

After leaving Belfast his world had gone bleak again though. Then Nina had come back into his world bringing little Sophie with her. They had changed everything for the better.

Despite all the chaos that Nina and he had been through, tonight had turned out to be perfect in every way possible.

He pressed another kiss to Sophie's forehead so thankful that she was okay with all of this.

It had been so much for her to take in. She was so young so this had to have been somewhat confusing for her.

Chibs was relieved that she had seemed to understand it all and accept it without any doubts.

He'd been so frightened that she wouldn't want him; that she would be upset that the truth had been kept from her for so long.

It was such a relief to know that she loved him; that she wanted him to be her father.

Chibs thought back to his own childhood; how hard things had been, how frightened he'd felt as a boy seeing his mother take the brute of his dad's violence.

The apartment he'd grown up in had been cramped and dirty no matter how much his mother tried to keep the place tidy. The neighborhood had been dangerous.

Chibs had been forced to grow up far too fast; taking odd jobs to bring in some much needed cash to the household.

When he wasn't working he'd taken over the responsibilities of keeping the house tidy, keeping meals prepared, and caring for his younger sister.

His mother had been so tired all the time working back breaking jobs for poor pay. So it had been little Filip Telford's place to pick up the slack at home.

Chibs couldn't remember if he'd ever felt like a kid, not truly anyway.

Things had been so chaotic and violent and just plain gloomy.

He had never felt safe growing up even though his mother had tried so hard to protect Cait and he.

Most of the time Chibs had just felt alone in the world.

He never wanted any of that for Sophie.

Chibs knew he would give Sophie everything he could. He would give and give until he had nothing left to give.

He would be good to Sophie and Nina. Chibs would be what they deserved.

No things wouldn't be perfect. He wasn't lying to Nina about how dangerous his world could be; how unpredictable and just plain savage.

He would do whatever it took to keep his little girl safe though; the same way he kept his Kerrianne safe. No one would ever hurt his babies as long as he lived and breathed.

The same went for Nina. No one would hurt a hair on Nina's head as long as Chibs was around; he'd see to that.

He pressed a few kisses to Sophie's cheeks and her forehead as he spoke up. "Now ya get ta sleep wee love. It's getting late."

Nina and he watched over the girl a bit longer even after her eyes had fluttered shut.

They were both still so entranced with the child. In a way Sophie had saved them both; given them a sense of peace.

Sophie had changed Nina and Chibs for the better.

The child had softened Nina's heart and taught her to let someone in. Sophie had given Chibs a promise of a future outside of SAMCRO.

Sophie had brought Nina and Chibs together; in more ways than one. Because of their baby girl they had found one another again and in that they'd found love.

Chibs was perfectly aware of all of this and he knew that he was willing to do whatever it took to keep his lasses here with him.

Chibs was reluctant to leave the room, but he silently reminded himself that he would have the chance for more moments like this from now on.

Nina flipped on Sophie's nightlight as they left the girl's bedroom leaving the door cracked in case she woke up during the night.

Neither Nina nor Chibs said anything as Nina took his hand in hers leading him to her bedroom.

Chibs was taken by surprise as Nina's lips found his the second her bedroom door shut behind them.

They kissed heavily for a few moments until they were both well out of breath. Nina was the first to speak as they pulled back not helping but to feel a little insecure after their talk in the car earlier. "I love you...I just wanted you to know that I meant it when I said it earlier. It wasn't just me going with the moment...You don't have to say it back, I mean don't feel like you have to say it back because you think I want to hear it...I know you said it earlier...I just wasn't sure if you were feeling pressured...It's not that big of a deal if you don't feel the same...I mean love isn't something that should be forced you know? I only want you to say it if you mean it."

He pressed his lips to hers chuckling a bit as he spoke up. "Yer over thinkin it hen...I wouldn't have said that I love ya earlier if I didn't mean it."

He pressed his lips to her neck causing her to let out a soft pleased sigh. He ran his lips along her pulse point his arms wrapping around her. He reluctantly pulled his lips from her neck as he spoke. "I'm crazy bout ya Nina. Don't doubt it love. Bein with ya makes me happy. Sophie and ya are my world hen. I don't think I've been this happy in...I can't even remember how long."

She smiled up at him knowing that he was right; she was letting her brain do all the talking and working herself up.

She should know by now that ignoring her heart and keeping it locked away so her brain could take the reins just got her into messes.

Nina reached up her fingers trailing through his graying hair. "It's weird...feeling this way so quick? We don't even know each others middle names."

"Mine is Thomas...what's yers?" He asked knowing that she had a point.

He quickly made the decision that he would learn every single little thing about Nina Franklin if that made her feel secure.

"Naomi." Nina replied smirking a bit ready for the joke she'd heard at least a million times.

"Aye I'd tell ya the joke bout that name but I'm sure ya've heard it a dozen times now." Chibs remarked a cheeky grin on his face.

He silently reminded himself to never let Tig know Nina's middle name.

Chibs had the feeling though that if it came down to it Nina could handle Tig being inappropriate all on her own.

She nodded her head chuckling as she recited the joke in her head _you know what that spells backwards Imoan. _

She was relieved that he didn't tease her about her middle name as he spoke again. "We have all the time in the world ta learn every thing bout each other hen. We love each other...that's all that matters Nina. Being with ya feels right. Tha gràdh agam ort. "

"You're right. I don't suppose you're going to translate that last statement for me?" She asked her cheeks flushing a bit.

She had to love it when he spoke Gaelic. It was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. She wondered if he would ever be willing to teach her a bit of the language.

Nina also wondered if perhaps he liked it when she spoke Spanish, maybe he found it as beautiful as she found the Gaelic.

He leaned in his breath warm against her ear as he whispered. "I love you."

She pressed her lips to his as he pulled away from her. That little statement was more than enough to make her pretty sure that if she wasn't so dead tired she would beg him to make love to her right here right now.

He loved her, Chibs really loved her.

Nina realized that for the first time in years she felt truly content with her life.

She had her little girl and she had the man who was responsible for that girl.

It all felt so right.

She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet at the moment.

Nina pressed another kiss to Chibs' lips her voice growing soft as exhaustion began to set in. "Lets get some sleep querido. We've had a long day."

"Aye. Sleep sounds good." Chibs replied it just now hitting him how exhausted he really was.

It had been a long day and an even longer night.

At least it was all over now, or so Chibs hoped.

He pressed a kiss to Nina's temple as she pulled away from him to change for bed.

He smiled as she watched her tousle through her dresser for a fresh pair of pajamas. She loved him, Nina loved him.

He finally had both his girls and he wasn't going to let anyone take them from him.

Chibs knew that he especially wasn't going to let Greg Murrier take what was his.

He just prayed that Greg Murrier really would back off and forget the charges like Unser seemed to think he would.

Chibs just didn't want to risk putting Nina and Sophie through any more drama.

Chibs sighed knowing that if Greg pushed he would just push back harder.

For once things in Chibs' life were looking up and he knew that if anyone tried to destroy this he would end them.

* * *

Nina was surprised to wake up to an empty bed. She was even more shocked as she stumbled from her bedroom her pink cotton robe wrapped around her, only to see Chibs and Sophie side by side standing in the kitchenette the area smelling like fresh eggs and coffee.

Chibs had sat the girl up on the counter a safe distance from the stove as he attempted to put together a half way decent breakfast.

Nina shook her head as she watched Sophie stare up at Chibs her eyes locked on each move he made. Nina felt a small smile develop along her face at the sight; yeah they defiantly had a daddy's girl on their hands.

She struggled not to burst out laughing as she noticed that Chibs seemed to be picking little shards of egg shell from an egg that Sophie had just carelessly tossed into the pan over the stove in an attempt to crack the poor egg wide open.

"What are you up to?" She blurted out as she walked up beside them helping herself to a cup of coffee.

It was rare for Nina to actually have the time to enjoy a cup of coffee in the mornings without having to rush through it.

Usually she was so busy getting Sophie fed and into gear as well as getting herself ready for work, to even think about starting a pot of coffee.

"Daddy and me are making omelets." Sophie exclaimed peering down into the pan that Chibs was still trying to rid of egg shells.

She paused taking a drink of the juice box Chibs had fished out for her from the fridge before she spoke again. "I told daddy you like eggs. He's letting me help."

"I can see that." Nina remarked wondering if these ham and cheese omelets would be more shell than egg.

Chibs grinned both at Sophie's exclamation of _daddy _and of the sight of a well rested looking Nina. "We thought we'd treat ya this mornin. I was hopin to surprise ya with breakfast in bed."

Nina grinned back at him as she leaned in pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I might just have to get back into bed then."

He pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss as she began to pull away.

They kept the kiss chaste not wanting to get too lost in the moment given that Sophie was watching every move they made.

Nina ruffled Sophie's hair sighing as she spoke. "Did you set out your clothes for today yet?"

Sophie only gave her mother a sheepish smile in response causing Nina to scoop her down from the counter as she spoke. "Go pick out some clothes that match. And make that bed too. I know you forget every morning peanut."

She didn't speak again until Sophie had scampered off out of view. "Did you talk to your lawyer yet? Unser seemed to think that you should call her...Do you think we'll really need her?"

"I was waitin till I get to the clubhouse to talk to her. Didn't want the wee love overhearin anythin." Chibs explained his stomach knotting up at the thought of what could happen if Greg Murrier decided to be an even bigger ass about this all.

He gave Nina a tight smile doing his best to reassure her. "I'm goin to figure this out hen. Don't ya worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry. I love you." She replied as Chibs managed to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too. We're goin to figure this out. I promise ya." He reassured her hoping that he wasn't just feeding her an empty promise.

He had already decided to talk to Opie and the others about perhaps paying Greg Murrier a little visit having a nice talk with the man about what happened to people who fucked with a Sons' family.

He changed the subject nodding down at the eggs as he finally turned on the burner. "I hope I got this shell free. Sophie got a bit eager."

"That's why she isn't allowed to help out much in the kitchen unless it's pouring a bowl of cereal." Nina replied chuckling.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she spoke again. "So why the special treatment? You don't give a girl breakfast in bed for no reason."

Chibs let out a tired sigh guilt flooding him as he told the truth. "I just wanted to make up fer last night...Things didn't go the way we planned."

"We figured it all out though. Things still worked out for the best." She replied reaching up to straighten his bedhead.

"Aye I know...I know ya didn't have the money fer bail...I know ya dipped into yer savings." He explained still feeling so guilty for the night before.

He didn't regret punching Greg, not really. The jerk had it coming.

Chibs just regretted that his actions had cost Nina money that he knew she didn't really have to spend.

He sighed his stomach knotting up tightly as he remembered all that he had thought of as he sat all alone in that jail cell the night before.

Sophie's little statement kept ringing out in his brain _The cops take away bad people right? Why did they take you away Filip? Are you bad._

A little voice kept on supplying the answer to that little question _Yes Sophie Your daddy is a bad man._

One day Sophie would be old enough to know about the Sons. She was a bright kid; so surely she would figure out that something was a bit fishy about her father's friends.

One day Sophie would figure out that her father wasn't just a simple mechanic who liked Harleys and had a few friends who he rode with.

If she knew just what kind of things he had done would she hate him? Would she think that he was a horrible person?

Kerrianne already knew just what he was, but it was easier for her. She was all the way in Belfast free from seeing the effects of her father's lifestyle.

And besides she had grown up around the IRA with Fiona. Kerrianne wasn't like Sophie, she'd never had a sense of real normalcy the way Sophie had these past five years.

The thought of his little innocent Sophie realizing that he wasn't such a nice guy after all frightened him.

He had never wanted to be a rotten father. It was his biggest fear; being a bad father.

How the hell would anyone think he was a decent dad with his lifestyle?

Decent dads didn't break the law. Decent dads weren't involved in the gun trade nor were they familiar with the IRA and the gangs of Oakland and Charming.

Decent dads coached little league and soccer. Decent dads sold cars and worked in banks; they had cookouts on the weekends and drove station wagons.

Chibs knew that he didn't do any of that.

He couldn't imagine himself behind the wheel of a crummy old station wagon, working a normal nine to five job, coaching Sophie's soccer team in the afternoons, having neighborhood barbecues and block parties.

That wasn't him. It never would be him.

In the past this realization would have never even phased him.

In these past few months everything had changed. It had started when he was reunited with his Kerrianne. And it had only become more apparent when he found out about Sophie.

He became aware of just how unconventional his life must seem to the outside world.

For the first time since Chibs was a young lad in Glasgow he felt insufficient.

It wasn't a nice feeling; feeling as though he wasn't quite enough.

He worried that his world would only screw Kerrianne and Sophie up.

They would always be in danger as long as the world knew that he was their father.

He could piss off the wrong people and it was a distinct possibility that these people could hurt his babies.

After all that would be the best way to harm Chibs; going after his girls.

It had already happened once back when Jimmy O' attacked him in Belfast.

Of course that had been a bit of both Fiona an Chibs' doing; being so loyal to the cause, not paying attention to just how much of a threat Jimmy O' really was.

Still though Chibs knew that the path he'd chosen with the Sons was no less dangerous than the life he had with the IRA.

It was apples and oranges really; there was no use comparing the two because at the end of the day it was all fruit.

Who was to say that Chibs' life and his choices wouldn't lead to another heartache? If not for him than for Nina or their girl, for his Kerrianne?

He wasn't bringing Nina and Sophie into a safe world by any stretch of the imagination.

Kerrianne had already been brought into danger by both Fiona and Chibs, but Nina and Sophie still had a chance at a normal life.

They could pack up and leave today and live in a little suburb with white picket fences, yard sales, and block parties.

Chibs knew that he still couldn't bear to let Nina and Sophie go though.

He was selfish; he didn't want to leave SAMCRO but he didn't want to let his girls go.

Chibs thought of Nina's promises the night before; her insistence that she would stay here with him no matter how rocky things became.

Did she really mean it? Did she know just what she had promised him? Was she aware of just how bad things could really get at times?

He felt his heart sink as he spoke again knowing that Nina wasn't going to be very happy with his next announcement. "The next few days are goin to be crazy hen. Shite with the Russians is heatin up. They aren't happy with the whole payment situation Clay arranged."

"Are you in any danger?" Nina blurted out her stomach churning and aching at the thought of anything happening to Chibs.

She knew that money made people do some pretty disgusting things. Even the nicest most moral people could be corrupted by money, so what would happen when men with no morals were met with a disagreement over a large bit of money?

Chibs gave her a tight smile spotting the worry brewing behind her eyes.

He hated causing her so much anxiety. She shouldn't have to worry about him every time he stepped out of her apartment.

It was the life of an old lady though, and Chibs knew there was no way of saving her from the tension.

He reached out pulling her close to him attempting to sound more sure of himself than he actually felt. "Aye I'm goin to be fine. It'll jus mean that I'm goin to be havin some late nights. I'll probably wind up crashin in my room at the clubhouse fer a few nights."

He sighed his stomach knotting up as he spoke again admitting his biggest worry about this entire situation. "I just...I don't know what we're goin to tell Sophie bout why I'm not comin here at night fer the next few days. She just found out the truth bout who I am...and I don't want her to think I'm abandonin her."

"We'll tell her you're tied up with work or that you had to go out of town. She won't think that you're abandoning her." Nina suggested knowing that it wasn't the best excuse, but it wasn't as though they could tell the girl the truth.

"Aye I guess yer righ. I know that lie isn't goin to work forever though hen." He replied his heart twisting a bit as the truth began to weigh down upon him.

He paused his throat growing tight as he turned to face Nina. "She's going to know just what I am someday...I don't want her to grow up and realize jus what I am."

"What do you mean just what you are?" Nina asked spotting the trouble brewing behind his eyes.

She had only seen that look a few times since she'd known him; the night he'd told her that he'd killed Jimmy O', the day he'd told her the story about his past in Belfast, and the day he'd told her about just what SAMCRO really was.

It was a look that never lead to any pleasant conversation.

Chibs shook his head his mind playing back Sophie's words again _Are you bad?_

He closed his eyes unable to look in Nina's eyes as he spoke. "A bad guy love...I've done horrible things Nina. One day Sophie will know that I'm not on the righ side of the law. I don't want her to be ashamed of me...or to think that her da is some kinda monster."

Nina placed a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. She spoke up her voice as firm as she could manage to make it. "She won't think that Filip. You're her father and that is what she is going to think. One day when the both of us are long gone she's going to look back on her life and think of all the good things. She's not going to look back on her life and remember the bad things that you've done for the club. She's going to look back and remember that you're the dad who read with her and paid for her to take ballet. She's going to remember that you would sit and play tea party with her even though it embarrassed you a little. She's going to remember that you loved me and treated me so amazingly. Sophie is going to remember that you loved the both of us. You're her daddy Filip that will never change."

She paused her thumb brushing over the scar along his cheek as she spoke again. "She is never going to stop loving you for even a second as long as you keep trying to do right by her and me. I seriously doubt that you won't stop trying to give us your best for even a second."

Nina pressed her lips to his speaking yet again her voice growing a little more firm. "Don't ever let me hear you call yourself a monster ever again Filip. I love you and I wouldn't love you if you were a monster."

Chibs let out a shaky sigh her words hitting him hard. He wrapped his arms around her holding on to her tight letting her statement replay over and over again in his mind.

Sophie loved him and that would never change.

Even if she knew the truth about just who and what he was she would never stop loving him.

He hoped that this was the truth. He never wanted to hurt her or frighten her.

He never wanted that for either one of his children.

Chibs took a few deep breaths taking in her familiar scent wanting to soak it up as long as he could given that he would be separated from her for god knows how many days.

He sighed wanting to point out to her that she still had time to back out; she could still escape the life he was bringing along with him.

Chibs knew the truth though he could never let her leave him. He couldn't let her go.

Nina was going to stay here with him; he didn't care what he had to do or say.

He was going to do whatever it took to make sure that she didn't regret promising to stay by his side.

* * *

Nina stood at the bar in Estrella's scrubbing the wooden bar vigorously as she tried to ignore the fact that her aunt had been staring at her all morning a look of worry on her face.

She knew Gabriella was itching to talk about what had happened a few days earlier with Greg Murrier and the fact that Chibs had been mostly M.I.A. for the past two days thanks to club obligations.

It had been a long day and Nina wasn't in the mood for this conversation.

Nina let out a huff taking a break from her cleaning fest to take a sip from her bottled water.

She narrowed her eyes at her aunt as she finally took the bait speaking. "What?"

Gabriella made that clicking noise with her tongue that made Nina cringe as she spoke. "Have you had that talk with Filip?"

Nina closed the cap on her bottle of water trying to decide how she should explain that yes Chibs and she had talked, but probably not in the way her aunt had been hoping.

"It's taken care of. We're on the same page." She explained hoping that her tia would just leave it at that.

Her hopes were dashed as Gabriella shook her head a sigh escaping her throat. "This world he is involved in isn't safe baby. You need to think about what is best for Sophie. This isn't the first time he's going to spend the night in jail."

Nina slammed her bottle of water down back underneath the bar. "Weren't you the one preaching to me about how I needed to give Filip a chance? You said he was good for Sophie and me and now you say he's not...and he didn't spend the night in jail, it was only a few hours and the charges are probably being dropped."

"I'm not saying he isn't good for you Nina. I'm saying the life he leads isn't. I don't want you or Sophie getting caught up in whatever messes that club makes." Gabriella exclaimed unable to express her fear any other way.

She wasn't lying. She did like Chibs, but the MC worried her.

She could only imagine what kind of horrible things came with that type of world; death, violence, prison terms, and heartbreak.

Gabriella just wanted to know that the niece she had raised as a daughter was safe in this world.

This wasn't just about Nina after all, there was Sophie to take into consideration.

What could an innocent little girl like Sophie learn from the Sons?

Nina shook her head knowing that she wasn't going to escape this discussion. "I know what I'm getting into okay tia. I know that Filip isn't the safest choice for me, but he's the right choice."

She paused her heart slamming in her chest as she tried to calm her temper and her anxieties.

Nina stared back down at the bar as she forced herself to speak up. "I love him tia...I love him so much. I told him."

"Si what'd he say? Is that why he's been gone so much lately?" Gabriella asked fearing the worse.

She knew that she would kill Filip if he'd done something stupid and broken her niece's heart.

Nina shook her head letting out a soft sigh. "No he's been gone dealing with club stuff...He loves me too. It's happened fast, but it's good, what we have is good and it's working for us...You know it's never been easy for me to trust people, but I don't know what it is...I just, I trust Filip. And it isn't just because he gave me Sophie...I've trusted him from the start."

She paused a soft smile on her face as she thought back to that night.

Chibs had tried so hard to hide the look of sorrow from his eyes when he'd first walked into Estrella's Tavern that night five years ago, but Nina had spotted it.

She had spotted his pain and she had felt a pull towards him.

Maybe she was just a sucker for sad little birds, after all she was a sad little injured bird too, she had been that way all her life.

"He just gets me. He's good to me, he's good to Sophie. He's funny and sweet and he's a good dad." Nina explained knowing that she could never put all that she felt into words.

It was just so confusing for her; feeling so close to someone outside of her aunt and Sophie.

Nina had been so guarded all her life.

She had learned early on in life from her mother Miranda Diaz that you couldn't trust even the ones who were supposed to protect you above all else.

And if you couldn't trust your own mother then who could you trust?

Nina wasn't used to letting anyone in, but Chibs had walked right over those walls she'd built up and it had thrown her for a loop.

"Does Sophie know the truth?" Gabriella asked not having had a chance to speak to the girl yet today.

The new babysitter Nina had hired was already upstairs watching the child by the time Gabriella had made it into work.

Nina smiled unable to hide her joy even with the anxiety she'd been feeling lately. "Yes she knows. She's taken it really well. She's calling him daddy. It's working out. I know it won't always be easy, but being a family is worth it."

Gabriella sighed wanting to press her disapproval over Chibs' lifestyle, but even she couldn't deny the way Nina's eyes lit up as she spoke about Chibs.

Gabriella let out a heavy breath deciding that she would just have to hold the disapproval in.

This was the life Nina was choosing and Gabriella knew that she would have to accept that it was the right one.

She just didn't want to leave her niece in an unsafe world. Gabriella knew that she would have to trust Chibs to keep her nieces safe. No matter how much it troubled her she would have to trust in SAMCRO.

Chibs made Nina happy. It had been so long since Gabriella had seen her niece this happy.

She opened her mouth knowing that now was the time to drop the bombshell about her failing health.

Nina would figure it out by the next month anyhow. Gabriella had her first chemotherapy appointment early next month. Nina would notice the change in Gabriella's state.

Gabriella didn't have the time to work the sentence out though as Chibs came strolling into the empty bar a drowsy smile on his face as he spotted Nina.

Nina tore around the bar practically jumping into his arms. It had been days since she'd spoken to him and she had been worried sick.

She had wanted to be angry with him for not calling, but she had been too freaked out about his safety to worry about not receiving any calls.

Chibs closed his eyes feeling truly at home as he lifted Nina up holding on to her tightly.

He lowered her to the ground his body aching from long days and nights filled with none stop work and negotiations with the Russians.

It was good to finally be home.

Nina pulled back her voice low as she spoke up. "How long are you home? I mean are things okay? Are you just stopping by to say hi, or are you here for good?"

He chuckled not shocked at the barrage of questions being thrown his way.

He could tell she was so relieved to see him; he could see the stress melting off of her by the second as he held on to her. "I'm here till the next crisis pops up. Hopefully it won't happen fer a bit."

Nina nodded her head tempted to ask him for more information; to check that he was in fact one hundred percent okay.

She let out a soft sigh realizing that she still had to close up. She had at least one more hour of work before it was time to close up shop.

She was shocked as her aunt spoke up trying her best to hide her own worries. "You go ahead and get upstairs baby. I can close up down here."

Nina let out a squeak and a giggle as Chibs scooped her up over his shoulder before nodding to Gabriella. "Thanks tia. I'll get er home safe."

Nina continued to laugh as Chibs turned wasting no time to leave the bar before Gabriella had the chance to change her mind about letting Nina go home for the day.

She managed to give her aunt a wave as Chibs carried her out of the bar not willing to put her down after being separated from her for the past two days.

Gabriella let out a soft sigh shaking her head a bit at the action.

Despite her own worries she did manage to smile a bit at Nina's joy. Her niece was happy Gabriella realized.

That was all she had ever wanted for her Nina.

"We'll talk Monday baby. I'll tell you the truth Monday night." Gabriella murmured her body practically melting against the bar as she allowed the strong facade she'd been keeping up to crumble.

Gabriella felt her eyes water as she rested against the bar letting all her pain and fear out.

She was done hiding the truth about her failing health. She couldn't take the pain and the secrets any longer.

Monday Gabriella would reveal all.

* * *

_Reviews__? Constructive Criticism?_

_A Storin= (Irish Gaelic) Little Treasure_

_Happy Thanksgiving. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then have a nice day._


	16. Making It Up To You

Nina gave Chibs a playful smack on the back as he reached the staircase leading up to her apartment. She spoke up a tired laugh escaping her throat. "You need to put me down querido. I don't think it's a good idea to try to carry me up the stairs."

"Aye fine. Ya ruin everything." He teased reluctantly lowering her off his shoulder and back to the ground ignoring the way his back ached in protest of the action.

He was getting older and it wasn't a nice realization. He had to fear that he would one day be just like Piney; stuck to an oxygen tank deprived of his beloved cigarettes, on heart medication, and stuck with a trike on his Harley.

It wasn't a future Chibs wanted for himself.

When he was younger he'd been almost convinced that he wouldn't live past forty, but then his fortieth birthday had come and past and he was still alive and well.

And for the first time in so long Chibs actually wanted to continue living on to a ripe old age.

He had everything in the world to live for now it seemed; an old lady, his Kerrianne, and his little Sophie.

For the first time in so long Chibs' world seemed so wonderfully bright and full of hope.

Nina rolled her eyes shaking her head a bit as she situated herself back on to the pavement. "Oh yeah because falling down the stairs and breaking every bone in our bodies would be so fun."

"Aye maybe they could give us one of those two person hospital rooms up at Saint Thomas. I could scoot my bed up beside ya and we could ride the morphine wave together..It'd be like a vacation." He teased pressing a kiss to her cheek as he moved behind her to follow her up the stairs.

"Yeah not the kind of vacation I have in mind." Nina replied shaking her head again as she began to dig through her purse for her keys.

Chibs pressed a kiss to her neck as they finally reached the top of the stairs and her door stoop. He took a deep breath once again inhaling the scent of her perfume. He had missed her in his time away.

Though it had only been two days it had felt longer to him. It had been two brutal days of nonstop work and stress, and all Chibs had longed for was Nina and Sophie.

He was relieved that the entire mess with the Russians was mostly settled for now at least.

He was unsure just how long the peace would last though.

If Chibs knew anything it was that peace and quiet never lasted long in Charming, at least not for the Sons these past few years.

Chibs took Nina by shock reaching into his wallet and paying the barmaid Nina had hired to watch Sophie for the evening the agreed amount Nina had promised.

The barmaid stared up at Chibs a bit wide eyed at the kutte on his back and the scars along his cheeks.

Nina spoke up her cheeks flushing a bit embarrassed and to be honest kind of pissed off as well that the girl was practically gawking at Chibs. "Joan this is Filip. Sophie's father."

Joan tore her eyes away from Chibs clearing her throat as she spoke. "Sophie is in bed and has been for an hour. I got her to take a bath and put her dance shoes up. I got her to eat some of that soup you bought her."

"That's good. She was pretty tired today after her dance class. I think she's getting a cold though." Nina replied placing her purse on the counter in the kitchenette as Joan gathered her things.

"Her dance class was today?" Chibs blurted out mentally kicking himself for missing it.

He had promised himself that he would take Sophie to her first dance class with Nina.

The teacher had told Nina when she'd first signed Sophie up for the class that at the end of each class the parents were free to come in so the kids could show just what they'd learned that day.

It was the teachers way of breaking the kids of being frightened of preforming in front of groups.

They would need to break their stage fright if they were going to have pageants.

Sophie had been so excited about the class. She tried her dance slippers on each night before she went to bed. When Nina had asked the girl just why she was doing this Sophie had replied that she wanted to _make sure they still fit. _

Chibs had been so looking forward to seeing what Sophie had learned in her first session.

He spoke again letting out a heavy sigh as Nina finally saw Joan out the front door. "Shite love. I'm sorry, I wanted to be there."

Nina pressed a kiss to his lips shaking her head a bit as she tried to reassure him. "It's okay querido. I know you wanted to be there and would have been there if you could. The situation was beyond your control."

She paused reaching up to straighten his hair as she spoke again. "You didn't promise us anything, so it isn't like Sophie really noticed or cared."

"Aye I know. I shoulda been there though. I really wanted to be there." He replied sinking against her touch.

He had to fear that this would become a repeat occurrence in their lives; him missing things with Sophie, her classes and doctors appointments and teacher parent meetings.

That was the last thing Chibs wanted; to be a fair-weather father. He didn't want Sophie to look back on her life and wonder where the hell he had been half the time.

Nina gave him a soft half smile knowing just the thing to cheer him up. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as she spoke up. "I took a video on my phone of her dancing at the end of the class. You want to see?"

"Yah know I do hen." Chibs exclaimed his mood lifting automatically.

He pressed a kiss to her lips as she pulled away making her way over to her purse and fishing out her cell phone.

Nina stood beside him flipping through the videos on her phone until she finally found the right video.

Chibs was unable to take his eyes off the screen. A small grin appeared on his face as he watched Sophie move slowly going through the entire routine she'd just learned.

He had to be proud of the child. She was clearly taking it so seriously moving slow and gracefully a look of complete concentration on her face.

She was wearing a little black leotard with pale pink tights and matching ballet slippers. Nina had pulled Sophie's curly locks up high on her head into a tight ponytail.

He chuckled as he realized that Nina had painted Sophie's nails a pale pink to match the tights and shoes. It was typical Sophie wanting to match.

He had noticed that the child was always so particular about her clothing; she liked her colors and her prints to match perfectly.

Chibs guessed that Sophie had picked up that little trait from her mother, Nina was the same way when it came to dressing for the day.

He was disappointed when the video came to an end. He was tempted to ask Nina to play it again, but held this request in.

He would be there to see it in person next week he promised himself.

There would be no more missing his daughter's dance classes he reassured himself.

He wouldn't allow himself to become an absentee dad.

Nina spoke up as she pulled away and placed her phone down on the counter in the kitchenette. "Are you hungry? I can make you something, or I have some leftover Chinese food in the fridge."

"I'm good love. I grabbed something at the clubhouse before I came home." Chibs remarked not correcting himself on referring to Nina's apartment as his home.

He made his way over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind as he spoke again. "Christ I've missed ya."

"We were only apart for two days." She pointed out turning around.

She giggled as he nipped at her neck before speaking. "It felt longer."

She spoke up the smile dropping from her face as concern kicked in. "So everything really worked out with the Russians? I mean...I don't have to worry about you being shived?"

Nina cleared her throat kicking herself for the last comment; her failed attempt at bringing humor to a dark situation.

She couldn't help but to fear that she'd offended him mentioning shiving, given what she knew about his past, about why his cheeks were so scarred.

Nina was relieved that Chibs seemed to take no offense to her slip of tongue.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he spoke up. "Aye it's all okay. We talked it out with em. Next time Ope and I go up to Stockton we're goin to ask the club pres how ta move forward."

He ran his hand up and down her back not liking the clear look of worry in her eyes. "I'll be okay hen. Shite is just a bit crazy righ now. More things are pilin up on my head. It's only temporary though, as soon as the lads get home from Stockton things'll go back to normal."

He pressed a quick peck to her lips attempting to make her laugh as he spoke. "Only they'll be better than normal cause I'll have my lasses here with me."

She let out a soft weak laugh shaking her head as she spoke. "That may be true but it's not going to stop me from worrying."

"Aye I know. So what've ya and Sophie been up too these past few days?" Chibs asked wanting to shift the conversation away from club shit.

He'd had all he could stand of thinking about pissed off Russians and his imprisoned _brothers _over these past two days.

He did like that he could talk about these things with Nina though.

It was nice to know that he could be open with her about that side of his life.

He had been so afraid that she would be frightened of that part of his world.

It was such a huge relief to know that Nina wasn't going to shy away from him out of fear.

Her love and acceptance of that side of him meant more to him than she probably would ever know.

Nina let out a soft sigh shaking her head. "Nothing much. I've been working my ass off trying to do a complete overhaul of the drink menu downstairs. Tia thinks if we give our menu a little refresher that it might bring in new clientele...I don't know though. Things aren't looking that bright for the bar and it's freaking me out a little."

She paused her stomach knotting up as she thought of how slow business had been at Estrella's lately.

She was afraid that if they didn't start breaking even soon then they would have to close their doors forever.

Nina didn't know what she would do if Estrella's Tavern closed.

She didn't have any sort of real training that would provide her with enough experience to land another decent job.

It seemed that she had been putting all her heart and her soul into her aunt's bar lately and she was getting nothing in return to raise her hopes.

Going back to art school and getting a job through that wasn't a reasonable option.

She would need some sort of income to care for Sophie and keep a roof over their heads and food on their table.

Going back to school now that she had a child just seemed too selfish to her. This wasn't her life any longer; she had to think of what would be best for Sophie.

And making sure that Sophie had a home and food in her belly was far more important to Nina than furthering her education in art.

She guessed that if worse came to worse her tia could retire and Sophie and she could move in with her while Nina got some sort of job training, but still that wasn't a favorable option for her.

Besides would her aunt even be able to afford to keep her home and help her out if she lost the bar.

Estrella's Tavern had been her tia's pride and joy for so many years. Nina would hate to see Gabriella lose it.

Of course Nina knew that if worse came to worse she could always ask Chibs for help.

After all he loved her and would do anything for their daughter. It just didn't seem right asking him for help though.

She didn't want to have to lean on him so much especially this early in their relationship.

Nina spoke up again drifting the subject away from her failing family bar. "Sophie spent most of her time with my tia at the library. It seems like she's reading those books faster than she can check them out. I think Soph is getting a cold or something. She's had a runny nose for days. I've been loading her up with orange juice and all the vitamin C she can stand...I know that's an old wise tale about vitamin C and being sick...but I figured it couldn't hurt."

"Is she goin to be alrigh? I mean do we need to take her to see a doctor?" Chibs asked his stomach dropping.

He hated the idea of his little girl being sick.

He had been the same way when Kerrianne had some childhood ailment.

Chibs could distinctly remember when Kerrianne was a baby and was sick with some ear infection he would stand over her bassinet rocking it doing everything he could to soothe her tears.

He had always felt so helpless when Kerrianne was sick. He didn't like it; his child being so miserable and knowing that there was nothing he could do to ease the pain.

Chibs guessed it all went back to when he was a child. He had been sick quite often growing up; little colds and ear infections.

His mother had always taken such good care of him back then; she would sit in a rocking chair that she had out in the living room and hold him while he coughed and whined.

She would always sing to him too. She'd sing the old lullaby Teddy Bear Picnic to him and it never failed to soothe him a bit.

He had always promised himself that he would do the same for his own children; that he would be the kind of dad that sat with his kids when they were sick and sing to them.

Nina smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek as she spoke reassuring him. "She should be fine. It's just a little summer cold. I'm sure she caught it from one of the kids wondering around at the kid section of the library."

He nodded his head his stomach knotting up as he decided to just jump straight into the one thing he'd been thinking about bring up with Nina for days now. "So I have somethin I wanta ask ya. I don't think yer going to like it much though."

"What is it? Are you about to have to disappear for a few days again?" Nina asked her stomach dropping.

She had just gotten him back home and she wasn't quite ready to be away from him again just yet.

He let out a heavy sigh preparing himself for the blow out. "No love. It...well, my VP's old lady Tara is havin a birthday party Saturday night...Gemma wants us to come."

"Gemma?" Nina sighed unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the name.

She had hoped that she would never be forced to hear that name again and now it seemed she was going to be forced to be in a social situation at the moment.

"Aye I know hen..I'm sorry, I know how ya feel bout her. She asked ya and Soph to come though...It's her way of apologizin." Chibs replied giving her a sheepish smile.

Nina shook her head doing her best to keep her anger in check. "She could start apologizing by actually saying she's sorry."

"I know love. Trust me I know. Gemma's never been the type ta apologize though." He replied so accustomed to making excuses for the Queen of SAMCRO.

Nina narrowed her eyes her arms crossing over her chest. "That's no excuse Filip...For Christs sake she's the one who came at me first. She accused me of using our daughter to drain you for all you're worth. Then when she found out the truth she couldn't even call me up and apologize...and now you want me to go play dinner party with her."

Chibs tensed up a bit knowing that he was walking on thin ice at the moment. He knew that what he was asking Nina to do wasn't quite fair.

He was forcing her to play nice with Gemma after the woman had been nothing but purely bitchy to her.

"I know Nina, trust me I do love. Ya don't have to do it..It would just mean a lot to me if ya did." Chibs remarked trying to smooth over the mess he might of made by asking her to do this.

He cleared his throat his shoulders sagging a bit as he spoke again. "It'd just mean a lot to me if ya came with me Nina. I want my family to meet ya and Sophie."

Any resolve Nina might have had melted with this little statement.

She suddenly understood just why this whole party was so important to him. SAMCRO was his family.

She gave him a tight smile nodding her head as she spoke. "Okay I'll go...do we buy her a gift or something?"

"That would be okay. We can get somethin tomorrow on the way to the party...I won't leave ya alone with Gemma I promise." Chibs replied so thankful that she was agreeing to this.

"Okay. You better not." She replied shaking her head a bit as he embraced her.

He pressed a kiss to her neck as he spoke up. "I love you."

"I love you too. You owe me for putting up with Gemma though." She replied a sigh escaping her throat.

She wasn't looking forward to this birthday party.

He gave her a grin a sudden thought entering his head. "I can think of a few different ways to make it up to ya hen."

She smiled her cheeks flushing a bit as she realized just what he was hinting at. "Oh can you?"

"Aye come on love." He replied taking her hand in his as he lead her back to her bedroom.

She let out a squeak as they fell over onto her bed his lips locking over hers.

He pressed his lips to her neck as soft groan escaping his throat he'd wanted her for so long now.

Hell he'd wanted her since he'd first walked into Estrella's Tavern the day she'd finally come back to town.

His fingers trailed down her sides caressing her skin underneath the soft green tshirt she'd worn with her jeans.

They both kicked their shoes off doing all they could to avoid having to pull apart.

She ran her fingers through his hair tugging at it as he ran his tongue along her heated skin licking, sucking, and nipping.

Nina ran her hand underneath his shirt her nails sliding along his skin leaving little scratch marks in their wake.

She let out a disappointed huff as he pulled back from her neck. He pressed a kiss to her lips giving her a cheeky grin as he spoke. "Christ I love ya."

"I love you too." She replied her lips sliding along his her fingers still trailing through his hair.

He pressed his lips down to her chin moving downwards to the hollow of her neck.

He pressed his lips down her stomach over her tshirt his hands trailing down her sides as he moved.

Nina felt her cheeks flush as he reached the hem of her shirt and began to pull it upwards.

She spoke her insecurities sinking in. "My body has changed since...since Sophie."

All she could think about was the stretch marks on her belly and her thighs not to mention her breasts, and the cellulite on her ass that just wouldn't seem to fade.

She just didn't want Chibs to be surprised by the changes in her body, It wasn't the same as it had been five years before.

And it didn't help that the lights beside the bed were on making the room bright enough to see every little imperfection along her body.

Chibs frowned it taking a few minutes to register just what she had said, through his lust.

He took one of her hands in his pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it as he spoke. "I don't care Nina. Yer gorgeous love...besides have ya seen me darlin? Yer outta my league lass."

"You're gorgeous querido." Nina blurted out his statement making her a bit teary.

She took ahold of the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head her cheeks still dark as he took in the sight of her.

He groaned his eyes locking over her full breasts hidden under a thin black lace bra.

He resisted the urge to move back up her body and lock his lips around both her breasts and suck them until they were beyond tender.

Chibs pressed his lips to her stomach kissing each thin little stretch mark his words soft as he spoke. "Jus like I said gorgeous hen."

She ran her fingers through his hair a soft gasp escaping her lips as he continued to run his lips along her skin.

She closed her eyes becoming lost in the feel of his chapped lips and his facial hair against her soft skin.

Nina gasped as Chibs began to fumble with the clasp to her jeans unfastening them and sliding them down her legs easily.

She felt her cheeks flush a bit frightened that her plain pale pink cotton panties weren't the sexiest thing on the planet.

Her worries disappeared as Chibs spoke his voice low and lust filled. "So sexy Nina. Christ yer fuckin sexy love."

He wasted no time to pull her panties down tossing them across the room.

She pressed her thighs together a bit embarrassed that she hadn't shaved, not that she'd been shaved the first time he'd seen her, but still.

Chibs chuckled placing his hands on her thighs gently nudging them apart as he spoke up. "None of that hen. Let me see that pretty pink pussy of yers love."

She gasped the little comment sending a hot jolt of lust straight through her.

Nina spoke up the lust and want overtaking her brain and causing her inhibitions to melt for brief moment. "And just what are you going to to my pussy Filip?"

Chibs groaned the comment making him harden. He resisted the urge to reach down and unfasten his pants so he could stroke himself.

"I'm goin to make ya feel so damn good love." He groaned finally breaking and unfastening his jeans.

He moaned as he palmed himself through is boxer briefs easing a bit of the tension building up in him.

Chibs pressed his face against her inhaling her sweet scent a groan escaping his throat as he finally placed his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers wrapping his hand around his member and stroking.

He stroked his tongue along her slit moaning at the realization of just how wet she'd gotten, he'd barely done anything to her and she was soaking, practically dripping.

It was a huge confidence booster to him; knowing that he was able to get her so wet so easily.

He continued to stroke himself as he used his free hand to spread her lips open and lap along her center.

He flicked his tongue along her clit smirking as she whimpered her hips shooting upwards.

Nina placed a hand on the back of his head encouraging him to keep going.

He had been the only man who'd ever been able to eat her out properly. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing; just where to lick and where to suck to get her going.

She spoke a moan escaping her. "Please don't stop baby please."

He stared up at her as he continued to lap at her, so entranced at the look on her face; her lips parted her eyes closed her face growing flushed.

He buried his face in her pussy as he continued to lap up and down and back and forth. He pressed his mouth against her clit and sucked causing her to gasp and whimper.

Her hips rocked against him and she turned her head burying her face against a near by pillow to quieten her moans.

Chibs groaned at the sight her back arching as he continued to lap at her clit teasing the little button by circling it with the tip of his tongue.

He had always gotten off by eating a girl out. There was just something about it that got him off; the taste of it, the sight of a woman in pleasure, the sound of a woman moaning.

He rarely gave oral to the croweaters though; there was too much of a chance of disease given the fact that the sweetbutts were passed around from brother to brother.

He groaned a bit realizing that he was free to eat Nina out any time he wanted to; she was all his.

He could eat his Nina out any time he desired.

He stroked himself harder the thought.

Nina tugged at his hair feeling her end sneaking nearer and nearer. "So close baby please more."

Chibs ran his thumb along his tip smearing the precum already forming as he continued to lap at her.

He sucked at her clit the action sending her over the edge. Nina fell apart at the action her hips rocking against him and her fingers digging into his scalp as she came.

Chibs pulled away from her his voice thick as he continued to stroke himself. He was so damn close. "That's it my love. Ya came like honey fer me didn't ya? Ya taste jus like honey too hen, so fuckin sweet."

She opened her eyes staring down at him a moan escaping her throat when she realized what he was doing.

She reached down treading her fingers through his hair her eyes locking on his as he pleasured himself.

The sight of her staring at him her face pink from her orgasm was enough to make him cum. He came hard a strangled moan escaping his throat.

He sighed kicking his boxers off using them to wipe himself clean. He moved up her body pressing his lips to hers causing her to gasp the taste of her on his lips strangely plesant.

He collapsed against her his lips pressing along her neck as she finally muttered up the energy to speak. "I'd say you're forgiven for talking me into that party querido."

Chibs chuckled pressing his lips to hers again as he reluctantly pulled away from her making his way over to Nina's dresser to the drawer she'd emptied out for him.

Nina smiled laughing a bit finding the sight of him naked from the waist down a bit comical. He was still wearing his kutte over a long sleeved black shirt.

She had to admire his bare butt. She suddenly realized she'd just found her favorite feature outside of his dimples.

She spoke up still chuckling. "Leaving so soon?"

"No love, not anytime soon." He replied shoving on a clean pair of boxers.

He pulled his kutte off folding it respectively before he put his gun and his knives in the top drawer on Nina's dresser high out of Sophie's reach.

Chibs opened another drawer rooting around in it until he found exactly what he was looking for.

He pulled out one of his clean shirts and a pair of her panties giving them to Nina as he made his way back over to the bed.

He pressed his lips to hers as she slid the shirt over her head and the panties on. He collapsed against the bed melting against her as he spoke. "I'msavin the rest fer later love. I know ya wanted to move slow. I'm goin to give ya a romantic night lass, something to make up fer me havin to be gone so much..fer all the shite I caused with getting myself arrested."

She ran her fingers through his hair her hand resting against his cheek as she spoke up. "That sounds perfect babe. I love you."

"Love you too hen." He murmured his eyes growing heavy.

Nina watched him fall asleep trying to hold on and stay awake for a bit longer; she loved him so much.

She suddenly realized that he was worth every bit of trouble Gemma threw her way.

As long as she had her Chibs and their Sophie everything would be okay.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

_querido= (Spanish) darling_


End file.
